Dark Days Ahead
by romansoldier7
Summary: What would have happened to the Danvers family if Kara had overheard that conversation between Jeremiah and Hank Henshaw all those years back? If Kara had decided to go with the DEO so Jeremiah wouldn't have to?
1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers woke thirty minutes before the alarm. And she was ecstatic.

Today marked her first experience with the beach. But the reason why she was truly excited was because it was her first family trip with the Danvers.

She sat on the edge of her bed quietly, so as not to wake up Alex, and started planning all the activities she wanted to do. Ride the waves, play in the sand, build sand castles, eat lunch by the ocean, tan with Alex, and so much more. The more she thought about her day, the better it seemed to get.

 _Snap out of it Kara! You gotta get your swimsuit ready! Just get a hold of yourself. Everyone will be awake soon and you don't wanna be the one to hold them back from their trip, do you?_

And with that, Kara stealthily snuck out of the room and changed into her bathing suit. She already had her bag packed and ready to go and now she just had to wait for Alex to wake up, so they could load the picnic basket together. It's something Kara could have done herself, but recently with Alex starting to really accept her, they seemed to be doing a lot more together.

As Kara got lost in thought about her budding relationship with Alex, she was jolted awake by the sound of the beeping alarm clock. She audibly yelped of pure, unrestrained joy and ran to go tell Alex to hurry up.

"Alex... Alex! Wake up quick! It's time for the beach! Aren't you excited? Come on!"

"Whoa, Kara. Slow down please. Oh my goodness, I just woke up," Alex groaned.

"Well if you're awake now, then why aren't you already in the bathroom getting changed? It's a big day!"

"How could I forget with you constantly reminding me?" Alex teased. And with that, she took her pillow and promptly smacked Kara across the face. She ran to the bathroom in hopes that Kara wouldn't hit her back.

"Hey! The only reason I'm letting that go is because you need to get changed! Hurry up though, we still have to pack the basket."

"Alright I'll be there soon. Just gimme a sec. Can you go make sure Mom and Dad are up?" asked Alex.

Before Kara could reply, Eliza's voice was heard from the hall. "Alright girls, we already loaded the basket! We'll be packing all of our stuff into the car."

Jeremiah added,"Just come outside whenever you girls are ready! But come quick or we might leave without you!"

With this, Kara freaked out and ran out to the car.

 _Alex thought,"Wow. What a day this is going to be. Well, at least Kara's happy. I better get a move on unless I want to deal with a grumpy alien during the car ride."_ She quietly chuckled to herself while she headed outside, excited for the day as well.

The drive was relatively uneventful. Unfortunately for the Danvers family, "uneventful" meant a singing, goofy, and impatient alien in the back seat. But they all loved seeing the happiness radiating from her, so no one said anything.

As soon as they arrived, Kara slammed the door shut and took off towards the sand. She had been waiting for this for what felt like weeks, even though it had really only been three days. Predictably, she made a beeline right for the water. Kara immediately made friends with these two siblings and they got into a fierce splash war.

When the Danvers walked onto the sand carrying all their stuff, they walked in on Kara getting teamed up on by the siblings and her subsequent laughing and retaliation. Her giggling was contagious, and eventually, the rest of the Danvers were laughing right along with her.

Once they had their towel and beach chairs set up, they all glanced at Kara to check on her. They found a wide toothy grin plastered on her face, while the siblings showed her how to start a sand castle.

Jeremiah commented,"You know, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. It's so refreshing."

"It definitely feels great to see her so excited after all those nightmares she had last week," Eliza agreed.

"Yeah mom. She was so scared when I woke her up. When I asked her what it was about, she clammed up. She said something about how she thinks we're gonna leave her alone, like her parents," said a worried Alex.

Eliza advised,"Well honey, we just gotta make sure she feels loved so her abandonment issues can start to fade away a little. The best we can do is be there for her, and that'll be sure to keep that smile on her face."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm gonna go check on Kara and maybe help out with that sand castle," Alex said. And with that, she stood and walked towards Kara.

Kara had heard glimpses of their conversation accidentally with her super hearing. Something about her and abandonment and fading away. Those words rang through her head as her wide smile quickly morphed into a distraught frown.

 _I_ am _just some random alien that crashed into their lives. And this is_ their _family trip. Maybe I'm really not welcome and they just feel bad for me... Maybe they'll leave me alone anyways, just like my parents, even if they had all promised to stay. I did change everything for them, why would they possibly want me here? Alex hasn't even acknowledged me as her sister yet... Maybe I'm not meant to be here._

Alex was walking towards Kara when she saw a watery frown on her face. Growing concerned, she ran over.

"Hey... hey Kara. What's wrong? Why are you sad? I thought you were excited for the beach today?" Alex questioned. Her concern only grew when Kara turned her head downward and tears spilled into the sand.

Kara whispered,"Do you guys even want me here? And please don't lie. I know you resent me for coming into your lives and changing it so much... If I'm not welcome, just tell me and I can go if that's what you want..."

"Kara. What are you talking about? Why would you think this? We love you so much and you've only changed our lives for the better," Alex comforted.

"Is that why you were talking about me and abandonment just now? Why you-"

"Kara, no. That is not what we meant. Do you hear me?" Alex gently lifted Kara's chin so their eyes were level. "We are your family. Kara, _you_ are _my_ family. And I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Kara Danvers, you are my baby sister, of course I want you here."

"Then why were you guys talking about me?" Kara asked, though with a little less doubt than the first time.

"We were only talking about those nightmares you had last week. How they were about your parents abandoning you. But after that, we talked about how we could never do that to you and how we just want to be there for you. How _I_ want to be there for you. We're not bringing you along because we feel obligated, Kara. It's because we love you. And more importantly, _I_ love you... I thought I didn't at first, and I resented you. It's true. You turned my life upside down.

But you have been there for me every step of the way with no complaints, even with all the crap I gave you. And I know I was a _horrible_ sister. I realize that now. But I want to change that. Kara, I love you, more than words can express, and I swear I will always be here for you whenever you need it. You're my little sister and it's my job to take care of you. When you're feeling down like this, come talk to me first before you assume I don't want you. Because I do. I really really really really really re-"

Alex was interrupted by Kara giggling. And her heart warmed at the sound. "I got it Alex. That you really really really want me here. Just so you know, I want you here just as much, or maybe even more. And I love you too. You're the best big sister ever. Also, for the record, you were never a horrible sister to me, I always thought you were amazing and tough, and wanted to grow up to be just like you."

Alex teared up a little at that. And then she realized,"Hey... did you just call me your big sister? For the first time?"

Kara's grin was back full force. "Only AFTER you called me baby sister _and_ little sister."

Alex said smiling,"We really are a family. And I am not going anywhere." And with that, she tickled Kara on the stomach, causing her to crash into her sand castle.

"Hey!" Kara protested in between her laughs. "You better help me rebuild this."

Alex teased,"In your dreams, you clumsy little alien. Not in a million years." And they sat there laughing and smiling.

Next thing she knew, Alex felt the arms of her baby sister crushing her in a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up and becoming my sister _officially._ I was right. Today really has been the best day ever! I love you."

"I love you too, Kara. More than you know." And with that, she placed a tiny kiss on Kara's head and they sat there with their arms wrapped tight around each other. Beaming so bright it blinded even the sun. Perfectly content with each other's company. They both simultaneously realized that all they truly needed was each other.

Jeremiah and Eliza watched this whole interaction from a distance. And wide grins broke out across their faces. Grins that not only symbolized pride for their daughters, but also gratitude for their complete and loving family.

All this.

All this love and passion. All this care and kindness. All this light.

Soon to be torn away. Completely ripped apart.

Not in months, weeks, or days.

But in a matter of hours.

May all the light gathered, on this day, help prepare them to face the dark days ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark out when they finally got home. With their newly formed sisterly bond, Kara and Alex walked into their room, hand in hand, and collapsed onto Alex's bed.

"Today was such an amazing day, wasn't it?" asked a content Kara.

Alex answered,"It was honestly the best day of my life. I can't even remember the last time I saw you smiling so much. I really do love that smile."

"Y'know Alex? I think I'm starting to like it too. I haven't smiled this wide since... Krypton..." Kara's eyes welled up. "But after today, I might find it easier to come to terms with Krypton's explosion because I know that no matter what, I'll always have this family."

Alex wrapped her little sister in a hug. Tears dripped onto Alex's shirt, but somehow she just knew that those would be the last ones Kara shed for a while. "Kara, Kara. Hey. Look at me." She tilted Kara's head towards her. "You will always have us no matter what. Ok? Seeing you sad makes me want to cry too, Kara, because I can't imagine the pain you have felt in your short life. But I will be here, so you don't need to cry anymore, Kar. I know you can't forget Krypton, but you _can_ move on."

Kara nodded in agreement, wiping some of her tears. Unsure, she asked,"You'll be there to help me? Because I can't do this without you. Move on, or even _live_. Without you."

"I promise I will always be here no matter what. I swear. But I'm gonna need you to stop crying just for tonight so we can end this day off with a bang. What do you say, Kara?"

"Deal. You promise to be here for me and I promise to try not to shed any more tears for Krypton. I know it's okay to miss it and I know it's definitely okay to cry. But, I also know that I don't have to cry over lost family anymore because I have one right here."

They looked into each other's eyes. Brown locked onto blue. And in that moment, their promises were sealed. They leaned in for a quick hug, before Alex pulled away asking,"So how do you want to end this day off? Something we'll both love, that will make this day even more memorable. Movie marathon? A prank on Mom and Dad?"

Kara considered her options thoughtfully before tentatively suggesting,"Alex, I've been wondering if... maybe... only if you want to... if I could take you flying tonight? I love the feeling of the wind against my face and I think our first night flying together should end off our first day as _official_ sisters. What do you think? I mean you don't have to if you don't feel safe or if maybe you th-"

"Kara." Alex interrupted gently. "I think that is an amazing idea. I know Mom and Dad will not like you using your powers out in public, though."

"But Alex. It's practically dark out, and it's not like people are particularly watching the sky for a blonde alien flying around with her adoptive older sister. No one's even going to see us. We can't miss this opportunity!"

"Alright, alright Kara." Sure, she was worried that they might get caught, but it's so worth it to see Kara smiling. How could anyone resist those eyes begging her to say yes?

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, Alex. I can't wait to take you! But it might be a little cold, so you should grab a jacket or something. I'll be out on the roof whenever you're ready."

"Okay, don't forget to be quiet with the windowsill. Mom and Dad are probably reading or getting ready for bed." Kara nodded. Alex continued,"I'll be right out."

A mysterious figure watched from a distance as he saw two young girls climbing up onto a rooftop.

He watched them with a careful, analytical eye, waiting for something to happen. Something suspicious. Maybe even something alien.

So he could have his proof. And more importantly, so he could make his move.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Alex. Are you ready? Hold on tight!" Alex clasped her arms around Kara's shoulders and tightened her grip.

Then, Kara took off.

It was instantly the most exhilarating feeling Alex had ever experienced. She audibly yelled out in excitement, loving the rush of the wind on her face. Kara turned her head enough to see a gigantic grin plastered on Alex's face.

When Kara turned around, Alex could see her face practically glowing. So much light in her smile. In her eyes. As if to protect them from some kind of impending darkness.

They flew like this, holding tightly onto each other, for a good ten minutes. An occasional whoop of joy came from Alex.

Then, finally Kara brought them back to the roof, where they plopped down to catch their breath.

"Kara, that was amazing! I don't know how you can resist flying at all. It's the best feeling in the world! And look at that... It even brought back that big smile from earlier."

"Well, lets just say I've been enjoying the perks of having my very own big sister to share the fun with," Kara said, smiling. "But seriously, Alex. This has been amazing and I'm so glad I got to take you flying tonight, but maybe we should get back into the room before Eliza and Jeremiah find out about this."

Alex nodded in agreement. As they stood up to climb back through the window, they found a pair of very concerned and angered parents staring back at them.

"A little late for that now," Jeremiah fumed. He pulled them off the roof and into the room. Alex and Kara knew they were really in for it this time. And somehow, they both knew it was worth it.

Off into the distance, the man stowed away his binoculars into his bag, content with the day's work. _Wow. Finally perfected our liquidated synthetic kryptonite AND found a Kryptonian ripe for the taking! Talk about timing. Today has been the perfect day._ With that, he got into his car and started making his way over to the Danvers household.

Back at the house, Alex was thinking to herself _"Today has been the perfect day. And even though Kara and I are in a world of trouble, it's so worth it."_ She was jolted out of her thoughts by furious yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! ANYBODY COULD HAVE SEEN YOU! AND NEITHER OF YOU LEFT US A NOTE OR ANYTHING. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH TAKEN!"

"Jeremiah, calm down. Please," Eliza attempted to placate him. It seemed to work as he went from an angry father to a worried one.

Eliza continued,"That was so dangerous and irresponsible of you girls. Never do that again. Please. I cannot lose either of you, let alone both. Your lives are _not_ worth one night of fun. Anyone could have seen or reported that and Kara would have been taken. Is that what you want?"

Both girls shook their heads in shame as they stared at the floor. "I'm sorry Eliza. It was my fault. I'm the one who asked her to come with me. If you need to punish or yell at someone, then punish me. Please don't take it out on Alex." Kara had accepted that they would be punished, and decided it would be better if at least one of them could get out of it.

"No, Mom," Alex protested, seeing what Kara was doing. "I'm her big sister and I should have tried harder to stop her after realizing how risky it was. I'm in the wrong and failed to protect her. I'm sorry. It's me you should be blaming, not Kara."

Alex and her little sister locked eyes, wondering why all of a sudden, they were so willing to take the fall for each other. It was just a day ago that they didn't even consider each other sisters. Funny how things can change so drastically in such a short time. They subtly intertwined their fingers in a show of support for the other. Knowing the grounding and punishment was about to be rough. But also determined that whatever it was, they'd get through it together.

Eliza softened a bit after witnessing all of this. "I hope you girls learned your lesson. You're my daughters and I don't know what would have happened if something had gone wrong with both of you out there. In danger. Now you girls know better than to do that again, and I can see you're both willing to get in trouble to save the other, so just this once, there will be no punishment. However, I do not want this to happen EVER again. It is not worth it to risk Kara's life for flying. I don't know what would happen to this family if she was taken because of thi-"

Eliza was interrupted by the doorbell. All four family members visibly tensed.

Jeremiah cautiously questioned,"Honey, are you expecting someone? It's 11 o'clock at night right now. Who would be outside?"

Eliza answered,"I'm not sure. You girls stay in here. Your father and I will go see who's at the door. Whatever happens, do NOT leave this room until we tell you it's okay to come down."

The girls nodded, but somehow knew that they would probably be leaving the room anyways. Then, they heard the door open. In stepped an intimidatingly tall and broad African American man.

And that's when their perfect day ended.

When everything started to go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Some dialogue in this chapter is pulled straight from Season 1 Episode 4. All rights belong to the CW. I own nothing.**

Kara made a move to leave the room and see what was going on, when Alex stopped her.

"Alex, what are you doing? We need to figure out who's at the door!"

"Kara, Mom just told us to stay in here until she gave us the all clear. We _just_ disobeyed her and look where it got us. I'm your sister and I'll protect you at all costs, even if it means keeping you here against your will."

"But Alex. What if someone saw? Is coming to take me away? I need to know," Kara begged.

"No. Mom and Dad would not allow that. But if you're so worried, maybe you can listen in with your hearing."

Kara nodded. Alex continued," If you hear _anything_ bad, you need to tell me, alright? Whatever the problem is, we can face it together." Kara agreed and with that, she began to listen.

"No, no. You are not taking her," protested Eliza.

"Do respect, Dr. Danvers. You are in no position to negotiate," the man responded forcefully.

"She is not an asset. She is a thirteen year old girl. She needs a family, she needs-"

"To be safe," he interrupted abruptly. "As do those around her. While Superman refuses to work with us, studying Kara would help immensely."

"I'm sorry, but what department do you even work for again?" Jeremiah rudely inquired. "I know you introduced yourself as Hank Henshaw, but that's not nearly enough to just come in here like this. What gives you the right to barge into _our_ home and try to take _our_ daughter?"

"I am the director of the Department of Extranormal Operations, or the DEO. We contain alien threats, or in this case, research them in the event that they become dangerous."

"What if instead of taking her, you take me?" Jeremiah was grasping at straws, desperate to keep Kara here. "I have researched Superman and Kara is my daughter. She's not even a threat. You can have my knowledge and full compliance, if you just leave her alone."

As soon as Jeremiah said that, Kara zoned out and immediately stood up. She would not allow Jeremiah to do this for her. Endanger himself and his family for her. She knew what she had to do.

As she turned towards the door, Alex stopped her. "Kara, what did you hear? Why are you trying to leave even after Mom and I both told you to stay? Is something wrong?"

"Alex, there's a government man down there who studies alien threats and wants to take me away. Jeremiah offered himself instead so I wouldn't have to be taken. I cannot allow this and you know it."

"Kara, you don't have to go. Please, I'm begging you. We can figure this out. Just stay here, it'll be okay," pleaded Alex. "You can't go. You can't leave me alone here. Not after today."

Seeing Alex begging caused Kara to reach into her pocket. She pulled out two identical pictures that they had taken at the beach earlier today with Alex's beat up, old Polaroid.

They were both smiling wide, with their hair in long beautiful pony tails. Their sunglasses atop their heads. _"True sisters. Badass, protective, and cute. All at the same time." Jeremiah had said proudly while Eliza took the picture._ It was their first picture they'd ever taken as sisters. Such a special moment captured in one photo.

She took one and handed it to Alex.

"It'll be okay, Alex. You have to let me go. We've only been family for one day, but Jeremiah and Eliza are your parents. I know what it feels like to lose parents, and I can't put you through that if there's something I can do to stop it. Take this picture and remember me by it."

As Alex accepted the photo, she resolutely stated,"Kara, I swear on my life. I will come for you. I will find you, okay? Even if it takes months, years, decades. I will find you. I promise you that." And she really meant it.

"Alex, it's too dangerous. I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm your big sister. I would walk through fire to find you, Kara. If you ever lose hope, look at this picture. And remember. That I will come for you. I will always come for you. Promise me that you won't lose hope," Alex demanded. She needed Kara to understand her determination before she left. To understand that she would either find Kara, or die trying.

"I promise, Alex." Kara nodded with vigor and kept going,"I will not lose hope because I know you'll come for me. And if I do, I'll look at the picture. You need to do the same, okay? If you ever lose hope or feel as if you're losing me, look at this photo. It'll save us both."

Alex agreed and they sealed their promise off with a hug. A very tight hug that would have crushed Kara if she wasn't indestructible. She took this opportunity to take in Kara's scent one last time. Feel her arms around her one last time. Look into her soulful blue eyes on last time. And she didn't want to let go.

Eventually, Kara pulled away. "I know this isn't goodbye, Alex. Because you will find me. But I want you to know that I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone before. And I know our journey as sisters only started this morning, but we've come such a long way. No matter what happens, I will always love you with all of my heart. And nothing will ever change that."

Alex's eyes were watery. "Kara, I regret every time I've ever neglected you. I'm so sorry I made you feel unwanted. If I could go back and give us just a _little_ more time, I would. Even if it were just _one_ more day. But I know I cannot. The one thing I can do is tell you to never give up. Okay? I love you. So much. You blessed my life the minute you crashed into it. I just didn't realize it until today. And for that, I'm so sorry."

"Alex, we've been over this already, I don't blame you. Please remember that this isn't your fault. Your run as a big sister has been a good one. And it's not ending anytime soon, okay? I know _I_ can't give up hope, but neither can you."

A single tear rolled down Alex's cheek. And they hugged. For the last time in a _long_ while. Kara silently pulled away, pocketing the picture.

"I love you, Alex. I'll be waiting for you." Having said everything she needed to, she opened the door and headed towards Hank. Towards inevitable misery.

And towards the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

As Kara walked down the stairs, she imagined all the horrible things that had the potential to go wrong if she went with the government man. But somehow, it was all worth it to protect this new family. To _save_ this new family. Because she did not get the same chance with her old one.

Eliza spotted her as she came down the stairs and subtly motioned for her to stay away. But Kara kept on walking towards her foster parents. And towards Hank. She arrived in the room and interrupted their heated conversation.

"I heard what you guys have been saying. And I cannot let you go instead of me, Jeremiah. There is no other option, please just let him take me. I already messed with this family enough, and Eliza needs her husband. Alex needs her father."

Jeremiah looked towards Hank. "Can you please give us a moment alone to talk about this?" Hank reluctantly turned and walked to an adjacent room, awaiting their decision. "I can go instead, Kara. You and Alex are just starting out with your sister relationship. You're on a completely new journey. It would be better this way."

Kara adamantly protested,"Jeremiah please. I am just trying to do what is best for your family-"

"It is your family too, Kara. You deserve to have one after losing your first. No one should have to lose two separate families. There's only so much pain you can take."

"But I won't be losing you. You, Eliza, and Alex could always find me and come for me. But if you went, it'd be harder to find you. I wouldn't be able to help as much finding you as you would finding me. This is better, Jeremiah. It'll be okay, you don't have to worry."

Eliza finally entered the conversation. "Kara, honey. You need to understand that we can't let you leave. You mean too much to us to just give you up like this-"

"But you're willing to give up Jeremiah? It's not realistic, Eliza. Plus, if I don't go with Hank, he'll just come right back and try to get me again. He might hurt you guys or even Alex. I can't let that happen. If you just let me go now, it can prevent so many problems in the future," Kara could see that she was getting through to them.

"I... Kara please... We can't let you go. We need you," Jeremiah begged. Tears were slowly falling down his face.

Eliza added,"Kara, now you listen to me. I can see this is what you want and what you truly believe is best, Jeremiah and I cannot stop you. Just know that if you do decide to leave, we _will_ find you. And we _will_ save you.

Hank reentered the room and demanded,"Whoever it is, it's time to go. Wrap it up."

Kara turned to address her foster parents one last time before she left. To finalize everything and make sure they understood that this was the right choice. And most importantly, to thank them.

"Jeremiah, as much as it touched me to see how much you care, I can't let you sacrifice yourself. Thank you for everything you have done for me. For taking me in. For giving me a home. But most importantly, for giving me a family. I couldn't have asked for better foster parents. But this is something I must do, I hope you understand."

She then turned to Eliza. "When I was in the pod shooting away from my mother, I thought everything was over and that I'd never have that kind of strong woman role model in my life. I was wrong. You have shown me so much kindness and compassion. For that, I can never repay you. Thank you for being my mother, even when I didn't think I needed it. For being someone I could look up to and love, just like my mother from Krypton."

Eliza was sobbing, tears streaming out of her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking. Jeremiah simply looked straight at Kara and made her a promise.

"Kara, we'll come for you. Don't worry. We'll see each other again," he said, with newfound resolve in his eyes. He was determined to keep this promise.

"I love you so much, honey." Eliza barely got her words out through her tears. "Stay strong, Kara _Danvers_ , stay strong."

They gathered in for a group hug, but it was cut short by Hank clearing his throat.

Upstairs, Alex ran to the window, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Kara. She spotted her just in time to see Hank approaching. Alex watched their exchange intently.

"Come on, Kara. Time to go." He grabbed her arm roughly and started walking her to the backseat of his car.

Kara looked back one last time at her newfound home, and reluctantly climbed into the back. She shut the door with a resounding thud and truly felt the finality of what had just happened. The finality of what she had just sacrificed.

Hank started up the car and slowly began to pull out of the driveway.

Right before they left for good, Kara glanced up at the window, hoping to see Alex there.

Sure enough, they made eye contact. Shimmering brown eyes met cloudy blue ones. Both pairs watery and just a tinge red.

That's when Kara saw the tears rolling down Alex's face. A steady stream of misery. She was crying. Hard. And all Kara wanted to do was break down and cry with her.

She refused though, because of those promises she had made. _No crying over lost family. No losing hope. I can do this._ She pulled the picture out of her pocket and pressed it up against the window of the car, so Alex could see. Her big sister did the same from their bedroom.

And that's when Hank drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara withdrew the picture from the window, and stared at it. Long and hard. She engraved it into her memory. With it firmly imprinted in her mind, she placed it carefully into her pocket.

It was then that Hank pulled out a small metal box. He handed it to Kara.

"Here. A gift for your compliance. You didn't have to come, but you chose to willingly. Shows a lot of character. Go ahead, open it," Hank encouraged.

Kara eyed the box suspiciously, deciding whether or not to open it up. When she finally did, she was blinded by a flash of green and was thrown into darkness.

 _Later_

Kara woke laying on the ground feeling sick, noticing her hands cuffed with green-laced metal. She briefly wondered what the green was, but deemed it unimportant at the moment. Kara then looked around to find herself in a sealed containment module. It only took up a small corner of the rather large room she was in. When she looked past her "cell," she saw the walls glowing a sickening shade of green.

She thought to herself. _There's that green again... Why is there so much in here? And why do I feel so sick? I thought I couldn't get sick on this planet._

As she inspected the large room a little closer, she noticed some suspicious looking objects. She saw a metal table with straps, some kind of electrical stimulation machine, an open briefcase with green weapons, and various other frightening machines. She wondered what it was all for. Or maybe... _Who_ it was all for.

Kara then refocused her attention on the cuffs and tried to get them off, but they wouldn't budge. She then tried to stand, when she noticed her ankles were cuffed together as well. Right as she fell after a third attempt at standing, a large door in the opposite corner of the room opened.

In walked a tall blonde woman, looking to be in about her mid-thirties, followed by none other than Hank Henshaw. Kara immediately asked,"Who are you and where are we? Is this the DEO?"

"Well, hello to you too, Kara. My name is Lillian Luthor, and I am the head of an organization called Cadmus. We work towards world peace through the worldwide extermination of alien species. Welcome."

Those words struck fear into Kara's heart, and led her to wonder what kind of pain was in store for her and she immediately thought back to the machines she had seen. Though she was growing increasingly terrified, she did her best not to show it. "Hank, I thought you said you worked for the DEO, not Cadmus. What is going on, and where am I? This isn't the DEO, is it?"

"Girl, you need to learn to have some patience," Lillian chided condescendingly. "All your questions will be answered in due time. For now, all you need to know is that you are in a secure underground Cadmus facility, where no one, _and I mean no one_ , will find you." She grinned evilly.

Kara's heart clenched at these words, but then she felt the picture burning a hole through her pocket. _Alex will find me. I just gotta stay strong until then._

Lillian continued,"As for Hank over here, he does indeed direct the DEO. However, he answers to me. Now, little Kara, it seems like we're going to have a lot of fun together. I hope you're ready."

"I don't know who you are, lady. But you have no right to touch me. I came willingly, thinking you were only going to research me, not harm me," Kara replied, determined to keep her voice steady.

"Well. There are three things you should learn, little girl. First of all, a lesson you will learn quite quickly, I have the right to do anything I want. Because in here, anything I say goes. You're an alien, so therefore you do not have human rights. I hope you learn that making demands will only make your time here much less enjoyable. Secondly, I will hurt you if the situation calls for it. Or if I'm in a bad mood. Or if I feel as if you deserve it. I will do anything necessary to complete my research. So, I can and will hurt you whenever I want to, and you will have no say. Does that not sound like fun?" she asked with a sickening smile.

"Third, you did not willingly do anything when you chose to give yourself up. It was all orchestrated. I hope you realize that you have no _will_ or _choice_ anymore. You do not do things _willingly._ You now do what I say. Not what you want."

Kara's fear heightened with each word she spoke. When she saw Hank approaching, she instinctively backed up slowly. He reached over to a panel on the outside and opened up her cell.

"Kara, I think we've had enough chitchat. It's time for the experiments to really begin. Hank, take it away. Whenever you're ready," Lillian laughed maniacally.

That's when Hank pulled out a green knife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Torture and Blood. Lots. Of both.**

As soon as the knife was pulled out, Kara's world started spinning. She was dizzy and sick, and prepared to pass out. She thought back to when she first arrived and woke up dizzy. How she couldn't get her cuffs off. The common denominator: green.

Struggling for breath, she asked,"What is this green stuff? And how is it hurting me?"

Lillian laughed and momentarily called off Hank, so Kara could listen. "My dear girl, that 'green stuff' as you so eloquently put it, is called kryptonite. A radioactive substance found on Krypton, and also a Kryptonian's only weakness under a yellow sun."

Kara visibly blanched and paled with this new revelation. Lillian continued,"It's actually quite poetic, don't you think? You come here and _ruin_ the lives of all the that call Earth their home planet. And the only thing that can _ruin you_ is something from _your_ home planet. What goes around comes around, am I right?"

"I- I don't know what you mean, Lillian. I haven't ruined anyone's life on this planet. My adoptive family even told me-"

"Your adoptive family only cared for you because they pitied you. Not because they loved you. Make no mistake _little girl_ , you ruined them. Especially that other daughter. What was her name? Alex?"

Kara felt the picture weighing heavily in her pocket. She realized that Lillian was trying to play mind games with her, and wouldn't allow her to win. She boldly told Lillian,"Do your worst. You can hurt me, but you can't break me. No one can and no one will."

Lillian was slightly impressed and offset by the girl's resolve, but didn't show it. The woman set up a video camera, pointing towards Kara, and began to record. She then turned to Hank and pulled out a tablet, simultaneously typing on it while she talked.

"Initiate Test One, otherwise known as the Pain Tolerance Test. Hank, why don't you do the honors? Start with the arm first, please."

Hank nodded and pulled out the knife once again. He dug into Kara's bicep until it drew blood. She hissed from the pain, but tried to stay strong. He then embedded the knife a little deeper and began to drag it down her arm. She couldn't help it and she screamed. Loud. It was the first real physical pain she had ever felt, and it was excruciating.

Lillian smiled. "Perfect. We've got the synthetic kryptonite exactly how we want it. Let's move to the face."

Hank once again turned towards Kara and put the knife to her face. He started just above her right eyebrow and cut down towards her jaw line.

Kara closed her eyes tight, trying to suppress the white hot flames of pain sprouting across her face. _It's just a little cut, Kara. Come on. You can do this, it barely even stings. Alex is coming. Alex is coming._

Hank finished with her face once he cut a deep gash across the bridge of her nose. He then turned to Lillian, awaiting his next set of orders.

"She appears to be well adjusted to the pain of cuts already. Very impressive. Still unsure of whether it is the girl's physiology reducing the pain, or if it is her resolve that is psychologically dampening it." She then moved the camera a little closer and continued speaking.

"Hank, I believe it's time to test pain tolerance against stab wounds."

Hank obediently turned back to Kara, who could see her own blood dripping to the floor beneath her. She was in a world of pain, but still tried to prepare herself for the knife.

She told herself that if she clenched her teeth hard enough and thought of something else, she could make the pain go away.

She was wrong.

Kara found out the hard way when Hank plunged the knife into her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara screamed louder than she ever had before. Her throat was raw. Her insides felt like they were being ripped apart and burned down with each new wound inflicted upon her by Hank.

Lillian looked on satisfied, as she stated,"Mhm, yes. Pain tolerance is definitely lower when it comes to stabbing. Subject seems highly affected by the wounds to the stomach." She paused to turn to Henshaw. "Remember that, Hank." After he nodded, she turned to the camera and recited,"Test One was a success. Synthetic kryptonite version 3.0 seems to be working full effect."

She then turned everything off, and called off Hank. A couple of scientists ran into the room, carrying what appeared to be portable light panels.

"As you may know, Kara, you get your powers and extraordinarily quick healing rate due to the Earth's yellow sun." She waited until Kara nodded her affirmation. "With that being said, I will turn these on. They emit solar waves almost identical to those given off by the sun. Theoretically, they will help you heal and you should be fine after a good night's sleep."

Kara's heart lifted and she felt some semblance of hope form in her chest. _Maybe this woman is not so horrible after all._ She then inquired,"Why are you letting me heal after doing so much to hurt me? Why are you helping me?"

Lillian scoffed at this. "Helping you? No, girl. You need to understand that not everyone in this world is going to be nice and kind to you. I am only allowing you the privilege to heal so that you can undergo more extensive and painful testing tomorrow. We cannot have results from past tests contaminating results of the new ones."

With that, all hope Kara had just felt was completely and utterly crushed. Lillian turned on the solar lights, and then left with Hank and the scientists. "See you tomorrow, little girl." She laughed the whole way out.

Kara wanted to scream in frustration. Or cry. Or punch someone.

But right then, a wave of exhaustion and pain hit her all at once.

And she passed out.

 _Midvale, Danvers Household_

It was around 4 in the morning. Four hours since Kara had been taken. Four hours of sitting at the window, staring blankly at where her baby sister should have been.

Alex's first four hours without her. And she felt so empty.

The older sister hadn't stopped crying since Kara had been driven away, and she hadn't let go of the picture either. When she was finally able to calm down enough to think somewhat rationally, she would catch a glimpse of the photo, and begin sobbing once more.

She never thought someone could impact her so much. Grow so close to her that her heart would break whenever they weren't together. She only realized how much Kara's absence would affect her after Hank's car had disappeared around the corner.

Her heart had shattered.

Alex had tried to stay strong for Kara, telling her not to worry. That Alex would find her and that she shouldn't lose hope. The older Danvers sister hadn't exactly realized how hard that would be. Until right now. Because all that strength she had felt, those promises she had made. Felt so unrealistic. So impossible.

Alex finally realized that crying would do no good, and decided she would be better use to Kara if she could get at least one hour of rest. So, she moved from the window to the bed, and prepared for a fitful sleep.

She knew it was going to be restless as soon as she laid down. It would be her first time sleeping without her little alien sister in the adjacent bed. And her heart ached with the thought. She closed her eyes, and that's when she heard crying from the next room over. Going against all her morals, Alex decided to listen in.

Jeremiah sat in silence, absorbed in his own thoughts, while Eliza sobbed. She hadn't stopped since Kara had left.

Jeremiah finally spoke up, in an attempt to comfort his wife. "Eliza, please. I know you feel horrible and heartbroken right now, because I do too. But we can't sit here feeling sorry for ourselves when she sacrificed her future for ours. We need to be on our feet planning how to get her back."

Eliza nodded, but the tears didn't even slow. She hiccuped through her sobs,"I- I understand that we made her a p-promise to find her. B- but I was her mother. For half a year. She wasn't _like_ a daughter to me, she _was_ my daughter. And I n- need some time to adjust and to cry, if I'm ever going to be useful."

Jeremiah nodded his understanding, but refused to cry. Kara had just given everything up to be with Hank, so that the rest of the family wouldn't get hurt. She went so that he could stay behind. And he was determined to fix it. To get her back.

Eliza interrupted his thoughts. "How do you think Alex is holding up? They grew so close just today, and finally when they accepted each other, Kara was ripped away. To have something so new and yet so strong, stripped away so suddenly... So painfully... I don't know if Alex is going to be okay. I don't know if she'll ever be the same, Jeremiah."

"You're right. We need to rescue Kara. Not only for her sake, but for ours and Alex's as well. We didn't realize how much she would change our family when we took her in, but while she was here, she showed us what a complete family looked like. What a complete family _felt_ like. She changed all of us. Made us so much better... Eliza, we need to get her back."

Eliza nodded, wiped her tears, and stood. "I'm going to check on Alex. See if she's asleep, how she's doing. I'll be back soon."

After hearing that, Alex closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Pretended that she hadn't heard the heartbreak from the room next door. She loved her Mom, but did not feel like talking to anyone about anything at the moment. Especially if it was about Kara.

Eliza opened the door to the girls' roo- _Alex's_ room. When she walked in, she saw her daughter sleeping. Body turned toward the empty bed nearby. But what she also saw were dried tear streaks. The sight broke her heart.

Not wanting to wake Alex, she quietly snuck out of their- _her_ room. Thinking of her daughter's tear-stained cheeks, she headed back to Jeremiah and told him how Alex had evidently been crying. A lot.

After hearing this, a determined look came across his eyes.

He set his jaw and resolved to think of a plan _as soon as possible,_ so they could get their girl back. So Alex and Kara could be happy again. Together again.

Little did he know, "soon" would be a _long_ ways away.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara woke up feeling almost perfectly healthy. She felt only a little sickness from the green still surrounding her cell. And strangely enough, there was nearly no pain in her arm, stomach, or face. It all felt healed.

She looked down to reveal flawless skin and was shocked. She was perfectly fine. _Was this all the work of the sun lamps? This is incredible!_ Then she remembered what Lillian had said the day before.

 _I am only allowing the privilege to heal so that you can undergo more extensive and painful testing tomorrow._

Her stomach sank as Lillian's words resurfaced. Today was going to be even worse than yesterday. She wanted to leave, to get out. She needed her foster parents. She needed Alex.

Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture, engraving it into her memory. She looked at it, longing for Alex's arms wrapped around her. Longing for just a _glance_ into her warm and reassuring brown eyes. In person. Not in this picture. It felt like it wasn't enough anymore.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the door opening. Kara quickly shoved the photo into her pocket, and acted normal. She couldn't risk getting it taken away, it was her lifeline in this horrible place. The only thing keeping her going.

Lillian set up the camera once more as Hank stepped into the cell. An exact copy of the day before. Kara's fear spiked as Hank pulled out a kryptonite knife. Serrated this time.

He plunged it into her leg.

She screamed as she felt her flesh splitting apart, her blood rushing out.

This continued for three hours, until she blacked out from the pain.

 _Later_

When she woke up, she felt completely fine, save for a little dizziness from her cuffs.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her eyes water. Her future looked so bleak, and she felt hope slowly ebbing away, with every new wound Hank inflicted. But she refused to cry, because of her promise. She couldn't fail Alex so soon.

The younger Danvers sister pulled out the picture and brushed her finger over their faces. It was only three days ago, but it felt like three lifetimes. _How could everything have changed so quickly? When had things started to go downhill so fast?_

Once again, her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She hastily shoved the picture back into her pocket. Then she saw Lillian enter with a camera. And Hank enter with a green knife.

She endured the torture until the pain released her from the prison that was consciousness. When the darkness finally took over, so did her increasing feeling of helplessness.

She woke up the next day, feeling perfectly fine. Pulled out the picture. And like clockwork, Lillian and Hank entered the room.

And the cycle continued.

 _One week later_

Everything was numb. Her emotions. Her body. She just didn't feel anymore.

The only emotion she allowed herself to feel was sadness. And she felt just a little bit everyday, when she looked at the picture. There was a desperate long to just see Alex. Just to see a _little_. Anything. Her hair. Her eyes. And everyday when she realized she wouldn't be able to, a fresh pang of sadness broke her heart.

But everything else was numb. There was no room for the other emotions. She had gotten used to the feeling of the knife digging into her and the ensuing white hot pain. It's not that she didn't feel it anymore, it's that she learned how to hide her pain. It was all psychological.

Lillian observed that it had gotten to a point where Kara seemed to just completely stop reacting to her stab wounds. Whether it was from her sensory adaptation, her getting used to the feeling and to the pain. Or if she just didn't care enough anymore to feel anything. Lillian didn't know.

But what she did know, was that Kara's exterior pain tolerance had been tested to its limit. She also concluded that Kara's lack of reaction was due to her psychological strength.

That's when she decided to switch it up. She turned to the video camera and stated,"Week 1 Pain Tolerance Trials have closed. Results were most intriguing. Also with the completion of this trial, synthetic kryptonite version 5.0 has been perfected and successfully weaponized. It's time to test internal pain tolerance and strength of physiology."

With that, Lillian pulled out a green-tipped syringe.

With glowing green liquid inside.

And she stepped into Kara's cell.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one slow week for Alex. Meals were always tense and quiet, and sleep rarely came. Tonight, Alex was feeling especially lonely since it marked one official week since Kara's departure.

She was looking at the picture, and tears were pooling at the bottom of her eyes. She brushed her finger over Kara's face, her hair, her hands. And all she wanted in that moment was to be with her. Whatever Kara was going through, whatever pain she was feeling. Alex just wanted to be there to help her get through it. But she knew that wasn't a possibility right now.

Alex also couldn't help but notice the impact Kara's capture had on the family. Jeremiah barely ever came to eat meals, he was always locked away in his study trying to find some answers. Trying to find Kara. He had become almost cold, hardened by his resolve. He didn't have time for anything except finding Kara.

Eliza was just all over the place. She was an emotional wreck. Sometimes, she wouldn't even come home until midnight because she was throwing herself into her work. Trying to forget. At times, she would try to stay strong for Alex, and be overly peppy. The other times, she wouldn't even try to hide her true sadness and desperation. She would break down and sob for hours.

Alex found everything changing. School was about to start, and she really was not in the mood to be spending hours a day in that prison. Especially without Kara there. It would be the first time in half a year that Alex wouldn't have Kara there. Everything was going to be different.

She was also suffering from major depression and withdrawal. Sometimes she wouldn't even eat, too distraught to work up an appetite. The only thing keeping her going was her promise to Kara.

 _Kara, I swear on my life. I will come for you. I will find you, okay? Even if it takes months, years, decades. I will find you. I promise you that._

She had promised that she would find and save Kara from whatever hell she was stuck in. The hell she chose to suffer through, in order to save her family.

And that promise alone was enough to give Alex the will to go on.

She realized sitting around and moping wasn't going to help anyone, so she decided to take action.

She quietly crept down to her father's study, so as not to wake Eliza, and opened the door a crack.

Jeremiah's shoulders were slumped, his eyes fighting to stay open. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. But he was still vigilant enough to notice Alex's head peeking through the door.

"Hey, honey. Come in." He beckoned her forward. "It feels like I haven't seen you in days."

Alex responded simply,"That's because you haven't. You don't come out for meals, you don't even come out to say hi anymore. It's only been a week, and all of us are already getting run down. I can't help but think... Dad, what's going to happen to this family if we can't find Kara?"

Jeremiah's eyes glimmer with unshed tears. "That's not a possibility we should be thinking about." He looked at his daughter's frown. Her tear streaks. And he realized what a horrible father he had been. He was too busy trying to save one daughter, that he didn't even notice how badly the other was suffering. He needed to apologize.

"Alex, I'm so sorry that I have been neglecting you. I didn't realize you felt this way. It's just that I made a promise to her that I would find her, and I have every intention of keeping that promise. I guess I have been working a little too hard trying to save her, that I've been ignoring you. I'm sorry."

Alex's face softened. "It's no problem, Dad. Seriously. I don't feel like you've been ignoring me, I was just worried because I didn't get to see you these past couple days. I had no idea how you were doing." She walked towards Jeremiah and wrapped him in a hug. They melted into each other's embrace. It was each of their first hugs since their goodbyes to Kara. And it felt so comforting to know that they were not in this alone. As Alex pulled away, something fell out of her pocket.

Jeremiah dropped down to pick it up, and discovered the picture. He immediately teared up when he saw her face. "I remember this moment. This day. I can't believe it was only last week. Did Kara give this to you?"

Alex nodded. "There were two, so we each took one. They represent the promises we made to each other, the night she was taken. She promised that she wouldn't ever give up hope that I would find her and that she wouldn't cry. That she would stay strong, for us. I promised her that I would find her, no matter what. I swore to her that I would come and save her." She felt on the verge of a breakdown, remembering their last conversation. She paused to compose herself. "Dad, we have to find her."

Jeremiah wiped the falling tears from his face, and hugged his oldest daughter. With all he had. "Trust me, Alex. We will. I didn't know you made her the same promise as me. I guess it falls on both of us now to find her."

Alex looked into her Dad's eyes. "That's right, Dad. It means that you don't have to do it alone, anymore. We both told her we would save her, and that's what we're gonna do."

Jeremiah nodded, determination building. "We can do this. Together. It's what Kara would have wanted." He paused to look Alex dead in the eyes. He saw how serious she had become, and realized just how quickly Alex was forced to grow up. What, with Kara's sudden arrival and her subsequent sudden leave.

He attempted to lighten the mood. "I hope you realize this doesn't mean you're getting out of school, young lady." He cracked a small smile.

Alex returned it with a tiny laugh.

Barely noticeable, but still there.

"Aw man, I was really hoping I would at least be able to weasel out of a couple weeks." She paused and pretended to consider. "Not even a day?"

Jeremiah laughed, too. "Not even an hour."

They both shook their heads, lightly laughing. Enjoying each other's company.

The future looked bleak, but the night had given both father and daughter a tiny speck of hope. And that's all they needed to renew their resolve.

Alex sobered up, returning to the main concern at hand. "Dad, where do we start? And more importantly, how can I help?"

Jeremiah couldn't help but feel slightly emboldened by his daughter's renewed enthusiasm. His daughter's willingness to help. He thought to himself.

 _Maybe everything will work out. We'll find Kara soon and things will go back to normal. Alex will have her sister back, and she'll have her happiness back. Our family will be complete again. Everything is going to be just fine._

Oh, how wrong he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex woke up feeling absolutely miserable, her body filling with dread. It was the first day of school. More importantly, it was the first day of school _without Kara._

Alex grumpily moved to smash the alarm clock, and realized how much it sucked to wake up to the incessant beeping as opposed to Kara. Since she didn't need much sleep, Kara always woke up earlier and had breakfast ready for Alex before gently waking her up, smile plastered to her face.

Her alarm clock did not make her breakfast, and definitely didn't put a smile on her face.

As Alex got changed and went to go eat, a fresh wave of reality hit her when she had to make her own breakfast. Kara wasn't there to do it for her anymore. Wasn't there to fight for the bathroom. Wasn't there to race to the school bus. She just _wasn't there_.

As she left the house, she spotted Kara's backpack. It was empty and it just looked sad, sitting there untouched on a school day.

 _Sad and empty._ Alex thought as she looked at the bag. _Just like how I feel._

After Jeremiah and Eliza told her to have a good day at school, she left and began the long walk to her first period. It was bothering her how normal they were acting without Kara there. Especially on such an important day, like the first day of school.

She filed it away for now, promising herself to talk to them about it after school got out. When she finally got to her first period class, she waited, alone by the door, for the teacher to open up.

She turned in a wide circle and surveyed her surroundings. Observed her classmates. All those familiar faces hanging out with and talking to each other. And Alex was alone.

She used to be immensely popular, but left all her friends in order to hang out with Kara. Though she wasn't exactly the best sister back then, Alex was starting to finally warm up to Kara when she decided to leave all her friends. And now all her old friends wanted nothing to do with her. She _had_ left them for her lame little sister, after all.

One of them, named Shelby, called out to her. "Hey, Alex. I saw you were standing here alone and wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out. But then I remembered! You _ditched us_ for some dumb adopted little girl." She looked around. "Where is that dork now anyways?"

Alex felt her face heat up and she saw red. She pushed Shelby up against a wall and in a low and dangerous tone, she seethed,"Do not ever, and I mean _ever,_ talk about _my sister_ like that again. It's none of your business where she went, so you can back the hell off. You're lucky she isn't here, because if she was, you wouldn't be up _against_ this wall. You would be _through_ it." She then let Shelby drop to the floor.

Shelby indignantly pushed herself up and dusted herself off. She then turned to the rest of her friends and said,"Psh. Whatever. We don't care about the dumb Danvers dorks anyways. Let's go." With that, she and the rest of of her friends left Alex. And she found herself missing Kara badly. More than she had in a while.

She would always be there to calm her down after being bullied, because Alex would always get way too aggressive. But no one was there to calm her down today.

School was already miserable without her, and she had only been there for five minutes. And those five minutes hadn't even been in class. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the bell ringing. She inwardly groaned, thinking of the long math class she would have to endure without her little sister there.

As soon as they all sat down, her heart ached when she saw the empty seat in front of her. Her parents had registered Kara the week before the fateful day at the beach.

They never got the chance to retract the registration.

When the teacher called roll and noticed Kara was missing, she asked Alex where she was.

Alex teared up, but immediately blinked them away. She refused to cry in front of her classmates. "She actually is being home schooled now. It was a last minute decision so we didn't get to notify attendance. I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Anderson."

The teacher just brushed it off and continued with the roll. Alex received sideways glances from all of her classmates.

Halfway through class, Alex found it difficult to stay awake. Her eyelids kept closing, even though she wanted to stay awake. She never used to have this problem when Kara was in class.

Now she didn't have anyone to have doodle competitions with. No one to prank or annoy by kicking their chair. No one to trade jokes with. No one to make school bearable.

Alex was absolutely miserable, but she somehow managed to trudge through her day until lunch.

That's when it really hit her. Hard. Harder than it had been for the whole day. And that's saying quite a lot.

Because she had given up popularity to hang out with Kara, she had no one to sit with. She had no one to wait in line with for the food. No one to complain to about the horrible quality of grub they served. No one to laugh with. Sometimes, when it was just her and Kara in the corner of their empty table, everyone and everything else just seemed to melt away.

Now, there was no one. She had taken all of that for granted. Hadn't appreciated her baby sister enough, while she still had one. Sitting there with no one across from her, no one next to her, all she felt was deep regret.

Time crawled by for Alex at her empty corner table. She looked around, and didn't find a single kid who was alone like her. Everyone had at least _someone._ The popular kids had each other, of course. The jocks had each other.

Even the nerds, the geeks. They had each other.

But she had no one.

She absolutely relished the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the misery that was lunch. She dragged her feet to her last class of the day. And fell asleep.

The bell signaling dismissal finally woke her up and ended her suffering. She bolted out the door and was the first one off the campus. As she ran home, she felt her eyes start to water more and more, as she reflected on the day's events.

She suddenly burst through the door, startling Eliza and Jeremiah.

Eliza then laughed it off and asked,"Hey sweetie. How was your first day of school?"

Alex knew she had wanted to talk to them about something from this morning. But she couldn't be bothered.

She responded to Eliza's question by slamming her bag against the wall and sprinting upstairs to her room.

She locked the door, ran to Kara's bed, and wrapped her sister's sheets around her.

And she sobbed. Loudly and violently. And didn't stop until midnight, when sleep finally overtook her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Cadmus Facility, Location Unknown_

Lillian stuck the needle of the syringe into Kara's neck and shot in the contents.

It was Kara's daily injection. She had been enduring them for four days now, but each time, it seemed to get more potent. More painful.

Today was no exception.

Kara screamed in pain as liquid kryptonite circulated through her body. Every limb felt like it was on fire, and her heart was thumping unhealthily quick. The burning sensation spread quickly to every part of her body, and her throat started to ache from screaming.

Lillian smiled with glee and turned to the camera. "I believe we have just perfected our liquid kryptonite serum. As predicted, the weaponized form was different from the liquidated form, however it seems we have managed to nail down both of them. Liquid Kryptonite Mark 4 was a smashing success!" She couldn't seem to contain her excitement at perfecting her newest torture tool.

Kara was on the floor, writhing in agony. There was sharp pain everywhere, and it seemed to intensify as time passed, rather than dull. Her vision blackened around the corners, but she was thrown back into reality by a vicious backhand from Hank.

It cleared her vision right up.

Kara shook her head, in an attempt to clear the stars from her line of sight. When she was finally able to focus a little, she tuned back into what Lillian was saying to the camera.

"Exterior pain tolerance and Kryptonian physiological strength have successfully been tested. Perfected countermeasures against both. Now I believe it's time to move on to the next test... Testing durability, resilience, and strength of the Kryptonian respiratory system."

Kara blanched. That definitely didn't sound like it was going to be a pleasant experience. But truth be told, she was at least relieved to be moving away from the injections. Those were horrifyingly painful.

One of the scientists watching asked Lillian,"How do you plan to test her respiratory function, without removing her lungs? You wanted to keep the subject alive? Sounds difficult."

Lillian beamed. "Well, I am glad you asked! We will see how our little alien here handles inhalation of aerosolized kryptonite. I know I said I wanted her alive, but there really are not guarantees on this one. It's fine though, since we've already finished what we really needed." She punctuated the last sentence with a sinister laugh. Thoroughly enjoying herself.

Kara's fear was at a peak level. At least with the injections, she could breathe, barely. Having kryptonite in her lungs was surely going to kill her. She was also understandably offset that the prospect of her dying didn't seem to faze or upset Lillian.

So far, she had been surviving mostly off of the fact that Cadmus needed her alive to test her. As much as she may have felt like dying during the torture and suffering, she was terrified of death and what it could actually mean.

Kara wouldn't be so bothered if Alex wasn't a factor. She could die in peace knowing everything was taken care of. But now, she couldn't die without seeing her big sister one last time. She _refused._

That's why she felt a flood of relief when Lillian turned towards the camera and stated. "Respiratory Trials begin tomorrow. Need time for the injection to clear out of her bloodstream, and for the effects to wear off."

When everyone was gone from the room, Kara pulled out her picture and looked straight into Alex's eyes. As if staring hard enough would establish some kind of direct communication link.

Kara had never felt more hopeless, and the only reason she still hung on was because of the prospect of Alex coming to save her.

If there was ever a time to be saved, it was now. _Come on, Alex. You said you would save me. It's been two weeks and it's gotten bad. Real bad. So where are you, Alex?_

Kara tucked her head into her knees and sighed.

 _Where are you?_

She woke up the next day, and no one was there. Alex wasn't there. She thought to herself.

 _I am never getting out of here._

As soon as she finished that thought, Lillian walked in with an oxygen tank and a breathing mask.

"Well, Kara. I think it's about time we get started, shall we?


	13. Chapter 13

_Five years later_

Today marked Alex's first field mission as a DEO agent. She had dropped out of college to train, so she could find Kara. It had been five years of dwindling hope, but today could change the game.

Initially, she and her father had joined the DEO together, in hopes of fulfilling their promises to Kara. In hopes of saving her. A year after they were both officially inducted, Jeremiah disappeared and was announced dead.

Eliza and Alex wept for weeks, but Alex realized that she needed to channel her sadness and anger into honoring her father's last wish.

Finding Kara.

His death only fueled her more, added fire to her eyes. And she trained and trained. She officially became the youngest DEO agent to ever step foot into the field.

She was _that_ good.

Once she finished gearing up, she headed to the control room, where J'onn was debriefing the team.

Alex had learned about J'onn and Jeremiah's story around a year after his untimely death. They had formed a close bond ever since, and J'onn had been working hard to help Alex.

He had promised Jeremiah to look after his girls, and promised to keep looking for Kara. He fully intended to keep his promises.

Today was the first real lead they had gotten on Cadmus in years. Five, to be exact. And it was an all important mission.

He collected his thoughts and then addressed the room full of agents.

"We have a location on a Cadmus Base. We're not sure what's in it, however to our knowledge, things could get pretty graphic in there. Brace yourselves. We will split off into two groups of ten, with Alpha Team on the first two levels and Beta Team on the last two."

He looked around to make sure everyone was following before he continued.

"Agent Danvers, Agent Charles, Agent Avery, Agent Parker, Agent Jackson, Agent Black, Agent Hunter, and Agent Rose. With me. Agent Brady, you will be leading the rest in Beta Team."

Agent Brady nodded firmly. "Yes, sir." With that, everyone broke off into their teams and prepared to load up the helicopters.

Alex's heart was beating furiously, nervous for her first field operation. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, but most were occupied by thoughts of finally finding Kara.

J'onn noticed her serious uptick in energy and walked over to her. "Alex, I'm going to need you to calm down. I can't have you going emotional in the field. I know how much she means to you, but don't let it distract you from the real mission: gathering intel on Cadmus."

Alex nodded, and J'onn continued. "Try to loosen up and just relax. I know it's your first mission, but it's very high profile. You need to stick close to me when we get in there. I have you second-in-command today, which never happens for first-timers. I'll be trusting you to lead this team with me, and to have my back. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Director. And thank you. For letting me take charge out there. I promise I won't let you down." Her eyes shone with a sparkling resolve.

"Good. Now, let's go get on that helicopter before it leaves without us."

Alex laughed, grabbed her gear, and walked towards the helipad with J'onn.

 _Remote Cadmus Facility_

Lillian stood in a room full of cages, admiring her work. Each cage had a different alien species inside, and she had developed a perfect weapon to neutralize each and every one of them. In some cases, more than one. Five years of work had all come to this.

She surveyed all the aliens, and her eyes landed on a pitiful blonde Kryptonian. She was about to engage in conversation with her, when Hank burst into the room.

His face was full of worry and panic.

Lillian was slightly alarmed, because most things did not offset her right hand this much. "Hank, does there seem to be a problem?"

Hank responded,"Our inside man at the DEO has just informed us of some rather unfortunate news." Lillian's face fell and the gears in her head already began turning, anticipating what Hank would say next. "He told me directly that they currently have agents on the move to raid our facility and gather intel. Agent Alexandra Danvers is among them. We need to abandon this facility, and switch to a more secure one."

Lillian nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, arrange transport for me, along with the rest of the scientists, to Facility X. And have our agents meet theirs outside. With their weapons loaded, of course."

Hank dutifully nodded and was about to exit the room when he remembered. "The prisoners? Are we moving them too?"

Lillian pondered for a second. "Y'know what, yes. No traces left behind of anything. Wipe all records and files from these computers and servers... Except for those on the Kryptonian Test Subject. Transfer those to a flash drive for me."

Hank nodded and left. Lillian turned to the bloody and battered Kryptonian girl. She was fast asleep. Lillian spoke suddenly and loudly, jolting Kara awake.

"So, after five years, big sister has finally come to play. Well, there's no better start to a game, then with a gift." She laughed maniacally, and headed for the control room.

Because she was turned away, she didn't see it. The flash of fear and anger that crossed the blonde's eyes.

Kara pounded on the bars with everything in her, screaming at Lillian to stay away from Alex.

But Lillian was already long gone.

With the flash drive containing the videos of Kara's torture, she gleefully thought to herself.

 _If Alexandra wants to play the game, then we shall play. Boy, those sisters sure are in for quite a treat!_


	14. Chapter 14

Alpha Team arrived before Beta Team and started unloading their gear from the chopper. As Beta Team began to touch down, gunshots were heard. Everyone immediately took cover and unholstered their firearms.

Alex scanned the surroundings and found at least 50 Cadmus agents guarding the entryway. She aligned her gun's sight with one of them, but couldn't get off a successful shot because her hands were shaking.

 _Alex, snap out of it. You are the best of the best, and you need to have J'onn's back, along with the rest of the DEO agents. Get your shit together and show 'em how it's done. For Dad._

 _For Kara._

Alex raised her gun once again and landed a perfect shot, immediately dropping an enemy agent to the ground.

The DEO and Cadmus agents engaged in a shootout, heavy casualties on each side. Finally, the last Cadmus agent fell and the DEO teams regrouped.

J'onn commanded,"Plan still stands. Agent Brady, take your team and clear those floors. Once you're finished, make contact on comms and meet us back out here."

Agent Brady nodded and began to stealthily sneak over to the entrance with his team.

Satisfied, J'onn turned back around and addressed his agents. We're splitting off into three teams of two. We lost four agents out there already, and that's far too many. Be careful."

He waited for their nods of affirmation before continuing.

"Danvers, with me. We'll be checking the prisoner wings, and taking out any remaining guards left in the facility. Jackson and Parker, to the control room. Download anything you find onto hard drives and get out as soon as possible. Rose and Charles, clear the rest of the rooms to make sure they are empty, and be on standby to help either our teams or Brady's. Stay in communication."

All the agents gave crisp "Yes, sir's," and they all headed off towards their respective destinations.

J'onn and Alex arrived at the first prisoner wings, after taking out five additional guards. The first room was completely empty. They continued searching until they found something in an abnormally large room.

It was different from the others. The walls were lined with a green substance, and there was a small cell in the back corner of the room.

Also lined with green.

J'onn and Alex split off and began to examine the rest of the contents littered in the room.

J'onn was horrified to find a metal table with restraints attached. He also found some kind of electrical shock machine, and an empty oxygen tank. _Whoever was stuck in this cell must have had it really rough. What could they possibly be doing to someone with all of these torture instruments?_

On the other side of the room, Alex was growing sicker as she surveyed the contents of a case she had found. Inside, she found empty syringes of various sizes, along with green knives. They appeared old and used up due to their rust and blood stains.

Alex was sick to her stomach.

 _God, I can't believe these are the people who had Kara. I can only imagine what the person in this room had to go through. I really hope for all our sakes that Kara was far, far away from here._

As she turned to tell J'onn her half of the room was clear, something caught her eye.

She called J'onn over so they could examine it together.

When he arrived by her side, he spoke. "I have my suspicions on what this green substance is, but do still need to take some samples to examine in the lab. I really hope I'm wrong about this."

Alex gave a distant half-nod, distracted by what had caught her eye. "I'll take some of those knives back to the lab and see what I can find out." She and J'onn then walked toward what looked like a paper in the corner of the room.

Right by the cell.

After closer examination, she saw there was more. She found a note, with a flash drive to the left.

But what she saw next stopped her heart.

It was a picture.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex wanted to look at the picture last, because she dreaded what it might show. She already had her suspicions, but was not eager to have them confirmed. She decided to look at the note first.

The paper read,"So close, Alexandra. You really almost had us! Oh well, better luck next time! I also heard that you lost your alien, such a shame. Such a shame. It just so happens, that I know where she is! In fact, you are currently standing right next to her former cell. Isn't that just one heck of a coincidence?"

Alex's stomach plummeted with the realization. All these torture devices were laid out for Kara. Were used on Kara. A tear fell from her eye as she continued reading.

"If you care to look, I have so generously placed a flash drive next to this paper. It contains some _very graphic_ video footage. Hah! I wonder what it's of. Oh well, I guess you will just have to wait and find out. If you can last more than ten minutes of watching, I will be impressed."

Alex stooped down to pick up the flash drive. She carefully pocketed it and finished up the note.

"The last little present I have left for you is some kind of picture. Not quite sure why your little alien friend had it, but it must have meant a lot to her. She looked at it everyday. I suppose it was her last tie to your family. Quite a shame that I had to take it away, am I right? Anyways, I've really enjoyed our one-sided conversation, but I think it's about time that you and your friends leave. The bomb countdown has started... Have fun!"

Alex hurried over to the picture by the door of the cell. She recognized it instantly.

A polaroid. With a beach background. Two girls in the center.

Alex's heart shattered in two, realizing that Kara's only tie to the family, her only reason to hope, had been taken away.

 _How long had she gone without it? Does she even still believe that I'm looking for her? What if it's been years since she's seen this?_

Alex returned her attention to examining the photo.

It was wrinkled and worn out, probably from the amount of times Kara moved it in and out of her pocket. The image was fading, but Alex could still see the light exuding from their eyes.

Her own eyes watered as she felt her picture weighing down her pocket as well. She carefully stowed away Kara's next to her own, and turned to J'onn before speaking.

"We need to get out of here. I don't know how much time we have left, but I'm pretty sure she has a bomb."

J'onn nodded and began to transform into his Martian form. "Go get some of the knives then grab on, Alex. I'll fly us out of here."

Once they were safe from the base, they automatically clambered on to the waiting helicopters, already prepped for takeoff. J'onn commanded the pilots to go.

As they lifted off the ground, an explosion rocked the bottom of the choppers. They flew away hastily, avoiding further damage.

When Alex looked back, there was nothing left of the building aside from rubble and fire.

J'onn watched, heartbroken and guiltily, as his daughter figure fell into a depressed silence. He was forced to watch one of the only women he cared about withdraw into herself.

He was forced to watch her cry the whole way back to the DEO.


	16. Chapter 16

J'onn walked in the next morning to find Alex in her lab, analyzing the green substance from the day before. He spoke gently, so as not to startle her.

"Have you found anything yet? Any matches to elements in our database?"

Alex looked up, eyes bloodshot and shoulders slumped. "It says it matched with something called Kryptonite, but I haven't gotten a thorough analysis yet."

J'onn's face fell, confirming his suspicions about the Kryptonite. Knowing it was used against Kara made his heart ache, both for her and for Alex. He sadly looked at her, and attempted to convince her to rest.

"Alex, why don't you take a quick nap or something? Just to get a little rest. After you come back, I can go over it all in detail with you."

Alex immediately straightened up. "I appreciate your concern, J'onn, but that won't be necessary. You and I both know that I'm not resting until we find her. Until we find _something._ This and the flash drive have been our first solid clues in _five_ years. We almost had her _yesterday._ I've never been this close, and I can't let anything more happen to her."

J'onn realized his attempts were going to be fruitless, and instead directed his attention to the flash drive Alex had mentioned.

"Have you looked at the drive yet? There could be something in there."

Alex shook her head miserably,"Haven't had time. I've been in here all night trying to get something definitive from this sample."

Hank suggested,"While we wait for your analysis to finish, we can examine the drive's contents. It might have some hints or information for us. Then once we finish, I'll fill in any gaps about the Kryptonite."

Alex nods, standing. "I guess I could use a little break from that. I'm starting to see green everywhere I look."

With that, J'onn chuckled and grabbed the flash drive off of her desk. He brought her to a private viewing room, in case the contents were... unsuitable, as he suspected they would be.

He also didn't want the rest of the agents to see how this would impact Agent Danvers, if the videos turned out to be... difficult to watch.

Alex and J'onn took a seat and loaded the first video.

They watched a tall older blonde, introduced as Lillian Luthor, enter the room they were just in the day before. Alex instantly recognized Kara in the back cell when the camera panned over.

Her heart sank, knowing what was coming next.

As she watched her little sister get sliced and stabbed by the Kryptonite knife, she felt like throwing up. She also felt her eyes welling up with tears.

They continued through every single one of the videos, until they were all over.

Alex had to watch her sweet and innocent baby sister get electrocuted, injected, and suffocated, among _many_ other things.

She stood abruptly, her tears having stopped after the third video.

They were instead replaced by a swelling rage and uncontainable anger.

In the beginning, she felt horrified. Like she was living her worst nightmare.

Which she was.

Now, she just felt plainly and simply, pissed off. And J'onn knew it.

"Alex, I know that was horrible, to put it lightly. But you can't go doing anything reckless or dangerous. We now have clues to work with, and an in depth character study of this Lillian Luthor. We finally have something to act on, and can _not_ blow this opportunity."

Alex calmed slightly, but her anger was still threatening to boil over. "J'onn, Lillian needs to pay for all of the torture she has put Kara through. It's been _five years_ of relentlessly hurting her, and she's going to die for it. Kara is only _seventeen._ Nobody should have to go through this, but her whole life has been ruined by this Lillian." She spat her name venomously. "J'onn, as soon as I get my hands on her, she is going to die a slow and painfu-"

"Alex. STOP."

J'onn understood what kind of pain Alex was going through, better than anyone. It had happened with his wife and daughters.

But somehow, the pain seemed amplified, having to watch someone else go through it. Having to watch the pain destroy someone he had grown to love as his own daughter.

"Alex, please. I know it hurts. And I know that right now, you feel like killing pretty much everyone in Cadmus. But this crazed violence and aggression is not going to get you anywhere. You should know that Kara is still waiting for you. Hoping for you to come."

Alex stared at him, winding down a little. "How do you know? Have you talked to her? You couldn't possibly know that she still thinks I'm coming." Alex was on the verge of tears.

"I know because we had a video every month of her. And every time, she pulled out the picture. Until those videos from the last year, when Lillian had taken it. But she still reached into her pocket, hoping it would be there. Knowing that you were still searching. She still has faith in you, and I know it for sure because of that bond you share. You'd never lose faith in her, so you need to believe that your sister has as much faith, or maybe even more, in you."

Alex seemed almost devoid of anger and uncontrollable violence at this point, and was having difficulty saying anything.

Her emotions had finally overwhelmed her.

She collapsed into J'onn giving him a tight hug. She whispered to him.

"Thank you, J'onn. I really needed to hear that. If Jeremiah was here, he'd be glad that you have become like a father to me."

J'onn felt his own eyes tear up, returning the hug with extra strength.

"I'll always be here for you. Both. When we get Kara back, I'll be here for her too. You both are my girls now, whether you like it or not." Alex nodded, feeling reassured. Her body was too exhausted from emotional overload to get any words out.

J'onn continued,"You get some rest, and when you're ready, we'll work on getting our girl back." When he got no response, he looked at Alex, noticing that she had fallen asleep in their embrace.

He gently lifted her off to a DEO bunk in an adjacent room, and left her to sleep.

Then he gathered all of the agents in the control room, and prepared for a long briefing.


	17. Chapter 17

_Alex's Birthday_

Later that week, Alex sat in her apartment, and cracked open her fourth bottle of beer.

She knew J'onn wouldn't approve, and knew that Kara _definitely_ wouldn't approve, but what did she care? Kara was dead for all she knew.

She sighed. _Who am I kidding? Of course I care that Kara would disapprove. But it hurts so much. Alcohol is the only thing that can take away the pain._

She looked up towards the ceiling. _Please forgive me, Kara. For sitting here uselessly drowning in my sorrow. For not saving you. I have always been a bad sister, and the past few years have been no exception._

Alex shook her head in frustration. _You gave yourself up to protect my family. Our family. You gave yourself up to protect me. And I didn't want you to go, but you wouldn't let up. So I promised, that at the very least, I would find you. You were so selfless, and now I can't even save you. You are suffering because of me. You_ have _suffered all this time, because of me._

All these thoughts swirled in her head as she chugged the entirety of the bottle's contents without coming up for air.

Once she finished, she gripped her bottle and threw it ferociously against the opposite wall.

It smashed into pieces.

Just like her heart after watching those videos.

 _God damn it, Kara. Why did you have to be so damn good? Why couldn't you just let us deal with it? Why did you have to play hero? Why do you_ always _have to play hero?_

Alex sat in misery, ready to open up the next bottle. Trying to bottle up or let out all of her pent up anger.

She wasn't sure which she was doing at the moment.

That's when Alex caught a glimpse of the picture and thoughts of Lillian came into mind.

 _How the hell can she even sleep at night knowing she is ruining lives?! Daily. How could she torture a little girl, who only saw good in the world? And every damn day, for God's sake. Not letting up a single time._

 _Kara's only seventeen. She doesn't deserve this._

 _She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve any of the crappy things that have happened to her. She survived the death of everything she used to love, everything she used to know. Finally came here to find refuge, to find love. And Lillian ruined it all._

She remembered what she had said to J'onn earlier in the week. Almost exactly what she had just thought now.

 _Kara is only_ seventeen. _Nobody should have to go through this, but her whole life has been ruined by this Lillian._

That's when reality smacked Alex right in the face.

Kara's seventeen now. She was twelve when she left.

All that time spent, her teenage years. Wasted. Getting hurt everyday, tortured. For no damn reason.

Alex downed her next bottle, relishing how it numbed her from the pain.

She shouldn't even be drinking. She just turned nineteen today. Not old enough yet. But dear god, it felt good.

It made it worse for Alex, having her birthday come around. Before everything had happened, Kara always treated birthdays like holidays, always insisting on spending the whole day together.

Doing something crazy or fun.

Now, the older sister sat alone in her apartment, drowning in cheap liquor, when just five years before everything was perfect.

There was no one to sit with her today.

It felt like only just yesterday when Kara was getting all excited for Alex's upcoming milestones. Her 16th birthday and soon after, her 18th.

Alex felt herself sinking into that memory, the last she was able to recall with perfect clarity.

 _A month before the beach trip_

Kara and Alex were in bed, having their customary sleepover, when all of a sudden Kara whispered excitedly.

"Oh my Rao, Alex. Next week is your birthday! You're turning fifteen! That's so cool!"

Alex chuckled lightly and responded,"All right there, cowgirl. No need to get all riled up. It's not all that exciting."

"Oh please, Alex. You're gonna be sixteen soon! You can drive your own car, and you can have the biggest and best sweet sixteen ever!"

Alex laughed. "Kara, oh my goodness. Sure, it'll be great, but I don't need a big party to be happy. I just need you."

"Aw, Alex. That's like the nicest thing you've ever said to me... I think." Kara cooed teasingly.

"Wow, okay. Don't get used to it then. If you're just going to tease me, I'll just have to stop caring."

Kara's face fell. "Wait, no. I wasn't being serious... I need you, too. More than you know."

Alex caught on to her sister's alarm, and inwardly cursed herself for making such a stupid mistake.

"Oh, Kar. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I just said it as a joke. I doubt I'd be able to stop caring, even if I wanted to. I love you."

Alex could see Kara beaming, even in the dark.

"Well, I suppose if you don't want to have an awesome sweet sixteen, then I'll just have to have one to make up for it!"

Alex laughed at this. "Sure, whatever you want to do. But you're only twelve now, you still have a lot of time left to plan the best party ever."

Kara sighed. "Does it ever feel like we're growing up too quick? I mean, you're going to be an adult soon. It's hard enough knowing you'll be going to college, but you're turning eighteen in less than five years. Do you ever find it scary?"

Alex looked into her little sister's eyes. "Of course I do. I think we're growing up a little quicker than I'd like, but it's okay. Sure it's a scary thing, but there's one thing I know for sure that helps with the fear."

Kara looked up at her big sister, wanting desperately for her to have all the answers. "Can you tell me what keeps you from getting scared?"

Alex smiled down at her. "Well, it's quite simple actually. It's just the fact that... That we'll always be braving the world together. It'll always just be you and me. So when it's my 16th or your 16th, sure we'll be that much older, but we'll be there for each other. And whenever I'm with you, somehow, all the fear just goes away." Alex paused to make sure Kara was listening.

"When I go off to college, or have my 18th birthday, it'll be sad to know I'm leaving, but it'll be fine. Because we'll always have each other. You could always call me. I could always visit. There's no reason to be scared of the future, of growing up too fast, because we'll do it all together. I can't imagine trying to grow up without you. It'd be a nightmare. But growing up _with_ you? It sounds like everything I've ever wanted. We still have so much to go, so much to do. And when you get scared, I'll be right by your side."

Kara laid there, feeling reassured. "You promise?" Alex nodded and Kara continued. "Then I guess it'll all turn out fine. I mean, as long as we're together, everything will end up alright."

"You got it, Kar. You don't have anything to worry about. We'll spend a lot of time together, and it will all work itself out in the end."

Kara nodded thoughtfully, clinging to the hope her big sister was giving her. "Well, anyways. If we're going to have the best 18th party ever for you, we should probably start planning now."

Alex chuckled, and they talked into the night.

Content in each other's company.

 _Back in the Apartment_

Alex felt tears in her eyes as she remembered that night. How she had promised Kara to spend all their birthdays together, and here she was on her 19th without her. They had also missed last year, the all important 18.

A pang of sadness washed over her as she realized that Kara's 16th birthday was last year.

Her little sister was so damn excited for it and instead, she spent it getting tortured.

Alex hadn't really thought about it that much, busy with trying to find her and training for the DEO.

All Kara wanted was to be with her growing up, and she had failed.

 _We'll always be braving the world together._

Those words rang in her head as she remembered how calming they had been to her little sister.

Now, they just felt... meaningless.

She cracked open a new bottle and took a large swig.

 _We'll always have each other._

Another gulp.

 _I can't imagine trying to grow up without you. It'd be a nightmare._

Half the bottle already gone.

 _When you get scared, I'll be right by your side._

A _big_ gulp.

 _You don't have anything to worry about... It will all work itself out in the end._

The whole thing is almost gone.

 _"You promise?"_

The whole bottle was done and smashed into the wall, just like the rest.

She screamed in frustration. "Damn it! I'm such a screw up. I broke all those promises. How could she possibly still believe in me?!"

As she shook her head in disappointment, she caught a glimpse of a box in the corner of her room. It contained everything relating to Kara from the old house in Midvale.

Old pictures. Movie tickets from the ones they watched together. Notes.

In fact, the first thing on top was a note. From school. It was an assignment where the students had to pick their hero, someone they looked up to. And give reasons how that person was a hero and why he/she was admirable.

Alex picked it up and started reading.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _My hero! You are the best! There are so many reasons why you are my hero, but apparently I have a page limit, which is stupid. But anyways, here's just a few:_

 _You're the best sister ever and you'are also my best friend! You always find a way to cheer me up whenever I feel sad, alone, and unsure. If that's not a superpower, I don't know what is._

 _You always look out for me. You always protect me, and always do what you think is best for me. You protect me from the bullies and the people who try to put me down, which is a true hero quality._

 _You are the most persistent person I know. Anything you want, you achieve. Anything you say, it gets done. And if it doesn't, you'll still somehow find a way to make it work._

Alex teared up and smiled as she noticed Kara's handwriting get smaller and skinnier. Knew that she had done it to fit more on her page.

 _You are the coolest person ever. You kick butt! Anytime anyone tries to hurt me, you put them in their place. My own personal superhero._

 _Oh no! I'm running out of room. Okay, one more. It's definitely got to be your perseverance. You never give up and anything you set your mind to, you can do. Definitely something I admire about you and want to learn from you. I could never lose faith in you, because I know you would never lose faith in yourself. I will always love you, because you mean so much to me. And most of all, I know if anything ever happens to me, you won't give up on me. Not until we're through to the other side. Because you don't give up. That's not who the strong Alex Danvers is. I'll always have faith in you, and I'll always know you're coming to save me. Because that's what a superhero does._

 _Thanks for being my hero,  
Kara 3_

Alex was full blown crying as she put it back into the box.

The note reminded her of everything she had lost. But it also showed her how much Kara was counting on her. How much faith Kara had- has in her.

Alex felt determination worm its way back into her. Felt the fire reignite in her eyes.

"I'm coming for you, Kar. No matter how long it takes. That is one promise I'll never break. I know you're counting on me. I know you need someone now more than ever. So I'm coming Kar.

I'm coming."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: This chapter is quite violent and very... descriptive. I know it is a vague warning, but do steer clear of the latter part of the chapter if you do not want to read a lot of hurt Kara. That's what this whole chapter is about.**

 _Facility X_

Kara woke up in a world of pain. She hadn't been healed by the solar emitters after her last session, and was definitely still feeling the effects.

She had blood and bruises covering every inch of her body, and all of her muscles ached.

Kara looked down to her hands, and was surprised to find blood on her knuckles.

 _How did I- Oh! It must have been when I was pounding on the bars yesterday. I can't... remember... why..._

 _Alex!_

 _I swear to Rao if Lillian did_ anything _to hurt her-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lillian entering the room.

"Well if it isn't my least favorite Kryptonian! How are you doin' today, sunshine?"

Kara spat vehemently,"Cut the crap, Lillian. What have you done to her?! If you so much as touched her, I will personally come and-"

Lillian laughed. "And do what? Hm? You are stuck in a _cell._ With unbreakable bars. Plus, we have kryptonite emitters running in this room. So, please tell me, _girl._ Even if I did hurt dear old big sis, what could you even do to me?"

Kara stood and inched closer to Lillian, until she was stopped by the bars of her cell. "Don't you dare touch her. She hasn't done anything wrong. If you want to hurt someone, then hurt me. But, leave. Her. Alone."

Lillian's face darkened. "You better listen up, and listen good, _blondie._ The very first night you were here, I told you that you were _not_ allowed to make demands. I also told you that if you did, your time would be _much_ less enjoyable here. Seeing as though we're already having a great time here, I couldn't possibly imagine having _any_ more fun. But if you want, I have a couple ideas. So you better watch. Your. Tone."

Kara didn't back down. "I will never be pushed around by the likes of _you._ The first night I also told you something. And it's that you would never break me. You still haven't."

Lillian snorted. "You don't want to test me, child. I have simply been playing games up until now. I even allowed for you to heal, for goodness sake. But now that all the testing is done, that won't be necessary anymore." She looked Kara up and down, and a look of complete disdain crossed her face. "I mean, look at you. You're bleeding. And _you?_ Have the audacity? To make demands with _me?_ Remember who has the real power here, and learn some respect."

Kara's eyes lit ablaze. "I cannot _ever_ respect someone who would harm an innocent human being. Especially when all you claim to be doing here, is protecting the innocent. If that's the case, why would you go after Alex? Is your whole _mission statement_ just a lie? Like everyone thinks?" She could see Lillian growing angrier.

"I'll give you credit, _kid._ You have sure gained a lot of unwarranted _sass_ since we first met. But I would suggest you tone it down real fast. Unless, of course, we need to give you an incentive. Like perhaps a certain agent?"

Kara toned down her anger a slight bit, but she was still visibly fuming. "Just don't touch her. I'll be compliant, I swear. Just don't go near her. And don't hurt her."

Lillian seemed to be growing impatient with the conversation. Bored, almost. "Well, as a reward for your alleged compliance, I suppose I can tell you _one_ thing. I didn't hurt your precious big sister."

Kara's whole body visibly relaxed as she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Lillian smirked and started to walk away. As she opened the door, she turned to face Kara one last time.

"Well, let me specify. I didn't hurt her... _physically."_

With that, she left the room.

Kara tensed once more and pounded on her cell.

"Stay away from her! Don't you dare do anything to hurt her!"

She continued to yell, every last remark directed at Lillian. But it was to no avail.

She continued until she eventually passed out from exhaustion and pain.

 _Later_

Kara woke up, but she felt sicker than she had earlier.

 _Still no solar emitters. I think they might have even amped up the kryptonite emitters._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lillian and Hank walking into the room. He was wearing something on his hands. It seemed like some kind of metal device, with kryptonite laced through.

Lillian smiled as she announced,"Today, we have no weapons! Isn't that just joyful? Instead, it'll be purely hand-to-hand combat. You'll have every opportunity to defend yourself, though somehow I doubt this will be a fair fight. What with Hank's recent fighting upgrades."

She gestured to Hank's metal enhancements on his hands before continuing.

"I told you on the first day. I told you yesterday. You make demands, disobey. You pay the price. So, it's time you pay up for your behavior yesterday. You even told me yesterday that if I wanted to hurt someone, it should be you. So technically, you've given me express permission anyways. I gave you a fair warning, but you just continued blabbing about that poor girl, Alexandra. Well, a lesson learned. Heed. My. Warnings. And obey. My. Orders."

Kara straightened up and got into a fighting stance as Hank entered her cell.

Lillian snorted at this. "I see you're choosing to resist. Fine then." She turned to Hank. "Don't be afraid to go all out, I want to see her pay. She did specifically instruct us to hurt her, after all."

Hank nodded as he closed and locked the cell door. Then he readied himself in a fighting stance of his own.

Kara immediately took the offensive and went in for a sharp right hook to Henshaw's jaw. He swiftly dodged under and countered with an uppercut to Kara's chin.

She barely avoided it, and instead tried to switch tactics. She bent low, and went to pin his legs, in an attempt to tackle him. He sidestepped out of her reach, and elbowed her exposed back as she dove.

Kara landed on the ground hard, but stood before he could capitalize on the advantage. She tried to go for a straight jab to Hank's nose, but was cut off when he finally connected a punch.

A vicious uppercut right to the stomach.

She immediately felt all the wind get knocked out of her. And she doubled over in pain. Hank took advantage and landed a ruthless kick to her ribs.

Lillian smiled as she heard multiple cracks.

Kara gasped in pain, feeling her ribs breaking. She was finding it hard to breathe. Nevertheless, she stood back up, refusing to give up even though the odds were stacked against her.

Hank then pushed a button on his arm, and the green in his new weapons became suddenly vibrant.

Kara instantly felt the effects of the kryptonite, in addition to her newly broken ribs, and found it nearly impossible to breathe. Her breath was coming in short and uneven gasps, and she was struggling to remain standing.

She lost her balance as a wave of dizziness hit. But, she somehow managed to stay somewhat upright.

Hank took advantage of the situation and turned, running directly towards one of the cell bars. He leaped into the air, and gracefully kicked off the horizontal bar, increasing his leverage by a couple feet. He spun around in midair and focused his sight on Kara.

Lillian smirked from the side, knowing that this was going to be the end of the fight.

Hank used all his momentum from the height and speed of his descent and landed a devastating right hook to the side of Kara's face.

Even Lillian flinched slightly as she heard the resounding impact. In fact, she was fairly certain that some prisoners on the opposite side of the building had heard it as well.

Kara's cheekbone and jaw exploded in pain as the kryptonite-infused steel connected with her face.

She immediately crumpled to the floor, unable to comprehend anything except horrifying and excruciating pain.

She blacked out as soon as she hit the floor.

Lillian walked up to her, knowing full well that she was unconscious. "I hope you learned your lesson, girl. Insolence and disobedience will always be met with punishment."

She stood and motioned for Hank to follow. As they closed the door, she smiled, reveling in her victory for the day.

 _Meanwhile at the DEO_

J'onn was pacing his main office, mind reeling. He had already been thinking about the possibility but was unwilling to accept it.

That is, until one of the agents brought it up in their most recent briefing. It was merely a possibility, but a highly likely one.

There's a mole in the DEO.

He continuously ran the day of the raid back in his head.

 _As soon as we gathered the intel on the location, we mobilized almost immediately. The only break was..._

The realization dawned on him.

 _The only time I ever even left the briefing room was to make sure Alex was okay, and make sure she was in the right head space for the mission. The mole must have informed Lillian or Hank at that time. It would only make sense, with both the Director and second-in-command out of the room. No one would have noticed because of the chaos of preparing for the raid._

J'onn was confused however, as he personally screened every single agent beforehand, before they even stepped foot into a DEO building.

 _Argh, how could I have let this one slip through? We could have had her last_ week. _How did I not see it before? I need to find who it is before any of our other plans are compromised._

Alex walked up to the door to see her boss pacing. She didn't want to interrupt whatever he was thinking about, but had urgent news to share with him.

J'onn was brought out of his thoughts when Alex called to him. "Director, I was just looking at the phone logs for our routine inspection and I found something suspicious. There was a time gap. The phone was being used, but there was no entry logged in. I investigated further on the computer to view the power output, and there definitely wasn't a glitch. Someone made a call that wasn't supposed to be made. Minutes before the raid."

J'onn nodded, not at all surprised as this new information confirmed what he had been troubled about. "Agent Danvers, this could only mean one thing."

They looked at each other and simultaneously spoke.

"We have a mole."

Alex's face was filled with pure rage. "J'onn we almost had her. We were _minutes_ away from saving her. This god damn mole ruined _everything._ When we find out who it is, I am going to-"

J'onn shook his head, and attempted to placate his clearly frustrated agent. "Alex, I know this is hard for you to come to terms with, but what's already happened is done now. There's no going back. Now the only thing we can do is move forward, but that can only be possible if we both keep a clear head."

He sighed in disappointment as he pondered how this happened.

"I just don't understand how this is possible, Alex. I have personally screened every single agent that has ever stepped into this building. How was this person able to infiltrate and maintain a position for this long?"

Alex, seemingly back to her usual composed self, pondered much the same question. "Honestly, I don't know." She sighed before continuing. "But don't worry, J'onn. We _will_ find this person. And when we do, it won't be pretty. I'm prepared to interrogate and investigate every single agent here. We'll find the mole. We have to."

J'onn agreed wholeheartedly. "We're going to do it for Kara."

Alex nodded emphatically. "That's right. No matter how long it takes, we will do it. For her."

J'onn felt newly emboldened by his right hand's confidence and determination. He looked right into her eyes before he spoke.

"We have some work to do."


	19. Chapter 19

_Five more years later, DEO Armory_

Alex secured her bulletproof vest as she holstered all of her weapons into her belt.

Today was finally the day. And she was so ready.

It was finally the day that she was going to see Kara again.

But this day was _completely_ different from the last. She had been nervous; excited, then. Now she just felt pure unbridled fury and fiery determination.

She had trained ten years for this moment, and she was not going to let her little sister slip away again.

Not today, not tomorrow.

Not ever.

When she and J'onn finally found the mole a year into their investigation, they interrogated him incessantly.

He never gave any information up, but they found a flash drive in a secret compartment built into his desk. When they plugged it in, they were provided with 500 possible locations that were habitable in case of an emergency.

They were immediately able to rule out around 50 of the locations based on power usage and building size, but that still left 450 other possible sites.

DEO teams raided every single facility, hoping to find Kara, or maybe even Lillian. If they were really lucky, then both.

Every time a team came back empty-handed, Alex felt crushed. And the disappointment repeated for years.

Until last week.

Thus far, the raided facilities had given them no intel on where Kara was potentially being held. However, this most recent one was a little more informative.

The base was originally built as some kind of energy plant, with readers and scanners installed into the control system. The readouts from the scans pinpointed 3 of the 50 remaining locations as one of the possibilities for holding prisoners, based on energy expenditure.

The first two were raided during the week.

No dice.

So that left only one.

Alex grabbed her trusted assault rifle and briskly headed to the helicopter. She was the first one in.

She sat there waiting for minutes, until everyone was assembled.

It had been so long that J'onn finally felt comfortable letting her take point on a mission. He had given her an individual strike team, specifically in charge of the extraction of prisoners.

Five years ago, she had officially become the youngest active operative to ever step out into the field.

Five years later, and she was now the first 24-year old DEO agent to lead her own strike team.

The Director had his own team, in charge of taking down the guards, clearing the rooms, clearing a path for Agent Danvers' team, and gathering intel from the control room. Safe to say, he had a lot of responsibilities.

So, Alex was on her own on this one.

Just her and her team.

When they finally arrived, enemy operatives immediately opened fire on their choppers.

The agents exited through the back and took cover, while Alex got on the comms with J'onn.

"Director, I see a lot of prisoner transport vehicles out front. It doesn't look like they had any time to relocate any prisoners. I think our plan worked."

J'onn felt the energy and hope buzzing through the comm as Alex prepared herself to go on her final rescue mission for Kara.

He nodded vigorously as he made eye contact with Alex and spoke into the comms, trying to drown out the loud helicopter blades. "Agent Danvers, my team will lay down cover fire for yours. Don't worry about a single thing except for getting into the prisoner wing untouched. Trust us to clear the way."

Alex responded,"You got it, sir. I'll see you when this whole thing is over."

J'onn gave a small and reassuring smile before cocking his gun and pointing it towards the enemy.

Alex's team watched apprehensively as he counted down with his fingers.

3... 2... 1...

They all took off from their hiding spot and made a beeline for the entrance. Enemy guards were dropping like flies around them as J'onn and his team provided cover fire.

Her whole team made it safely into the facility, and immediately turned for the prisoner wings.

They came up on a corner and stopped abruptly upon Alex's command. She silently motioned that she was going to check around the wall for guards. Her team nodded and readied their guns for a confrontation.

As Alex quickly whirled around the corner, she and her team took out the five guards that were standing by a large room. She peered inside to find a White Martian.

Alex heard the stories of how dangerous they were from J'onn himself and recalled how there were five whole guards dedicated to guarding this one prisoner. Even though the cell's locked.

She spoke in a low whisper to her fellow agents. "The cells with more security are the ones holding the higher profile prisoners. We find a bunch of guards and they lead us to Kara. We're going to get her first, then await the Director's orders on how to proceed. Everyone clear?"

Every member on the team nodded their heads, and they clustered together in their formation. Five agents in front, five agents in the rear. Three agents on each side. Alex was in the middle.

As they slowly proceeded down a long hallway, she recalled the schematics from the blueprint they had pulled up on the facility. She recognized it as the T-shape cross section which contained the largest room in the facility.

She suspected that they were going to find Kara at the end of this hall.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw ten guards clustered in the front, and five each taking the other two adjoining hallways.

She motioned for her team to follow her lead and counted down.

When she hit 0, all the agents around her burst into action, immediately focusing on the group of 10 directly in front.

They finally took them all out, but some of Alex's team got dropped as well. Two of the men in the front line lay on the ground, shot. One agent from each side moved forward to fill the empty spot in their protective shield, and subsequently, two men from the back filled in for the sides.

The front line was still strong. All the commotion had attracted the five guards from the left hallway who were shot down immediately.

That left only five in the right hallway. Five left standing in between Alex and her little sister. Five left in the way of getting her back.

She cocked back her weapon, and unloaded a round into every single guard, before her team could even react. By the time they all rounded the corner, Alex had taken care of the rest.

Finally, with no one left in the way of the door, the team broke formation and Alex charged forward.

She looked around for any indication or confirmation that this was Kara's cell. When she found green kryptonite lining the outer wall by the door, she knew this was it.

Alex was ready to find Kara and to save her. This was the moment that her promise would be fulfilled.

She set her jaw, squared her shoulders, and stood directly in front of the door.

And she kicked it open.


	20. Chapter 20

_Facility X, Minutes before the DEO's arrival_

Lillian entered the room, as she had everyday for the past ten years. Today was no exception.

Kara had blood running down the side of her face, and bruises on her stomach and legs.

From the day before.

All courtesy of Hank Henshaw, of course.

Lillian had made it her mission to make him the strongest super soldier ever, with capabilities of incapacitating even Superman.

Who better to test out his combat skills and fist weapons on, than Superman's cousin?

Kara moaned in pain as she attempted to stand, legs wobbly. She got halfway up before she fell back down, too much strain causing her to lose balance.

Lillian snorted at the display. "Oh, this is just pathetic! You're supposed to be an almighty Kryptonian, and look at you now. Your big sister would be disappointed in what you've become."

Kara turned her head upwards and gave Lillian the most menacing glare possible, given her current situation. "Leave. Alex. Out of this. This is between you and me."

Lillian laughed. "Oh, relax. I wasn't threatening her or anything. And plus, it's really between you, me, and Hank. But do not fret, child. His training is almost complete and he has become quite proficient in his combat technique. Which basically means that we won't be needing you anymore in a few days time."

Kara felt fear grow inside of her chest, but didn't show it at all to her captor. "I don't care if you kill me. I've just been a glorified punching bag for the last five years, and a freak science experiment the years before that. If you think I feel even the least bit threatened, then think again."

"Well, child. I'd watch that mouth of yours. If we're on the subject of threats, then why don't we talk about how I _just_ told you I wasn't threatening good ol' big sis. Hm? If you keep running your mouth, that can be subject to change."

Kara glowered at her, and made an attempt to stand once again. She was successful this time and limped to the edge of her cell, only being held back by the bars.

She stared right into Lillian's eyes.

And spit in her face.

With that, she turned and sat back in the middle of her cell.

Lillian felt rage boiling inside her. "You have the _audacity_ to affront your captor? You do realize who has the power, yes? Who controls the situation? Who is in control of your life? It almost seems as if you don't care anymore if you survive."

"It's because I don't," Kara immediately fired back. She then slowed down, and repeated it, practically whispering.

"It's because I don't."

Lillian smirked and teased,"Then who's going to protect Agent Danvers if you're gone?"

Kara's eyes lit afire. "You cannot continue to threaten her. Y'know what? I _do_ care if I die now. Because I want to survive, _just_ so that I can watch you suffer, like you've watched me. Make you pay for constantly trying to get to Alex. You'll regret the day you ever got the idea of hurting her in your head. I'll be the one to _make_ you regret it."

Lillian snorted derisively and motioned Henshaw to come inside.

As he walked in, she wrapped up her conversation with Kara. "You know, for the very first time in a couple years, I was going to give you a break. Grant you mercy on your last couple days here. I was going to let you heal with the solar lamps, and I was going to grant you a quick and painless death. But with all of your threats, it has just been pesky and annoying. So instead I've decided that I want you dead today. And preferably painfully." She looked directly into Kara's eyes.

"You forced my hand, little girl."

Lillian turned to Hank and gave him orders regarding Kara, for the last time. "Please, go ahead and kill her today. Make it as painful as possible. Oh and also, make sure you test out the new functions I added to your gauntlets."

Hank nodded resolutely and opened up Kara's cell. He pushed a new button on his gauntlets and they immediately extended to cover his entire hand, including the fingers, with a sheet of metal. The back extended to the edge of his forearm, almost approaching the elbow. Both of his arms were now effectively half covered in steel. He smiled menacingly.

"Time to end this, kid."

Kara stood shakily and readied herself for her final fight. She had learned through the years that she couldn't go on the offensive first, he was too quick. She had to play defense and wait for an opening to attack.

Henshaw noticed his opponent weak in the legs, and decided to go for those first. He faked a punch to her face, and she attempted to defend it. With her thrown off balance from the fake, he viciously kicked her in her left knee.

She screamed in agony as something definitely broke. Without the use of her left leg and her already weak right one, she immediately fell to the floor.

Refusing to go down this early in the fight, she got up on her hands and knees.

Hank saw a very obvious and wide opening and quickly attacked before she could defend. He landed a hard kick to her exposed stomach and right rib cage, no doubt breaking a couple of her ribs.

She flew back and slammed into the rear wall of the cell, simultaneously gasping for breath and moaning in pain.

With her laying on her back, her face was exposed and he brought his heavy boot down on it, causing her head to pitch back and smash into the floor.

Her nose easily broke and blood came pouring out of it. Hank took the opportunity and stomped on her stomach, winding her. Short of breath and in a world of pain, Kara felt herself losing consciousness, but was quickly brought back into reality by a nasty left hook to her face.

She screamed in pain, praying for the suffering to end, to lose consciousness.

Hank kneeled down over her stomach in a mount position and pushed another button on his gauntlet's control panel.

Heavy metal studs grew out of his knuckles.

With the new addition to his arsenal, he began raining down blows on Kara's face.

Punch after punch relentlessly came at her and blood was leaving Kara's body rapidly through at least five different head wounds. The studs ripped her skin apart painfully as he repeatedly landed blows to her face.

Henshaw stood and brushed himself off, preparing to finish her.

Lillian called from the sidelines,"Don't kill her yet, it's too easy. Lay it on a little more first."

He firmly nodded and grabbed Kara's shirt near the shoulders. Using it as leverage, he completely lifted her until she was upright and then slammed her back and shoulders into the cage wall.

She groaned in pain at the impact.

He then clinched up, hands locking behind her neck, and began driving horrifically painful knees into her abdomen.

She gasped and coughed out blood as each one connected and was doubled over in pain, panting due to exhaustion.

Sensing yet another opportunity, Hank pulled her forward and instead hooked his arm around her neck as he rotated his body. He now stood behind Kara, choking her out from behind.

With a strong hold on her, he ferociously kneed her in the small of her back. She jerked forward in pain, letting out a muffled cry, while trying to remove his arm from around her neck.

Already short of breath from being winded earlier in the fight and her broken ribs, she was losing air alarmingly quick. She clawed at his arms, in an attempt to get them off.

It was to no avail.

The metal was completely covering his arm and he was completely unfazed.

Kara felt her vision blurring and the corners of her eyes going black, and accepted her fate.

That's when the door was violently thrown open and she saw her sister and fourteen other DEO agents.

Alex was immediately horrified by the sight that greeted her as they stormed in. Every inch of her little sister's face was covered in blood and her nose was horribly swollen and deformed. She also saw Kara's left knee was completely mangled.

When she caught sight of Lillian from the corner of her eye, Alex immediately shot her in the leg and commanded her fellow agents to restrain her quickly.

That's when she focused on the man strangling her struggling sister. Alex noticed that half of his arms were covered in some kind of metal, so she scanned for exposed areas in his upper arms.

Through her quick analysis, she found an exposed inch of shoulder just to the left of Kara's head. Alex knew it was a risk, but fired immediately.

Knowing that if she didn't, her sister would be dead anyways.

Her shot landed exactly where she wanted it to, and Hank recoiled in pain, unable to hold his arm in place.

Kara fell to the floor in relief, gulping in huge amount of air. Because of the furious movement, one of her broken ribs shifted and punctured one of her lungs.

She found herself struggling for breath once again, and every inhale caused her excruciating pain.

Alex saw her sister struggling to get air in, and immediately ran to her side. As she knelt by Kara, she reached for one of her sister's hands and gave it a tight squeeze.

Agent Danvers crisply called out to the remaining agents to restrain Hank and quickly refocused all of her attention on Kara.

Her breathing was getting heavier and slower, and she was losing massive amounts of blood.

She thought of anything to say that could calm Kara down.

"It's okay, Kara. It's me, I'm here. We're finally together again. I called someone and he'll be here any second to help, so just hold on. Please, just hold on."

Alex moved Kara's head to rest in her lap as she used her free hand to stroke her sister's hair. It always used to calm her down after nightmares.

Kara squeezed Alex's hand and looked into her big sister's eyes. Finally reunited. She stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend that help had come.

She gasped out,"Al-ex? Lex. You... came... You're here..."

Alex looked at her with tears in her eyes, unable to cope with seeing Kara in so much pain. She cried shakily. "Yeah. I'm h-here Kara. I made it. We're g-going to get you home s-safe. You just need to h-hold on and stay awake."

Kara nodded, but her eyelids felt so heavy. "You... made it... Missed you... so much..."

Alex was sobbing, trying to keep her awake, hiccuping through her tears. "I m-missed you so much too, Kar. Everyday. I looked for you. I n-never stopped. So, you g-gotta stay awake. For me. Please just stay w-with me."

Kara's eyes locked on to Alex's. "Thank you... saving... me." Her words were becoming much shorter, just like her breaths, and her sentences were becoming increasingly fragmented. "Proud of... you. I l-love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Kara. I love you so much. You gotta keep breathing for me. Please. Just a little longer." Alex was begging, praying for J'onn to get here faster.

Kara shook her head and gave Alex a sad smile. "Can't... anymore. Love... you... Al... ex."

With that, she closed her eyes and her face relaxed. Alex screamed in anguish, and desperately felt for a pulse.

There was none.

She held her ear over Kara's mouth, listening intently for breath sounds.

There were none.

That's when J'onn burst through the door,

Alex looked up and frantically sobbed,"You have to go! Quick! She's not breathing."

J'onn nodded quickly and resolutely, and scooped Kara out of her arms. Alex was reluctant to let go, but knew her little sister needed help. And fast.

As soon as Kara was safely secured, he flew towards the DEO as fast as his body would let him.

And the agents were left behind to pick up all the pieces.

Load up the Cadmus personnel, free the alien prisoners. Extract all possible intel.

But they were also left to pick up the pieces of the ruined Agent Danvers.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex moved towards the van like a zombie, completely emotionless. Stunned. By everything that had happened. She was overwhelmed and just trying to comprehend everything she had just experienced. Everything she had just seen.

The agents had everything ready and were just waiting for Alex, so they could head back to the DEO.

As Alex was about to step inside of the vehicle, J'onn flew in out of nowhere and landed right in front of her.

She automatically opened her mouth to ask if Kara was alive, but was immediately cut off.

"I don't know, Alex. As soon as I dropped her off, I flew back, knowing you'd want to get back as quick as possible."

Alex nodded and thanked him, allowing him to scoop her up and fly away.

It reminded her of the sisters' last night together, when Kara had taken her flying. Tears leaked out and froze on her face, as the wind was rushing by full force due to the speed of their flight.

As soon as J'onn landed, Alex took off sprinting towards the medical wing. She found the room where they were holding Kara and barged in.

One of the nurses immediately stepped in her way.

Alex furiously commanded. "MOVE! I need to get to her. I need to know if she's alright."

The nurse calmly replied,"She's alive, but barely. The doctors are moving her into an operating room as we speak. If you want her to survive, you'll stay out here and out of the way."

Alex remained tense for a long minute before reluctantly backing down. Even though she was an experienced doctor, she had barely any surgical training. "All right, can you at least tell me about her injuries?'

The nurse grew somber as she nodded. "Starting with her head. She suffered a severe concussion, seven different head lacerations, a broken nose, and immense blood loss. She also had severe bruising on her abdomen, lower back, and shoulder blades. Scans showed massive internal bleeding in all three areas." The nurse paused briefly as she saw Alex began to cry. She gently asked,"Do you wish for me to continue?"

Alex silently nodded, closing her eyes in an attempt to prevent tears from leaking through.

It didn't work.

The nurse continued on. "She also was sporting six broken ribs and four cracked ribs. One of the broken fragments punctured one of her lungs. It appears that some were already broken before, and never healed correctly. Her left knee was severely dislocated and her right femur was broken in multiple places. Her left tibia was also completely shattered. If I'm being completely honest, there's not much we can do." She sighed and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Agent Danvers. But it's not looking good."

Alex nodded quietly, tears escaping rapidly and turned away to walk towards the waiting room. Halfway down the hall, something in her snapped and she collapsed to the floor in anguish.

All of her emotions came on at once, and overwhelmed her.

Broke her.

She curled up into a ball, knees up to her chest and sobbed on the ground. Burying her head in her knees so she wouldn't have to look at anybody.

About a minute and a half later, she felt a gentle but warm hand squeeze her shoulder in a show of support.

She briefly looked up just enough to see who it was, and found J'onn somberly staring back at her. Alex was sure he had heard the news, and was grateful he was there with her.

She cried for ten minutes more, and calmed down a little. Or at least enough to hiccup out a question to J'onn. "W-What if she doesn't m-make it, J'onn? I f-failed her. I should have gotten there sooner. God, she shouldn't even be alive right now with the severity of her injuries, and I don't know how she's going to make it through the surgery with all of that blood loss."

J'onn pulled her into a reassuring embrace and spoke quietly but firmly. "You can't think like that, Alex. Your sister is in there fighting for her life, so don't give up on her. She needs you in order for her to fight and she will need you _when_ she wakes up. As for the blood situation, I already called in Superman and informed him of the situation and he's on his way right now to donate blood for a transfusion. Alex, there's nothing to worry about. Kara is going to make it. You just need to have faith in her, and be there for her when she wakes up."

Alex nodded slowly, and sank into his comforting embrace. "Thank you, J'onn. For everything. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be alive right now." Alex began crying more at the thought. She gasped through her tears. "Th-Thank you."

J'onn simply squeezed his arms tight around his daughter figure in a show of his support and just held her there.

Alex continued to cry for thirty more minutes before passing out in exhaustion.

 _Eight Hours Later_

The head surgeon walked out to the waiting room, to find Alex furiously pacing back and forth. He took a deep breath and got ready to share the news.

He cleared his throat and Alex's head shot up immediately. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded hesitantly. "For now, she will be. She flatlined on the table three different times during the eight hour surgery, and she barely made it. We have her on a ventilator, which is helping her breathe. It appears there were already latent kryptonite particles in her lungs from a supposed earlier inhalation, and in addition to her punctured lung, she was experiencing respiratory failure when she was brought in."

Alex's eyes welled up at the news. Kara had died three times on the table, and was forced to inhale kryptonite gas. God knows what else she had to endure while she was at Cadmus. "I... Is she going to be okay? Can I see her?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure when she's going to wake up, if she even does. But if she does, she will be in a world of pain. We can't give her pain killers because her remaining charged cells would burn through them, but we aren't able to put her under any type of solar radiation yet because the shattered bones in her left leg haven't had the chance to set properly. She is going to be in a lot of pain. If you are prepared to witness this, then you may see her."

Alex gratefully nodded and immediately burst into the room where she was being held. The older sister gasped as she saw Kara. Her face was unbelievably pale and blended in with the white hospital gown and sheets. Her face had stitches covering almost half of her entire left side and long scars were evident on the right side.

Her left leg was propped up in a sling hanging from a machine, and her entire upper right leg was in a huge cast.

But she was alive.

And that's all Alex cared about.

She quickly pulled up a chair to Kara's bedside and sat down. She found one of Kara's hands and grasped it tightly in her own.

And she squeezed it as a show of her support.

 _She's okay, Alex. Look at her, she's alive. Nothing like you remember, but her heart is still beating. And that's all you could have ever asked for._

 _She will wake up soon, and everything will be fine. Everything will turn out alright._

 _Just like you promised. You found her, you saved her, and now you're here for her._

 _Everything will turn out alright._

Later that night, J'onn came to visit, only to find Alex fast asleep, using Kara's stomach as a pillow. He laughed a little at the sight, but knew Alex found comfort in feeling Kara breathe. Knowing Kara was alive.

He also noticed how Alex had clasped her and her little sister's hands tightly together.

Like they were holding on to each other for dear life.

And his heart warmed at the sight.


	22. Chapter 22

_To my guest reviewer - I agree, J'onn is the ultimate space dad, and honestly his closeness with the girls is underrated and downplayed in the show. That's why we all love him. I'm trying my best to involve him more, I hope you like it._

Alex jolted awake the next day, and immediately watched Kara. Once she saw her sister take a shaky breath, she relaxed substantially.

She looked down and noticed they were still holding hands. Alex smiled.

For the first time in a long while.

The smile was quickly wiped away, as she was reminded of the circumstances. How her sister was barely hanging on to life.

She tried to talk to her.

"Hey, Kar. I don't know if you can her me but, in case you can, I wanted to say a few things. First of all, I love you and will be here the second you wake up. I will always be here for you and I missed you so much when you were gone. It was like half of me was gone with you. I'm so thankful that I have you back, and I just need to know you're going to be okay. I don't know if I'd be able to live without you, because it's been a tough ten years already. I need you to come out of this, I need to know for sure that you'll make it through this. So please, wake up. Or do anything. Show me a sign, please. Wiggle a toe, or move your arm, or open your eyes. Anything. Please." Alex was begging, but to no avail.

There was no movement from Kara except her slow and uneven inhales. Her labored breaths.

Alex knew that there wouldn't be anything to see, but still wanted to try it anyways. Just in case she was wrong.

With a sigh, she squeezed Kara's hand tight and sat there, watching the occasional spike of the heart monitor. Watching the rise and fall of her sister's chest.

It was slow. It was uneven. But it was there.

Alex stayed like that until J'onn came in with food, which she barely picked at. When he left, she got ready for another restless night of sleep.

 _The next morning_

Alex woke, and the first thing she did was check to see if Kara was still breathing.

She sighed in relief when she saw her sister take in a slow inhale.

She once again started talking.

"So, Mom is doing good, I guess. J'onn told me he called her, but there's a really bad storm and her flight isn't projected to leave for another couple of days. She's really excited to see you, though. Things have been so horrible and sad without you, and she cried tears of joy when she found out you were alive. She's coming as soon as she can. If... If you can't wake up for me, then please do it for her. Show me a sign that you're listening, please. That you'll wake up. I need you. Please, Kara."

Once again, it was like begging a brick wall to move.

Alex sighed in resignation, knowing nothing was going to happen for the rest of the night.

She was still holding tight to Kara's hand and gave her a small squeeze to show her support.

She sat and watched her sister breathe for the whole day until once again, she fell into a fitful sleep.

 _The next morning_

Alex suddenly shot up, waking up from a horrible nightmare. She immediately stared at Kara, willing her to breathe. When she did, Alex almost cried in relief.

"Kara, I... Thank God you're alive. It was only just a dream... Kar, I love you. Please, never forget that. I'm sorry I can't trade places with you, and I'm sorry I can't take the pain away. I'm sorry that this isn't something we can fight together. But I am here, and I will always be here. Whenever you need me. Mom is waiting for you, J'onn is waiting for you, Clark is waiting for you. God damnit, Kara. The whole damn world is out there. Waiting for you to take it by storm.

But most importantly, Kar. I'm waiting for you. I'm waiting for you to smile your huge toothy grin. I'm waiting to see your piercing blue eyes, which have experienced so much pain but always remain so damn optimistic. And I'm waiting for your arms to hold me in a tight hug, a feeling that I've been missing for so long.

I need to know that you're okay. I'm sorry you're in this coma that I can't help you out of, but you need to fight. For me. Please. I need you more than you know. More than I could ever tell you.

Just please, please. I'm begging. Open your eyes. Smile at me. Do something. Please. You have to fight it."

After nothing happened, Alex felt a fresh wave of disappointment wash over her, as she had those past two days as well.

Alex went to give her little sister's hand the customary squeeze, when she felt movement.

Hope lit up her eyes, as she remained completely still, wondering if she imagined it.

But there it was again.

For the first time, Alex felt like she could hope again. She felt like the world was righting itself.

For the first time, when Alex squeezed, her little sister squeezed back.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex cried in joy. She was soaking up the feeling of Kara squeezing her hand, basking in the sheer happiness it gave her.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, to reveal a pale blue.

Alex wasn't expecting it to be so dull and lifeless, but still saw a little spark of hope inside. Those same eyes that had seen way too much. Somehow, they still showed a tiny bit of hope.

She went to open her mouth to speak, but her throat was too dry. She ending up rasping unintelligibly. Alex quickly handed her a glass of water from the bedside table, and Kara downed it quickly.

When she finished, her voice had returned slightly, but was still a little raspy and hard to understand.

Nevertheless, she still tried to speak.

"Al...ex? Alex. Hey, how are you doing, bis sis?"

Alex grunted in frustration but chuckled with joy, not knowing quite what to feel.

"I don't know why you're asking me that, after you just woke up from a coma. Which you fell into because of injuries you sustained. Which you sustained because you were relentlessly tortured everyday. For the last ten years. So the real question here would be, are _you_ okay?"

Kara gave a small smile. Barely noticeable, but still there.

"Better, now that I know you haven't lost any of your sassy charm."

Alex smirked a little.

"Dear lord, I am so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done... Just... Thank you for fighting. Thank you for coming back to me. I love you, Kar."

Her little sister whispered as she attempted to stay awake. Her eyelids felt uncharacteristically heavy.

"I couldn't give up yet. Not before I saw you were okay. And Lex, I heard you. When I was in a coma, I heard what you were saying. Thank you, Lex... I love you. You helped me come out of it. You saved my life. Two times, and counting."

Kara's eyes had just closed when they flew back open again, but looking a lot more flustered.

The heart monitor started to beep altogether too fast, and Kara's eyes widened even farther.

She squeezed Alex's hand hard as she started to scream in pain. Everything was hitting her all at once.

Alex panicked momentarily before hitting the call button for a doctor, or a nurse.

Or anyone.

Kara's free hand flew to her ribs and clutched her stomach as her other hand squeezed Alex's, trying to alleviate the pain.

Alex quickly asked,"Where does it hurt, Kar? Point."

Kara first pointed to her head, then to her abdomen, then to her right thigh, then to her entire left leg.

Her screaming stopped as her throat dried out and instead tears of pain came spilling out.

She shut her eyes tight, in an attempt to block out the pain, but it didn't seem to be working.

Dr. Hamilton came running in, and pulled out a kryptonite-laced needle. No doubt to inject something that would have absolutely no effect anyways.

Kara's eyes opened again when she heard rapid footsteps, and found herself staring at the green-tipped syringe.

Fear flashed across her eyes as they acquired a new and haunted look. She held out her free hand and tried to block her neck, where she remembered being constantly injected.

As an ingrained defense mechanism, she tried to sit up. She gasped sharply as her ribs were aggravated and her left leg popped out of the elevated sling. She slammed back down into the bed.

Alex yelled frantically,"Put the damn needle away! She thinks you're going to use it to hurt her. Shit, I think she might have rebroken one of her ribs, and her left leg needs to be reset in the sling."

Dr. Hamilton quickly obliged as she put the syringe on a table in the opposite corner of the room. She then reset Kara's leg and put a new layer of holding tape around Kara's ribs.

Kara seemed to calm down a little, until she began to hyperventilate, once again irritating her ribs.

Panic attack.

Dr. Hamilton went to get an oxygen mask to help manage her breathing, but unknowingly made the situation worse.

As soon as Kara saw the oxygen mask, she flashed back to when Lillian forced her to inhale aerosolized kryptonite through the very same breathing apparatus.

Her hold on Alex's hand tightened, which Alex didn't know was possible, and tears slipped out at an alarmingly fast rate.

Alex started rubbing soothing circles on Kara's back as she moved the hand Kara was holding towards herself. She motioned for Dr. Hamilton to put the oxygen mask away.

"Kar, you need to control your breathing. And slow down. The oxygen mask and needle are gone, they're not going to hurt you. Focus on my voice and my voice only. Tune out everything else."

Alex touched Kara's hand to her heart, and let her feel the steady beating.

"Feel my heart, Kara. It's okay. We're not in Cadmus or else you wouldn't be able to feel it. Just focus on my voice and my heartbeat."

Kara calmed considerably but was still breathing a little too fast for comfort.

Alex was seasoned from experience of Kara's childhood panic attacks and automatically told her sister.

"Close your eyes and just match your breathing with mine. Deep and slow breaths. Here we go, in. Out. Good, that's it, Kar. Keep going. In... out..."

After a minute more of doing this, Kara seemed to have calmed down and with her eyes already closed, she fell asleep from the pain.

Alex flashed Dr. Hamilton an apologetic smile, and said,"I know you were trying to help, but let's stay away from the needles for a little while."

The doctor chuckled in relief and agreed quickly. She watched the sisters together and remarked quietly.

"You did well handling that panic attack. Where did you learn how to help her like that?"

Alex responded tearily,"She had them every night when she woke up from nightmares of Krypton exploding. I had to learn on my own how to help her, so she could go back to sleep. They stopped for a while, until she started going to school. As soon as we got on campus on the first day, she had another one. I guess... it just... it just comes from experience, really."

Dr. Hamilton shook her head in disbelief and gave Alex a reassuring smile. "I think it's truly amazing how close you two are. I wish I had a bond like that with my older sister."

She paused to examine Kara's vitals before she got back to the matter at hand.

"Alex, I'm sure you'll be relieved to know that Kara is recovering nicely. Thought it may not seem like it after today. She'll still be in a lot of pain before she starts to feel even remotely better, but her injuries are healing correctly and we should be able to get her under the sun lamps soon."

Alex nodded gratefully, happy to know that Kara would be okay, at least, medically speaking. She stared back down at Kara, and that was Hamilton's cue to leave slowly and quietly so Alex could be with her sister in private.

Tears were brought to Alex's eyes as she remembered how her little sister had reacted to the syringe and the oxygen mask.

She didn't think she'd ever forget that.

"God, Kar. What did they do to you?"

As expected, there was no response.

Kara was sound asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The same pattern repeated for the next couple of days. Kara woke up, felt normal, suffered from an onslaught of pain, had a panic attack, then passed out.

Alex could do nothing except comfort her little sister and attempt to calm her down. She was already detecting a major case of PTSD from Kara, but it would have been unrealistic to hope there wouldn't be, at this point.

After three more days of this repeating cycle, she was finally fit to move to a room fitted with solar lamps.

Alex still sat by her bedside 24/7 despite the mild discomfort that came with the heat.

Eliza was finally arriving today, the storm in Midvale having finally calmed. Alex hoped that seeing Eliza would be beneficial and aid in Kara's recovery.

The older sister was jolted out of her thoughts by her mom entering the room. Alex immediately stood up, and they shared a long and much-needed hug. She reveled in the comfort her mother brought her, and hoped Kara would feel the same.

As Eliza pulled away and Kara was finally in clear view, she gasped. Kara's face was screwed up in pain, despite her sleeping, and her pale skin hadn't gotten any better since her admission. Eliza saw a full length cast on Kara's left leg and a long cast covering Kara's entire right thigh.

She was forced to take it all in, and couldn't help but let out a few tears at seeing her foster daughter- no, her daughter, like this. Like she had just been on the brink of death.

Alex quietly warned,"She's woken a few times since we rescued her, but she always feels intense pain. We're hoping it'll be better today, since she's finally absorbing solar radiation, but there are no guarantees. I think you should prepare yourself."

Eliza nodded sadly as she carefully took one of Kara's hands. Alex sat on the other side of the bed and held Kara's free hand.

After about ten minutes sitting together, all three of them, they both felt gentle squeezes coming from Kara.

She slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted by the sight of a beaming Alex and a relieved Eliza.

Her foster mother quietly whispered, in shock and relief,"Oh my god, Kara. You're okay. You... You are okay. I... I can't believe it. We're finally together again. How... How do you feel? Are you experiencing any pain?"

Kara nodded slowly,"There's definitely pain, but a lot less than before. It must be from the solar lamps."

Her face darkened slightly with the mention of the lights, but she quickly attempted to cover it up with a smile.

Too bad her sister was a highly-trained DEO agent who did not miss that.

"Kara? Is there a problem with the solar lamps? I... We could move you, but it'd slow down your recovery at least tenfold."

Kara shook her head. "It's just... Lillian would use them to heal me after bad days, so she could cause more pain the following day. I used to feel hope when I saw them, but now it almost feels like I'm preparing for... more pain."

Alex saw red. "She WHAT?! You know, I've been putting this off for a while now so I could be with you, but I think it might be high time to pay that sickening devil reincarnate a visit."

She quickly stood, already in Agent Danvers mode, when she felt Kara squeeze her hand.

"No, Alex. Please stay. I just... Can you stay here with me and Eliza? I don't know if I can do it without you quite yet."

That brought big sister Alex right back. She immediately nodded and apologized to Kara for her sudden outburst.

When Eliza saw Kara begging Alex to stay, she was reminded of the little girl who had arrived on her doorstep, scared and confused. Just looking for a family. It tore her apart to see Kara so vulnerable.

"Kara? I... I missed you so much. I felt regret everyday that I gave you up so easily. I should have fought harder for you to stay, and I'm sorry that all of this happened to you."

Eliza teared up, and Kara quickly squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's not your fault, Eliza. I was the one who wanted to leave, and nothing you said could have stopped me. I had my mind made up. I missed you all everyday, and ten years later, here we are. It's been so long, and everything that happened... I want you to be at peace. I want you to know that after everything, I would still make the same choice. I would have never allowed Jeremiah to go in..." Kara trailed off abruptly as she looked around the room.

She didn't see Jeremiah anywhere.

"Where's Jeremiah? What happened to him?"

Alex and her Mom made eye contact from across the bed, and did not know how to answer that.

Right then, a much needed distraction walked in.

Now up until that point, J'onn had never visited while Kara was awake, because he wanted to give her and her sister private time together.

He also wanted to greet Eliza earlier, but he had been in a meeting.

So he found it fitting that today would be the day to visit. He wanted to say hi to Eliza and introduce himself to Kara.

What he never considered was his appearance, and he walked into the room looking like Hank Henshaw.


	25. Chapter 25

_Reader - Yes, Winn will be an old school friend of Kara's. Winn's introduction will probably not be what you all think. I got something special in store for that :)_

 _Guest - Kara looks like Melissa Benoist at this stage, or actual Kara in the show. Perhaps a couple years younger._

He casually walked up to Eliza and began to ask,"Hey Eliza, how was your flight? I trust everything went well and you were shown in properly."

As Eliza nodded and Alex's attention was momentarily drawn away from Kara, her little sister's face was frozen in fear, shock, and anger.

Somehow, all at once.

J'onn moved to hug Alex and was asking,"How are you feeling? Did you get enough rest? I can have an agent come and move a bed in here-"

He was rudely interrupted by a scream from Kara. In a move to appear threatening, she had sat up altogether too quickly, and she was feeling immense pain as a consequence. As everyone turned their attention to her, they watched as she grabbed over to a side table.

Despite her pain, she saw a potential threat and immediately reached for the scalpel nearby. With the knife in hand, she pointed it in J'onn's direction and commanded.

"Get the hell away from them, Henshaw!" She spat his name venomously, as if it were poison on her tongue."I swear if you don't move away now, I will kill you."

She started to stand up, which was not advisable for her current circumstances, and Alex lunged toward her to make sure she didn't fall.

Eliza and J'onn were standing frozen in shock at the outburst, as they simultaneously realized what had caused it. J'onn quickly shifted to his Martian form, in all of his green colored glory, but this only served to confuse Kara more.

Alex rushed an explanation as she tried to get Kara to lay back down. "Kara, please calm down. There's nothing to worry about. Hank Henshaw... well the real one... This is not him. The other one is downstairs in a cell but this one is a Green Martian from Mars who can shape shift and he's here to help and he's not a threat..."

She trailed off as she noticed she was rambling, and clearly only adding to Kara's confusion and panic.

She turned to J'onn and her mother, quietly pleading with her eyes for them to leave so she could give Kara an explanation.

When they caught on and left, Alex turned back to her stressed and clearly panicked little sister.

She wanted to tell Kara the whole story, but wasn't ready to tell her about Jeremiah yet, so she tactfully avoided revealing anything about him.

"I'm sorry about that absolutely miserable attempt at an explanation. Let me start over. His name is J'onn J'onzz. The man that just walked in, you saw he was a Green Martian. They are from Mars and he is the soul survivor of a mass genocide from the White Martians. He can appear as anybody because of his ability to-"

Alex was cut off by Kara. "Shape shift, I got that. We learned about them in school back on Krypton. Just please get to the part where there are multiple Hanks and why of all people, J'onn chose to be him."

Alex nodded and continued, skipping over her Martian explanation. "A while back, before I became a DEO agent, J'onn was being hunted by the DEO, which as you know now, was just an extension of Cadmus. One of the agents at the time didn't agree with the policy of 'shoot on sight' and helped J'onn escape death. That agent died in a struggle fighting off the real Henshaw, your Henshaw, and it was believed that Henshaw had died too. Though judging by the fact he was attacking you when we got to Cadmus, and he's also currently in a cell downstairs, he wasn't actually dead."

Alex looked at her sister to make sure she was following before continuing. Kara still looked a bit confused, but seemed to be following well enough.

"After the encounter with Hank assumed dead, J'onn shifted into him and replaced him as acting Director of the DEO. He turned it into a good organization, the one I found honor in joining. Throughout the years, we grew close trying to find you, and he and Mom grew close because of his bond with me and his need to find you. That's why Mom and I were hugging him. He's like family to us now."

Kara was still confused but seemed to have a gist. "Why was he so dedicated to finding me? We've never even met before."

Alex hesitated, caught off guard. "I told him your story, while he was interviewing me to join as an agent. He knew what it was like to lose everything, and to be hunted and hurt by people you'd never wronged, like Cadmus had done to you. He felt a close bond with you automatically, and it fueled his want to find you." She watched Kara with bated breath, to see if she bought the lie. She still didn't want to tell her about Jeremiah yet or any promises J'onn had made to him.

Luckily, Kara believed it.

"I... I should probably apologize for pulling a scalpel on him. That was uncalled for. Any friend of yours must be reliable, I don't know what I was thinking."

Alex looked into her sister's eyes. "You reacted just like anyone else would have in your situation, except way, _way_ more badass." That pulled a giggle from Kara. "It's understandable, and I'm sure J'onn didn't feel insulted or anything. You don't have to see him if you're not ready. All that matters is that you're safe, and Lillian and the real Hank are securely locked up in the prisoner wing. No one can hurt you."

Kara shook her head. "I want to see him, thank him for saving me. It was him who flew me out of Cadmus, I woke up briefly as we landed at the DEO and remember catching a glimpse before I passed out. I only barely saw him, but it must have been him. It had to be. He saved me, and he was there for you and Eliza. I think I should see him. I want to see him. After all, it could help me get over my fear."

Alex smiled bright and gave an encouraging smile. "Well, alright then. Let me call him and Eliza back in. In the meantime, please, put that scalpel away before you 'accidentally' stab a hole through my face."

Kara chuckled and stuck out of her tongue. "Oh, please. I can handle a little scalpel."

Alex smirked as she exited the room for a brief second, calling back. "Did you really just stick your tongue out at me? Real mature." That's when she saw J'onn and Eliza beckoned them in.

She returned to see Kara smirking this time and she was saying,"Oh don't lie. You totally missed me being immature and sticking my tongue out at you. That was a _definite_ highlight of my youth."

Alex laughed. "Sure, little sis. You keep telling yourself that." She paused slightly. "But in all seriousness, I really did miss you."

Kara's face softened, seeing her sister so vulnerable and decided she could continue the teasing another time. "I missed you too, Lex. More than I could ever tell you."

They sat there smiling, as J'onn and Eliza reentered the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Kara hesitated slightly before greeting him, but covered it up quickly with a huge grin.

"J'onn J'onzz, was it? I'm sorry for my freak out earlier, I shouldn't have overreacted. It just-"

J'onn gently interrupted, with a kind smile. "No need to explain, Kara. I completely understand and probably would have reacted the same way if a White Martian showed up here. I forgive you, don't worry about it."

Kara grinned and leaned over to Alex, whispering,"I can already see why you and Eliza like him."

Alex giggled as Kara turned back to J'onn. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, and taking care of Eliza and Alex all those years that I couldn't. Thank you for searching relentlessly to find me, even though you were not obligated at all, it really means a lot to me." Kara thanked him with nothing but the utmost sincerity.

J'onn walked closer and squeezed Kara's shoulder. "Again, it's really no worries. I would have easily done it all again, if it meant keeping you safe." He then decided to poke fun at Alex. "Besides, who wouldn't want to spend ten years training and looking after a pesky, stubborn, annoyingly overprotective teenage girl?"

Alex faked an insulted look and mock gasped. "Excuse me?! This apology was going so smoothly, why was I roped into this? I have absolutely no idea what you are saying, J'onn. I'm no longer a 'teenage girl,' I'm actually 24 for your information. Plus, I have been nothing but pleasant and kind the whole time I've been within DEO walls."

J'onn gave her a look and sarcastically drawled,"Ohhhhhh. Yeah? Is that why half of my agents cower in fear whenever you walk by? Because you are just so innocent and _kind._ I find that a strange reaction to such a caring and loving figure, as you claim yourself to be."

Kara and Eliza watched their banter off to the side, smiling. The foster daughter then turned to speak to her foster mother, while J'onn and Alex continued to playfully bicker on the side.

"I just wanted to thank you, Eliza."

Her foster mother turned, confused. "Hm? Thank _me?_ For what?"

Kara gave a small smile. "Well, I guess, just for looking after yourself and Alex. I wasn't sure what I would be coming home to, but it looks like everything turned out alright. Something I'm sure you had no small role in. You held the family together, even when it was falling apart. Thank you for being such a strong woman and for guiding me. For being such a great role model and mother figure for me."

Eliza was tearing up with happiness, overwhelmed by the emotion coming from her youngest. "Oh, Kara. Look at you. Thanking your old foster mother for taking care of your big sister. You're all grown up, compared to the 12 year old who left. I'm glad that after all you've been through, you're still able to laugh and joke and smile. I'm so proud of who you've become, even if you may have been forced to grow up a little too quick."

Kara was smiling wide. "Well, I know I'm definitely not okay. And I know I can admit that. I also know that it'll be a long recovery ahead of me, but it's better now that I can face it with you all."

At that point, J'onn and Alex had finally turned back into the conversation, having poked enough fun at each other for a lifetime.

J'onn nodded resolutely. "Of course, Kara. I may not know you well, but I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me."

Kara's eyes shone with gratitude as Alex started talking.

"Yeah, I agree. You're going to have good days and bad days ahead of you. Some where you feel like nothing can stop you, and some where you may not want to even live anymore. But through thick and thin, we'll be here for you. Fighting it with you. _This_ is something we can fight together, and I think we can beat it. I know you'll be okay, because that's who you are."

Alex and Eliza resumed their honorary holding hand positions, and J'onn pulled up a chair at the foot of Kara's bed. Just that much more extra support.

Kara closed her eyes, and basked in all of the love, as she fell asleep peacefully.

For the first time in ten years.


	27. Chapter 27

_Bluelion - Kara will eventually be coming out as Supergirl. She will most likely not be working at CatCo, however I have not concretely decided yet. At some point, I will probably leave it up to a vote, but that's a long ways off. Lena has a chance of coming into this story, but I'm not entirely sure where she'd fit in yet. Also, probably no James. I dislike how irrelevant his character has become this season, and how the writers keep forcing plot lines for him. However, if enough people want to see him, I may somehow include him. As for Mon-El, it goes same as Lena. He may come into this story later, but I'm unsure where he'd come in, and what purpose he would serve. Since I am keeping it to no romances this story, there will be no Karamel or Supercorp unfortunately. Thank you for reviewing :)_

 _Reader - I'm sorry but I can't really make the chapters much longer, unless it is extremely significant, for example their reunion or the first chapter. I don't really have time to make longer chapters than they have been, my apologies. I had considered many of the guesses you sent in, which were hilarious by the way and made my day, however it appears that unfortunately none were correct. I wouldn't have been able to enter you anyways since I can't PM you :( I was dying by the time I got to the bottom of your list. Anyways, thank you for reviewing. As for your entire list:_

 _I may throw Corben into the mix, but it would probably be later into the story. Unfortunately no dragons (haha, this one was funny). Red sun and Black Mercy are interesting, and two options I considered, and I may decide to include them later to enhance the sister relationship, but not sure yet. Haha, no pets, I think it might just be a_ tad _too much. This is an interesting option for including Mon-El, and I may actually add this in at some point, but still unsure. However, if I do this, I will not keep him evil the whole story because I love his character too much to do that._

 _Your next one killed me, lol! The world will not turn against Kara, in fact, they will be very supportive of her coming out. Unfortunately, everything I have said has not been a lie, and the entire story is not a plot twist, but that would have been great haha. Winn being a Cadmus agent and Kara being a fugitive forever had me on the floor crying, but unfortunately that is not the case either. There will not be any falling pianos, but that would have been funny, and just altogether... interesting... No, Lillian will not become President and commit a mass genocide of aliens, but I mean, I guess she is kinda doing that right now, just without the Presidency._

 _Lillian is not Olivia! That would a fat plot twist, haha. Lillian being a White Martian is intriguing, but not going to happen. "Lillian is Kara!" had me dying, I agree it has gotten too far. It was all a dream, if only. The whole world is an illusion! Hah, unfortunately, our sisters are not living in a conspiracy. Sorry. Thank you for your review, it cracked me up and made my day. You are awesome, I wish I could PM you :)_

 _Reader - There is nothing to be worried about. Just some personal things, sorry I didn't get a chance to write a bonus. Thank you for your concern, it means the world :)_

The next week went relatively smoothly, with a definite decrease in Kara's PTSD episodes. She got plenty of restful and peaceful sleep, and her body was almost fully recovered with the help of the solar lamps.

As Alex sat playing cards with Kara on the hospital bed, the younger sister carefully asked,"Alex, I... When can I go home? I feel fine now, and I want to leave soon. I've been bedridden for almost a month."

Alex frowned slightly. "Well, this is the DEO branch in National City. Midvale is too far of a move for you in your condition and would be too great of a risk if you were to regress in your recovery, simply because of the distance." She paused to make sure Kara was following. "But, I do have a place here in the city. It'd just be us two because the apartment is pretty small, but you can stay there with me." When Kara didn't respond, Alex thought she had pushed too hard. She rushed out. "Only if you want, though. I wouldn't want to make you do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable or weird or if you really want to go back to Midvale I guess that can be arrang-"

Kara interrupted, grinning. "Alex, you're rambling. Your apartment, a place here in the city. Just us two. It sounds like everything we've ever dreamed of. It's all we would talk about as kids, living in the city. Us two 'braving the world together,' as you say. It sounds perfect. I would love to stay, but only if you are 110% sure that it's okay."

Alex beamed. "Of course it's okay. My door is always open for my little sister. I'll have Mom pick up some sheets, blankets, pillows, and clothes for you. We'll have you all set up in no time."

Kara smiled, excited to be going back out into the world with her sister. "That's great, Lex. Thank you... When do you think I will be able to get out of here?"

Alex pondered for a moment before answering. "Sometime within the week, hopefully. But don't quote me on that, we should probably ask Dr. Hamilton when she comes back."

Kara nodded and turned on the low quality TV that had been set up for her and Alex in the room. She put on a movie, and cuddled up against the side of the bed. As Alex started to rotate her chair so she could watch too, Kara stopped her and patted the open spot next to her on the bed.

Alex happily obliged, and snuggled up against her sister. All Alex had wanted for a decade was to be able to hold Kara in her arms, safely. To be able to take in her distinct Kara scent. To soak up her piercing and warm blue eyes. It all felt so impossible, and now that it was happening, it was surreal.

With these thoughts swirling through her head, Alex protectively pulled Kara in tighter to her side, and held one of Kara's hands with her own. Her other arm was draped around Kara's shoulder, and her little sister was tucked cozily into her.

Kara mumbled something, drowsily. "Mmm, it's okay, Lex. Not going anywhere. Don't have to worry."

Alex laughed a little, a hint of seriousness in her eyes. "I'll always worry about you, little sis."

Kara smiled, on the verge of falling asleep. She tucked her neck into Alex's shoulder and leaned her head into the crook of Alex's neck. She squeezed Alex's hand and fell asleep.

Alex smiled slightly before kissing Kara's head gently.

They fell asleep like that, on Kara's hospital bed.

Alex woke up a little later, to a slight movement from Kara. The movement started to become gradually more extreme, until Kara was thrashing in her sleep. Alex shook her awake, and Kara bolted upright in bed, panting and sweating heavily. Tears were spilling out of her eyes at an alarming rate.

Alex overcame the initial shock and began to soothe Kara. She used one of her hands to gently stroke Kara's hair, and used the other hand to rub slow and soothing circles on Kara's back. Alex began uttering whatever comforting words came to mind.

"It was just a nightmare, Kara. Don't worry. You're here with me, and we're safe. You're okay. Just listen to my heart. We're fine... We're fine."

Kara began to calm a little, physically at least, but her tears never slowed. "God, Alex... It was... I..." she was hiccuping through her tears, shakily inhaling short little gasps of breath. "They... They had me and H-Hank was about to... They had you too. I let you get caught... I didn't protect you..." Kara sobbed hysterically, recalling the horrors of her nightmare, but also reliving the horrors of her actual experience.

Alex quietly soothed,"Shhhh, Kara. It's okay. I'm fine, see? I'm right here with you, my heart is beating, it's fine. You didn't fail to protect me, I'm okay. I'm not hurt, don't worry."

"H-He was going to k-kill you. She had just shot me... with a bullet... kryptonite? I... I couldn't move that much. But I tried, so hard. I... somehow got up and started l-limping over... Right as I got there, he... You..." Kara trailed off, unable to continue.

Alex muttered,"Oh, Kar." Her little sister leaned in, crying into Alex's shoulder. The older sister felt her shirt getting soaked, but didn't care.

She kept mumbling something along the lines of,"Shh, you're okay. I'm okay. It's fine. It'll be fine," while she rubbed circles around Kara's back. She pulled her little sister in closer, and they sat there for half an hour until Kara managed to calm down somewhat.

Her little sister's watery blue eyes looked up at her and she admitted shakily, resembling a small child. "Lex, I'm... afraid to go back to sleep. I'm really... just really tired, but I don't want to go back to sleep."

Alex shifted on the bed, so Kara's head was right by her heart. "You take your time falling asleep. I'll stay up until you sleep, and if you don't want to, I'll just sit here with you. If it helps, just feel me breathing. Listen to my heart. I'm okay, Kara. And so are you. You are so strong, but it's okay to go through these things. Just know if you do have another nightmare, I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always be here to protect you."

Kara nodded hesitantly and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the night went without incident.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been another four days of restless sleep for Kara until Dr. Hamilton decided to discharge her. The nightmares were concerning, but not enough grounds to keep her bedridden, so J'onn and the Doctor reluctantly let her go, with strict instructions for Alex to monitor her, of course.

Alex drove Kara in the car, which was a weird feeling for both. Kara was 22, and had never sat passenger before, let alone seen her sister drive. Ever.

Alex had never taken her sister for a drive and was admittedly uncomfortable with Kara riding shotgun. Kara's knuckles were white as she tightly held on to the door handle, trying to keep calm. The last time she had been in a car, she was 12. And that did not end well for anyone.

After a relatively tense, yet also strangely comforting car ride, they finally arrived at the apartment complex.

Kara was buzzing with excitement at seeing her big sister's place. Alex was laughing at the unnecessary excitement.

Just sister things.

They finally got to the door, and Alex slowly opened it, teasing Kara by adding suspense. Her little sister was antsy to burst in.

When Kara finally stepped in, she gasped in surprise. It was beautiful, but also felt and looked cozy and comfortable.

It was perfect.

Exactly how they had described when they were younger.

Alex watched her sister's reaction, amused. That's when Kara spoke.

"It's... amazing, Lex. I can't believe... you modeled it after the apartment we always talked about having. With the huge white couch against the wall, and a cute brown table nearby for pizza and chinese. You have the TV perfectly positioned and everything. It's just... It's perfect."

Alex smiled sadly. "It was always our dream to come out to the city and get an apartment together. We had built our ideal imaginary apartment, and when I came out here to work for the DEO, I worked hard to make it happen. I wasn't going to give up on our dream, and I didn't give up on you. I always knew you'd make it here."

Kara wrapped Alex up in a hug and squeezed tight, whispering. "Thank you, Alex. It's beautiful."

They then walked into Kara's new bedroom and found everything all prepped and ready to go.

Alex remarked,"Hm, Eliza must have been here earlier. I guess your room is all ready to go then."

Kara smiled happily and ran towards the bed, like she was that same 12-year old child she used to be. She jumped and plopped down into the comfort of the memory foam, and relished the feeling of a soft bed. Something the DEO infirmary didn't have, and something Cadmus _definitely_ didn't have.

It was the first time in ten years she was feeling a comfortable bed.

Alex told her to take a nice hot shower, and that food would be waiting for her when she got out.

True to her word, chinese takeout was on the table when Kara had finally gotten dressed.

"YES! Thank you for the food, it's been too long since I've had this."

Alex laughed and encouraged her to dig in. Kara eagerly scarfed down food for a solid minute, before claiming to be completely full.

Alex's brows furrowed together in concern. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick or something? Maybe you should move to the couch."

As Kara walked over and plopped heavily on the couch, she responded. "I swear to you, Lex. I legitimately feel full. It's like I want to eat more but my stomach is just not letting me."

The gears were turning in Alex's head. "Hmm, maybe... Kara... Usually, people's stomachs shrink when they haven't eaten enough recently. I remember learning this in biology. That's why I never understood people starving themselves before Thanksgiving dinner, because they actually tend to eat a lot less. The more you eat, the further your stomach expands."

Alex looked over to make sure Kara understood, before she asked. "How much did you eat when you were there?"

Kara cringed, knowing Alex would not like the answer. "I believe humans can go about one week without water and three weeks without food, and still be able to survive. At least, that's what Lillian told me." She turned to Alex, who nodded in confirmation. However, her big sister did not like the direction the conversation was going.

Kara continued,"She fed me enough to keep me alive. Since we had the solar lamps, I had ample nutrition for my cells, and my alien physiology helped me survive..."

Alex jumped in. "Kara, just tell me how often you ate. I can see that you're stalling."

Kara sighed in resignation. "She gave me half a cup of water every two weeks, and one slab of meat every month. That was it."

Alex gasped in horror. "WHAT?! Kara, that is _not_ enough. I can't imagine... And the torture with the physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion... God, Kara how did you survive?"

"It's nothing to worry about now, Alex. I'm fine now. I just gotta start eating more, and my stomach will expand back to normal size."

Alex shook her head. "Kara, that's not the concern anymore. The amount of nourishment you had over the course of ten years. That's so unhealthy. A kryptonian should not have survived that. How did you...?"

Kara cut in. "It wasn't that bad, Lex. You don't need to worry. What we _do_ need to worry about is that I'm thirsty right now."

Alex slowly stood, moving away from Kara reluctantly to pull out a glass. "We are _so_ not done talking about this."

Kara gave a tiny and sad smile and nodded, already having prepared for this exact reaction.

Alex turned to her and asked. "Do you want a water or a smoothie or something?"

Kara replied,"Um, maybe a smoothie. Thanks, Lex. You're the best."

Alex went to make it, adding in many healthy greens that she knew Kara would dislike, but having the recent diet revealed, she felt it was necessary. She blended it all up to make a nice green smoothie, and poured it into Kara's glass.

As her little sister turned around, she saw the green smoothie in the glass and froze, fear flitting across her eyes. She was unknowingly thrown into a flashback, mistaking Alex for Lillian.

"I... I... G-Get away from me, Lillian! Don't make me drink it again! Please."

Alex was horrified, and didn't quite know how to react to that one.

 _She is definitely not as okay as everyone thought._


	29. Chapter 29

_Whalegang34 - What is my favorite thing to do? That's a good question. I like to edit videos and also like reading different fics on here. What is my favorite show? Aside from Supergirl, because it is on hiatus, my current favorite right now would have to be the 100, hands down._

"Lillian, don't move. Stay there!"

Alex looked on, unable to speak. Horrified that Lillian forced Kara to drink kryptonite.

That wasn't on any video.

Kara was clumsily backing away, fear written in her eyes.

Alex quickly hid the glass in the sink where Kara couldn't see. She started moving towards her little sister to try to comfort her.

Kara seemed to be conflicted as to whether the person in front of her was her worst enemy or her best friend. Her brain was stuck in the flashback, telling her it was Lillian, but her heart was beating alongside a familiar heartbeat.

Alex's.

Kara listened to her big sister's heartbeat and it grounded her. She started to come back to reality and realized she had just experienced a panic attack.

When she came out of her dazed stupor, she felt Alex rubbing her back soothingly with one hand and holding her hand with the other.

"Okay, Kar. Shhh, it's all right now. The smoothie is gone, don't worry. You don't have to drink kryptonite, there's none in this apartment. You're fine, Kar. You're fine..."

Kara calmed and collapsed into Alex's arms, sobbing.

"God, Lex. What's wrong with me?! I can't even drink a green smoothie. I can't be near syringes or oxygen masks, I don't... What is happening to me?"

Alex quietly spoke,"There's nothing wrong with you, Kar. Believe me. This is perfectly natural. What you went through was extremely traumatic, and now you may be having stress episodes related to the sources of your trauma. But it's okay, though, because I'm here to help. We'll fix it. Together."

Kara nodded shakily, and they both headed to the couch. Alex sat, while her little sister rested her head in her lap. Alex chuckled a little.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I bet the bed is more comfy. Wanna move there?"

There was no response except for a snore. Alex smirked.

"Guess not." She let out a small laugh and settled into the couch, and they passed out together.

The next morning, Alex woke up to an empty couch. She immediately jolted awake and scanned the surrounding area for Kara. Alex found her laying on the hard wood, the one area of her apartment that had no carpet.

"Kar? What are you doing over there? Why did you move to the hardest part of the ground? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Kara shook her head sadly. "I was sleeping a little uncomfortably, when I suddenly woke in the middle of the night. I couldn't fall back asleep. The couch was... too soft, I think. I've become acclimated to sleeping on hard ground with no warmth, so I moved so I could get some rest..."

Alex's eyes watered as she briskly walked over and wrapped Kara in a fierce hug. "God, Kar, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Look at all the things she has screwed up. I... Tonight, I'll sleep on the floor with you, and we'll slowly start adding blankets underneath until you feel comfortable enough to sleep on the couch. From there, we can move you to the bed when you're ready. Does that sound okay?"

Kara nodded, determined, remembering Alex's words from the night before. "We'll beat it together... I will live a great life, just to spite her."

Alex laughed at the attempted joke and they stood up. "So Kar, what do you want to do today? Stay home and rest? Go outside for a little?"

Kara responded,"Anything is fine, I have a lot of energy I'm looking to burn off."

This caused Alex to ask curiously. "Are you in any pain?"

Kara shook her head happily. "I feel perfect today... maybe a little too much. I'm going to explode with all this energy."

Alex chuckled. "Well, that would be no good. We can't be having any wild Kara explosions happening anytime soon. If you're feeling up to it, I want to try and teach you some self-defense, in case you ever find yourself in need of basic combat skills. Does that sound like something you might be interested in?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically. "You were a pretty big badass when you burst in to my cell room and saved me. I'd be learning from the best after all."

Alex smiled and punched Kara's arm playfully, as they got dressed and ready to head to the DEO.

When they arrived, Hank had a red solar emitter room ready to go as requested by Alex the night before. She had texted him to set up a room that would strip Kara of her powers, but wanted to avoid potential PTSD with kryptonite.

J'onn found his solution in red solar energy, and the agents quickly had a room set up within hours.

Kara and Alex made a beeline for the room and immediately shut the door behind them.

As requested, it was large and spacious, so Kara wouldn't feel trapped. There was also a dial to adjust the red sun energy's strength, in case Kara felt unsafe without her powers. There were also no surveillance cameras, for Kara's privacy, which never happened any other time inside the DEO.

This was strictly their room.

Kara was in awe of the advanced technology in the room, and Alex laughed in amusement.

Then Kara finally spoke up. "This is so cool, I feel like I'm in the future."

Alex grinned. "It's because you are, dummy. Now get up here and show me what you got." Alex motioned to the raised platform in the center of the room, that she was currently standing on.

As Kara stepped up, she taunted,"Don't think I'll go easy on you just 'cause you're my big sister. I'm going to beat you."

Alex snorted. "Oh, I'm not too worried. Give it your best shot."

Alex underestimated Kara and took it easy, expecting improper technique and an easily beatable opponent. She fought almost lazily.

Rookie mistake, Agent Danvers.


	30. Chapter 30

Alex threw a slow right hook at Kara's jaw, but her little sister evaded with a perfect bob-and-weave. Kara then countered with an uppercut to the stomach, which made solid contact.

Alex was amazed at her sister's seemingly newfound fighting skills, and stepped up her game. Before, she was going at a solid skill level of 6, but now she bumped it up to an 8.

She feinted left, and suddenly kicked high with her right. That move had finished almost every other sparring opponent in the past, except J'onn. And apparently, now Kara.

Her little sister quickly leaned out of the way of the kick and returned with a cross to Alex's nose. Alex quickly parried with one hand, and went for a body jab with the other.

Kara easily matched Alex blow for blow, not seeming to exert much effort. Alex was simultaneously puzzled and dumbfounded at her sister's apparent fighting skill.

And this was all without powers.

Alex then transformed into Agent Danvers mode, and bumped up her skill level to a 10. She zoned in, not playing around anymore.

Alex led with a spinning jumping kick to Kara's abdomen, which she caught. Kara then went into an ankle sweep and took Alex down. They both quickly got up, before the other could press the advantage.

Alex then circled right, and suddenly lunged left, finally catching Kara off guard. Alex tackled her little sister to the ground. Kara's face shone with determination as she flipped Alex onto her back, and stood quickly.

Alex had never seen combat so refined, aside from when she had sparred against J'onn.

It was as scary as it was amazing.

Agent Danvers faked two kicks to Kara's legs and feinted downwards, before finally landing a strong high kick to Kara's jaw.

That took her down real fast.

Kara dropped to the floor, in pain, prompting Alex to rush over. She apologized profusely before Kara turned and there was a huge grin on her face.

"Ow, Lex. That one hurt. But that was so cool. Whoever knew nerdy little Alex would turn into such a badass government agent?"

Alex smiled, relieved that Kara wasn't seriously injured."You're one to talk. I've been training for years to become this good. How did you match me? Your fighting was some of the best I've ever seen. And it was all without your powers, too."

Kara's smile faded a little. "The first couple years I was there, I had no real way to fight back. I was always strapped down to the table or sedated or restrained by cuffs. When they finally let me free and just left me in my cell without restraint, I thought they would finally stop coming in and I could get some peace. I was wrong. The way you found me? When you burst in? That happened to me about once a week.

Hank would come in and beat the crap out of me, to the point where I'd be on the brink of death, before they brought me back with the solar lamps. After the first year of just taking his beatings, I learned to fight back. I was obviously still no match for him... but I started understanding the basics of fighting. As time went on and he got better, so did I. I guess I just didn't realize I had gotten this good, since he was always able to beat me..."

Alex was simultaneously amazed and pissed. "Wow, I... Sorry that you had to learn like that... out of necessity. I don't..." Rage started to take over, and she headed for the doors.

Kara quickly interjected. "Hey, Lex! Where are you going?! Are we already done?"

Alex looked at her little sister and they locked eyes. "He beat you... shitless... forced you to learn how to defend yourself. He inadvertently turned you into a killing machine, while also simultaneously killing you. How does that even happen?! And Lillian... don't even get me started with her."

Alex's eyes lit ablaze. "Kar, I won't stand for this anymore. I think it's about god damn time I paid our little Cadmus friends a visit."


	31. Chapter 31

Kara chased after Alex. "Lex, wait! You can't go alone. You are sadly mistaken if you think _for a second_ I'm letting you go without me."

"Kara, what do you mean? Of all people, you should be the one to stay away. They're dangerous people and-"

Kara cut in. "Exactly, Alex. They're dangerous. You don't know what they're capable of, but I do. I'm used to their mind games, I know how each of them operate. I'd be your greatest asset in there."

Alex softened a little. "I just don't want you to have another panic attack when you see them."

Kara relaxed too. "I won't, but in the unlikely event that I do, I'll tell you right away. Don't worry about me Alex. We'll be fine."

Alex reluctantly nodded before motioning for her little sister to follow.

They had finally reached the door when they were found by J'onn.

"And what is it that you think you ladies are doing, sneaking into this strictly cordoned off area of the DEO?"

Alex sheepishly smiled. "Uh? Whatever you want to hear to let us in?"

J'onn shook his head adamantly. "Absolutely _not._ Kara shouldn't be going anywhere near them right now. And you, Agent Danvers. They're dangerous people, we have no idea what they're capable of. You can't seriously expect me to let you just waltz in there."

Alex sighed in resignation, right before an idea popped into her head. "What if you came in with us? You'd be able to protect us, surely. Plus, maybe seeing them will give Kara some closure... help speed up her recovery."

J'onn considered both sides for a solid minute before finally coming to a decision. "I agree, but first, I have conditions."

Alex and Kara high-five each other excitedly.

J'onn cleared his throat, staring at the remarkably childlike display. "First of all, when we get in there, I better not see any high-fiving..." Alex and Kara grinned sheepishly. "Second of all, you will listen to what I say when we get in there. This could be a useful opportunity to interrogate them and find out more about Cadmus. No getting out of hand." He pointedly stared at Alex before continuing. "Last, if Kara feels uncomfortable even in the slightest, we are out of there as soon as possible... Is it a deal?"

Kara and Alex looked to each other before agreeing. They readied themselves and then J'onn opened the door.

Kara was the last to step in, but was not greeted by a pleasant sight. Lillian and Henshaw were seated with unsettling smiles on their faces, as if they had been waiting for visitors to come today. They were in the same cell, both free of restraints, since the glass was unbreakable.

Lillian smiled and in her trademark irritating tone, she asked,"Look who the cat dragged in. Little alien girl, deformed green boy, and foolish big sister. What an unlikely crowd!"

Alex glowered. "Shut up, Lillian... I think it's about time we had a heart to heart, don't you agree?" She stepped closer to the cell.

Kara saw Lillian flinch ever so slightly, before composing herself as if nothing had happened. Kara smiled a little at that.

"Well, Alexandra Danvers. Pleasure to finally meet you. I hope your reunion went well! I'm glad to finally see you together again, how precious you two are. I see my pet alien has come back for more... Did she miss me that much?"

Alex glared at her through the glass. "You shut your mouth right now, or else I will come in there myself and-"

J'onn stepped in. "Agent Danvers, that's enough." He signaled Alex to back down before turning back to Lillian. "You have nothing to hide anymore, Luthor. Nothing to lose. You might as well tell us if you have any other existing bases of operations... Who knows? It may get you out of here earlier."

Lillian snorted derisively. "As if I'd fall for that. A good try, green bean. But not good enough. If you want information, I guess you'll just have to come in here yourself and beat it out of me."

Alex spoke up again. "That's not too much of a problem for me! In fact, I would enjoy that very much right about now. Why don't I just step in there real quick-"

This time it was Kara that cut in. "Alex, don't. Just leave it. She's not worth it."

Lillian sneered. "So the pet alien speaks. Finally build the courage? Hm? Took you long enough."

Kara walked up to the glass. "You better watch yourself, Lillian. You thought you were all high and mighty before, because you were on this side of the glass. You thought it was okay to threaten me. To threaten my _family._ Now, as you are surely well aware of, you're now on the wrong side of the glass. I suggest you comply before I give you a taste of what you did to me."

Kara's tone was low and calm, which made it ten times more frightening for Lillian. She did her best to cover up her fear.

"We have... no other remaining bases of operations to my knowledge. But, we do have many operatives undercover scattered throughout many cities as we speak. And you will never know who they are." She said it almost teasingly.

J'onn demanded. "Names. Now."

Lillian smiled at that one. "Oh, I'm not so sure about names. Plural, I mean. But I suppose I could give you one... Quite a coincidence actually."

J'onn impatiently prompted her to keep going.

"I think you might actually know him! Your little girls over there as well. In fact, I'd say they know him a little better..."

She was relishing the moment of suspense, before she'd drop the biggest bomb on their lives yet.

"My third in command... An interesting man, that one. He's a father, actually."

Kara and Alex were starting to catch on, but refused to believe it.

"His name is Jeremiah Danvers."


	32. Chapter 32

Kara's low and dangerous tone from earlier was back with a passion. " _What?_ You have him?! I told you, Lillian. I asked. In exchange for leaving my family out of it, you could hurt me. Do whatever you wanted. And you did... This whole time... You mean to tell me you took my sister's father away from her?! This whole time you had him?!" She was infuriated but trying to keep herself calm, so as not to elicit a panic attack.

Kara then suddenly remembered the abrupt subject changes whenever Jeremiah was brought up. The constant convenient distractions. Alex and Eliza never looking her in the eyes when talking about anything relating to Jeremiah. _Did they know he went to Cadmus? Why didn't they tell me?!_

Kara was fuming. She turned back to Lillian. "You let him go right now. Let him walk a free man."

Lillian smirked. "You pesky Danvers sisters never listen to me! It's starting to get slightly frustrating, I'm sure you can understand. I _said_ Jeremiah was my third in command. I don't have him locked up somewhere, the man is working for me."

Alex shook her head, dumbfounded and shocked that her father was still alive. "That's not possible. He died. Six years ago, he died. He disappeared after he was stabbed, I don't understand. And even if he did somehow survive, he would _never_ work for someone like _you._ Especially if he knew what you were doing to Kara."

Now, Kara was more confused than ever. _Jeremiah is dead? Is that why Alex wouldn't talk about it? But why wouldn't she tell me, she tells me everything. But he's allegedly working for Lillian now?_

Kara's eyes betrayed her confusion and Lillian laughed. "I suppose angelic big sister Danvers never mentioned anything about Jeremiah when you finally woke up! That's cold... Keeping from your sister that her adoptive father 'died'. Tell me, Alexandra. Why didn't you tell her? Hm?"

Alex glared at her. "That's a conversation Kara and I will be having later. _In private._ For now, I'm not done with you. What do you have planned? Why is Dad working for you? How are you controlling him?"

"Wow, well at least slow down, Alex. One at a time. What do I have planned? Well, let's see... Let's just say it's something _big._ Something no one will be able to stop. And Jeremiah's heading the charge... Why is he working for me? Well, of course, because he sees the merit of my work. We see eye to eye on many things. How am I controlling him? Oh, that's a simple one. I'm not! He's working for me. Willingly... A loyal soldier." She smiled maniacally.

Kara finally spoke again, having somewhat of a grasp on the situation. "He... He would _never,_ not ever, work for the likes of you. Especially willingly. He would never agree with Cadmus' mission, let alone obey you, of all people. So however you're controlling him, you can stop now. Let him go. I'll give you whatever you want. Just let him go."

Lillian perked up, curiosity piqued. "Whatever I want, you say? An intriguing offer... I'll only accept if-"

J'onn quickly interrupted. "Agent Danvers, Miss Danvers. Out. NOW."

Alex and Kara reluctantly moved towards the door and left J'onn to finish his interrogation.

Kara quickly whirled on Alex about to speak when Alex got there first.

"Kar, before you say anything, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I was going to tell you. I really wanted to. But with everything that happened, I just didn't think it was the right time-"

Kara interrupted and instead of responding with anger, as Alex expected, she pulled Alex into a deep embrace instead.

"You can explain the whole situation later... I... I'm sorry you lived six years without him, thinking he was dead. I did my best to protect him from the inside, but it looks like I failed. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your family safe, Alex."

Alex pulled away just enough to look Kara in the eyes. "Kara, it's not my family. It's _ours._ We've been over this already. And you didn't fail, Kar. You never could. It's not your fault, and don't you ever forget." Alex pulled her back in tight and leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. She whispered quietly. "Thank you for doing everything you could, and giving up your own safety to protect Dad. You probably made your suffering two times worse than if you would have if you just stayed quiet. Thank you."

She regained her composure a little before continuing, with newfound resolve. "At least now we know he's not really dead. And we can find him."

Kara nodded, determined. "We _will_ find him."


	33. Chapter 33

_A month later_

Kara had been recovering, perhaps slower than desired, but she was getting there. She often had nightmares and had panic attacks, and couldn't be around too many green things at once.

But she was getting better.

It had been a month of long days and long nights for her. Her days were spent at the DEO constantly refining her technique, or helping look for Jeremiah.

With the new information of Jeremiah's whereabouts thrown into the mix, the sisters' lives had gotten chaotic.

Kara's nights weren't any easier for her. She spent them constantly attempting to fend off encroaching nightmares or projections of her fear as a result of her PTSD. She often had dreams about Alex dying, Jeremiah betraying them, and being killed in Cadmus, among many others. Sometimes, she'd just be too afraid to sleep and she'd lay awake at night, contemplating everything that had changed.

Alex had informed Kara about the full story of Jeremiah's alleged 'death' and now, they both wanted to find him more than ever.

Her big sister had noticed Kara's distinct behavioral shift. When she was first back, she'd at least _attempt_ to smile and she'd laugh. Joke around.

Now, Kara seemed to be falling into a pit of darkness. The true effects of what had happened had finally started to catch up to her. But who could really blame her? Her dark past...

The dark days ahead...

There was only one thing that could pull her out of this darkness.

Even though Kara had been hurt beyond what any words could ever convey, all she ever talked about was wanting to help people. Make sure they never went through the same things she was forced to.

Because _only_ Kara Danvers could survive that and still have hope in humanity, and a kind heart.

Would risk her own life for other people's health and happiness.

Lately, Alex had been trying to think of a way Kara could help people, without exposing herself. She could see how Kara was spiraling and knew having a purpose would help. But between searching for Jeremiah, restless sleep, and periodic panic attacks, her little sister was being stretched far too thin.

Alex knew her baby sister needed to help people. It was who she was. She was born selfless, passionate, kind. She was born to change the world. But Alex was too afraid to let her use her powers publicly and save people, like her cousin, Superman.

She didn't want to risk Kara exposing herself and getting recaptured.

That's when Alex got an idea.

Just the week before, she found a way to give Kara that purpose, and fulfill her innate need to help.

Her solution? Become a DEO agent.

Kara was already far more proficient in combat than any other agent there, and almost matched Alex, which was impressive in and of itself. Alex would still be a superior agent since she had use of firearms, and explosive weapons, but Kara could still be a major asset.

Plus, the DEO could help her learn to use her powers discreetly, and teach her combat strategy. She would have all the skills she would need if she ever wanted to become like Superman, except more refined in her tactical fighting skills.

It was perfect.

Alex had gone to J'onn to ask about it, and he eagerly agreed. Their father figure had also noticed a somewhat empty feeling from Kara as of late, and figured she was a great fit for the DEO already with her skill set.

He had been observing her during her own personal training, and being impressed was an understatement. Aside from Agent Danvers, Kara was perhaps the most qualified and best field agent that had walked through his doors in years.

He was about to ask her about joining as an official agent, but saw she was in a sparring match.

He noticed her technique was a little rough and she fought more with self-defense than intent to harm, but that was something that could be taught.

He took a moment to watch.

It was currently a three-on-one, with her against Agent Butler, Agent Jacobs, and Agent Leonard. All at the same time.

The match had just started and J'onn settled in to watch how she handled it. He decided right then that if she was able to impress him, he'd ask her to join on the spot.

The agents circled her, surrounding her, before they made their move. Leonard automatically went for a low sweep to her legs, as Jacob tried to tackle high. Together, they would have knocked her down in opposite directions, and clotheslined her. They would have had sufficient momentum to beat her.

But she was ready.

She skillfully leaped away from the sweep and deftly sidestepped the tackle, while closing the distance between her and Butler.

She automatically hooked one of his legs with hers, and took him down while remaining upright herself. She kicked him in the stomach, winding him, before turning back to fight the other two. She recalled her training with Alex.

 _When fighting multiple opponents, always line them up. If you are surrounded, it's much harder to win rather than only fighting one at a time._

With them closing diagonally from both directions, she stepped back and circled left towards Jacobs. He immediately turned and Leonard followed suit.

They were in a line, she had executed a perfect evasive maneuver.

J'onn was impressed. He had only ever seen her fight one opponent at a time, and she was showing great proficiency against three. Her evasive tactics were already almost top-notch, but he figured those would be a strong suit of hers. Having to constantly evade Hank's kryptonite-infused knuckles and all.

When Jacobs charged in, Kara turned and rotated her body into a complex Judo throw Alex had recently taught her. He landed on the ground with a thud, and she was all of a sudden left with one opponent.

He went for a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu technique and grabbed for her arm. Instead of evading away, like she normally did, she decided to take the offensive.

Kara latched onto Agent Leonard's arm, and hooked her legs up and around his neck. She then spun in a difficult half-twist move, and easily dispatched him as well.

The three fallen agents stood and gave her wide grins, congratulating her on an impressive win, and some playful trash talk.

"We went easy on you today."

"We won't let you win next time. We'll be ready."

"Psh, I totally let you throw me. In fact, it was quite fun."

Kara laughed at the good-natured banter and smiled wide at them too. It was the first time she had genuinely smiled in weeks.

She had been spending a lot of time with Alex, but they mostly ended up talking about Kara's time at Cadmus. Alex was helping by talking through it all with her, but sometimes Kara just needed a little bit of fun.

It had now become apparent after their joking and her smile, that she also needed the DEO. He knew it would only benefit her but didn't know how she'd react to his proposition. He was also afraid of pushing too far, too soon. But now was the chance.

As Kara walked out, he cautiously intercepted her. And explained his proposal.

Kara regarded him carefully, decision already made.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'd be honored if you'd have me, J'onn. I'm grateful for the opportunity."

J'onn beamed wide and pulled Kara in for a hug. When he pulled away, he explained a little more in depth.

"We'd have you in the field, obviously, as you are one of the most skilled fighters we have. We wouldn't want to train you in firearms, as you are already proficient in hand-to-hand, so we'll have you as a secret asset on raids and alien attacks."

Kara nodded thoughtfully before he continued.

"We'd teach you all the necessary skills to harness your powers beneficially, and you'd learn to control them completely. I will also be assigning you to Alex's team, in case you need anything. She'll be able to take care of you, and in the event she can't, Agent Danvers and I are always in direct communication. Should you ever want to reveal yourself to the public, you'd be properly equipped with the skills necessary to make an effective hero."

Kara smiled at the thought of saving the world together with her sister. It was another one of their many dreams when they were children. Of course back then, Alex had wanted to save people as a Doctor and not an elite government agent, but things had changed since then.

Many things had changed.

Alex would be thrilled to hear that Kara was becoming an agent.

J'onn briefly finished up with an interesting question. "As you know, I along with everyone else, address Alex as 'Agent Danvers.' With you on the same team, and sharing a last name, you can see how that would be confusing."

Kara laughed a little and agreed. J'onn continued. "If we can't call you Agent Danvers, what would you like to be called? You would be a standout among the group and don't necessarily have to take on the 'Agent' part of the name. It's just something we could address you as during operations."

Kara thought long and hard about this question. "I'm really... not sure, J'onn. I know it's just a name, but it feels significant and I want to pick a good one. Got any advice?"

J'onn pondered briefly. "Well, Superman _is_ your cousin. And if you were to go all hero on us later, when you are ready, it would be nice to have a similar name, no? It would immediately inspire hope and confidence with people. Might as well stick to that theme."

Kara nodded thoughtfully. "Superwoman, maybe. No! Supergirl, I think. No, I _know._ It's perfect, J'onn. The complete embodiment of empowering young girls, inspiring growth in those who don't think it's possible. Giving hope and confidence to women everywhere, the ideal of feminism. I _know_ it's perfect, J'onn. I can feel it."

J'onn smiled at her excitement, at her enthusiasm to be able to help people like she had always wanted, without risking exposure. "Then I guess it's settled, _Supergirl,_ I think it's time we go tell Agent Danvers about our newest addition to the team."

Kara nodded happily, and they walked off into the brightly lit halls of the DEO.

 _Back at the Apartment_

Alex had been overjoyed to hear that J'onn listened to her idea and recruited Kara. She was also highly amused when her little sister started talking about her 'prestigious new code name that the rest of those DEO chumps couldn't have.' Alex laughed when she said that line.

But she was also very emotional. When Kara began rambling about her new code name, and what it meant to her, her big sister realized something.

Kara had grown up.

She had truly been through it all, and she came out the other side wanting nothing more than to help people. To inspire people with just a _name._ Alex had always known her little sister was strong, and would grow into someone special, but she never imagined it to this extent.

She was so glad that Kara had finally found something. And as an added bonus, working as an agent would prepare her for the future, if becoming a superhero is what she wanted to do.

Kara called over to Alex, asking what kind of pizza she wanted.

It had become somewhat of a tradition for them to just watch movies and eat pizza if Kara was feeling down.

It had been happening a lot recently, with Kara's self-inflicted black hole of emotional despair.

But tonight, it was different. Tonight it was a celebration of something good. And that hadn't happened in a _long_ while.

When the pizza arrived, Alex and Kara cuddled up on the couch, finding comfort in each other.

They turned on a movie, while discussing the day's events and what the future held in store.

Alex started off. "Kar, I know you're going to become a DEO agent now, but with the nature of your skill set and your abilities, you're going to be on the front lines. I'll do what I can to protect you, but you have to promise me you'll be careful." Her words hitched in her throat. "I can't lose you again."

Kara grabbed Alex's hand and looked her big sister right in the eyes. "You won't, Lex. I promise. I'll be careful. No matter what, we'll come home together, or not at all."

Alex solemnly nodded. "Please make sure you do. I don't know what I'd do if I had to live without you, Kar."

Her little sister leaned in comfortingly and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me, Lex. We'll be out there together, and we'll take care of each other."

Alex looked down at her sister. "Don't be silly, Kar. I'll always worry about you. You're my little sister, after all." Alex reached for another slice of pizza before realizing the box was gone. "You're also the most terrifyingly quick eater I've ever seen. Kara, for real. I literally only ate _one_ piece. You didn't even save a _single_ extra?"

Kara grinned, attempting to look sheepish, but failing miserably. "Nope, it's all in here." She rubbed her stomach. "I'll go order more, Lex, it's fine." As she attempted to stand to reach for the phone, Alex stopped her.

"It's okay, Kar. Don't worry. Let's just stay here. I'm already comfortable anyways, it'd be a shame to have to actually _stand._ "

Kara smirked. "Alex... How did you even become a DEO agent while being this lazy?"

Alex smiled as she pulled Kara in close. "It's a trick of the trade. I'll never tell."

Kara laughed contentedly as she leaned in to her big sister.

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

_A week later_

Kara was bouncing excitedly in her black suit. She had fitted gear which allowed for maximum movement while also providing ample protection. Though she didn't need it, of course.

It was basically just there to appease Alex.

This was going to be Kara's first raid as an agent. The headquarters to a dangerous alien gang had been found, and J'onn had ordered for immediate shutdown. They had apparently accumulated dangerous supplies, and one of the aliens was giving off nuclear energy readings.

If they didn't contain the threat quickly and precisely, the entirety of National City would blow.

Perhaps such a high pressure and high profile mission was not the best for a first timer, like Kara. But she was up for the challenge.

She had been waiting for the others for ten minutes, while they geared up. She didn't take as long to dress, and also didn't need to holster firearms or gather ammo, so naturally Kara was growing antsy.

Finally, the rest of the team turned the corner and Kara sighed in relief. If they didn't leave soon, there could be potentially catastrophic consequences. And Kara did not want to be responsible for allowing it to happen, if there was something she could do about it.

Alex sidled up to Kara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You ready, little sis? It's your big day."

Kara nodded and laughed. "I think I'm pretty ready. But don't call me little sis over the comms. It's Supergirl in the field."

Alex smirked. "Yeah, maybe to the rest of them. But to me, you'll always be little sis. _Even if_ it's embarrassing to be called that in an elite clandestine government organization."

Kara smiled and exaggerated a sigh. "I _suppose._ If you must."

They both laughed. Being with her big sister automatically put Kara's nerves at ease. The helicopter ride over to the location was surprisingly more relaxing than she had anticipated it would be.

When they were prepared to touch down, J'onn went over the plan one more time.

"We get in there and dispatch all the aliens. Cuff and load 'em onto the oncoming transport vehicle. Remember, we only have five minutes until he unknowingly blows. We must be quick. If we get him to the van, it'll be fine. We have a nuclear power dampener set up in there. He isn't aware he's going to blow, so it is of the utmost importance that we dispatch him quickly."

All the agents nodded solemnly, aware of the seriousness of the situation. J'onn wanted to make sure they understood before he continued.

"When everyone else is gone, we will work as one group to contain the nuclear threat. We'll hit him with the tranquilizers first, but if that doesn't work, we'll have to knock him out. Supergirl, that's where you'll come in. But only if it gets to that point. You are powered, so you stand a better chance. Everyone else... do _not_ engage in combat. Instead, shoot from afar. Let Supergirl handle the close range."

Alex looked over to Kara worried, but Kara gave her the best reassuring smile she could muster. She also reached over and gave Alex's hand a comforting squeeze.

They nodded heads to each other, and then they were off. As they walked close to the entrance, Kara scanned the building with her x-ray vision.

"Enemies inside. Looks to be a warehouse kind of building, with a side door on the right. Ten on the left, five in the middle, and target alien on the right."

The agents nodded, knowing where they needed to go. Kara flew in first to distract the big alien, dubbed as a Toli, but was careful not to engage until the other agents finished off the enemies.

Alex was worried about Kara but refocused her attention to the fifteen aliens in front of her. Her team immediately started shooting them down with the tranqs and cuffing them as they went. A few proved hard to hit, and they wasted two precious minutes.

Now they were left with three minutes and a perfectly healthy Toli still rampaging about.

Three minutes until National City got blown to pieces.

The agents found cover behind boxes and random appliances, before loading up their tranqs. As the first volley was released, the dust kicked up and they couldn't see what was happening. When it finally settled down, they were shocked to see that not a single one had landed.

The Toli smiled unsettlingly and grumbled,"Didn't know I was fast, did you?"

The agents spent the rest of that minute trying to land a shot, but he was too fast. Supergirl would be able to hold him still for a half second at best, and it just simply wasn't working.

J'onn was getting worried. "Two minutes left. We gotta contain him, _now."_

Kara suggested into her comm, whilst fending off an attack. "Why don't I take a tranq dart and hit him with it? I am fast enough to get close."

J'onn affirmed and agreed it was a good idea. Kara grabbed a dart from the nearest agent and made her way toward the Toli.

Minute and a half left to go.

Kara circled, looking for the closest and most efficient way in. She found an opening and sped in. Kara stabbed the dart into his neck with all her might, and it worked.

For a second.

He quickly turned around and smashed his fist into Kara, sending her flying into the opposite wall.

Alex cried out,"Ka- Supergirl, are you okay?! Talk to me."

Kara stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed it didn't work. Got any ideas?"

Alex and J'onn looked to each other and simply shook their heads solemnly. Agent Danvers spoke into the comm,"We don't have enough time to get him in the van. The tranq didn't work and we can't cuff him. I don't know what to do."

Kara checked her watch.

Thirty seconds.

She gritted her teeth in determination, knowing she was the only one with the means to stop him.

The Toli began to glow yellow, and the color intensified as the precious seconds ticked by. The agents looked around at each other hopelessly, praying for someone to miraculously come up with an answer. Or a plan. Anything.

No one did.

Ten seconds.

Kara steeled herself, and super sped as fast as she could into the Toli. They smashed through the wall that was connected to the side door she had noticed earlier.

With five seconds left, she looked back. All she could see were the worried faces of Alex and J'onn.

 _I have to protect them._

With that last thought, she covered the Toli as much as she could, draping her entire body over him on the floor.

Alex and J'onn watched as Kara covered the alien.

Then all they saw, all they heard... was an explosion.


	36. Chapter 36

As J'onn and Alex were blinded by a bright light, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for the Martian.

He saw a loose piece of sharp shrapnel heading straight for Alex's heart. He did what any sensible father figure would do, and shielded her body.

Because of this, Alex stayed safe. However, J'onn took the brunt of the blast and was impaled by the shrapnel. He cried out in agony, falling to the floor.

The other agents had all been blown back and knocked into the walls. They were all out cold.

Alex, seemingly the only unaffected one, cautiously peered around until she saw J'onn laying on the ground, writhing in pain. "Oh God, J'onn! What happened?"

J'onn gasped out. "I'm fine... I can heal fast... Ka... ra..."

Alex's mind immediately redirected to Kara and she nodded firmly. She then sprinted off towards the side room in search of her sister.

When she walked through the entryway, the whole building was in ruins. Some of it had been completely taken off and sunlight was shining through. The other parts were all in shambles, or about to fall apart.

Alex's eyes quickly darted across the room, searching for any signs of Kara. That's when she spotted the sleek black of her sister's DEO uniform.

The older Danvers sprinted over as fast as her legs could carry her, and immediately kneeled by Kara's side.

Alex frantically tried to wake her little sister, but there was no reaction.

Alex started becoming anxious when Kara wasn't responding.

The last time this had happened, Kara's heart had stopped beating.

And she did not want that to happen again.

Alex scanned the room, looking for anything to wake her sister, when she remembered the sunlight from earlier. It was hitting a good chunk of the room, but couldn't reach Kara because some debris was in the way, causing her to be in the shade.

Since Kara was too heavy to move across the room, Alex settled for moving the debris.

She had set to work clearing it, and was five minutes in, when she heard a pained groan coming from Kara's direction.

Alex quickly moved over to her sister's side and grabbed her hand.

"Kar! Thank God you're okay! Don't ever scare me like that again, please. You have done enough of that recently."

Kara gave Alex a small smile and wheezed out,"I'm g-glad you're okay too, Lex. How is J'onn? The other agents?"

Alex eyes darkened slightly, but not enough for Kara to notice. "They're all alive. J'onn took a good blast, but he's tough and he'll make it. Don't worry about them, worry about yourself."

Kara squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly. "I'll always worry about everyone else first, you need to realize that. But still, I'm glad everyone's okay."

Alex was slightly appeased from her worried panic, but something else completely came over her. She became consumed with a frightened and frustrated rage. "What the hell. Were. You. Thinking?! You could have been killed, easily. Are you kidding me?! You should _not_ have done that!"

Kara calmly reasoned,"I was thinking that I needed to save the city and you. But mostly you. You have to understand, Lex. I'd do it all again if I had to."

Alex was still fuming. "I don't understand. How can you possibly be so careless! You shouldn't have prioritized me, Kara. You should have prioritized yourself!"

Kara looked her big sister straight in the eyes. "I would never prioritize myself over your safety, Alex. I knew I would survive, but you and the others wouldn't have. If I hadn't covered him and absorbed the blast, this city would be flattened. Is that what you would have wanted?"

Alex shook her head, her body shaking with rage. "You. Are. Unbelievable. I just saved you from one hell and you went and willingly threw yourself into another!"

Alex stormed off, unable to see reason. Her emotions had gotten the better of her, just like always. Her worry and guilt for not being able to help Kara overcame her logical sense, and she exploded at her little sister. Who was just being selfless, like always. Who had done the right thing.

As Alex stomped away, Kara attempted to sit up to chase after her and apologize. She got onto all fours, before her arms buckled and she fell back down hard. However, Kara would not be deterred and began to drag herself to a pile of rubble, hoping to be able to use it to help pull herself up.

Alex was starting to feel absolutely horrible for how she had treated Kara, who had just saved everyone's lives. She felt deep regret for the hurtful things she had said.

When she had turned around to go apologize, she saw Kara crawling across the floor to a nearby wall, and felt even worse for what she had done. _Why couldn't I just have been civil? Now she thinks I hate her, for saving my own life._

She quickly walked over and helped Kara sit up against a wall.

"Kar, I'm... so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you so much, I was just scared I would lose you, and I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. I was just pissed that you overlooked your safety for us, even after everything you just came out of. I... I'm sorry, I understand if you can't forgive me for reacting like that-"

Kara gently interrupted and took Alex's hand in hers. "Don't worry, Lex. I completely understand. I know you were scared, and on edge, I don't hold it against you. All is forgiven."

Alex looked at her little sister through watery brown eyes. "God, Kara. You need to stop being so damn... good. All the time. You are so selfless and brave, but it's going to get you into trouble, like it already has. You're not some sacrificial lamb that can just keep taking hits for others. You're a person too. Why can't you just... prioritize yourself?"

Kara looked at Alex, deep in thought. "Truthfully, I... don't really know. I just can't stand to watch someone I love get hurt. I have been gifted with these powers, and I can't stand by while others are harmed, _especially_ when I have the means to stop it. I can't stand to see people suffer, like I had to. If I can save even one person from my fate, I'd do it, no matter the cost. My life just... doesn't seem important when someone else's is in danger. I don't really know how to explain it.

And there's the Earth too. It belongs to humans. I'm not human. I don't belong here. I've been granted the ability to save people, and if I don't use them, what does that say about the kind of person I am? I need to save the people who are important to this planet, and it'd be selfish and wrong to think otherwise. Even before, back on Krypton. It was always 'protect the people or die trying.' Just because I'm on a different planet, that doesn't just change for me."

Alex carefully considered her sister, trying to digest what she had just said. "I understand it's important to you for others to survive. But you gotta understand that it's important to _me_ whether or not _you_ survive. You're innately selfless and you were born with the kindest heart in all the known universe, but I am the opposite. I am instinctually selfish, all humans are. It has always been about self-preservation for us.

So I know it sounds selfish when I say this, but I need you to look after yourself. If not for you, then do it for me. Because without you, I'm lost. I don't know what I'm doing, or who I am. I found myself in you, and you... are the light that brightens the dark room. For me, that's who you are. So if you were to die, or leave, where would that leave me? All alone in the dark room, having lost myself. It's not the kind of life I want to live. You need to be more careful, for me. Please. Do it for me."

Kara looked into Alex's eyes and saw how serious she looked. She solemnly nodded. "I will try, Lex. I will try my hardest. But I can't make promises."

Alex gratefully nodded and leaned in gently to hug Kara. When they finally embraced, her little sister hissed in pain.

Alex pulled back quickly, alarmed. "Where does it hurt the most?"

Kara brushed it off. "It doesn't hurt... I'm fine, really. Please go look after J'onn, I need to know he's in good hands. I don't feel any pain, Lex."

Alex gave Kara a stern look. "Seriously, what did we just talk about? Don't lie to me, I can see it in the way you breathe. You're hurting. A lot. So please, let me help you. Then we can go attend to J'onn together."

Kara nodded in resignation. Once she was properly bandaged with materials from the DEO vans, they looked towards the main section of the building. A DEO med team had been called, presumably by J'onn, and everyone was being taken care of and transported back to the facility.

Kara tried to stand, but fell on her own. She insisted on trying again. Her logic was that if she was able to walk on her own, Alex would be less worried.

It seemed to backfire when she fell, and it only heightened Alex's concern. Her big sister ran over and slid an arm across Kara's back, supporting her. Alex took most of Kara's weight and together, they slowly trudged to the van. They were the last ones out.

Once the sister loaded into the van, they were off. Kara was exhausted from the pain and the overall stress the day had caused and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder to rest. Alex also rested her head atop Kara's and they clasped each other's hand tight.

And they fell asleep like that.

J'onn looked back and smirked. The way they looked after each other... it warmed his heart.

Plus, it was also pretty damn cute. At least, that's what the Martian thought. He was sure everyone else would agree.

He sighed contentedly and smiled the rest of the ride, the pain from earlier completely forgotten.


	37. Chapter 37

_Reader - Ok, wow. First of all, thank you for that amazing and quite lengthy review. You should definitely publish some stories, I know I for sure would read them. Your version was quite dark, I don't know if even I would go that far, but I thoroughly enjoyed the read. Again, if you wrote anything, I would definitely check it out. Don't be afraid to put yourself out there! (Just out of curiosity, do you ship Winn and Kara? It was interesting you went in that direction.)_

 _In response to your answer of the QOTD, I do have opinions on my own question. I love Karamel with all my heart, but Supercorp definitely has potential. They have a great friendship and their on-screen chemistry is unreal. However, I kind of liked the lighthearted goofy aspect Mon-el brought to the screen last season, and am also liking this new grown and mature Mon-El. I am in agreement with your statement of saying that neither Kara nor Lena has indicated whatsoever that they are either bisexual or lesbian._

 _However, if Supercorp became a reality, I definitely wouldn't be bothered. I don't ship it hardcore, but I definitely see some chemistry there. They would be a cute couple, and the Luthor-Kryptonian dynamic would definitely be interesting! I am open to writing Supercorp and/or Karamel fics, but I would need to get enough requests. I don't even know if you guys would like romantic fics anyways, since I'm more an angst and hurt/comfort kind of author._

 _I am personally a Katie stan and I love her in any role regardless, but am also a huge Chris stan. I loved him as Kai in TVD and Jake in Containment. I was excited that they both came on the show in the same season! So there's that. All in all, I love Karamel, but I think if the writers decided to go Supercorp (which unfortunately won't happen, as the cast and crew have stated multiple times that they won't), BUT IF THEY DID, I have a feeling that I'd love them too._

 _Two Weeks Later_

When Kara was all fixed up from the bomb blast, about a day after it happened, she immediately threw herself into more missions. Luckily, they were much more routine and much less dangerous than her first one had been.

All of her operations had gone off without a hitch for a couple weeks. Raids, alien containment, and covert recon, among many others.

Her skills and powers were developing nicely, and she seemed to have a very tight grip on her powers. She was an elite agent and one of the greatest known fighters to ever be in the DEO. She was up there quite high, with Alex of course.

She had been getting really in tune with her body, and was maintaining a strict and regular training schedule. She was confident she could beat almost anyone in a fight, and to be honest, that confidence wasn't misplaced.

She really was _that_ good.

Also, throughout the couple weeks, even though it did not seem possible, Alex and Kara grew ever closer. After opening up to each other on the day of the incident, they had strengthened their bond. The sisters were practically inseparable.

Kara sat in the DEO today, watching a program documenting her cousin. Kal had been putting in a lot of work, and had saved many lives. She was fascinated, but also proud. After finding out about Kara's stay with Cadmus, Clark had been nothing but supportive and kind.

Kara was just happy that Clark found his calling. However, she was slightly envious that she couldn't be out there publicly saving the world with him.

As she was about to turn the TV off, the channel was replaced by a breaking news notification.

Kara tuned in and increased the volume. A small group of agents had crowded around to see what the fuss was about, and Alex was one of them. Kara listened in to what the anchor was saying.

"Breaking news, National City. Get in your homes, now! It's urgent. He has gone rogue... he's attacking. He's severely injured three different people already, and will show you no mercy. Take shelter now! Hide while you can. He's coming into the city as we speak."

Kara was disturbed by the frantic newscast and was also burning with curiosity as to who the mysterious "he" was. Agents around her were already suiting up, but she took shorter time so she returned her attention to the TV. It was showing videos of...

Superman?

Terrorizing her city? What was he doing?

She quickly ran out to find J'onn, and asked if she could leave now. She had seen a small family in danger on the television, and knew she needed to get out there as fast as she could.

J'onn, of course, adamantly refused. "Absolutely not, Supergirl. There are cameras everywhere swarming that area. The public would undoubtedly find out about you."

Kara thought about this. Then she shook her head resolutely and walked away. At the door frame she turned and said,"Well, I guess it's time to let them know, J'onn. There are children and families in danger because of my cousin, and I am the only person on the planet capable of stopping him. If I don't, who knows how many more he could hurt?"

J'onn slowly and reluctantly nodded. And he started gearing up. If he was going to let Kara in the field for her first time in the camera lens, there's no way in hell he was letting her go alone.

Within the next minute, everyone was ready and sitting in the chopper. J'onn informed Alex about the situation, and she did not take it well. But if Kara was ready, Alex wouldn't and probably couldn't stop her.

Kara signaled to J'onn that Clark had found the family and that she was going to fly ahead.

The helicopter touched down as Kara had just thrown herself in front of the family, to protect them from his heat vision. She smashed into a nearby building, but she got right back up.

"Kal, this isn't you. Listen, please. You have to stop."

Clark tensed and responded. "Don't try to tell me what I need when you have no idea. What I do want is to kill you. So I will." His eyes darkened and he flew straight for Kara, red cape billowing in the wind.

Kara ran straight towards him. If the situation weren't so dire, it would actually have been pretty iconic.

The black of Kara's DEO uniform met the blue and red of Kal's suit and they slammed into each other.

Alex watched from the side, and held her breath as Kara fought, hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

Kal went in for a flying punch to the face, but Kara barely ducked out of the way. She was experienced in combat, but had never fought with someone of his strength or his powers. Plus, she didn't want to hurt her cousin.

When Clark missed and circled back, Kara greeted him with a fist to the stomach. Because he was family, she didn't want to hurt him, so she pulled her punch. It cost her big time.

He was barely affected by the attack and punched her right in the chest. She flew back and smashed into a pile of rubble.

She was much slower to get up after that.

Kara noticed that although her powers had manifested, they weren't as strong as Clark's. He firstly had more experience. But it was also possible this was due to all of the kryptonite exposure.

Kara wasn't nearly as strong. She was definitely much slower. And he was undoubtedly hitting harder.

But Kara was the girl of steel. One thing she had that was stronger than Clark was her resolve. She quickly thought about her options, before she leapt and took to the skies.

Clark immediately went after her, not knowing that Kara had done it to even the playing field. Since they weren't on ground, Clark didn't have as much of a speed advantage and because of this, he wouldn't be able to hit harder.

They engaged in intense hand-to-hand combat, and Kara seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Then, Clark pulled an unexpected move and grabbed her by the legs.

He threw her up high and fast and soared to match her height. When he was level with her horizontal body, he made a club with his arms and smashed them into her exposed stomach.

From that height and with that momentum, she made a sizable crater in the ground when she landed.

She laid there in pain and momentarily winded, unable to get up. Clark landed next to her and started walking menacingly towards her.

Kara caught glimpses of something a reporter was saying nearby. "Police perimeter... Mysterious new girl... Seems to be an ally... Helping against the threat of Superman... Let's just hope... she... alive."

Kara tuned out and focused on Clark's ever looming presence. She was in a lot of pain, but it wasn't a new sensation. She clenched her jaw and steeled herself, but she wasn't fast enough to stand before he got to her.

She never expected her sweet baby cousin to do this to her, but he did. He put his knee on her stomach, and leaned all his weight on her, effectively crushing her and taking her breath away. Then with his hands, he reached down and locked onto Kara's neck, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Kara Zor-El, you will die by my hand. You dishonor our house and I am here to stop this nonsense. I will kill you."

Alex heard this and she had enough. She saw Kara struggling and writhing in agony, and pulled out her gun.

Her kryptonite gun.


	38. Chapter 38

_Reader - Yes, it is always all Lillian's fault, haha. Including global warming. All her. Also, I am happy to provide feedback for anything you or anyone else writes, and am also happy to receive it! If you have anything else you want to write or want me to read, don't be afraid to send it over! You are probably one of, if not my most, consistent reviewer and I can't even talk to you, since I can't PM you. However, I love you for all of your support of my story and would gladly help with any writing you want to do in the future or provide feedback :)_

 _I agree with what you said about Winn and James. I feel like they forced Karolsen a little too much for my liking. I think Guardian was a ploy to keep James relevant, but I do still love James himself, as well as Mehcad. I just don't really like Guardian all that much. And yes, please write it! I would gladly read it and am glad someone is taking the opportunity which I was forced to resist. Thank you for your awesome review! Can't wait to hear from you this chapter :)_

A shot rang out as Alex pulled the trigger. She knew it was a risk having kryptonite anywhere near Kara, but knew she would die anyways if she didn't do anything. Luckily, her shot found its mark in Clark's arm.

He screamed in pain, clutching his injury, and fell off of Kara. She took the moment to her advantage, and quickly stood against her better judgment. Fighting her dizziness and lack of breath, she still was able to land a hard punch to Clark's head, effectively knocking him out.

Kara was thankful for the kryptonite there, because without it, she wouldn't have been able to knock him out safely. However, she was not thankful for the overwhelmingly familiar sickening sensation that washed over her because of it.

She fell to the floor while the DEO agents cuffed and scooped Clark up. They loaded him into a van and drove away before anyone could see.

Alex put the gun down and rushed over to her fallen sister, who was already starting to sit up. Since the kryptonite was gone, her momentary dizzy spell was disappearing and the sunlight was helping her regain strength.

By the time Alex got there, Kara was already on her knees, working on standing.

Alex bent down to help her as she worriedly asked,"Are you okay, K- Supergirl?"

Kara nodded. "I'm fine, just glad we were able to get him."

Alex looked her over once more. "Are you sure? He landed a couple good ones there, and he's pretty strong..."

Her little sister looked her right in the eyes and promised. "I swear, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be-"

She never got to reassure Alex because she was pushed aside by a growing mob of reporters.

There were so many questions thrown out at once.

"Who are you?"

"How did you defeat Superman?"

"Are you two related at all?"

"Why are you fighting him?"

"Why is he evil all of a sudden?"

Kara held up a hand to silence them all. "All great questions, but I'm afraid I do not have time today. I have urgent matters I must attend to. However, what you should know... is that I'm here to protect this city. And I'm here to stay. As proven here today, I'm willing to give my life for the people of this city, and I'm here to help. The safety of the people here is my number one concern and I will do whatever it takes to maintain that safety. I'm just here to help, and I hope you all are open to accepting my help."

The reporters all yelled out more questions, but the closest one to Kara asked,"Is there anything we should call you? What is your name?"

Kara gave a shy grin to the camera. "You can call me Supergirl."

With that, she quickly super sped to grab Alex and took off with her before the reporters noticed the agent was gone. Kara smiled as her super hearing picked up raucous applause coming from below her.

It appeared the people of the city and the reporters alike, had accepted her.

Alex looked at Kara and yelled over the wind,"Well, that could have gone a lot worse!"

Kara and her big sister flew the rest of the way to the DEO, with huge grins plastered on their faces.

 _In an unknown apartment_

He watched the news broadcasting on the small television he'd rigged up.

There was a girl fighting Superman.

He didn't know what he was watching, how it had happened, why Superman had turned.

The only thing he did know was that the girl looked awfully familiar.

 _Where do I know her from? Who is she? Why is she fighting Superman?_

He stared at the television, hoping it'd have all the answers. When the mysterious girl flew away, he turned the television off.

There was still a nagging feeling about the identity of that girl.

But he shrugged it off, and grabbed his jacket, heading towards his apartment door.

After all, who would ever want to be late for their interview with a clandestine government organization?


	39. Chapter 39

He walked into the discreet building where the interviews were being held.

He was still slightly preoccupied with the earlier revelation that he knew the girl from TV. It was bothering him that he couldn't remember.

But he brushed it aside as his name was called.

He walked into a room with a large, well-built African American man.

He tentatively took his seat as the man opened the conversation.

"Winslow Schott, age 22. Previously worked as an IT at CatCo, no criminal records or prior incidents, and an only child. Everything right so far?"

Winn nervously nodded his head. The man dropped his intimidating stance slightly, and Winn seemed to relax a little.

"Winslow, my name is Hank Henshaw, but you can call me 'Sir.' I am the acting director of a secret government agency called the DEO. I take it that you're familiar with the kind of work we do here?"

Winn once again nodded.

J'onn let a hint of a smile on his face to put Winn at ease. He could feel the nerves radiating from the boy, but also sensed something different.

Something special.

He carried on. "Winslow, no need to be nervous. Just be honest, that's one of the most important qualities of an agent. Be who you are. If you aren't a fit, then it's no big deal. Treat this like an ordinary conversation and try to relax a little."

Winn smiled slightly, but still didn't speak.

"So, tell me Winslow. Why do you want to become a DEO agent?"

Winn took a deep breath, readying himself. "It's mainly because... Because I want to help people. I've always been the kid who held the door open for others, so they wouldn't have to do it themselves. I'm always the one to make jokes at all the wrong times. I do it to make life easier for the people I care about, and there's very few. I want to make a difference outside of myself, help others, be a part of something bigger."

J'onn cataloged that response, already liking the vibe he was getting from the newest potential recruit. Winslow seemed to remind him of someone he knew.

His mind immediately went to...

Kara.

He smiled encouragingly at Winn to keep going. "Uh... I... I've never really been the jock or the athlete. Or the popular kid, for that matter. I've always been the nerd. But computers are my specialty. Always have been. My fathe- Um... A guy who I used to idolize taught me everything I know. It's really my only talent, except for being awkward 110% of the time. I just want to harness my only talent into saving lives."

Despite what Winn thought, J'onn caught that moment's hesitation when his father was mentioned.

" _A guy who I used to idolize.."_

J'onn didn't want to push, but felt this was exactly the kind of thing Winn needed to open up about.

"You mentioned your father. You said you used to idolize him. Is there some kind of connection between him and why you want to work here?"

Winn sighed, knowing he'd been caught. He felt great reluctance telling a virtual stranger something so personal. He had only ever trusted one other person with this information. His former best friend from middle school.

He had finally developed enough trust in her. Seen her deep, piercing, and compassionate blue eyes one too many times to keep the secret in. She had been the best part of his day, and they were the closest two friends could get.

But then one day, she was gone.

And she didn't come back.

He set his jaw. He was determined to get this job, and would do whatever it took, even if it meant exposing his darkest and most guarded secret. He looked at J'onn who smiled at him reassuringly.

"My father, he's... not a good man. He had a talent in technology, and invention, like I do. But he abused it, used it to hurt people. You may know him actually as the Toyman, notorious for killing his boss with an explosive he implanted into a toy. With that explosion, he killed others too. The horrifying part was that he felt no remorse. He's in jail now, but I can never get out from under his shadow.

I try to spread light, to be the light. He only had one talent, and he passed it on to me. I'm afraid I'm capable of doing the things he did. I want to help people, not hurt them. I need to prove to everyone, but mostly myself, that I am not my father. If by taking this job, I can make this world safer, heck, even this city safer, you can bet your life I'll do whatever it takes."

J'onn nodded approvingly of his answer. He told Winn that he'd consider and call when he made a decision, but his mind was already made up.

The kid was a good one, a rare gem. Having someone like him around could really brighten the mood and maybe even help Kara. He knew Winslow would be perfect for the DEO.

"Thank you for your time today, Winslow. Personally, I believe you have nothing to worry about, but even if things don't work out here, I know you'll change lives wherever you end up. You did well today. I wish you well on your way."

Winn smiled with gratitude as he shook J'onn's hand.

They both sat there awkwardly. "Winslow... You are dismissed..."

Winn abruptly stood, with a sheepish grin. "Oh! I didn't mean- I didn't know... Maybe I should just... Hah, this is great. Uh, well. Thank you Hank- I mean, Mr. Hensha... Sir?"

J'onn laughed at his complete lack of confidence and confusion. _Winslow has this in the bag, I like this kid, and I got a good feeling about him. Everyone tries to be so professional, but they don't realize I have agents like them already. I need someone unique, fresh. I need someone with personality. And he's the one._

As Winn turned around, J'onn confirmed. "Sir is just fine. Goodbye, Winslow. We'll talk soon."

Winn smiled and nodded. Right before he left the room, he spun and said,"Sir, it's Winn, by the way." And with that, he was gone almost as quickly as he had entered.

J'onn shook his head slowly and chuckled slightly.

He already knew who he was calling at the end of today.


	40. Chapter 40

Winn had an extra bounce in his step as he walked into the DEO. Today was his first day.

When he had gotten the call saying he had gotten the job, he was absolutely overjoyed. Though he was excited, he was also pretty nervous.

The only person he knew there was Hank Henshaw, the director. He was afraid the other agents wouldn't like him.

That's why Winn was pleasantly surprised when he stepped into the command center to find Hank.

Every single one of the agents there, without fail, were extremely welcoming. They all greeted him with smiles, and hearty pats on the back.

All except for one.

Alex Danvers.

He spotted the short-haired brunette almost immediately, maybe because her posture was so... straight. Winn knew instantly that she was one of the main agents in charge.

He felt his heart start beating a mile a minute as she walked over to greet him. Well, more like intimidate him.

"I'm Alex, but you can call me "ma'am." I'm second in command around here. Who are you and why have you come?"

Winn couldn't help but stutter from his nerves. "Uh... I- I'm absolute nobody... Wait, that's not what I- Um..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "My name is W- Winn Schott, and I'm the newest tech expert here. I was looking for Director Henshaw, so he could tell me where to go."

Alex was trying her best to be hard on him, but after that mess of an introduction, she found it impossible. She tilted her lips up in a slight smile, so as not to show him she was letting up, but enough to ease his nerves.

"Okay, Agent Schott. Let me find the Director for you. In the meantime, why don't you have Agent Vasquez show you the ropes?"

Winn nodded obediently and set off. Alex turned around and called him back.

"Agent Schott, what did you say your first name was?"

Winn looked back, confused. "It's Winn, ma'am. Short for Winslow."

Something in Alex tugged at her. She knew this kid. But from where?

She nodded dismissively at him and turned around to ponder. Who is he? Why does his name feel so familiar?

Winn walked away from each other, feeling confused and frustrated that they were unable to pin each other's identities. He knew an Alex, but from where?

Winn did his best to brush it off, and found Agent Vasquez.

She showed him a few operational commands, and how to work the system, before ordering him to fetch her a computer part.

He began wandering the empty halls, hoping to somehow stumble upon the supply room. Agent Vasquez had been nothing but nice, however, in her usual scramble, she forgot to tell him where to go.

And of course, Winn was too shy to ask.

So, he continued his struggle until he found another agent. His name was Agent 'Jack' Jackson.

Jack gave him a warm smile, and welcoming handshake, before pointing him in the right direction.

Winn gave him a goofy grin in return, glad he seemed to be extremely well-liked. He didn't know what it was about him. Perhaps it was his silly demeanor or mile-wide smile, but either way, it was really working out for him well today.

He chuckled at himself as he realized he had been going the wrong way this whole time. He was about to turn around when he heard some kind of sniffle.

Winn froze, wondering if he had just imagined it. Then it came again.

He followed the noise until he found a room, with the door left slightly ajar. He didn't mean to intrude on anything personal, but it was just his nature to always want to help.

So naturally, he opened the door. Winn found a girl sitting in the corner, knees to her chest, with tears falling rapidly down her face.

He hurried over, hoping to help with whatever was troubling her. When he bent down to comfort her, she looked up at him.

Even though her eyes were slightly cloudy from the tears, they were piercing blue.

A deep, piercing blue.

The kind that held all of the hurt and pain of one's experiences, but also managed to hold compassion and kindness. All projected into a single gaze.

Never had he met anyone with eyes so telling. Except for one girl. His middle school best friend who had disappeared on him all those years back.

He couldn't believe it.

They were the same eyes, except this time, they held more hurt than he could have ever imagined. They held the weight of two worlds, and somehow, so much more. Her gaze was extremely pained, though there was a flash of recognition from seeing him.

He couldn't believe it.

After all these years, they had finally been reunited. After all those months of him wondering where she went, crying over losing his best friend, they were finally together again.

He couldn't believe it.

"Kara...?"


	41. Chapter 41

Kara was startled. She had been drowning in a deep misery, and this was the last thing she could have ever possibly expected. In between sobs, she choked out. "I... I can't b-believe... Winn?"

Winn was dumbfounded. He had so many questions. _Where had she gone? Why had she disappeared so suddenly, without telling him anything? What had happened to her in the time they were apart? Why was she crying?_

The list went on much longer, but Winn was too shocked to articulate his swirling thoughts. "Kara..." he breathed. "It's really you?"

She raised her head and nodded, the movement causing another tear to spill out of her misty blue eyes. "What are you doing here, Winn? I- I don't understand... How did you know where I- What is... I'm so-"

Winn gently interrupted. "It's okay, Kara. I am equally confused and surprised. I don't... Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? What happened?"

Kara seemed very overwhelmed by all these questions, and just this situation itself, and wasn't exactly eager to explain herself. To expose herself to someone so quickly. Winn took her lack of response as a sign that he was being too pushy, and took on an apologetic half-smile.

"Look, Kara. Never mind all of those questions. Clearly, something is wrong here and I want to help. I haven't seen you in... a decade. I just want to know how to help. What's got you down?"

Truth be told, Kara had been feeling conflicted over her fight with Clark. She knew it was what she had to do to save the people of the city, but couldn't stand how he had wanted to kill her.

And almost succeeded.

That wasn't exactly something she could tell Winn, without exposing her secret. But for some reason, a small part of her still wanted to tell him.

It also deeply saddened her that she had to hurt her cousin. That last punch, though necessary, had been painful for her. Physically and emotionally. Everything from the past couple months, all the emotions she refused to acknowledge. All the things she bottled up and pushed deep inside. It was all coming back to the surface.

She blamed herself for her fight with Kal. Her only cousin. If she had been braver, embraced herself sooner, she may have been able to prevent all of this from happening. She could have stopped the person who poisoned her cousin, who forced him to hurt innocent people.

Her mother's dying wish for her had been to protect Kal at all costs, and instead, she was forced to deliver a full force blow to his head, effectively knocking him out.

Especially after he had been shot with kryptonite by her sister, who had shot her cousin to protect her.

Right then, she felt a slight spike of pain. Ever since her altercation with a kryptonite-embedded Clark, she had been feeling slightly sick and nauseous. Maybe it was the kryptonite, maybe it was her guilt. She had no idea.

Again, she felt a pang in her abdomen, and doubled over, flinching from the pain.

Winn looked at her, concerned for his childhood best friend, and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles. "Kara, are you okay? Are you hurt? Is something wrong? Please talk to me, you know you can trust me."

Kara breathed,"I was different then. I used to be so trusting. Too trusting."

She thought back to that fateful day at the beach, and the night that had started this all. How she had only gotten into the car thinking Jeremiah and the Danvers family would be safe. Because she trusted Henshaw.

How she opened the "reward box" that was supposedly there to commend her bravery and selflessness. How that box had been her first introduction to kryptonite.

Because she had trusted Henshaw.

Then she thought back to how the man she thought she could trust had wound up using her as a lab experiment for five years. And how after that, she had been his personalized punching bag.

She didn't know if Winn was someone she could still trust. She learned the hard way that people change.

However something nagged at her to believe in him. To trust him. There had always been something special about this kid, and she could see it was still there.

Kara had been through her fair share of trauma in her lifetime. She had the right to distrust Winn, and did, but only slightly.

There was something about him that was the exact same as it had been ten years ago. His kind eyes, his care for friends, his passion and ambition. Some things never changed.

Kara became lost in one of her memories, that of their third day together as friends.

 _Flashback_

Winn sat at the table, waiting for Kara to meet him so they could get lunch from the cafeteria together.

He waited twenty minutes into lunch before starting to feel genuine concern. Winn stood and began roaming the halls looking for his best friend.

He rounded a corner and heard bullies. More specifically, Kara's bullies. They had a track record of bullying him as well, but he was usually able to escape.

Kara and Winn had only become friends a few days ago, and they already shared a close bond. They were each other's only friends, so they were inseparable.

Winn saw Kara get shoved to the floor and couldn't stand by any longer. He stormed into the room and commanded,"Hey! Get away from her!"

The bullies all slowly turned towards Winn, and smug grins came across their faces.

The main boy, Hayes, bore his eyes into Winn. He mock pouted,"Aww, are we hurting your wittle fwiend?"

Winn's face turned a bright shade of red, but he stood tall. "I think you should stay away from her. It's mean to bully a defenseless student, and logistically speaking, the percentage of which you will be disciplined is quite high if you factor in all the possibilitie-"

Hayes walked up and punched him in the face, effectively dropping Winn to the floor. "Shut up, twerp. You're the biggest nerd in this whole school. You're smart enough to calculate the likelihood of me getting into trouble, but you aren't smart enough to prevent your dad from bombing his workplace. Tell me, how's that possible? Huh?"

Winn was equally shocked as he was sad. His eyes began to water, wondering how Hayes had found out about his dad.

Kara was on the floor, and she was pissed. When Hayes punched Winn, she started to stand, ready to come to his aid. However, when Hayes mentioned Winn's father and he began to cry, she saw red.

Winn hadn't yet told her about the explosives and the true identity of Toyman, but she knew his father was a sore subject for Winn.

She stood and ran up to Hayes. Kara delivered a mean right hook to his jaw, and he was sent flying. She made sure to pull her punch back slightly, but wanted to get her message across.

Hayes' buddies, Ryan and Kyle, up and ran as soon as they saw him go flying.

Winn sat there, looking up at Kara, amazed. "How- How did you do that?!"

Kara sat down beside him and hugged him from the side. "You're my friend, and no one hurts my friends. I can't stand up for myself, but I can stand up for you, so that's what I did. He made you sad, which made me mad, so I channeled my anger into my punch."

Kara hoped her friend would believe her half-truth. She didn't need anyone finding out about her. But she also meant what she said. She had never had the guts to stand up for herself, but found it easier to stand up for others.

Winn looked at her gratefully, and asked. "Hey, Kara? Do you wanna be my best friend?"

Kara laughed and happily nodded.

They walked back to class together, all smiles.

 _Back to the DEO_

Kara was jolted out of her memory by another pang of dizziness. She tried to stand, and she was able to for a moment, before falling right back down.

Winn watched her rise to her full height, and the moment she stood, he noticed what she was wearing. That same all black uniform the girl from the news had on. When she fell back down, he realized they were one and the same.

He stood there, mouth agape, overcome by shock. "Wait... Kara? You're..." The black outfit... the hair, the eyes... the dizziness, the injuries... "I can't believe this- Supergirl?"

Kara sighed in resignation. "Winn, I... I have something to tell you."


	42. Chapter 42

Winn wasn't sure what to do with himself. All that time they had been friends... He didn't even know her at all. He knew it all now, and was horrified by the things she had experienced. Once Kara told him what happened with Superman, she began tearing up again.

She generally didn't like to cry in front of anyone except Alex, so she was trying to slow her tears. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as she'd hoped.

Winn leaned over and took her in his arms. He had so many questions, but they no longer seemed important. He held her gently, now understanding why her eyes had been so pained.

She had been through hell at Cadmus, and much more, and it seemed as though it hadn't been thoroughly dealt with. Kara was okay for the most part, but there were some things that indicated to Winn that she still needed help. Or a friend.

He decided right then that he would be both.

"Shh, it's okay, Kara. I'm here for you, and I always will be. I now know that you've been to hell and back, but you've made it to the other side. I... I'm proud of you, and more importantly, I'm here with you. For you."

Kara looked at him, and found comfort in her best friend's gaze. It had been too long since she had last seen it.

She missed it dearly.

Right when things started to be looking up for the two, she felt intense pain in her abdomen, and jolted upright.

Winn was slightly alarmed at the sudden movement and turned to look at her.

She quickly doubled over, rotated to the side, and threw up. Kara then fell to the ground, supporting herself with all fours.

She gasped out,"Get... Alex... Think... might be... kryptonite..."

She was heaving in breaths. Her arm was clutching her stomach, willing the pain to stop. She had been fine, but all of a sudden, it felt like her whole body was on fire.

 _Did I get it in my system? Is this just extra painful because that's what I expect from kryptonite?_

By this time, Winn was already long gone, sprinting to find Alex.

When he did, he almost knocked her over.

"Winn! What the hell are you doing?"

He was panting, trying to properly convey the urgency of the situation. "Super- Kara. She needs you, NOW. She said something about kryptonite... She threw up! Alex you have to help her!"

Alex grew serious alarmingly fast. "Where is she? Take me to her, fast."

With that, Winn nodded and sprinted back the way he came.

When they finally got there, Alex immediately ran to Kara's side. "Kar, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

Kara gasped out,"Everywhere... Hurts everywhere."

Her arms buckled from under her and she collapsed to the floor.

Alex was doing her best to keep the panic at bay, but wasn't doing much of a good job. Her sister was seriously hurting, and she had no idea how to help.

"Winn! Get Vasquez to prepare solar beds, and tell her to put them on max power. While you're at it, tell someone to get J'onn in here ASAP."

Winn nodded dutifully, before turning. "Who's J'onn, again?"

Alex realized her mistake, but it was too late. Frankly, it wasn't her top priority. "Henshaw! Get Henshaw! I'll explain later, just hurry."

Winn gave a short nod, before running off.

Alex turned back to Kara, and began to examine her. Kara was having difficulty breathing, but she couldn't even find an entry wound where kryptonite could have gotten into her bloodstream.

Of course, since she was so close to such a potent source, like the bullet, the effects could have been amplified. But nothing to this level.

 _What the hell is causing this?_

Alex kept running through potential options in her head as she reached down to Kara. She helped her little sister up and slung her arm around Kara's torso. She began half-helping, half-dragging Kara to the hallway.

J'onn showed up looking confused, but picked up on the urgency and decided not to question anything. He took Kara immediately and flew her to the sun bed.

By the time Alex had ran there, Kara was beginning to feel better.

"Kara? Are you okay?"

Kara was exhausted from whatever just happened. She was still in pain, but managed to force out,"Fine. Good now. Not hurting as bad."

Alex sighed in relief and took her sister's hand. "I don't understand, you don't have kryptonite in your bloodstream. What caused this?"

Kara gave a half-hearted attempt at a shrug, before passing out entirely.

Alex became greatly worried. She wasn't sure what this was, or how to help, and Kara was back on the sun bed.

J'onn wasn't sure how to help either, so he just cleared the room, giving Alex and Kara privacy.

When J'onn had finally gone, Winn poked his head out from the wall. He didn't want to be kicked out, so he hid in the back.

When he opened his mouth to speak, he startled Alex. She jumped.

"Winn, what the hell are you doing in here?"

He was genuinely concerned for his friend. "I just wanted to... Alex, is she going to be okay?"

Alex looked at him, emotions spilling over. "What's it to you? I think you should leave, so I could figure this out."

Winn squared his shoulders. She was lashing out. This was his friend, and although she was Kara's sister, he refused to accept this. He needed to help her.

"Kara, or Supergirl, or whatever I should be calling her right now, needs help. And I don't mean physical help. Have you ever considered that her pain was psychological? The effects of the kryptonite took their toll, and she was subconsciously sent back to Cadmus, so she projected her past pain onto her current systems? Sort of like phantom pain?"

Alex was shocked beyond words. _Who is this kid? Why does he care so much about Kara? How does he know about Supergirl and Cadmus?_

"I... How did you... Wait, you're... WINN! God damn it, why didn't I realize it before?! You're _that_ Winn. Her friend. Her best friend? From middle school."

Winn nodded, impatient. "So... about that theory I had..."

Alex refocused, and considered his theory. "I think you may be right. It could be that on top of her guilt for fighting Superman. I know she has a guilt complex. It must have been weighing down on her, and she began self-projecting from the guilt and from the psychological trigger. Could have been repressed... I... God, why wasn't I there? What was I doing? She was fine when we came back, smiling even. How-"

Winn interrupted. "She was feeling guilty, and I wanted to help. She told me everything. I'm no doctor, and definitely no psychologist, but maybe she just needs time for this to heal."

Alex's brows knitted together. "I just don't understand... She had time, I knew she wasn't completely okay, but she had... she had time. What- God, I don't know how to help her."

Winn quietly suggested,"Maybe when she wakes up, she can see and talk to Superman. I think that'll help with the guilt at least. As for the other stuff, I don't know, maybe she just needs friends and family. She needs to know she has people."

Alex shook her head. "She does know. She knows she has me. I don't understand what's happening."

"Maybe she needs Superman too."

Alex considered him carefully. "Maybe you're right. I need to find an antidote for whatever is poisoning him, taking over his brain. I don't even know where to start, though."

She looked at Winn, giving him yet another once over. "You know, kid, you're pretty smart. Thanks for the help."

Winn sat next to Kara and took a hand. He smiled wide. "I've been told I'm too smart for my own good." He grew slightly more serious. "She'll be fine. Kara's always been resilient and strong, and I know she'll get through this. I don't know what those numbers on the screen mean, but seeing how you're not freaking out, it's safe to say she's fine physically. You did wonders in her original recovery. It might just be a matter of getting her over this final hurdle. I'll stay with her while you go find out what's wrong with Superman."

Alex nodded gratefully, and squeezed Kara's hand one last time before standing. She turned to Winn.

"You call me the second she wakes up, got it?"

Winn felt a slight twinge of fear at her sudden commanding tone, and nodded emphatically. Alex smirked. She liked this kid. Somehow, she had gone from a nervous wreck to teasing him. Just by being around him. _He's good for Kara... But... She won't mind if I bully him a little, I'm sure..._

She raised her voice slightly at the wide-eyed boy. "I'm sorry, Agent Schott. I didn't quite catch that."

Winn's eyes widened even further and he fumbled out,"Uh, um... Yes, Alex. No- Agent. No. Miss? Ma'am? Uh... I'll be sure to call right away."

Alex smirked once again before walking away.

She shook her head to herself chuckling, before she got to her lab and buckled down to get some work done.


	43. Chapter 43

Kara woke hours later to a tired Winn by her bedside. "Winn? What happened?"

Winn squeezed her hand. "I think maybe you had a panic attack or a PTSD episode or something, but you're fine. We got you under the lamps and you were all fixed up in no time."

Kara closed her eyes, remembering. "So there wasn't actually any kryptonite? I mean, aside from the battle with Superman."

Winn slowly nodded. "You were feeling the effects and I think your body was conditioned to the ensuing pain or something, and the adaptation and expectation caused your body to prime its conditioned physiological response. The pain was... all psychological."

Kara shook her head. "I thought I beat it... I thought I was fine."

"Kara, no one goes through what you did and just is fine within a few months. You have to give it more time. Alex and I were talking and we think that's all you can really do. You could also maybe try opening up a bit more... but only if you're comfortable."

Kara noticeably perked up at the mention of her big sister. "You and Alex were talking? Where is she?"

Winn answered,"Oh yeah, she's-"

"Right here." Alex interrupted Winn from the doorway, and quietly stepped inside.

She then turned and addressed both of them. "I was trying to find who poisoned Kal, and what substance was used, but I came up short on both. I figured I needed a break."

Winn nodded. "I'll go see if I can scrounge up anything from the database. After all, it is still my first day of work and I haven't done any actual work yet." He grinned sheepishly, as Alex shot playful lasers at him with her eyes.

She immediately went from big sister to intimidating agent. "You haven't done any work today, Agent Schott?! At all? On your first day?" She decided to tease him a little more before letting him go. "What have you even been doing all day?! I walk into this room, and after doing nothing all of today, I find you lazily slouched over in a chair! Ridiculous. If you want to keep this job, then I suggest you actually, you know, _work."_

Winn hurriedly stood, knocking the chair over in the process. He was aware she was just poking fun, but also wanted to go see if there was anything on the DEO servers to help. "Uh, yes sir- I mean, ma'am. I'll get right to it. I suppose you two would want some time alone anyways..."

He awkwardly trailed off, waiting for a response when none came. He started scurrying toward the door then. Winn gave Alex a mock salute and a wave to Kara before tripping over himself as he left.

As soon as he was gone, Alex smirked. She remarked blissfully,"Ah, he makes it too easy. When will he learn?"

Kara laughed,"Was that really necessary? He's a nice guy, and my friend, y'know. You could lighten up a little."

Alex chuckled. "Nah, I like it how it is. The kid and I have a... special... relationship. And we'll leave it at that."

Kara smiled before Alex grew serious. "How are you feeling? Any lingering pain?"

Kara fluidly sat up, as she responded. "No, I feel perfectly fine. Maybe not super, exactly. But fine."

Alex looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "It's okay to not be fine. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm here for you. Always will be."

Kara nodded. "I would have come to you, but didn't really realize I was having problems either. Maybe I'm not ready to be out in the world."

"Well, that may be the case. But regardless, you put yourself out there. By all means, you owe this city nothing, and don't have to act on your words, but that doesn't change the fact that they're still out there. Ultimately it boils down to whether you feel like you're ready enough. If you aren't, then take the necessary time to recover. The city has made it this long without you, what's a little longer?"

Kara seemed conflicted. "I just don't want to have another episode while I'm out there, but at the same time, I feel like maybe being out there and helping is what I need to get over this. Being a DEO agent was great, but it's not the same as being out there openly."

Alex hugged her tight. "You know I'll support you, whatever you decide. I'll be here for you. Don't you worry. You do what you think is necessary, and we'll go from there."

Kara was about to respond, when a news forecast came in. The TV reporter was frantically gesturing at a roaring fire behind her.

Kara stood, she knew what she had to do. "I'm going to go help put that out. It looks like the firefighters are struggling."

Alex looked at her, concerned. "Are you sure? You don't have to, at all. You could sit this out and the people would be none the wiser."

Kara firmly nodded. "This is something I have to do. And plus, though it may be hard to believe, there were no fires at Cadmus. I won't have an episode out there. You don't have to worry about me. This is my calling."

Alex smiled sadly at Kara as she stood. "I'll always worry about you, little sis. Just... be careful out there, please."

Kara nodded. As she was leaving, Alex called. "Go get 'em, Supergirl. Once you put it out, I'll have pizza waiting in the apartment."

Her little sister grinned back at her, laughing slightly and nodding, before she turned and flew away.

Alex watched on the TV as her sister put out the raging flames with her freeze breath. She smiled with pride as the masses applauded her, and the news station rained praise upon her.

 _Atta girl, sis._


	44. Chapter 44

Later that night, Kara flew in through Alex's open window. The curtains billowed as Alex set out the already ordered pizza.

"How'd it go out there, sis? First real day on the job."

Kara beamed. "It was awesome. I think you were right, it was exactly what I needed. I feel better already."

Alex looked at her little sister knowingly. "You _think_ I was right? You _know_ I'm _always_ right. I don't know what this 'you think' business is."

Kara lightly punched Alex on the arm. "Yeah, okay. Whatever. Pass me the pizza."

Alex was about to hand it over before remembering. "If I give you this box of pizza, will there still be a slice left when I get it back?"

Kara smiled sheepishly and super sped the box into her hand. When Alex finally got a clear view of the box, all of it was gone.

"Alex, this is what you get for teasing me earlier. I was trying to compliment you for being correct in this current circumstance and then you went all 'I'm always right.' So, I decided to show you that I'm 'always hungry'!" Kara's smile kept growing wider.

Alex did her best impression of an offended person. "I have absolutely zero idea whatsoever of what you could possibly be referencing at this current moment in time. I will not stand for this slander! Don't try to act like a victim here. We both know even if I hadn't said anything, that box would still be gone anyways."

Kara grinned, but decided to ease up. "Sorry, Lex. I _suppose_ I could go out to that awesome pizza place in New York and get you some of your favorite to make up for it. But, I can't promise the box will be full when I get back."

Alex smirked, but shook her head. "It's fine. At least I ate two slices before you got here. That's a record for me." She then patted the couch cushion next to her. "Come sit next to your big sister, and pick out a movie... Unless of course, you aren't going to be cooperative. It seems you've been having trouble with that tonight."

Kara shrugged. "I could never be uncooperative, _especially_ with my older sister. You know what they say, respect your elders. And you're really old. I mean _really_ old."

As Kara sat down, she found herself getting smacked in the face with a pillow. She laughed. "I've decided that I will be the bigger woman today and not hit you back."

Alex laughed. "All this heroing got you high and mighty, huh? Too good to even hit me with a pillow?"

Kara smiled. "I mean... If you insist, I could just-"

She was interrupted by mild protests from Alex.

Kara then grew slightly serious. "I think maybe if I keep up as Supergirl, and spend lots of time with you, everything will end up alright."

Alex nodded, in full agreement. "Keep your loved ones close, Kar. Me, J'onn, _apparently_ Winn. We're all here for you." She said Winn's name with a playful frown.

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around her big sister. Pulling her in tight, she whispered. "I love you, Lex."

"Mmm, love you too Kar."

They fell asleep on the couch, with the TV playing in the background.

The sisters woke up the next morning to a news recap. They were playing clips of Superman's rampage and apparent betrayal to his own city, as well as National City.

It reminded Kara. "Hey, have you made any progress with Clark's poison situation?"

Alex sighed, and shook her head no. "Sorry, Kar. But no. I just have no idea what's going on, and I can't even identify anything at the cellular level. His brain chemistry seems to be altered, but it's almost normal. I can't pinpoint the exact area that's off."

Kara pondered, wondering how she could help. "Is there anyone who could help maybe? We could call Eliza again."

Alex shook her head. "No, she just got back to Midvale. I'd hate to drag her out again so soon."

They both sat there, running through a list of people in their heads of anyone who could help.

That's when Alex jolted up. "I know who, Kar... Guess it's high time we pay another visit to Lillian, don't you think?"

Kara nodded, inwardly slapping herself for not having considered Cadmus as a possibility.

They quickly got dressed, and flew to the DEO. Simultaneously, they burst into Lillian and Hank's containment room and were not at all surprised when they found them smirking.

Alex sighed. "Definitely should have thought of them first. Should have known it was their fault."

All Kara did was nod, before she slammed the door shut, leaving just the four in the room alone.


	45. Chapter 45

Alex whirled on Lillian as soon as the door shut. "What the hell did you do to Superman?"

Lillian feigned ignorance as she replied,"I have no idea what you're talking about." All the while speaking with a smug grin on her face.

Kara remained silent, trying to reign in her anger and keep it in check. As a result, Alex spoke again while stepping closer to the clear cell. "I swear to God, if you don't tell us right now what you poisoned him with, I will personally go in there and I will-"

Hank smoothly interrupted. "I see you don't have the little Green Bean in here to keep you girls in check like last time. This could get interesting. God forbid you actually decide to come in here. He prevented you from getting your asses kicked last time, but we'll see what happens when the little alien gets beat by me again."

Kara's face contorted in rage as she remembered the amount of times Hank had beaten her, tortured her, left her on the brink of death. She wanted so badly to go in there and beat the living crap out of him, but she knew they wouldn't get any information if that were the case.

Alex, however, did not apply the same rationale.

She opened the cell door with a ferocity Kara had never seen before, and started smashing her fists into Henshaw's face. He was taken by surprise, mostly because he did not expect her to call his bluff, but also because he hadn't realized she was actually skilled in combat.

Once he was knocked to the floor, Alex rounded on Lillian, delivering a ferocious uppercut to her stomach. Lillian doubled over, gasping for air.

Kara had been frozen from shock, but knew this couldn't continue. If she left them in there, Alex would kill them. Then they would have no idea how to help her cousin.

She super sped into the cell and grabbed Alex. She held her older sister's arms at her sides and hugged her, in an attempt to calm her down. Alex was breathing hard, and she was fuming. She had been waiting weeks to do this.

Kara tried to talk her down. "Lex, shhh. Calm down, it's okay... You can't do this, you can't stoop to their level. I know you, and this is not who you are. If you kill them now, you're giving them the easy way out. It won't be sufficient punishment for what they've done if you end them right here, right now. You have to calm down, please. For me."

Kara could see she was getting through to her big sister. "If we kill them both now, we'll have no way to help Superman, and I know that's not what you want. If you kill them, you're getting rid of our only source of information on Jeremiah. As much as I hate to say it, they're too valuable to get rid of just yet."

Alex remained tense for a second longer, muscles taut, before relaxing in her little sister's embrace. "I'm sorry, Kar. I shouldn't have done that. I could have ruined everything... I'm so sorry."

Kara stroked her sister's hair. "Shh, Alex it's okay. What's important is that you didn't."

Alex whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you for stopping me."

Kara just nodded and held her.

Lillian rolled her eyes from the cell, having regained her composure and her breath. "Uh, as touching as this is and all, I personally find it repulsive and revolting. If we could get along with it and have you guys take this somewhere else, that would be greatly appreciated. Perhaps you two could get a room."

Alex stood tall, fists clenched. "We'll leave once we have the information we need."

Lillian glanced over to an unconscious and bloodied Hank. His cybernetics wouldn't work in their power-dampening cell, and he was of no use unconscious anyways. If the sisters decided to attack, there was nothing she could do.

She begrudgingly told them what they needed. "We gave him a synthetic form of kryptonite called Red Kryptonite. We developed it from the blood and DNA samples we took from that _thing_ you call a sister. We weren't sure if it would work the way we wanted it to, but judging by your reactions, it did. He was our first test subject and it turned out to be a success."

Kara was fuming. "Just tell us how to get rid of it. Tell us how we can cure him."

Lillian explained. "The kryptonite causes his frontal lobe to morph temporarily, lowering his inhibitions. He essentially has no filter, and has no idea how to tell right from wrong. We accomplished this by reversing the polarity of the ionic charges in the chemical compound, so you'll need to find a way to change it back. Then a couple hours under some sun lamps should do it."

Kara looked to Alex to see if what Lillian had said made sense. When Alex nodded, Kara turned towards the door. Right as the sisters were about to leave, Lillian called out. "You might need my help with your cure, or maybe some special equipment that only I have access to. I can be of use if you-"

Alex turned back, fire in his eyes. "If you think _for one second_ you are getting out of here, you are horribly mistaken. As long as I'm here, you won't be getting out any time soon."

Lillian resigned herself to her fate for the time being, and the sisters left. They made their way to Alex's lab and got started right away. Kara asked,"Do you know what you have to do?"

Alex slowly nodded, going through a mental checklist. "If I can separate the charges, the ionic bonds will break apart... separating ions... neutralizing kryptonite... Just need to inject to bloodstream... circulatory system will carry... frontal lobe... Yeah, I think I got it. Just gimme a couple minutes."

Kara nodded, not knowing anything about what her big sister had just said. Unable to help, she turned to the TV screen showing the security feed monitoring her cousin's room. He seemed to only be gaining ferocity as the time went by. He could be seen using his heat vision on the glass, trying to use his freeze breath, and even just slamming against it, in hopes of breaking the unbreakable clear glass.

She turned to Alex, worried. "Please hurry, I don't know how much time he has. It might become permanent."

Alex nodded without looking up. As she put the finishing touches, she prodded slightly. "You seemed pretty composed in there, or at least more than me. I'm glad you were able to be so level-headed and calm in their presence. Are you okay?"

Kara shrugged. "I was still pissed, but I'm healing. After the thing with Winn, and actually becoming Supergirl full time and helping people, I think... I think I'm getting there."

Alex straightened and smiled at her little sister. "I'm glad you're doing better. They changed you, but it wasn't the worst. You ended up okay, I guess... But of course, only mediocre at best."

Kara playfully protested. "Hey! I am far past _mediocre_. If anything, you're the mediocre one here."

Alex got back on track. "Mediocre, my ass. I just finished the cure." She quickly grew serious. "Let's go fix your cousin then, shall we?"

Her little sister nodded back at her and they rushed over to Clark's holding cell to administer the cure and end his rampage once and for all.


	46. Chapter 46

_LVEZ - I was actually amazed at this coincidence! I have been a big fan of SLITH for a while now and was pleasantly surprised to find out one of my favorite reviewers had teamed up with one of my favorite authors! The beginning of the story was spectacular. The hook was great, and you left it off right at a point where the reader is wanting more._

 _It was interesting the route you took the story. I certainly was not expecting that Lillian plot twist. I'm excited to read any future collaborations or stories you have! Just drop a review here or PM me and I'll be sure to give it a read. Of course, if you're up for it, I'm also open to giving feedback on whatever you guys need. Great start! I can't wait to read more, and plan on finishing up reading soon. Tell SLITH I said hello :)_

When they stepped in, Kara was surprised to see her cousin seemingly calm on the other side of the glass. It was a stark contrast to the raging wild beast he had been not even two minutes ago on the security camera feed.

He spoke, voice booming across the room. Though he was locked up, his presence was still imposing and godlike. "If it isn't little miss baby cousin. How's it going on that side of the cell, hm? Must be nice. I thought you and your parents were all about that high and mighty _don't lock people up_ kind of thing. Oh... wait... I forgot... Your mom was the master jailer of Krypton. She even imprisoned her twin sister! I see... it must run in your genes."

Kara was taken aback. She had never witnessed Kal being even the slightest bit disrespectful, let alone him blatantly disrespecting any members of the House of El. She couldn't say she was all too surprised, though. This was Lillian's creation they were dealing with, after all.

"Kal, this isn't you. I can help you. If you'd just let me, I can cure you from this poison taking over your body. I'll protect you from Lillian, I swear. Please, just let me help you."

Clark scoffed. "Protect me from Lillian? Where were you when I needed that earlier? Where was all powerful big cousin _Kara Zor-El_ when I needed her, hm? Just like with everything else in your life, you only show up when it's _too late_."

Kara had a brief flash of hurt cross her face, before she reminded herself that this wasn't him. Alex, however, wasn't having any of it. "Clark, to be completely honest, I think you should shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're talking about. I understand that this isn't really you talking, but you shouldn't say things you will regret, lest you really want to lose your only remaining family forever."

Kal just laughed. "Ah, big sister Alex. Always coming to her defense. Like Kara should have done for me. How does it feel to be the chosen one? How does it feel to know that out of all the families on this entire earth I could have chosen, it was yours that I ended up ruining?"

Kara's eyes welled with tears as she thought about what he said. It's not like it wasn't something she had seriously considered before, but having someone else say it made it far more real. Because of her, Alex had to completely change who she was, lose all her friends at school, lose her father, lose her future.

Eliza was distraught and just tried to hold their family together when she was gone. She had ruined everything. Jeremiah was with Cadmus now, and once again, it was her own fault. She was the common denominator in the suffering of this family.

Alex saw Kara doubting herself and her position as a member of the Danvers family, and adamantly shook her head.

"You're wrong, Clark. You dropping her off with us was undoubtedly the best thing that ever happened to this family. Everything changed because of her, but it was for the better. Maybe you're just bitter that she grew up after you, that you had to be the one to protect her instead of the other way around... Either way, you really should stop talking. Now."

Alex immediately saw the effect her reassurances had on Kara. Her little sister seemed to be a little less doubtful and distraught, and instead a little more confident. She took the syringe containing the cure, and strode up to the cell door, pulling it open.

Kal didn't back down at his cousin's presence, on high alert of the contents in the syringe. As Kara advanced, he tried moving out of the way. She was simply too quick, and stabbed it in his arm before he could get away.

Clark began to fall, knocked unconscious by the power of the syringe's contents, and Kara quickly caught him before he could hit the floor.

Alex looked over, before rushing out. "We need to get him to the sun bed, and quick. Let's hope this works and it's out of his system."

Kara nodded with determination, and sped off to the med bay. When Alex arrived, he was on the sun bed, and Kara was sitting by him holding his hand.

Her big sister pulled up a chair next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "He's going to be okay, Kara. Even if this doesn't work, we'll try again. We'll get him back, you have nothing to worry about."

Kara just sat somberly. "You know, he's right. It's my responsibility to protect him, but all I've done is need his help. The one time I had an opportunity to help him too, I failed. Now he's unconscious because of something I had to inject him with, which was also caused by something that I couldn't protect him from. This is all my fault, I'm a disappointment to my mother and the House of El. She gave me one job and I failed..."

Alex turned to Kara and gave her a stern look. "Stop talking like that. He's going to be fine. You did everything you could in the situation you were thrown into, and there's nothing you could have done differently that would have changed the outcome. You came out to the world to stop him from hurting more people, and he will be forever thankful for that when he wakes up. You saved him, and by doing so, you saved the city from him. Why would your mother be disappointed in you for fulfilling her wishes?"

Kara thought on that for a second, before relaxing into Alex's body. She sighed heavily, but didn't speak. They sat there like that for around ten minutes, before their peace was rudely interrupted.

By a prison alarm.

The one that signified that one of the prisoners had escaped their cell.

Both of the sisters immediately jumped up, on high alert, wondering who it was. Alex turned to Kara and demanded they go check out what happened.

Kara showed doubt, and was conflicted. Her cousin was laying on the table next to her, knocked unconscious while a potentially dangerous prisoner of the DEO was escaping. She didn't know what to do. Luckily Alex was there to take the decision out of her hands.

"Kar, we'll get someone to call Lois. She'll be flown out here ASAP. I know you want to help him, and feel like you have to prove yourself. You think that if you don't help him, then somehow that makes you a failure. But you're wrong. He will bounce back, he will recover with Lois' help. For the time being, he would be more disappointed if you let the prisoner get away because he was tying you down. He'll come out okay from this, he always does. The same can't be said about the DEO agents in here if a rogue alien is on the loose."

Kara nodded, and with one last glance back at her cousin, they ran into the command center. Agents were frantically moving around, grabbing guns and throwing on bulletproof vests. _Everyone_ in the DEO was on the move. As they kept running to the prisoner wing, they overheard one of the guards shouting,"It's Luthor! The Cadmus cell has been compromised! All agents report. Repeat. All agents report."

The sisters looked at each other, fear and anger heightening their movements. They finally arrived at the cell door, and were the first responders there. As Kara pulled the door open to their cell's room, Alex got in position to shoot any potential intruders on the inside. Including Hank and Lillian, or anyone who was in there helping them.

All the agents in the building were scrambling, and there was undeniable commotion.

However, neither of the sisters heard it because when they opened the door, they found their father staring back at them.


	47. Chapter 47

_LVEZ - I will do my best to read it all as soon as possible and get back to you. I don't have a lot of time on my hands for the next month or so, but I'll do my best to finish it quickly. Thank you for the recommendation! I appreciate you and SLITH both, and am glad that I started this story._

 ***Everybody go check out Project Kryptonians x2, if you have time or want to. It is written by SLITH and LVEZ. I just started and it's great.***

"Dad?!"

"Jeremiah?!"

The girls froze in shock. What was he doing here? Why was he helping them? Was Lillian right all along? Was he _really_ loyal to Cadmus?

Kara was the first to move. "Jeremiah, I don't understand. What are you doing here?! Why are you helping them?"

Jeremiah looked at his girls with a sad smile. "I'm doing this to protect my daughter. It's the only way."

Kara stepped towards him. She noticed he did not make the word 'daughter' plural, and frankly did not like the sound of that. "What do you mean this is the only way?! You releasing them is endangering us even more, I don't understand how you think this is helping."

Her adoptive father unlocked the cell door. "All will be revealed in due time. Don't worry about it until you have to."

Alex was on the verge of exploding. "Dad, what the hell are you talking about? Why are you being so cryptic? You need to put them back in that cell, or else they're going to kill Kara! What happened to you?!"

Jeremiah opened it wide, and Lillian and Hank stepped out. "Alex, I'm sorry. I'm doing this to protect _you_. You won't understand now, but you'll see later. This is for your own good."

Alex stepped up to him. "And what about protecting Kara?! Hm? We both promised to each other we would protect her. Now look at you. What the hell are you doing? You're going to get her killed!"

Her father simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, Alex. But I'm doing this for _you_ , not her." With that, he handed Lillian a kryptonite pistol. She stood there with a smug grin and pointed it at Kara.

"Time for you to pay for what you've done, alien. You locked me in this cell, and treated me as if _I_ was inferior. When truthfully, it's always been you. It's time for you to learn that Luthors always win."

Alex made a bold move and stepped in front of Kara. "If you want to shoot her, you'll have to shoot me too."

Lillian seemed indifferent and prepared to pull the trigger anyways. She had absolutely no qualms whatsoever about shooting Alex. There was zero love lost between the two. The only thing that stopped her was Jeremiah.

"Lillian, you promised me that no matter what, Alex would come out alive. Let me deal with her, please."

Alex's eyes welled up. "Dad, what is going on? You handed her the pistol... openly giving her a way to kill Kara. Your daughter. Why do you only step in for me?"

Jeremiah simply walked up to his daughter, and smashed his metal fist into her stomach. Upon contact, his arm became entirely steel. Alex was sent flying into the wall, and crumpled to the floor.

Kara stood open-mouthed, staring at Jeremiah's steel arm, before she was jolted out of her reverie from Alex's moan of pain. She quickly ran over to check if Alex was okay.

"Lex, talk to me. Please say something. Are you okay?"

The only response was a groan of pain and a slight nod. Kara should have known that Alex would say yes. Seeing her big sister in so much pain lit her eyes ablaze. Clearly, Jeremiah had no intent to help either of them, so she disregarded all of her restraint and tackled him.

Hard.

They both went tumbling to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lillian trying to line up a shot. However, Lillian couldn't shoot quite yet because she couldn't risk hitting Jeremiah or Hank. They were her only escape, her only chance at getting out.

As Jeremiah and Kara regained their footing, they engaged in a brief hand-to-hand exchange. It seemed that Jeremiah not only had an enhanced arm, but he was just enhanced in general. He had improved speed, improved strength, and he almost matched Kara in terms of combat skill.

His foster daughter finally found an opening near his legs, and dove down to take them out from under him. Only, she was met by a vicious elbow to her back. She crumpled to the floor and looked up to find Hank standing over her.

"So we meet again, little girl. Time to finish what I started. Once I'm finished with you, I'll kill your sister too."

Jeremiah was about to protest, but was interrupted by Alex yelling from across the room. Her pain only intensified when she realized she was unable to help her sister. She was about to watch Kara get killed in front of her.

Hank activated his kryptonite emitters in his gauntlets, and Kara immediately felt the effects wearing down her system. She became dizzy and light-headed, but still managed to stand on her feet.

Kara stood determined, unwavering. "You won't kill her. I won't let you." With that, she dropped low and sweeped his legs out. When Hank was knocked to the floor, another dizzy spell hit her, and Jeremiah capitalized. He smashed his steel knuckles into her face, and immediately drew blood. Kara was thrown back by the force of the strike, and landed hard on the ground.

She got on all fours, coughing out blood, but was determined to protect Alex. She stood slowly and unsteadily, and ran to meet Jeremiah again. The kryptonite was wearing her down, but she wouldn't let up. She didn't need her powers to fight, she had learned that much.

Kara looked over to her older sister, still struggling to catch her breath, and drew strength from her need to protect her. She kicked her adoptive father hard in the knee, and he screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

Even though she had sufficiently subdued Jeremiah, her efforts had distracted her. She found herself being kneed ferociously in the stomach by Henshaw. She gasped as she felt her ribs breaking inside of her, but managed to pull away.

She landed a hard uppercut to Henshaw's chin, which threw him back slightly, but it wasn't enough to deter him. Hank backed up a couple paces, got a running start, jumped high into the air, and landed a brutal hook to Kara's jaw. Her body couldn't take it anymore, and she dropped to the ground.

Alex crawled over to where her sister laid, unmoving. She was afraid that she had just watched Kara get killed. When Alex finally reached her, an overwhelming sense of relief crashed over her when she saw Kara's chest rising and falling, albeit slow and uneven. Her eyes were still fighting to stay open, and her breathing was labored.

"Kara, please, stay with me. I know you can do it. Fight to stay awake, please. For me. They'll kill us both if you let go on me now."

Kara nodded slowly, but felt her will drain when she looked over and saw Hank approaching. She pressed up against Alex, covering her as much as possible, doing her best to protect her older sister in her current state.

And braced herself.

But nothing came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that J'onn had come to their rescue. He had just phased through the wall and tackled Hank to the floor. They were locked in fierce combat, so J'onn was too preoccupied to notice Lillian and Jeremiah escaping.

Hank finally bested J'onn and knocked him to the ground, making a beeline for the door. With all of them subdued and on the floor, no one was able to stop their escape.

Lillian turned back one last time. "It's over for you, kryptonian. Your time here is done." With that, she raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

Kara screamed in agony as she felt the bullet tear through the flesh and muscle in her stomach. Her hand flew to the wound as blood began pouring out.

Alex was a mess, but despite that, she was trying to help Kara keep pressure on the wound. She was too winded and injured to chase after them, and her little sister was seriously hurt. She had to focus.

Kara's vision faded in the corners, and she was losing consciousness. The pain was finally beginning to overwhelm her. She could barely make out her big sister frantically telling her to "stay with her" and to "keep her eyes open."

But she couldn't.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Lillian's smug smile and Jeremiah somberly shutting the door.


	48. Chapter 48

Kara woke up in a haze with pain searing through her abdomen. She jolted up, not knowing how much time had passed or where she was, but mainly just wanted to see if Alex was okay. Kara was half expecting to find herself in the cell room where she had been shot, but instead discovered that she had been moved to the sunbed.

Alex rushed over to her from where she was checking her vitals and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "God, Kar. I was so worried. It has been days."

Kara gave a small smile. "I'm fine, Lex. I promise. It's just a little bullet wound."

Alex laughed despite the bad taste of the joke. She was just relieved to see that her baby sister was okay. "Are you still feeling any pain?"

Kara shook her head in an attempt to placate her worried big sister, but Alex saw right through when the movement made her grimace in pain. Alex just stared at her expectantly.

Her little sister reluctantly nodded then. "Maybe it hurts a little."

Alex stared with disapproval from the attempted lie, but didn't dwell on it. "I think maybe just a couple days under the sun bed and you should be fine. Just don't aggravate it. You also had a broken rib, but I think you should be healed now. No sudden movement, okay?"

Kara nodded. Then she noticed the tear streaks.

"Lex, are you okay? Is this about me being shot? I told you I was okay. I swear I am. I'm sorry I lied about being in pain, but seriously, I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry anymore."

Her big sister shook her head. "Of course I'm going to keep worrying. Are you kidding me? You're an alien, who's also my little sister, who is being hunted by an anti-alien organization, in which our father just joined and is _apparently_ willingly a part of."

The realization dawned on Kara. "Those tears aren't because of me, are they?"

Alex shook her head. "They are, but only part of it. Honestly, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Kara looked at her sadly. "Me neither. But we should. We always bottle up our emotions and realistically, it gets us nowhere. Please, Lex. Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

Alex's eyes welled up again. "He just... I can't believe that he did... that. He didn't give reasons for his involvement with Cadmus, and he literally gave your worst enemy the gun which had the means to kill you- which almost did kill you."

She shook her head. "I asked him why he only wanted to save me and not you, and he couldn't give me a straight answer. I don't know what's happening with him. I don't know what's happening at all anymore."

Kara scooted over and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Alex happily snuggled up tight to her little sister. Kara put her arms around Alex and held her.

"I'm sorry I don't have all the answers. But he kept saying all of this was to protect you. Maybe it really is. Maybe there's something going on that we don't know yet. He could just be trying to help you. I'm all for that, even if it comes at my expense. I may not like what he's doing, but if it's for you, then maybe I'll just have to deal with it."

Alex sighed. "I don't want his protection if it means he'll willingly sacrifice you. If he wanted to protect me, why did he give Lillian a kill weapon? He knew if you died, I would have also. He wouldn't have you shot to help me. He knows it would do exactly the opposite of help. It would destroy me if you died, especially if it was because of him. And I'm sure he knows that."

Kara nodded. "I know what you're saying. The whole thing did seem a little sketchy to me. I wasn't the biggest fan of the whole 'letting Lillian shoot me' thing he had going on. I thought that maybe we could save him from the hold Cadmus had on him, but it doesn't look so great right now."

Alex gave her a weird look. "I understand that he hurt both of us. Don't get me wrong, I am majorly pissed at him for what he did. Not only to me, but to you also. He's tearing this family apart. But there's hope for him. We can save him. He did want to protect me. I think there's still a little bit of _him_ left in there somewhere. You're all about hope and staying positive. But it sounds to me like you're giving up on him."

Her little sister didn't know how to respond. She thought that if Jeremiah was like this and continued to act like this around Alex, it would destroy her sister. She just wanted to help. To protect her, like she always had.

Kara nodded tentatively and hesitantly, knowing it wasn't going to end well.

Alex was loyal to a fault, and would stand by her father despite the circumstances. Even if she was pissed, even if she was doubtful. Even if he had just provided the most dangerous criminal with the weapon to kill Kara. She'd always stand by him. Kara knew there was no way this "Jeremiah joining Cadmus" thing would end in Alex's favor. She wanted to protect her big sister from the hurt she would feel. But Alex wouldn't understand that, even if she tried to explain it to her.

Alex shook her head in anger and disapproval. She stood from Kara's bed and started walking towards the door. As she opened it, she turned and faced Kara. "I think you should get some rest."

With that, she closed the door and left Kara alone.

And her little sister was left knowing she was in the right, but hating herself for it.


	49. Chapter 49

Kara woke all alone, immediately looking around for her big sister. After their weird interaction the day before, she was unsure where their relationship stood.

Alex was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't exactly a fight they had, but she could tell Alex was royally pissed.

She sat up slowly, testing the waters of her recovery, and discovered that she felt perfectly fine today. She called Dr. Hamilton in, and she was subsequently cleared to go home.

As she changed and prepared to leave, Winn walked in to check on her.

"Hey, Kara! I see you're feeling better tonight. You want to go out for drinks? We could catch up and stuff-"

He stopped talking when he noticed Kara's hesitation.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to though. If you're not feeling up to it, or if you don't feel comfortable, it's totally cool. I'm sorry I even asked, I shouldn't be pushing right now, it's just that-"

Kara gently interjected. "Winn, it's totally fine. In fact, I appreciate the gesture and I would definitely go if it was literally _any_ other day. But, I have to get home and check on Alex. I think she's mad at me and I want to make sure she hasn't done anything stupid."

Winn nodded, feeling comforted about his outburst. "Well, if you need anything, I'm here for you. Always. Just call me. If things don't go well tonight, just remember I'm still up for those drinks. I hope you don't need them, though."

Kara gave him a sad smile and hugged him tight as she left. "Me neither, Winn. But I have this bad feeling that I will anyways. Thank you for the offer."

With that, she left and made her way towards the apartment. As soon as she stepped outside, she found it to be pitch black dark.

She had never been out this late without being in contact with Alex or talking to her for an entire day. Something about all this just felt weird to her and it pulled at her gut. Being without Alex left a hole in her heart, and it just felt so... wrong. Something in her gut was telling her to walk away. To go in the opposite direction of the apartment. Something wasn't right, and tonight was not going to end well at all.

Kara should have listened to her intuition.

Instead, she cautiously and slowly flew towards the apartment. Kara did not want to risk walking alone, powered or not. She knew Alex would not be happy if she did that.

 _But I guess she's not happy with me now anyways._

The thought was fleeting, but it was there.

When it shouldn't have been.

She steeled herself as she walked up to the door, and there it was again. That feeling that this was a bad idea, that she shouldn't open the door. The pull at her gut telling her to walk away and wait until the next morning.

Kara should have listened to her intuition.

Something about this was all just... off. She wanted to help Jeremiah, but just couldn't see a way how. There was nothing bad about that, there was no ill intent. It's not like she just gave up without trying, she did everything she could to get Jeremiah back when they were back in that room.

But Kara didn't expect her big sister to understand any of that, especially when she was this pissed. So she knew things were about to get ugly in there.

As soon as she opened the door, a wave of rancid stench hit her all at once. Everything reeked of alcohol, and it was horrible. She found Alex sitting at the dining table, drowning in liquor. Her sister had four empty bottles next to her and there was broken glass littered absolutely everywhere.

Which would indicate she drank even more than the four bottles on the table.

Kara could tell her sister was blackout drunk. There's no way she'd remember any of this in the morning. She was not coherent enough for any kind of productive conversation.

Being the caring little sister she was, she sidled up to Alex and attempted to help her stand. She just wanted to get Alex showered and in bed. Then, they'd talk tomorrow.

But apparently, Alex had different ideas.

As soon as Kara put her arm around her to help her up, Alex snapped. "Don't touch me, Kara. I don't want or need you here right now."

Those words really hurt, especially coming from her big sister, but she tried not to let them affect her. Kara knew that Alex was drunk beyond belief, but that fact didn't stop her from feeling the pain of the words.

Feeling the sting of the intended insult.

And it only got worse.

Way worse.

As Kara carried on her task undeterred, Alex began really digging in. "I thought you were better than this, Kara. You are THE Kryptonian, Mrs. High and Mighty. You're supposed to have unfailing hope and unwavering faith in everybody. The one time you choose to go against that is with our father? _My_ Father?"

Kara looked Alex in the eyes. "Look, I know you're drunk. You know you're drunk. We didn't have an opportunity to properly talk since yesterday. I'll let go of what you've said so far, but please stop. Just drop it. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Alex snorted. "Just like you to weasel out. Take the easy way. You've been doing that a lot lately, haven't you? Took the easy with Jeremiah, giving up on him. Taking the easy way with me, avoiding this very conversation that we're already roped into. What is it with you?"

Kara was pleading with her swaying and barely coherent sister. "Alex, come on. You don't mean that. You don't mean any of this. Please stop before you say something you'll really regret. For you, and for me. I'm begging."

Alex laughed derisively. "What makes you think I don't mean what I'm saying? Because I mean _every_ word. Drunk or not, I've thought these things before. I mean it when I tell you, I'm just saying the words that sobriety prevented me from saying.

You are here begging and pleading with me. The _great Supergirl_ even glancing my direction? The _wondrous and mighty_ Supergirl begging and pleading with a _mere mortal_ like _myself?_ Amazing. Never imagined this wonderful day would come. I thought you didn't care about this family, but you took the time out of your day to beg _me_ for something. A shame that your own father doesn't get the same luxury."

Her little sister's eyes welled with tears. "Alex, please stop this. You and I both know that I would do anything to have him back. The _real_ him. I would give anything for you to be happy, and if that means having him, then so be it. I would die for him to come back, for you all to be a complete family. You know I would. It's just not a possibility right now."

Alex's eyes darkened. "If you would so _gladly_ die for this family, then why don't you? Hm? Go. Go trade yourself to Cadmus. Go offer yourself up. Go get him back. Do it. You coming here ruined everything. It ruined my career, my family, my life. It ruined Mom and Dad's relationship. Mom can't even look at him right now. You got Jeremiah captured because you were so weak and useless. You told me you would protect him, but you _failed._

You know? When Clark was infected by the Red Kryptonite, he was right about everything. You are an egregious disgrace to your family crest, and a disgrace to the Danvers, too. He said that you came in and you ruined my family, and he was right. I shouldn't have defended you to him. Because he was right, and I knew it. I wish you had never come into this household. I wish you were dead, and Jeremiah was here in your place."

Tears were spilling down Kara's face. "Lex, please. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen. You know it. You know I feel regret everyday for being pulled out of the Phantom Zone and ruining your family. You know it because I've told you. Millions of times. If me staying there and suffering would have meant happiness for your family, then I would have. But I didn't know. It wasn't my fault. I know you don't really mean this, and I know you're pissed. You have every right to be. But please just stop. I can't take it."

Her big sister's face contorted with mock sympathy. " _Aww,_ the little alien girl can't take it? Well let me tell you something. You weren't the one who had your life and family ruined by an _outsider._ An _alien._ You have no right to tell me to stop talking. In fact, you have no right to be in _my_ apartment right now. I think you should leave. I want you to leave."

Kara looked at her big sister with nothing but pain and sadness in her eyes. "Alex no. Please don't make me leave you like this. I want to help you, I really do. I want to help this family. Your family."

Her sister's eyes lit ablaze. "Damn right it's my family. Not ours, not yours. If you really wanted to help, you would not have given up on Dad so easily. If you really wanted to help, you would have left as soon as you came to Earth."

Kara shook her head. "Alex, you don't mean this. I know you don't. You have always been there for me, you have always loved me. You have always been the best sister to me. We can talk about this tomorrow, I'll leave if that's what you really want. Just please be careful, Alex. At least just stop drinking for tonight, and try not to do anything reckless or stupid."

Alex's body was shaking with a cold fury that Kara had never seen before. "Stupid? What, like talking to you? Loving you? Devoting my life to you? Wasting every minute of my life on you? All of those were stupid, but I did them anyways. I've learned my lesson now. You said that I've always loved you. Let me tell you a secret, Kara. I only did so because I was told to. I only _really_ love my _family._ And that does not include you anymore. You're either part of the family, or you're not. And I guess you've made your choice."

Kara couldn't keep up a bold front anymore. Everything Alex said had chipped away at the armor she worked so hard to build. Every stinging comment and hurtful insult reopened an abandonment wound that she and Alex had worked together so hard to heal.

So far, she had been able to keep her tears and sadness relatively contained. But not anymore.

Her sister's words had hurt her more than anything Cadmus could have ever done.

As Kara turned to leave, tears blinding her completely, Alex spat on the ground behind her. "That's right, Kara. Turn your back and walk away. Just like you did to this family. Just like you did to _my_ father. Leave. Like you should have done all those years back. Go."

Kara was on her way out the door when she quickly turned back one last time. She needed to get out, but also needed Alex to know that she'd be there despite everything Alex had said. Everything Alex had thrown in her face.

"I'll be here for you tomorrow, Lex. I'll be here for you the next day too. I don't care what you say, I'm always going to love you. I only came here tonight because I wanted to help. That's all I've ever wanted. If never seeing me again gives you the happiness that you deserve, I'll leave. Just know... Just know that I love you. Always have, always will."

With that, she closed the door, and ran out as quick as she could. Everything Alex said had left a crack in her heart. And now, the cracks no longer had anything to hold them together.

She fell to the floor, anxiety and depression overcoming her, and broke down. She was having a panic attack. And it was a bad one.

One hall down from the only person who could stop her panic attacks.

Ironic, isn't it?

Kara couldn't breathe. All of her fears she'd ever had just... rose to the surface. Just like that. All it took were six bottles of alcohol. Six bottles for her worst nightmare to come true. To not be a mere nightmare anymore, but instead a harsh and painful reality.

It's like Kara could feel physical pain from what her sister had just told her. She couldn't even deny any of it, because for the most part, it was all true. She felt as if her sister had reached into her chest and pulled her heart right out of it. Everything was missing, she just felt empty.

Her cracked heart was turned into a broken one, right down the hall from the only person who could fix it.

The only person who could cause it to break to this extent.

Again.

Ironic, isn't it?

Kara called Winn in tears, and his concern could be heard from the other end of the line. She asked if he was still good for the drinks. He said yes. She asked if she could stay the night with him. He said yes. She quickly hung up the phone, and sobbed until she could no longer feel the pain.

Her sister had left her with no family.

She had only left Kara with one thing.

And that was a broken heart.


	50. Chapter 50

Alex woke the next morning feeling like death. Her head was pounding and she seemed to be suffering from the worst hangover of her lifetime.

Which was really saying a lot considering how much she drank daily when Kara was taken.

She bolted upright, immediately regretting it, and looked around. Alex could have sworn she had been by the dining table last night but somehow had ended up by the bathroom.

She didn't remember how.

 _Did somebody come? Did somebody help me here?_

Frankly, Alex didn't remember anything at all from the night before. Everything was a blur. She could only remember clearly what had happened up until she opened her third bottle, but everything after that was an impenetrable haze.

She looked at the time and was highly alarmed to see that she was three hours late from when she was supposed to arrive at the DEO.

She scrambled for her phone and was relieved to find a few texts from J'onn telling her that she had a couple days off in light of what had happened with her father and Kara.

 _Kara._

 _I shouldn't have walked out on her like I did in the med bay. Especially while she was recovering from a bullet wound. I was mad but that didn't give me the right to treat her like a stranger. I'll go talk to her today and I'm sure everything will be all sorted out._

Still with absolutely no recollection of anything she had said the night before.

The stuff that had _really_ hurt her baby sister.

Alex got dressed and ready to go to the DEO anyways. Kara wasn't in the apartment, which was uncharacteristic since she usually left whenever Alex did. So, her big sister just assumed there was some kind of Supergirl emergency that had pulled her to the DEO.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a surprise. A box of donuts and a note from Kara.

 _Hey, here's a box of donuts for you. Thought you might need them after last night's drinks. Don't do anything stupid today. Love you.  
_ - _Kara_

Alex's mind swirled with thoughts and questions. _She was here last night? For what reason? Don't do anything stupid? Why would she tell me that? Why does her note seem so... so... distant. And not personal. I have never received such a... not Kara... note... from Kara before._

Her little sister's notes had always been super long and carefully crafted. They were very personal and usually only happened because she was not going to see Alex in the morning for a Supergirl emergency.

Even if there was an emergency today, that didn't explain Kara's distinct lack of... personality and... warmth in the note.

Alex silently cussed as she realized. Kara had been _here._ Last night. When Alex was drunk. Really drunk.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit. What did I say? God damn it, what did I say to her? Why did I get so drunk? Dammit, I screwed up. I have to find her and talk to her._

 _I have to find out what I said._

Alex left the building quickly and looked everywhere to find her sister. She checked the DEO, checked and rechecked the apartment over and over throughout the day. She even checked all the news stations for any mention of Supergirl.

But no sign of her little sister.

She was planning on asking Winn to track her phone but he was also nowhere to be found.

Where could she have gone? Why was she hiding from Alex? What if she was taken again?

Alex tried calling over and over, but only got voicemail. And the stress of being unable to find her finally got to Alex.

She succumbed.

Just like she had the night before, Alex sat at her dining table and popped open a bottle. As she became increasingly less coherent and rational, she tried to justify Kara's actions.

 _I'm sure she's just off somewhere dealing with the whole Jeremiah thing. Just like I am. We all have our different ways of coping. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. I'll talk to her tomorrow._

As was highly predictable, Alex forgot. And she never ended up talking to Kara the following day.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Winn had just closed the door behind his forlorn best friend. She had just now gotten back from her customary daily check on Alex.

They happened for two reasons: to make sure she hadn't done anything stupid or died from the alcohol, and to drop off the donuts and note for her sister to find the next morning.

Despite Kara telling Alex that she would be there for her, she still wasn't ready to see Alex in person yet. It's not like Alex remembered that promise anyways. Everything still hurt so bad. She was still feeling the fresh sting of rejection and abandonment. But at least she found a home in Winn.

They grew extremely close the past couple days. Kara would feel depressed and confused. Winn would be there for her.

Then Kara would be hit with a wave of guilt as she remembered everything she had done to screw up Alex's life.

Winn would be there for her through that too.

They found comfort in each other's presence, and grew as close as any best friends could ever become.

Sure they were thrown together by a crappy situation, but it didn't change the fact that they were inseparable now. Kara had confided in him so many things that she had never dared tell anyone else except Alex.

And that's what gave her the confidence to broach the newest subject tonight.

"Winn? I think... Maybe I... I've been thinking about what Alex told me... And..."

Winn cut in there. "Kara, this already sounds like it's not going to end well."

She shook her head and continued anyway. "She told me that if I really wanted her to be happy, I'd give Jeremiah back to her. I've been thinking... Maybe I should try."

Her best friend did not like the sound of this. "That's a great idea in concept Kara, but how exactly do you plan to achieve this? It's not like you can just walk into Cadmus and politely ask for him back. If that were a possibility, we would have already tried that by now."

"Well... That was... kind of my plan. Think about it, Winn. All Cadmus has ever wanted is me. They ran all the tests, they did everything they could. But Lillian still wanted me dead. Who knows? Maybe she needs me now to run more tests since I'm using my powers, and not suppressing them. She might want to see the effects of what could happen if I were to be exposed to Kryptonite while using powers, or if-"

Winn interrupted more abruptly this time as the realization dawned on him.

She was thinking of trading herself.

"Kara, stop. It kind of sounds to me like you're listing reasons why Lillian would want you back. And since we're on the topic of getting Jeremiah out, and not you back _in,_ I don't see how that has any relevance to the conversation at hand."

He was intentionally trying to simplify the situation in hopes that it would help Kara see reason. He was afraid where she was going with this idea. And when an idea got in her head, there was no getting it out.

Kara shook her head. "Winn, you know it's not that simple. Sacrifices are needed in order to win wars. I have done enough to ruin Alex and her family. It's time I make it right. If it costs me my life, then so be it. Anything to make her happy. Anything to fix her family, the one that I ruined."

Winn finally realized that he was too late. The idea was already cemented in her head. It seemed as though she had been thinking about it for a while now, and only began seriously considering it after her own big sister had pushed her over the edge.

Alex shouldn't have done anything she did or said what she did. Winn was royally pissed at her for ruining his best friend, her _own sister._ She had no right to put these ideas in Kara's head when all she's ever been is a supportive and loving little sister. His best friend didn't deserve this, especially from her own family.

No one did.

He would be sure to give Alex a piece of his mind the next time he saw her, but for now, he had to deal with one crisis at a time.

Or more like, one Danvers sister at a time.

"Kara, no. They are not just her family. They're yours too. And if you're gone, they can't be a complete family anymore. You can't just throw your life away like this."

Nothing seemed to be getting through to her. "Winn, I don't expect you to understand. But if Alex ends up happy, and _her_ family ends up whole, with or without me, I have not thrown my life away. I've simply given it up so I could fix what I ruined. It's my fault that everything is like this. If I had just stayed in the Phantom Zone-"

"No. Just stop. You seriously cannot be saying that right now. You really believe their lives would have been better without you in it? Mine? What about me, Kara? You were my _only_ friend, the only one who listened. You were there to help me through the thing with my Dad, when no one else was. What would I have done without you? And now you're trying to say everyone's life would have been better if you had never come? What about mine, do I just not count?"

Kara stopped. "I'm sorry Winn. I shouldn't have said that. But still, it doesn't take away from the fact that everything Alex said held a little truth. Everything bad that's happened to her family is because of me. It's all my fault. It always is. I destroy everything I touch. They don't need me. I don't want to ruin them more than I already have. If you don't watch out, then soon I'll ruin you too."

Winn shook his head and turned his back. "Kara, I really think you should sleep on this. You can't really believe that you dying will make Alex happy. You need to seriously consider all the possible repercussions of trading yourself in to Cadmus. There will be no going back. You may think all of this is for good, but that's because you're hurting. You're not thinking clearly, Kara. In fact, I don't believe you're really thinking at all. You need to stop thinking with your heart, and start thinking with your head.

Ask yourself if you dying and leaving this world forever will really make everyone happier. Will J'onn be happy when he finds out he's lost another daughter? Will Alex be happy that you are gone? Especially after seeing how much it destroyed her the first time you were taken? Do you firmly believe that _I will_ be happier when you're dead? If you really completely and truly do, then go ahead... I can't stop you."

With that he stormed out of the room Kara was staying in and slammed the door shut.

He knew she needed someone right now, but he also needed to get through to her. Winn wouldn't be able to help his best friend if she was dead. And she needed to realize that for herself.

Unfortunately, there was nothing and nobody who could change her mind.

Except maybe Alex.


	51. Chapter 51

_One week later_

Alex had been having a crappy last couple days. Winn was shooting her dirty looks every opportunity he had and Kara was being extremely distant for some reason.

She usually tried to drown it away with alcohol, but J'onn had found out about her recent... alcoholic escapades... and did not approve.

Alex hadn't really noticed anything weird with Kara until the day before. Previously, she had been too distracted by trying to cope with her father's situation to notice. She just assumed Kara was doing the same.

But yesterday, Alex noticed her sister out of the corner of her eye. She had a paper in her hand, and it looked like Kara had wanted to give it to her.

Alex didn't want to push her, because her little sister was finally going to make an attempt to talk to her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as her sister tried to work up the courage to talk to her.

It sent a stab of pain through Alex's heart that Kara need to _work up the courage_ to talk to her. It should have been natural.

It should _be_ natural.

As Kara finally started making her way over, she stopped and abruptly turned around a couple steps away. It broke Alex. _What had Alex done? What was going through Kara's head?_

After that, Alex had watched Kara fly away to wherever she had been staying recently. That was another thing that deeply saddened Alex. Kara wasn't staying in the apartment anymore. She didn't offer an explanation as to why, so Alex was completely in the dark.

Her big sister didn't even know where she was staying. Where she was sleeping.

Alex went to sleep plagued by these thoughts and questions. She told herself she would talk to Winn tomorrow to figure out what had been going on. To get some answers. If Kara had talked to anyone about any of this, it would for sure be Winn.

The next morning she hesitantly approached Winn, who was furiously reading over a paper.

It looked like the same one Kara had been trying to give Alex a couple days prior. That really piqued the elder Danvers sister's curiosity.

As soon as Alex tapped Winn on his shoulder, he whirled around and punched her in the face as hard as he could muster. Alex was taken completely by surprise and was sent stumbling backwards.

"Winn, what the hell was that for?"

Winn's eyes were welling with tears. "What have you done?! You ruined her and you don't even know it! How could you say any of that shit to her? All she's ever been is a great sister. She's done everything for you! And you treat her like this?! Screw. You."

With that, he threw the paper to the floor and started storming out. He needed to find Kara before she did anything stupid.

And Alex sat dumbfounded, frozen by shock.

 _A couple hours earlier_

Kara tightened her cape. She was going to do it tonight. She had written a note to Alex describing everything. How she was going to get Jeremiah back. How she just wanted Alex to be happy. How sorry she was that she had ruined Alex's life.

Kara just needed to put a couple finishing touches on it, and then she would go turn herself in to Lillian. She left in a secluded room where she thought no one would find it, and went to go clear out some things from Winn's apartment.

Winn walked into the DEO to start his day just as Kara left through the back exit. He wanted to yell out to her, but things were still a little rocky between them after Winn had exploded at her the other night about her ridiculous plan.

He went to Vasquez to get his assignment for the day. She sent him to the tech room to get a couple parts. As he walked down the hall, he found a door that was slightly ajar. Usually, all the rooms were closed in the hallway.

Winn popped his head in to investigate and came up short. At first glance, there was nothing. Then he found a paper sticking out from behind a box. He took it and immediately recognized Kara's handwriting.

And the paper was addressed to Alex.

 _What could this be? Why is this here? Could she be going through with this plan? Is this a goodbye note?_

Despite all his moral and ethical principles screaming at him not to invade his best friend's privacy, he opened it nonetheless. He just didn't want Kara to do something stupid or reckless, when she really didn't have to. He was sure Kara would understand if she ever found out.

If this was what he thought it was, he still hoped to be able to stop this before it happened.

Before it became too late to take back.

As he opened it and began to read, he teared up. It was horrible. Winn couldn't believe this.

That he was reading this. That he was reading a goodbye.

That he was reading a note about all the things wrong with Kara. Written by Kara.

Winn couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his _best friend_ had written this dictated suicide note.

He started walking to the command center. Winn needed to have a talk with Alex. If he could just get through to her, then maybe they could stop this together. Alex was the only person who could possibly fix what she had broken so badly.

Winn had a plan. He was going to tell her everything she had said to Kara. Then he was going to yell at her and give her a piece of his mind. Emphasize that she could never get that drunk again.

Emphasize that she could never say those things again.

But later when the opportunity arose, he couldn't contain his anger from boiling over. He punched Alex with all the strength he had.

Winn was pissed beyond belief. Alex was the reason his best friend was planning a suicide mission tonight. She was the reason that Kara had decided life wasn't important anymore. And he couldn't deal with that.

He could have killed her in that moment. But he remembered that he needed Alex to stop Kara from doing this. So, instead, he just had a verbal explosion. And a very harsh one, at that.

Afterwards, he dumped the note at her feet.

And walked away.

He couldn't stand to look at her.

As the paper fluttered to her feet, Alex just stared in shock. She was unable to process anything that had just happened. She had no idea why Winn had shoved her the way he did, or why he had been giving her icy cold stares this whole week.

She had no idea what Winn was talking about.

 _What have you done?! You ruined her and you don't even know it, or realize it! How could you say any of that shit to her? All she's ever been is a great sister to you. She's done everything for you! And you treat her like this?! Screw. You._

His harsh words rang through her head. What was he saying? What had Alex said? She didn't even remember talking to her sister for the past week. When could she have possibly said anything? What was even going on?

The only thing Winn spat as he walked away was,"Read it in private."

And then he was gone.

So, Alex did what Winn had instructed, hoping this paper held all the answers to her confused and scattered questions.

Alex had found a private and secluded room and locked herself in. She wasn't taking any risks. If the only thing Winn had said to her in a week was to read it in private, especially after exploding publicly at her like that, then she would do everything possible to heed that instruction.

She opened it, and was shocked to find it entirely addressed to her. _Why was Winn holding it then? Why was Winn reading it? Why did it make him cry? Why couldn't Kara give this to me herself the other day? What was going on?_

She tried to clear away all the confused questions and just focused solely on the paper in front of her. It had Kara's nice swirly cursive covering the entirety of the surface.

Alex could have never predicted the amount of pain that note would bring her.

Could have never predicted that her heart could hurt this much from such a simple note.

But in that moment when she finished, it was all she could do to not break down and cry there on the spot.

 _Shit, what have I done?_


	52. Chapter 52

_Dear Alex,_

 _I just wanted it to be clear that none of this is your fault. I love you. Always have, and always will. This doesn't change that. Nothing ever could.  
_

 _I'm trading myself to Cadmus tonight. It's the only way they'll give back Jeremiah. You made it clear that if Jeremiah was here and I wasn't, that would give you the happiness you so deserve. And all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. You've done so much for me, and don't deserve all of the things I've done to screw up your family.  
_

 _I know I've ruined your family. You. Our relationship. I've ruined everything. So I'll do what I've never done: finally listen to you. I'll trade myself in. It's okay though because you'll finally have Jeremiah back. You'll be a complete family._

 _I told you I would die for this family, and you didn't believe me. You dared me to trade myself in. But what you didn't consider is that I was dead serious. I'm going. And when I'm gone, and your father is back, everything will finally be okay for you. And I'm so thankful that the last thing I do on this planet is give you the happiness you've always deserved, but never had._

 _You told me that I wasn't part of your family anymore. And rightfully so. You should never have taken me in the first place. All I've done since then is stress you out, and put pressure on your from your parents. You've had to sacrifice everything for me. You told me you let go of all your dreams to be there for me. And you shouldn't have._

 _I didn't deserve it. And still don't. I didn't deserve your love, or anything your family gave to me. I haven't done anything to deserve everything you've given me. Not a single thing. But I'm hoping maybe tonight, I can redeem myself. I know it can't make up for everything I've taken away from you, but hope it'll help at least a little. I've accepted that I'm no longer your family. That you don't want me. But, despite that, you will_ always _be mine. Thank you for everything you've done for me._

 _You told me I should have never come to Earth. That you would have preferred if I stayed in the Phantom Zone and suffered. And so do I. You deserve happiness and I took it all away. I would happily go back and stay there for the rest of my life if it could give you back everything I took away. But it won't help. So I'm doing the one thing that will: getting your father back._

 _I know you consider me a waste of your time. A waste of your life. Every minute you spent on me was just... wasted. And I agree. I shouldn't have taken everything away. I would gladly do anything to take away all of the pain I've brought you. But I can't. I'm just hoping that Jeremiah is the one person who can._

 _I'm sorry that all I've ever done is hold you back. From being happy. From reaching your full potential. From your goals, your dreams. I've just been a heavy burden weighing you down, and you did absolutely nothing to deserve that. And I'm just... sorry._

 _I love you. I hope you find the happiness that you deserve. I hope you finally have the family that you always wanted, not the one that I ruined. I hope that when I'm gone, you can finally do all the things that being my sister prevented you from experiencing._

 _None of this is your fault. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for loving me unconditionally, even if you said it was forced. You told me that your love for me was fake, but it felt real to me, and that's what I needed when I was just a broken and sad little girl. Thank you for always being there for me. It's even more special to me looking back now that I know that you only did so because you felt obligated. You stood by me, even when you didn't want to._

 _You have changed me for the better. I'm just sorry that I changed you for the worse, that I couldn't do the same for you that you did for me. I thank Rao everyday that by some miracle, you came into my life. I just wish He had done something to benefit you too._

 _I hope you live a good and full life. A happy one. I hope you have beautiful kids someday, with someone you love. I hope you do everything you couldn't do because of me. I love you, and I'll always love you. I'll love you even when I'm gone._

 _You have been the light of my life,  
I love you with everything that I am._

 _I'm sorry,  
Kara_

Alex tried so hard to keep it all in. To stay strong. But her heart didn't allow her. Alex felt a sharp pain in her chest every time her little sister repeated one of the horrible things Alex had said to her.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. All the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

It felt as if someone had reached into her chest and yanked her heart out, only to rip it up in front of her.

Alex couldn't do anything. She was frozen. Stuck. The pain in her chest wouldn't allow her to move anywhere. The only thing she could do was tuck her head into her knees.

And cry.

She shouldn't have said any of that. She never meant it. Alex couldn't believe any of those words had come out of her mouth.

Kara was going to leave this earth truly believing that Alex hated her. That all Kara had ever been was a burden. When in fact, she was the opposite.

Kara was her everything, her whole world. Her little sister was her life, everything that was good. Alex loved her with her whole soul, her entire heart.

Alex would have never experienced true joy- true happiness, without her sister there by her side. Alex had never even paid any attention to Kara when she first got to Earth, even when Kara stuck by her side.

She was in the stands of every soccer game. She was front and center at every science fair. The first to greet her when she came back from a friend's house. The first to comfort her when something was wrong. She was always there for Alex, when her big sister refused to return the favor.

Alex didn't feel like she deserved that kind of unconditional support. And it broke her that Kara thought of herself as a harm to Alex.

Her own baby sister.

Kara was going to die tonight, thinking that she had ruined everything. That she would have been better off suffering and slowly withering away in the Phantom Zone.

Firmly believing that everything Alex had told her was true. That her big sister, who was supposed to support and love her unconditionally, actually wanted her dead.

Kara was going to die tonight.

Oh my god, Kara was going to die tonight.

 _Kara is getting ready to trade herself in as we speak. I can't believe... She's actually going to... shit, shit, shit._

 _My baby sister's going to die tonight._

Alex jolted to her feet, and tucked the note into her pocket. She ripped open the door and sprinted out. She needed to find Winn.

Kara was going to die tonight. And she was the only one who could clean up this mess that she made.

Alex had three hours to stop this from happening. And she wouldn't waste a single second.

Alex wiped her tears away.

And she ran.


	53. Chapter 53

She finally caught up to Winn as he was about to walk into his apartment complex. It was only a short distance away from the DEO, so he just walked there and back instead of using a car.

Much to Alex's luck, it would seem.

She yelled out Winn's name, and he whirled with such a ferocity that Alex felt fear. She usually wouldn't have, but considering the circumstances, it appeared that Winn's anger was more than justified.

"What the hell do you want?"

Alex knew she was in for it. But she couldn't be entirely angry with Winn for this treatment. She deserved it for everything she had said to her little sister.

"I'm sorry, Winn. I'm sorry for what I said to Kara, and I will apologize profusely as soon as I find her. I'm sorry for how my words affected yours and Kara's lives, and it's all so screwed up. But I need to find her, and I need your help. You read the note, Winn. You know how urgent it is that we find her."

Winn shook his head. "I hoped you would be able to get her back and knock some sanity into her head, but the more I thought about it, I don't believe that's a possibility anymore. What, considering you were the one that knocked the sanity out in the first place. How can I trust you with her heart anymore? How can I even look at you after what you did?"

Alex felt like her heart had just been ripped out. Everything was all just so... wrong. It was all so messed up. This should never have happened. She should never have gotten that drunk.

And in that moment, she vowed to herself never to look at a bottle again. Where had that gotten her? Here? Because right now, _here_ was a pretty screwed up place to be.

"Winn, please. I'm begging. I need to make things right. I need to be the one to fix this. You have to help me. I understand you're royally pissed, and you seriously have every right to be. But take it out on me. By not helping, you're hurting Kara too. You have to tell me where she's been staying. I need to talk to her. I think I can help. Please."

Winn's eyes softened when he saw that there was absolutely no malicious intent there. He realized that Alex had just made a mistake.

A colossally ginormous one that should have never happened, but an unintentional mistake nonetheless.

"Kara's been staying with me. I gave her my room and bed and I took the couch. Some of her clothes and stuff should be in there, and she'll be back later today to clear it out. We can wait in there for her. We'll catch her together."

Alex felt overwhelmed with emotions. "Thank you for everything you've done, Winn. You took care of her when I threw her to the curb. I'm so glad you were there for her when I couldn't be. And thank you for agreeing to help."

Winn was still mad, but it was fading. "I just want to be able to wake up tomorrow and see her roaming the halls of the DEO, instead of not seeing her at all. Which is precisely what is going to happen if we let her go through with this."

With that, Alex nodded to him. Communicating through the gesture and her eyes, the emotions that words couldn't possibly convey.

They walked up to Winn's apartment together, and opened the door. And both knew immediately something was wrong.

There were boxes in the apartment, that hadn't been there that morning. That shouldn't have been there at all. Upon closer inspection, they found that it was addressed to charity. When they opened one of the boxes, they found some of Kara's clothes.

Alex felt like she couldn't breathe. She was slowly drowning, and dying, and no one could pull her out of the water. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she realized.

"We're too late."

Winn shook his head, determined. "No. It's not over yet. She doesn't know we know what she's planning. I think she was going to drop off that note right before she left, so she doesn't think we've seen it. Or more specifically that I've seen it."

Alex wasn't quite understanding. "Uh, okay... I don't see how that helps."

"I can text her, and pretend I want to meet up in an hour for a normal hangout. I don't think she'll want to arouse suspicion, so she'll probably say yes. We can just meet her at the arranged spot, and talk to her there."

Alex nodded her understanding. "It's the only shot we got. I say go for it."

Winn pulled out his phone and quickly shot off a text to Kara.

 _Winn: hey, meet up at the bar in an hour?_

They held their breaths as they waited for Kara to respond. The tension only got worse when they saw that Kara was typing.

 _Kara: uh, ok sure. what's the occasion?_

 _Winn: no reason. just haven't seen you today and thought we should talk about that thing from the other night. i'm really sorry about that, by the way._

Alex was reading these from over his shoulder. "What are you talking about, Winn? What happened the other night?"

He sadly shook his head. "You're not the only person who said stuff they didn't mean. Stuff they shouldn't have said. I made a mistake and I think I might have helped push her over the edge. When I talked to her the other night, I was a little more... _forceful..._ than I maybe should have been."

Alex felt a mix of emotions, but mostly confusion. _If this is partly his fault, then why is he so pissed at me? Is it because he just wants someone else to blame?_

As if reading her thoughts, Winn replied. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you for something that was also my fault. I said some things I shouldn't have, in a tone I definitely shouldn't have used, and regret it deeply. The only difference is that I wasn't deathly drunk. I said all those things while I was coherent. I guess I'm just extra pissed because I know exactly how you feel."

Shaking his head, he chastised himself. "It's my fault. And I was just blaming you because I didn't want it to put the blame where it really belongs. Me."

Alex didn't know what to say, she was still confused on what exactly Winn had told Kara. Or what about it had been so wrong. But she knew one thing for sure. This was not Winn's fault.

"Alcohol isn't an excuse, Winn. I really messed up, and whether I was drunk or not, it doesn't matter. I should have never said those things. If I hadn't done it in the first place, you wouldn't have been put in a situation that would have caused you to say things you regret. It's not your fault."

She put a hand on his shoulder, and he nodded tearfully. "Thanks for saying that, Alex. But I think I'm still _at least_ partially to blame here."

Alex was about to argue that point, always with the guilt complex, but then Winn's phone buzzed.

Kara had texted back.

 _Kara: it's fine Winn. i don't blame you. i'll see you at the bar in an hour and then we can talk about it._

 _Winn: thank you. i appreciate you saying that it's cool. even though it's not at all._

He decided to try his hand.

 _Winn: been feeling pretty stressed. could prob drink for hours. u up for it?_

 _Kara: uh... can't tonight. i can talk to you, but i have somewhere to go after. sorry. maybe another night._

Alex shook her head, knowing full well there wouldn't be _another night_. "At least she agreed to meet with you. Just bring her here when you're ready and I'll be waiting."

Winn nodded.

And just like that, he was gone.

Meanwhile, Kara closed her phone and wondered why she had said yes. She was going to leave in three hours. Was it really the best idea to meet with Winn right before? Could it be possible that she'd change her mind?

 _Oh, who am I kidding? I need Winn to know that I'm good with him. He thinks that he hurt me with what he said, and I can't leave him feeling like he was the reason why I did this. It would destroy him. I'll make sure everything is good with him, and then I'll go. He needs to know how thankful I am for him, and everything he has done for me._

With that thought, Kara took off towards the bar. The one place that made her heart really ache.

Because all she could think about when she smelled the alcohol was Alex.

And how she wouldn't even get to say goodbye in person.


	54. Chapter 54

_Winn: i'm almost there. hope you're ready._

 _Alex: as ready as i'll ever be. bring her in whenever. everything good between you two?_

 _Winn: yeah, she told me all the same stuff you did. minus the part about how everything is your fault. you two really are sisters._

 _Alex: good, i'm glad it worked out. and about the sister thing... i think kara would disagree with you there. and so would drunk me._

 _Winn: don't dwell. just think ab how you're going to fix it._

With that, Alex closed her phone and paced the apartment. Where would she even start? What did Kara need to hear to get this idea out of her head? What is she going to think when she opens Winn's apartment door and finds her horrible and condescending older sister awaiting her?

She felt something rub against her leg. Alex looked down curiously and found that she hadn't even remembered to change out of her DEO clothes.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out something she'd never thought she'd see again.

The picture.

And in her back pocket, she reached in and found her matching one.

 _But how have I never found it? I- never mind... not important right now._

As she continued to stare at the pictures, she struggled to hold in her tears.

So, Kara walked in and found her sister crying on the floor, looking at the matching set of pictures.

Those pictures that she hadn't seen in years. The picture that had gotten her through the worst of it, and then was ripped away from her.

The picture that she never thought she'd see again.

And she couldn't help but cry too.

She knelt by Alex's side, and held her hand. This didn't change anything. She was still leaving tonight. But she couldn't go in good conscience, knowing that her sister was hurting.

"Lex..."

Alex took out the note Kara had written and showed it to her little sister.

Kara's jaw dropped. She wasn't even going to give that to Alex until later tonight. How had she found it? She wasn't supposed to read it.

She wasn't supposed to know.

"How did you... Where did you get that?"

Alex couldn't do anything. Say anything. The only things that were coming out of her mouth were choked sobs.

She hiccuped through her tears. "I'm so... I'm s- so... sorry. I-"

She couldn't even bring herself to keep going. Her heart was broken, everything she had said just came back to her and hit her like a wave. It just kept repeating and playing in her head like some kind of devilish and tantalizing broken record.

And it wouldn't stop.

She couldn't say any words. Everything she had planned to say. Everything she had wanted to tell Kara. Her baby sister.

It was all just gone.

All that she had left were tears. Tears on tears. She was sobbing, sucking in large breaths, feeling like it wasn't going to help. The walls were caving in, she couldn't breathe. She wanted so badly for it all to go away. To have her sister safe in her arms.

But all she could do was just... cry.

Kara didn't know how to feel. She had been distancing herself from Alex, not wanting to regret her decision to trade herself in. She knew if she had a real conversation with her big sister, she wouldn't be able to go. She would be forced to stay. Kara wouldn't be able to leave her sister here alone.

But she was cold and distant. And it did exactly what she had wanted. It had prevented her from feeling the heartache of having to face her sister.

Before she left forever.

But looking at her now, and seeing how broken she was... It reminded her of herself. Alex felt as horrible about what she had said as Kara felt hearing it. Her body screamed for her to just stand up and leave, to go do what she had been planning forever. To go do the right thing, the noble thing.

But her heart wouldn't let her. Her heart told her that it was in fact, the wrong thing. That the only person who could fix her broken soul was sitting five feet away.

Her heart wouldn't let her leave her sister feeling the crushing weight of the guilt of what she had said. Her heart wouldn't let her leave her sister, knowing that if she did leave, it wouldn't give Alex happiness like she originally thought.

It would kill her.

Her heart wouldn't let her do that.

Instead she sat directly across from her big sister, and pulled her into a crushing embrace. She felt all of Alex's tears as the shirt on her shoulder became increasingly wet. She felt all the love and strength, but the simultaneous brokenness and weakness that came when Alex returned the embrace.

Kara had never felt a grip so strong, her big sister was putting in everything she had. She was sobbing, she was crying. "Shhhhh, Lex. Please. It's okay. I forgive you..."

Alex buried her face into the crook of Kara's neck. Her tears leaked down Kara's neck and into her shirt, despite the words of comfort coming out of Kara's mouth. And with those tears, Kara could feel all of the regret. All of the sorrow that accompanied them. She shouldn't have let her sister's drunk words impact her so much. She should have known that Alex needed her.

She shouldn't have distanced herself. She took one arm and brought her hand up to Alex's hair. She did her sister's own trademark comfort move and started stroking Alex's hair while whispering warm words of comfort.

"Lex, it's okay. Shhh. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault, not at all. I forgive you. Don't worry about anything, we'll figure this out... I forgive you. I promise. _I_ forgive _you_."

Somehow, she managed to tighten the embrace, and she let Alex cry on her shoulder. Just as Alex had let Kara do to her millions of times before.

They just sat there holding each other.

As if their lives depended on never letting go.

Because in fact, Kara's life really _did_ depend on it.

And Kara made a vow to herself, just as Alex had done. How Alex had promised herself she'd never touch alcohol ever again.

Kara told herself that even though Cadmus may have won this day, they wouldn't win this war.

And for herself, but mostly for Alex, she would make sure of it.


	55. Chapter 55

The car ride back to Alex's apartment was painfully silent. Alex didn't know what to do with herself. This whole situation was her fault, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how Kara was okay with sitting in the same car as her.

Kara looked over and noticed the tension in Alex's shoulders and face.

"Lex, I know you're beating yourself over this. I can feel it. But you shouldn't, because it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, I promise. You're forgiven. If anything, I'm the one to blame here."

Alex didn't even know how to respond. "This is _not_ your fault. How would it even be your fault? You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk, and I shouldn't have said any of those things. They weren't even true..."

Kara sighed, knowing Alex would be in denial. "It's okay to admit that there was truth to what you said, Alex. I know there is. You don't have to be ashamed for thinking those things, it was completely justified. Growing up, it was always you checking in on me, and asking me what _I_ needed. It was never about you, when it should have been.

If I had been a better sister to you, then none of this would have happened. I didn't create an environment where you felt safe talking about what you were feeling, and that's my fault. I should have let you tell me these things, but I made it all about me. It was my biggest mistake. I'm sorry I let you think all these things, I'm sorry I let all this pent up emotion build. I should have been there for you, and I'm sorry."

Kara refused to look at her big sister, overburdened by the weight of her guilt. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Alex when she responded.

"Kar, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but this is _not_ your fault. We focused on you growing up because we had to, and you needed it. I wouldn't have done anything different. I guess I just never opened up because I didn't realize I was feeling this way. I'm sorry I exploded at you."

Kara still shook her head. "I... I should have gone to you right after it happened. I should have done something. Instead, I just left you in the dark, distancing myself, letting you believe it was all your fault. When really, it was mine. I should have been there for you, but I left you alone when you needed me the most. I knew you were hurting, and I didn't do anything about it. What kind of sister does that?"

"I did, Kara. I did exactly that. When we needed each other after finding out about Dad..." She took a breath. "I got drunk instead of talking to you about it, like I should have. I pushed you away and said unforgivable things, when I should have been checking to see if you were okay. God, you had just been shot... And I just... left you."

"It's okay, Lex. I don't fault you for leaving, let alone anything else that happened. Don't worry about it. We'll talk more when we get home, okay? For now, just know that I love you. Nothing could change that. Ever."

Alex nodded, content to leave the serious discussion for another time. She just wanted to enjoy this time with her sister, and appreciate that Kara was still there with her, instead of at Cadmus right now.

"I love you too, Kar. And I always will."

Alex kept one hand on the wheel, while reaching over with the other to grab hold of Kara's. They gripped onto each other firmly, a show of support for the other.

And that's when Alex felt Kara start coughing.

Slowly at first.

But it got worse.

Kara doubled over in pain, and her coughing became increasingly severe until she was coughing blood onto the seats.

Alex glanced over at her sister, unable to make sure she was okay because she was driving. "Shit, Kara! What's wrong? Are you in any pain?! Damn it!"

She was having difficulty keeping her eyes on the road when Kara was quite literally dying in the seat next to her. Alex screamed out in frustration from being unable to help her sick little sister.

It was dark and rainy outside and everything was going wrong. Just as she found a spot to try and pull into, her headlights went out and she was completely blinded.

"God Damn it, I cannot believe this. Kar? Hang in there, okay? We'll figure this out, I promise."

Kara was still coughing, and it was only getting worse. She began panting, breathing uneven, and a cold sweat was breaking out on her forehead. She couldn't even say anything in between her coughing spasms.

Alex was trying to figure out what to do, eyes glued to the pitch black road, when she noticed something else was wrong. Her headlights had gone out, and it had been completely dark.

And was still _supposed to be_ completely dark.

But she could still see. The light was coming from a faint glow to her right.

Kara.

No, no, no. This was _not_ happening right now. Right when she had gotten her sister back, Kara was about to be torn away from her _again_.

Praying she was wrong, she slowly turned her head to the side. And was met with a sickly green glow emanating from her sister's veins.

The only difference between this and the other kryptonite she had seen in the past was that this glow became increasingly more intense as the seconds ticked by. And wasn't stopping.

 _That explains the reaction Kara's having. This must be_ at least _five times more potent than anything we've ever seen before._

"Shit, Kara! Holy fuck, okay. We need to pull over."

Without regard for the law, she pulled over in the middle of the intersection she was at. Alex had to help her sister, and at this point, revocation of her drivers license was her _last_ concern.

It was really late and dark out, so luckily there were no cars on the road.

Alex unbuckled quickly and reached across the seat to rub circles on Kara's back. Her little sister calmed slightly and her breathing evened out a bit.

She managed to choke out,"Where... it- coming... from?"

Alex looked around and couldn't see anything. She slammed her hands into the steering wheel in frustration, because she couldn't do anything to help. She had no medical supplies on her, and couldn't even find the source of her sister's pain.

Alex then took a couple deep breaths, remembering that it was probably best if both of them stayed calm.

"I don't know, Kar. But I'll find out. I swear, I'll fix this." With that, she started to get out of the car.

That's when everything became even worse.

Kara doubled over and violently threw up onto the floor. Alex immediately pulled away from the door and put her hand on Kara's arm, trying to support her weak sister.

Kara was in so much pain, it took all the self control she had to not scream. Tears streamed out of her tightly shut eyes, signaling to Alex how much pain she was in.

"Okay, shh. We're going to figure this out. Don't worry, I'm going to call J'onn right now. Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

Kara nodded. But as Alex pulled her phone out, a bright light illuminated the darkness of the car, and the sisters looked up to see where it was coming from.

They found themselves staring directly into a pair of headlights.

Before either of them could register what that meant, they felt the front of a truck slam into them.

The sisters locked eyes, knowing this could be the last time they'd ever see each other, and everything went black.


	56. Chapter 56

_Fandomlove17 - Don't worry, haha! I wouldn't have that big of a cliff hanger and not update for a week. It's 500 Review Week this week so we're getting updates throughout the week, never fear :)_

 _Mandrade122802 - I agree! That prompt has really interested me, and I'm strongly considering writing it right after this story finishes! I'm still conflicted though, because I want to write the other ones as well... If enough people like the new prompt then I might have to go for it :)_

Alex woke up in excruciating pain, only to find herself trapped by her seat belt. She immediately looked over to her right to make sure her little sister was alive, choosing to disregard her own obvious injuries in favor of helping Kara.

When she looked over, she visibly flinched at the sight of Kara's bleeding face. There was a long gash running down her cheek, and there was a deep cut by her lip. As Alex studied Kara's face for signs of more injuries, that's when she realized that they were in fact upside down.

Knowing that was not a good position to be in, she immediately began to struggle against her seat belt. That was when she realized her arm was broken, and her shoulder was likely dislocated. She recoiled in pain, sudden movement sparking fire to course through her arm, but then she heard Kara cry out in pain.

That spurred her back into action. She had to get her little sister out of there.

She fought through the agony of her injury, and managed to just barely undo her seat belt. She immediately cradled her arm to her body and turned to the door. _If I can just get out, then I'll be able to open up Kara's door form the side and pull her out._

"Kara, hey, can you hear me? I'm going to get you out, alright?"

Kara made a movement to nod, but was interrupted by a violent coughing attack. Blood came sputtering out, and her veins were still glowing a feverishly bright green. The light was far more intense than it had been before the crash, and that was really saying something.

The combination of her injuries and the intensity of the kryptonite was making this so much worse for the blonde Kryptonian.

Eliza had always warned Alex that the passenger side of the car was always the most dangerous spot to be. Alex didn't care though until she was forced to realize the harsh truth of the statement.

Too bad it took _this_ for Alex to listen to her mom.

She had finally managed to pry open Kara's door, and when she finally saw the extent of her little sister's injuries, she couldn't hold in her gasp. Kara's right leg looked to be broken in multiple spots, and it was bent at a gruesomely unnatural angle. There was also a long gash running from her hip all the way down to her left knee.

That, in addition to her head wounds, was causing her to lose blood way faster than any rate healthy for a Kryptonian. Any rate healthy for a human.

Her left arm appeared to be broken, similar to Alex, but Kara's wrist also looked severely misaligned. Alex couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face as she watched her sister struggle against the agony she was feeling.

 _Why couldn't it have been me? Just for damn once. Why does it always have to be her?_

Filing that thought away for later contemplation, she let her walls come back up, and kicked into agent mode. She sucked up her tears and put on a brave face.

"I'm going to get you out, Kara. It's going to hurt like hell, but the pain will only be for a little, okay? I need to pull you out."

Kara simply nodded and braced herself for the pain that was about to ensue. Her big sister reached in carefully, methodically working around her body until she found the seat belt and undid it.

With the seat belt out, Alex took Kara's good arm and began slowly removing her from the seat. The more she dislodged Kara from the upturned car, the worse the pain got for her sister. Silent tears were streaming out of Kara's eyes, while she did everything possible to suppress her screams.

When all that was left to do was remove her legs, she couldn't stop the scream of agony from bubbling out of her throat. Alex had never heard a noise so pained before, especially not from Kara, and it broke her heart to hear it.

Kara was finally out of the car, so Alex dragged her a few feet away before she started applying pressure to her sister's leg. She took off her jacket with one good arm, albeit extremely painfully, and tied it around Kara's wound before focusing on her face.

Alex noticed the green in Kara's veins getting significantly brighter, and desperately wanted to see where it was coming from, but she couldn't take her eyes off her sister. She had to treat all of Kara's injuries first before leaving to track down the source of the kryptonite.

 _The kryptonite and the crash cannot be a coincidence. Someone is here right now trying to kill her._

The thought, though fleeting, was there. However, she couldn't dwell on it for too long, because Kara was attempting to talk.

The increasing strength of the kryptonite almost seemed to be strangling her as she tried to speak and nothing came out. Kara struggled to find her voice, and in doing so, spotted Alex's very broken and mangled arm. "Le... Lex. You... okay?"

Alex felt her heart shatter as her sister lay on the floor moaning in pain, concerned more for her big sister than herself. It broke her that she was unable to do anything to lessen the agony for Kara.

"God, Kar. Just focus on yourself for once. Please. You don't get to ask if I'm okay until you are too. Until you are healthy, and not bleeding out in the middle of the road right in front of me. Okay?"

She simply moaned in response. Alex continued talking. "I know it hurts, Kar. Believe me, I do. I'm doing my best here to help you, okay? You just gotta hang in there a little while longer. Don't you dare try falling asleep on me, got it?"

Kara just halfheartedly nodded, though she knew that was a promise she couldn't keep. A losing battle. The kryptonite and pain were already affecting her, and she could feel herself on the edge of consciousness.

"Lex... your arm..." She refused to be cared for at the expense of her sister. "Have to- leave me... here. Take care of... your injuries- and go call J'onn... Get help..."

Alex adamantly shook her head. "No way I'm leaving you here. No. Way. We're getting through this together, or not at all. You hear me?"

Kara just nodded tiredly. She was trying to desperately to keep her eyes open, but couldn't fight the agonizing pain she was in. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a man standing over Alex. In alarm, she attempted to get her body moving, but failed miserably, and she fell unconscious.

Alex watched as her sister's eyes closed slowly, unable to do anything to help her. Right before they shut all the way, Alex caught a glimpse of fear flash across her eyes. She whirled around in alarm, and was greeted by a man swinging a fist at her.

Her training instantly kicked in, and she narrowly avoided the punch. As she ducked to the left, she drove her right knee into the attacker's stomach, and he doubled over. He tried to pull a gun on her, but she quickly disarmed him.

As they engaged in combat, Alex began to gain the upper hand when she found herself being surrounded by eight other attackers. She quickly dispatched the assumed driver of the truck whom she had been fighting for a while, and turned her attention to the newcomers.

Alex took out five of them before their sheer numbers overpowered her. It was a miracle she was even able to get that many, with her broken arm. Pure rage and sadness over what was happening to Kara had fueled her, but it wasn't enough to take on all eight at once.

She eventually fell to a well-placed punch to the head, and got knocked out cold.

-00-

Alex woke up later in the very truck that had started this whole thing, the road passing quickly underneath her. She shook her head clear of her blurry vision and immediately investigated her surroundings.

As she made a move to stand up, a wave of pain abruptly shot through her broken arm, causing her to fall back down. She looked down and found her hands cuffed.

Alex's sudden movement caused the men around her to be on high alert.

She cast her eyes towards the front of the car, and found something quite unsettling.

Or more like... someone.

Sitting there openly in the passenger seat was her father, only confirming the fact that the attack on her and Kara was planned and executed by Cadmus.

"Dad?! Where did you- What the hell is going on? Let me out of these cuffs."

Her father peered at her through the rear view mirror. "You shouldn't have been there. You weren't supposed to be there. You weren't meant to be hurt."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? Did you just try to kill Kara? Why shouldn't I have been there, hm? So I wouldn't have to be there when you and your _friends_ tried to murder her? I don't think you understand what you've done. She is nearly dead! And the kryptonite you were using might even cause permanent damage! Do you even know what you did? Do you even-"

A sudden realization slammed into Alex, hard as a brick wall. Hard as the truck that had slammed into them only minutes before. The very same truck she sat in now.

Kara wasn't with her. Wasn't in the truck with them.

Wasn't here.

Her head whipped around rapidly as she tried to find Kara anywhere, but to no avail. She was nowhere to be found.

She could see her father watching this happen from the mirror, and she would not stand for this.

"Dad, where is Kara?"

His sad eyes bore into her soul as he just shook his head. Tears were brought to Alex's eyes, and her voice shook.

"Wh- Where is Kara?!"


	57. Chapter 57

_mandrade122802 - That is exactly the route I'm taking this torture, but with a little twist... And by little, I mean large :) I'm definitely excited for the change in dynamic now that Alex is there with her. Will she resist the torture to prevent Lillian from getting what she wants? Or will she just accept it to keep Alex safe? A very interesting dynamic I'm excited to explore!_

Jeremiah could do nothing but shake his head. He turned to Alex's guard and ordered for him to knock her out. Alex began to protest, but she was defenseless because of her cuffs.

He easily punched her in the head, knocking her out, before turning back to Jeremiah. "Sir, you didn't want to tell her?"

"It's probably best if she doesn't know. Had we told her, then she would not have taken it well."

"But sir, we'll be putting them together when we get there, I don't understand why I had to knock her out..."

Jeremiah sharply turned around and snapped. "Agent Pearson, you knocked her out because I told you to. Here at Cadmus, we follow orders, and I fully expect you to obey your superior. That should not even have to be said."

"But she was defenseless, and not to mention your own daughter! This is so wrong..."

He stopped midway through his sentence when he saw the glare Jeremiah was shooting him. He sighed. "Yes, sir."

Agent Hunter Pearson had never been one to agree with Cadmus, especially with the way they treated their subjects. But, they had helped him, and he had to repay his debt. After a rogue alien killed his parents, he was found by a Cadmus agent and was taken in.

Cadmus had saved him.

At first, he hadn't noticed how corrupt and truly horrid the organization was. He had been blinded by his gratefulness. But staring at Alex's limp form now, cuffs on, body turned towards her own father who had ordered her to be knocked out, it was really starting to get through to him how wrong this whole thing really was.

He worked for Cadmus out of obligation, and he hated every minute of it. But he couldn't risk leaving, because they would find him, and most likely kill him. He had been able to work his way pretty high up into the Cadmus ladder, and if he just all of a sudden up and left, that would be a one way ticket to a funeral.

So, he shut up and stopped protesting against Jeremiah, feeling horrible for what they were doing to their newest victims. Little did Hunter know, the sisters and Cadmus had... an extensive history...

Something he would soon find out on his own.

-00-

Alex awoke and jolted up immediately, shaking the stars out of her vision. Having been knocked out twice in as many hours had really messed up her head. She had a pounding headache and her vision was blurry. As she sat there trying to process what was even happening, her vision began to clear, very slightly.

That's when her wandering eyes immediately found Kara lying unconscious in the cell next to hers. And that's when she noticed that she too, was in a cell.

She immediately stood up, finding her hands to be uncuffed, and raced to the other side of her cell. Alex called out to Kara in hopes of waking her up.

Didn't take.

She decided to wait a little longer for Kara to come to on her own and surveyed their surroundings. It appeared they were in a large room, walls lined with green kryptonite, and they were both in what looked to be steel cells.

This was Cadmus.

As she took time to let that sink in, her hope began to dwindle. _They're going to kill Kara, and I can't do anything to stop them. She finally... She finally healed from the first time they did this, and they had to take her again. What if she never recovers?_

Alex pounded on the bars in frustration. All she ever had to do was protect her little sister, and she couldn't even do that. After letting Kara be taken all those years back, she somehow managed to let it happen _again_. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a moan of pain from Kara.

Immediately, she rushed over to the side of her cell closest to Kara. She called through the bars. "Kar, hey... Kara, are you okay? Say something... Please."

Kara responded by rolling over and coughing out blood onto the cell floor. She responded dryly. "Doing just dandy, Alex." She looked up to find her big sister's wide and worried eyes staring back at her, and decided to cut her some slack. "I'm serious, Lex. I'm okay. Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

That's when she took the time to properly investigate their surroundings for the first time. She found herself in a cell, and the walls were lined with green. "Lex, where exactly is... here? Don't tell me it's..."

Alex could do nothing but nod. "Dad was there when they crashed the truck into us. He wouldn't tell me where you were, and I- I thought you were dead..." Tears threatened to spill out of her wide brown eyes.

"Oh, Lex..." She did her best impression of a struggling worm, dragging herself with her single good arm and pushing with her bloody leg to reach Alex. She gripped her older sister's hand tight and reassured her. "I'm here, Alex. I'm right here, and I'm fine. A little banged up, but I'll make it. You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere. We'll get out of here."

She said it with conviction that she didn't quite believe in herself. Flashing Alex a shaky attempt at a reassuring smile, she pulled closer until they were joined at the edges of their cells. Alex just squeezed her little sister's hand wordlessly, unsure of how exactly they were going to get out.

Right then, Lillian and Jeremiah burst through the doors, Hank following close behind. Alex immediately stood, not showing any fear. As Lillian stepped towards Kara's cell, Alex's eyes lit ablaze. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch her."

An amused smile came over Lillian's face, eyes glinting a sickening green. "Alexandra! It isn't so fun being on that side of the cell, now is it? And what exactly... are you planning to do about it? Hm? Last I checked, you're in a cell, and I'm not. Your little thing of a sister is _also_ in a cell, and I'm not, so neither of you have any power against me. Funny how that works, no?"

Alex turned to Jeremiah and pleaded with him. "Dad, you can't seriously be supporting this. We are your _daughters._ Us. Me and Kara. How can you be going along with this?"

Jeremiah shook his head, rage pouring through his eyes. "No, Alex. _You_ are my daughter. That _thing_ is not." He motioned towards Kara. "Can't you see that she's ruined your life?! Ruined our family? Ruined me? Can't you see that all she brings around her is darkness? That she ruins _everything_ you hold dear to your heart?"

Alex shot back. "Don't talk about her like that! None of that is even true, and you full well know it. How can you even say that when you're the one standing on that side of the cell?! You betrayed your family! We took Kara in, and she traded herself for the good of _our_ family, so _you_ wouldn't have to! Unless you forgot that?"

Jeremiah just smirked. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm on the right side of this cell and that's all that matters. If you want to stand by Kara, then you'll remain on the wrong side. Simple. You want to pull out this line about how noble Kara was when she traded herself. But she didn't do it to protect us, or to protect you. She did it because she realized that everything was her fault."

Alex was about to retort when she was cut off by a coughing spasm from Kara. She looked over and realized that Kara had been silent through this whole exchange, and was now coughing up more blood onto the floor. Her heart broke just a little more at the sight of her sister. Kara just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"Just... What do you want with her?"

Lillian took charge of the conversation again. "Same as we've always had. To create a weapon. Dear ol' Dad over here has been working for years and years on a weapon that has the potential to rid us of every little sliver of alien scum living on this planet. And your poor excuse of a sister over there has what we need to power it... A special kind of solar energy."

Alex just stared at her, not entirely comprehending what was being said. Lillian saw this and continued. "When she uses her heat vision, she harnesses the same frequency and wavelength of any normal sun ray, but she emits it with a different energy output. She harnesses sunlight energy to create her own form of heat, and that kind of energy is exactly what we need to power this."

"And what exactly is this so-called weapon you speak of? Why do you need Kara's solar energy to power it?"

Lillian snorted. "As if I'd tell you. Alexandra, these are all things you'll learn in due time. For now, I'll leave the alien with you to heal. We'll turn off the kryptonite emitters in the walls and stream sunlight into this room so she can get her powers back. As soon as tomorrow comes, we're starting experiments. And we need her heat vision if she's going to be useful."

As Lillian made a move to leave, Kara stopped her. "Lillian, if you only need me for the solar energy, then why do you need Alex? She can't give you what you need, and she is a trained agent who could probably figure out a way to escape with me. Having her here is a risk. Just take me and leave her alone. You wouldn't want to risk her getting us both out. If you let her leave, I'll cooperate willingly. You can do whatever you want to me."

Alex could see exactly what Kara was doing. She was sacrificing herself to get Alex to walk free. She shook her head vigorously, but Kara ignored it.

Lillian responded. "Oh? Is that so? Quite an intriguing proposition you have presented to me, alien. However, it's not as cut and dry as you may think. Though I admire your apparent selflessness, I am utterly disgusted by your lack of self-preservational instincts. This is why you're too weak to beat me. You'll never win, simply because you care too much about others, and not enough about yourself.

And plus, we do in fact need Alexandra. Both of you are required if we want to pull this off successfully. There are other things at play here that neither of you could possibly even hope to understand..." She contemplated saying something but decided against it.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning to begin the final phase of our mission. You two should get some rest. You'll need it." And with that, she briskly walked away, laughing maniacally.

The door slammed shut as they left. A couple seconds later, solar lamps around the room lit up, all pointed towards Kara, as the green in the walls simultaneously faded away. Kara and Alex looked to each other, unsure of anything that was going on.

Jeremiah completely denying any involvement with Kara, this whole thing about a massive doomsday weapon.

It was all too much.

Alex walked towards Kara and reached her hand out through the cell bars. As she squeezed her little sister's hand in a show of support, and gratitude for her willingness to sacrifice herself (though she was still not happy about it), so many different thoughts and questions were swirling around in her head.

 _How am I going to get us out of this? What is the doomsday weapon? What happened to Dad? I need to warn J'onn... I have to get Kara out, they'll kill her if they deplete her of enough solar energy..._

Kara sat opposite Alex and she too was absorbed in her thoughts. But only one specific question was important to her.

 _Why would Lillian need Alex?_


	58. Chapter 58

Alex woke to a throbbing pain in her dislocated shoulder. She immediately looked to the side to ensure that Kara was safe, and was relieved to find her waking as well. Kara seemed to be in much better condition than yesterday, with most of her wounds healed over.

There was also no trace of green in her veins, which was a massive relief.

Alex carefully scooted as close as she could to Kara and grasped her sister's hand. "How are you feeling, Kar?"

Kara gave a small smile. "Little better with the sun energy. How about you? You don't heal with sun, you heal like a normal human, and she might abuse your injury if she comes in and see that you're in pain and-"

Alex cut her off. "I'm fine, Kara, I promise. It's just a little break, nothing I haven't dealt with before." She squeezed Kara's hand lovingly. "You know, we never quite got to finish that conversation from the car. About the things I said. And in case... in case we never get to..."

Kara shook her head. "We don't have to, Lex. Even though I was dying, I heard the way you defended me to Jeremiah yesterday. I know you didn't mean it when you said it, I always did. We'll get out of here, Alex. You don't have to worry..." She looked down towards the floor.

"I'm sorry about Jeremiah, by the way. I- He... He's like this because of me. He's not even close to the man he used to be, and he's willing to throw you out to the dogs just because you choose to stand by me. If push comes to shove, you could take your opportunity and leave with him. I'll be okay... He can protect you- at least better than I can..."

Alex stared at her. "No. That is not an option. I am not leaving you here. You have nothing to be sorry for; it's the way _he_ is acting, and that has nothing to do with anything you've done. It's his brainwashing from Cadmus. None of this is your fault, and I am certainly _not_ about to leave you in here _alone_ with Lillian, even if it means I have to stay in this cell."

Her little sister looked up at her with watery and broken blue eyes, and Alex was reminded so much of when Kara would cry when she first arrived. "Alex, I'm... I'm scared. I don't know what to do, Lex. I can't get us out of here, I can't contact J'onn, I won't be able to protect you... I don't know what to do."

Alex looked into her eyes and saw genuine fear behind the brave front she always put up. "Kar, you don't have to worry about any of that, okay? You just worry about staying alive, and I'll worry about the rest. You're so strong, you're the strongest person I know. No one can take that away from you. Ever. I need you to stay strong, Kara. For me."

Her sister nodded her head, and she could see the fear in her eyes begin to dissipate, and the bravery solidify. "Lex, whatever happens... I just need you to know that I love you. And that you're my whole world. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Alex's eyes began to water. "I love you too, Kara. Don't worry about me, okay? Just... Just stay alive, please." She knew Kara would never prioritize herself over Alex, but she needed to try. They could make it out of here if Kara stayed alive, but God forbid she was killed down here, there was no getting out. Alex needed Kara to realize that.

Her little sister gripped her hand firmly and gave it a squeeze, about to respond, when they were abruptly cut off by the door opening. Alex squeezed back before they parted and stood tall at the fronts of their cells.

Lillian walked in with Jeremiah and Hank, smirk already set on her face. "It's time for the fun to begin, I hope everyone is excited!" Last to walk in was a Cadmus agent who shut the door behind them.

As soon as Hunter walked in, he saw Alex and remembered knocking her out in the van. He also saw Supergirl standing in the cell next to her, and couldn't help but wonder how they were related. His gut told him that things were about to go horribly wrong. He glanced around the room, seeing a multitude of Cadmus guards and knew that the two girls in front of him were about to go through hell, unfit for even the worst of people.

Alex spat in Lillian's face as she walked up. "Stay the hell away from Kara! She hasn't done anything wrong. You can find another energy source, I know you can. You're a smart woman, and this is technology. You and I both know there's always more than one way with tech, and _especially_ with science."

Lillian wiped the spit off her face. "Got a feisty one here, don't we? Well, your little _sister_ is going to pay for that later. I suggest you don't do anything else... unruly. The more you annoy me, the more pain Kara will be in later. And in this specific instance, there are no other ways. Kara and her cousin's heat vision energies are the only ways I can get this working, and seeing as though I already have Kara here, it seems the most logical option.

Plus she would never exchange herself in favor of Superman receiving her punishment. Disgustingly altruistic... Quite an unfortunate trait when you're stuck in a cell, it seems."

Kara finally had enough and decided to speak up. "Lillian, if we're being honest here, I don't care what you have to do to me. You've done it all before. I can handle it. But why do you need Alex? Just let her go, please. I'm begging you. Just leave her alone."

Lillian walked up to Kara's cell and laughed in her face. "That's rich, _alien._ But as I told you yesterday, she has a use. Not only is she leverage for you to do whatever I want, but she is also second-in-command to the DEO director himself. That means she has knowledge of all valuable DEO information... Including the code for Captivus 0-11."

Alex immediately paled. This was not what she was expecting. She just thought she was going to be used to get to Kara, she didn't actually realize that Lillian needed her for something. This means that Kara was going to be used as leverage too, to get Alex to talk.

Kara was just completely lost. She had no idea what Captivus 0-11 was, and was surprised Alex had never told her, but then remembered it was strictly DEO business. Alex probably couldn't have told Kara even if she wanted to.

"Why do you need Captivus 0-11? How is releasing all of the alien prisoners going to help you at all, if your whole mission is to eradicate all alien life?"

Kara listened to the conversation, slowly catching on to what was happening. _Captivus 0-11 must be some kind of universal prisoner release command to free all the DEO prisoners._

Lillian scoffed. "It's all part of a larger plan, Alexandra. Wow, did you even listen to a _word_ I said yesterday? You'd think a smart girl like you would know how to pay attention. The prisoner release is the most fundamental step in our final plan. Without it, our plan can't succeed. You are the only person who can provide it to me, aside from the Martian himself. However, seeing as though we have you in custody and not him, as well as your sister to use for leverage, it only seemed logical to choose you. And don't you worry, my girl. We will get it out of you, even if that means killing precious Kara."

Hunter watched this exchange progress, confused. _Alex and Supergirl are sisters? Cadmus is releasing DEO prisoners? They never told me about any of this..._

Kara blanched. Whatever Lillian had planned was going to be world-ending. Using her solar power to power a gigantic doomsday weapon, and releasing _every_ alien prisoner from the DEO...

And somehow, Alex is the missing piece.

Lillian walked up close to Kara's cell. "It's time to take you and your heat vision out for a spin, girl. If you don't cooperate, your sister here will suffer because of you. Let's do our best to avoid that, hm?"

Right as she was about to open the cell, Hunter stopped her. "Ma'am, if you don't mind me interjecting, you can still see some injuries on her right leg. The scars have healed over for the most part, but they're still fading. That means her powers aren't fully back yet. It would be a pointless endeavor to try and release her now, and has a lot of potential risks. I would not advise this course of action."

Lillian stood thoughtfully. "Good observation, Agent Pearson. We'll return in two hours. Since you've proven yourself to be one of the only competent people in here, you will stand guard until we return."

Without even waiting for a response, she briskly took Jeremiah and Hank with her and left out the door.

Kara immediately turned to Alex. "Lex, whatever she has planned, you can _not_ give her the code. She said it is an integral part to this plan. If you don't give it to her, then she won't be able to use the energy I give her, and her plan will fail. No matter what happens to me, you _can't_ give her the code. Please promise me."

Alex shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Kar, I- I can't... I can't promise. I won't be able to watch her torture you for information that only I can give her. I can save you with this code, Kara. You won't have to go through any pain if I give it to her. Please, don't make me promise, you know it'll be too hard to keep. You can't ask this of me, Kar. Please."

Her little sister shook her head adamantly. "Alex, even if she kills me, without that code, she can't kill anyone else. You hold the key to her _entire plan._ If you don't give it to her, then you'll be saving the entire alien population. No matter which way we twist this, it ultimately boils down to my life for everyone else's. And you know what decision I would make. You would ask the same of me if our positions were reversed, and you know it."

Alex knew she was right. She knew.

But she just couldn't accept the idea that Kara was going to be tortured and _suffer_ because she wouldn't give up a stupid damn code.

"Kara... Please..." Her voice was shaking, cracking with the raw emotion she was feeling. "I- I... she'll... she'll kill you, Kara. She will kill you if I don't give her the code. Once you give her enough energy, she will not _hesitate_ to torture and kill you. You can't expect me to just sit and watch it happen, when there's a possibility that I can save you."

Kara stared at her big sister with her usual soulful blue eyes, dimmed just a little from the literal weight of the world. Or at least the weight of the entire alien population.

"Lex, I know it's hard... Believe me, I do. But you have to promise me. You have to. No matter what happens, my life is not worth the millions of alien lives that are out in the world. Even if I die, it'll be for something good. And I'm okay with that. I really am. It's all up to you. And we both know that you won't allow half the population of earth to die, for one life, even if it's mine. So you need to promise me, so I know. So that I know for sure. Please, Lex. Just... Just don't give it to her."

Alex couldn't believe she was in this position. But looking into Kara's strong eyes, seeing her confidence that this was the right decision, knowing for _herself_ that this was the right decision.

She knew it had to be done.

Her brown eyes dripped tears uncontrollably as she held both of her little sister's hands. "I... I p-promise. I promise you, Kar. I won't give it to her."

Kara squeezed her sister's hands through the cell bars, loving eyes boring into her soul. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you... I love you so much, okay? Never forget that. I love you. No matter what happens in here or out there, that will never change."

Alex nodded vigorously. "I know, Kara. I know. That's what makes this so hard for me. Because I love you too. I... I love you, Kara." They sat there grasping each other's hands, enjoying the last bit of peaceful time they would have before Lillian returned.

Hunter stood off to the side watching this entire exchange. He had a newfound admiration for Supergirl, willing to die and risk everything to help everyone else. He also had a newfound respect for Alex, and he had no idea what he was going to do. Every bit of his heart and body were screaming at him to help them escape, but his mind was telling him no.

And he just didn't know what to do.

Hunter weighed the benefits and drawbacks of setting them free for the entire next hour. He finally made his decision when the door opened, and he realized he was too late. He _was_ going to save them, but he made his decision too damn late.

He should have done it. Should have saved them then after witnessing that conversation. Seeing their relationship, how close they were. Seeing how intrinsically good they were. Knowing that of all people, they were the _last_ two who deserved this.

He should have listened to his damn heart. But Hunter had no idea the horrors he would be forced to watch in the coming weeks. There's no way he could have known.

Dread washed over his body as he saw Hank holding a serrated kryptonite knife.

Lillian walked up to Kara's cell and reminded her once more what would happen to Alex if she tried to make any unwarranted movements. She was hooked up to a heat capturing device, and drained of all of her solar energy.

As soon as Lillian was done, the green glow of kryptonite-laced walls lit up the room. With no powers, and a weakened state from the green, Kara fell to the floor defenseless.

Losing all of her energy from the solar flare took too much out of her and she couldn't fight back.

All the guards that had been previously spread out in the room suddenly converged on Kara's location, drawing weapons.

And Alex was forced to watch, tears streaming, as the guards broke half the bones in Kara's body and beat her to near death.

 **A/N: We're hitting torture for real in the next chapters. Ongoing torture warning starting now.**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:** **This chapter is full of torture and tons of angst. Torture warning for the next few chapters here.**

Kara had long ago lost consciousness to the brutal onslaught that the guards were inflicting upon her. Alex watched and heard Kara's ribs snapping, bones breaking, and everything in between, until the guards finally stopped.

They stepped back to reveal a broken, bloodied, and bruised Kryptonian laying on the floor, unconscious. Alex couldn't suppress her gasp at the sight of her sister.

The guards grabbed hold of her and roughly threw her back in the cell, where she limply crashed against the back wall. Satisfied with the day's work, Lillian took everyone out of the room, leaving only Agent Pearson behind to keep watch. Minutes after they left, the Kryptonite left the walls, and solar energy streamed through the room.

Alex quickly scrambled to the bars connected to Kara's cell to see if she was okay. But the guards had left her too far out of reach. Alex was just forced to stare at the damage done to her little sister, fully aware that this was only their first full day here. If this continued, Kara would be dead within the week. Tears dripped out of Alex's eyes.

An hour later, due to the lack of kryptonite and the solar emitters, Kara began to stir. And the first thing she did was moan in pain.

Alex's head snapped up from her knees as she heard the pained sound from her sister. "Kara? Oh my god, Kara! You scared the living shit out of me. How are you feeling?"

Kara groaned in response. Her throat was scratchy and dry, and she could still feel some of her broken bones trying to mend themselves. "Need... w- water..."

Alex shook her head. "I know, Kar. I know. Unfortunately, I can't give you any. I'm sorry... Lillian needs us alive for now, so she'll probably be in here with water soon, okay? I just need you to hold on until then."

Agent Pearson heard this, and tentatively approached the sisters in the cell. Alex watched this happen, and her eyes lit ablaze. "Stay the fuck away from her! She hasn't even healed yet..."

Hunter was taken aback, but Alex's reaction was reasonable after what they had both just witnessed. "Alex, I'm here to help. I have water for her." He held out a water bottle as proof. "See? I'm just trying to help."

Alex relaxed slightly, but was still justifiably suspicious. "Why are you helping? Why aren't you siding with the rest of Cadmus?"

Hunter shook his head. "I'm here against my will. Cadmus had saved my life after my parents died in an alien attack, and they have trained me and kept me here. I only just realized how truly horrible they were a couple months ago. I've wanted out ever since, but seeing as I'm one of their longest-running operatives, and a high-ranking agent, I'm stuck here. If I leave, they'll kill me." He paused to make sure Alex was listening before he continued.

"Listen, I don't agree with what Cadmus is doing here. This is wrong. Supergirl has saved God knows how many lives, and they're repaying her with..." He gestured to the broken Supergirl laying on the floor. "This..."

His eyes welled up. "I never signed up for this. I never wanted any of this to happen..."

Alex could detect the sincerity in not only his voice, but his eyes. His bright blue eyes reminded her so much of her little sister, and she could see the emotional turmoil swirling through them.

"Please believe me, Alex. Please let me help you guys. I can't just let you leave, her alarms would detect that easily. But I _can_ give you guys food and water... Anything to help."

Alex finally relented and nodded. She watched him like a hawk as he slowly stepped into Kara's cell. He reached the bottle to her lips and slowly tipped it for her to drink. Kara gulped it down with an urgency Alex had never seen before, and color started to return to her face.

He then transferred over to Alex's cell and gave her what was left. After she finished, she looked up at him. "Thank you for helping us. If we ever get out of here, we're taking you with us. If you're at the DEO with us, Cadmus won't be able to hurt you. It's the least we could do, Agent..." She stopped when she realized she didn't quite know his name.

"Agent Pearson, but you and Supergirl can just call me Hunter. And the DEO... I'm grateful for the offer, truly. But Cadmus is going to hunt me, and if I'm at the DEO, they will be there too. That'll endanger you and your sister, which is not something I want."

Alex shook her head. "We'll protect you, Hunter. Please let us help you the way you're helping us. I promise that if we get out of here, you'll live a good life. You're a good man, I can see it. We can help."

Hunter eyed her carefully, weighing his options. After what felt like forever, he slowly and reluctantly nodded. "I will leave with you both, but at the first sign that Cadmus is coming for you or Supergirl, I'm gone."

Alex nodded, in agreement with the compromise, before Hunter returned to business.

"Lillian trusts me, so I'll likely be the primary guard for this cell. That being said, I can only help you when we're alone. If she even _thinks_ for a second that I'm helping you guys, I'm as good as dead. You two just focus on staying alive, and I'll work out a way for us to escape, or at the very least, contact the DEO."

Alex's eyes shone with gratitude. "You're a good man, Hunter. No matter what you've done in the past, you're a good man. Thank you for everything you're doing."

Hunter nodded.

Kara made an attempt to sit up, but failed miserably. Hunter quickly ran into her cell to help her up. She looked up into his concerned blue eyes, and met them with her own grateful blue. "Thank you, Hunter. For helping me and my sister. As I'm sure Cadmus has already revealed to you my identity, you can just call me Kara."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm going to get you guys out of here, okay? Just survive Lillian for a little while I figure everything out."

Kara agreed, new resolve sparking in her eyes. She then pulled him in close so he could hear her whisper. "If anything goes wrong, promise me you'll save Alex over me. Please. I need to know she'll be fine. I need to know you'll be watching over her. If it comes down to a choice, choose Alex. Okay?"

Hunter looked into her eyes, seeing the care and love they held for her big sister. He nodded, albeit reluctantly. How could he say no?

"I promise."

He promptly gave her hand a little squeeze before leaving the cell. Right as he returned to his post, the door opened. And in came Lillian with her usual entourage. Immediately, Alex and Kara stood. Kara struggled a bit, still in serious pain from before, but she couldn't show Lillian she had won.

Lillian took out her gun and pointed it right at Alex. Seeing the threat, Kara banged against the front bars of her cell. "Don't shoot, Lillian! I'll do whatever, just please don't shoot."

Lillian smirked. "Oh believe me, I won't. If you would so kindly cooperate, then no harm will befall dear ol' big sis."

Kara immediately nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Lillian smiled with delight at how well the whole sister hostage situation was working in her favor. "Step out of your cell slowly, and let them do the rest." She motioned to a group of guards holding chains.

Kara quickly complied, and when she reached the men, they chained her up so she was facing Alex. Chains from the ceiling dropped down for her arms. Once throughly locked in, they suspended her in the air a foot above the ground.

They then attached chains to her feet, spreading them out, so as to avoid any danger of her kicking out. Essentially she looked like a floating starfish.

Alex did not like where this was going. "What are you doing to her, Lillian? Please just leave her alone." Her eyes met Kara's, and she could see the bravery in them. Kara nodded slightly to show Alex that she would be okay.

Lillian holstered her gun and motioned for her guards to bring something to her. "Don't worry, Alexandra. It's not what I'm doing to her, or at least not this time." She laughed maniacally as she recalled what she had put Kara through just hours ago. "It's what I'm doing to you."

Alex definitely didn't like the sound of that. "What the hell do you mean? If you're doing something to me, then why the hell is she the one in chains?!"

Lillian smirked as her guards finally brought her the briefcase she had motioned for earlier. "Well, the weapon is still taking time to process the solar energy we extracted from her earlier. Her powers also haven't returned, so in terms of the weapon, she is useless. However we are still yet to get the code for a certain thing from you, Alex."

Alex clenched her jaw. She now knew exactly where this was going. Lillian continued, "You see, I'm really not doing anything to Kara! I won't have to do anything at all... If you just give me the code."

Kara heard this and made eye contact with Alex. She shook her head fiercely and mouthed, "Rememeber your promise."

Lillian walked right up against Alex's cell. "So what's it going to be, Alexandra? You want to give me the code?"

Alex shook her head sadly, knowing what would come as a consequence. "No."

Lillian's face lit up with a crazed smile. "You know, Alexandra? I was almost hoping you'd say that. A shame that your sister is willing to give her life for you, but you can't even give up a simple code... Really just a shame..."

That struck a chord in Alex. Kara could see how Lillian's word affected her sister, and cut in. "Alex, don't listen to her! This code is more important than anything else. I understand."

Lillian heard this and opened up he briefcase. And out came the serrated kryptonite knife. "Kara, I distinctly remember you having a good time with this knife. I thought I'd do you a favor and dig out the old blade I used the first time we were here. I had perfected my most potent form of Kryptonite, and thought it'd be great to bring out your old pal. You know, for ol' time's sake."

A haunted look overcame Kara as she remembered everything that very knife had put her through. She then looked at Alex and saw her trying to hold in tears. Could just feel that Alex was blaming herself for this. And her walls came back up.

She had to stay strong for Alex. Wouldn't scream, wouldn't cry. She needed to make this as easy on Alex as possible. "I also distinctly remember me telling you that you'd never break me. And you didn't. So I know for a fact that you won't be able to now."

Lillian just smiled. "How much you want to bet?" Then she started her slow, tiger-like approach towards Kara, knife extended. The kryptonite walls were back in full force, and the knife was causing Kara's veins to glow green.

Kara felt sick and dizzy, but most of all she felt fear. Her insides were screaming at her to somehow get away. To plead with Lillian. But her outside needed to remain strong for Alex.

As Lillian approached, despite everything, Kara held her chin high and clenched her jaw. _Must be strong, for Alex._

Right at that moment, Lillian plunged the knife into Kara's stomach. She wanted to scream as the all-too-familiar burning agony spread throughout her torso. But she had to show Alex she was okay.

Alex watched as her sister was stabbed. Kara's body jerked back and her eyes widened in pain. Her jaw clenched sharply and her lips drew together, but Kara made no other indications that she was hurting. It was obvious to Alex that Kara was trying to hide her pain, for the sake of Alex's own sanity.

Then Lillian pulled out the knife, as slowly and painfully as she could.

The serrated edges cut at Kara's skin as the knife left her flesh, and she couldn't stop a lone tear from falling. Alex couldn't watch this. "Please, Lillian. Please stop."

Lillain turned to her, bloody knife in plain sight. "The only way this stops is with the code."

Kara looked at Alex and shook her head. With as much confidence as she could muster, she called out. "I can take it, Alex. I'm fine." A tear rolled down her face from the sheer agony she was in. "Doesn't even hurt."

Alex could see that Kara was lying. Straight through her teeth. Could see how much pain her sister was in. But she had made a promise to Kara, and knew her little sister would never forgive her if she broke it. She wouldn't let Lillian know how much this was hurting her.

Kara was staying strong for her, so she would too.

Alex stared at Lillian, anger burning in her eyes. "No code."

Kara gave her big sister a grateful smile. Lillian gave Alex a smile too, but it was far from grateful.

She turned around and without hesitating, stabbed Kara straight in her left leg. The knife stopped its entry only halfway in, so Lillian pushed it in the rest of the way as painstakingly slow as she could.

Until all that was left poking out of her leg was the hilt.

Kara grunted, refusing to scream. Refusing to give Lillian that pleasure. Refusing to show Alex just how much pain she was in. With every centimeter that Lillian pushed the knife in, her body screamed at her. It felt like there was fire burning on the inside of her leg. It was a pain she had never felt before.

Tears rolled down her face, despite her squeezing her eyes shut to keep them in.

Alex watched, tears rolling down her own face, unable to stop this. Kara's pained blue eyes met hers, and her sister gave her a small smile. Encouraging. Brave. Alex couldn't find it in herself to smile back. Kara mouthed to her, "It's okay."

Alex shook her head, but she couldn't do anything about this. Lillian pulled out the knife, dislodging chunks of kryptonite from the serrated edge inside of Kara's leg. She closed her eyes tight, and tried to block out the pain.

It didn't work.

But she didn't scream. Wouldn't.

Lillian turned to Alex once again. "The code."

Alex clenched her jaw and simply shook her head.

Lillian grew increasingly frustrated. She thought for sure that Alex would have cracked by now. Lillian turned back to a powerless Kara and put the knife up to her face. The entire blade was covered in Kara's blood, but she still didn't show any fear. She kept her chin high, and stood tall, or as tall as she could while still being suspended in the air.

She venomously spat at Lillian. "Is that all you got?"

Lillian grew angered. "As a matter of fact, it's not." She motioned to one of the guards to come forward, dragging something behind him. While he made his way over, dragging the heavy object, Lillian cut into Kara's skin. Just above her eyebrow. And just enough to draw blood.

She then dragged the blade slowly, all the way out and then down towards Kara's jawline. The knife left a trail of blood in its wake.

Kara clenched her jaw, trying to resist the urge to cry out. This was different from the stabbing sensation. The sting of the knife as it sliced her skin was horrible. The man finally appeared next to Lillian and hoisted the weapon high.

Alex's eyes widened in terror. Lillian turned back to her to gage her reaction. "It's just a silly little baseball bat, Alexandra. Should do no harm to little Kara. Oh, wait! She doesn't have her powers! That's always fun, isn't it? A 30-pound baseball bat made from nth metal... Third grade me would never have found baseball fun, but look how far we've come!""

The guard raised the bat above his head, staring at Kara emotionlessly. Alex's eyes welled up in horror. Kara had no powers, was defenseless. And someone was about to swing a 30-pound bat straight into her sister's open and exposed stomach.

Kara saw the look of horror that crossed her sister's face and nodded at her. She knew this was going to suck.

A lot.

But she couldn't give Lillian the satisfaction. She turned to the guard and spit at his feet. Then she stared straight at him and said, "Do your worst."

Unfortunately, Kara didn't know quite how painful this would be. The guard wound up and slammed the solid metal bat into her ribs. There was a huge cracking sound as Kara jerked back violently in mid air. The breaking of her ribs filled the dead silence that had overtaken the room.

And this time, Kara screamed.


	60. Chapter 60

Kara woke up to a dull throbbing pain in her body, and someone wrapping her ribs carefully. As she slowly came to, she was able to make out a semblance of conversation.

"Alex, I managed to plant some explosive devices throughout the building." He then pointed to a remote in his hand. "This switch can make them all go off. We can either use them as a distraction or bring the building down. It's on a five minute switch. What were you thinking about doing?"

"I think we should first use it as a bluff. A power play or something. We can use it as leverage to get out of here, and last resort, we can bring this place down." She looked around. "There's nothing good here anyways..."

Kara felt a sharp stabbing pain in one of her ribs and instinctively flinched back.

Alex yelped, "Hunter, be careful! If even one of those ribs heals out of line, it'll be horribly painful for her, and it will be irreversible unless she undergoes corrective surgery."

Hunter nodded. "Okay, okay. It's fine. No pressure or anything."

Alex looked over and scooted towards the cell where her two roommates resided. "Kara, how you doing over there? You took a pretty bad beating..."

Kara met her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine now. Just a little bit of pain..." When she was met by a glare from Alex, she corrected. "A lot of pain. But at least the solar emitters are on. My powers aren't back but I think my healing is at least going faster than a normal human's."

Hunter hummed in agreement. "Yeah, your bones seem to slowly be fusing together. You'll probably be in a lot of pain for awhile, but at least it will heal correctly." He finally sat up as he finished. "Your ribs are all set and good to go. Try not to aggravate them, okay?"

Kara nodded. "Won't be able to move properly for a while anyways. I think my leg is still a little messed up too. I don't feel the stab wound healing. I think shards of kryptonite might have broken off in my leg when she pulled the knife out." She looked down to confirm, and indeed, there was a huge bloody wound still seeping through her pants.

Alex bit her lip in concern. "You won't be able to heal fully until those chunks are out, and Hunter is not trained enough to remove them. I had to walk him through wrapping a piece of glorified tape around you, so I'm thinking high profile surgery is a bit out of his depth."

He gasped in mock offense. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that I'm in fact, a master. Do you see how good those ribs turned out? That was _all_ me. No help from you whatsoever. So you don't get to criticize me, when I'm _clearly_ superior."

Kara chuckled, but the movement hurt her ribs. Hunter sobered up at the sight. "Okay, but really, we have to get you out of here as soon as possible. You won't heal until the DEO can get the kryptonite out of your leg, so we need to make our move... And we have to do it soon."

Alex nodded in agreement. Then she saw something flash on the security camera monitor. "Hunter! Go back to your post. They're coming back right now, and if they catch you helping us, they'll kill you."

Hunter hurriedly stood and locked Kara's cell door, after making sure she successfully was able to put her top on over her freshly taped ribs. He then ran towards the door, and just barely made it, when Lillian and her usual entourage reentered the room. She was holding a tablet of some kind.

And she did not look like she was in the mood for games.

"Alexandra, today, I have a tablet here." She flashed the screen towards Alex. "As you can clearly see here, it's already set and ready for the code of Captivus 0-11 to be entered." Lillian then motioned for Hank to step forward. He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Kara. "If you don't give it to me in the next thirty seconds, I'm putting one in her heart."

Alex immediately felt panic flood through her body. "But you can't... You still need her solar energy to power your weapon or whatever. You still need her. You can't kill her... You can't. You need her..."

Lillian smirked. "If the energy were still a problem, then I wouldn't be threatening to kill her, now would I? We have figured out that problem, and found a solution. Now, if you give us the solution to our last problem, we won't have to create another little problem." She gestured towards the gun. "Ten seconds, Alexandra. Clock's ticking."

She looked at the fear behind Kara's carefully crafted bravery, and nervously blurted out. "Please! Please don't shoot her. Shoot me instead."

Kara instantly stared lasers into Alex. This was not part of the arrangement. This was not part of the promise. Alex wasn't supposed to get hurt.

Lillian had noticed the day before that Kara had reminded Alex of a "promise." It kept happening. Seeing this interaction, it only solidified the theory in her head. Alex had promised Kara that she wouldn't give up the code. She had realized it. Finally found out how she was going to get the code.

"Oh, Alexandra... I was hoping you'd say that." She motioned for Hank to switch his targets. He swiftly aimed at Alex's arm and shot her.

Alex screamed in agony as the bullet tore through her flesh. It had been shot directly into her already dislocated arm, and the pain was _searing_ through her. Alex's arm never got a chance to properly heal after the car crash, and it surely wouldn't now.

Kara yelled out, infuriated with Hank for shooting Alex instead of her. Lillian watched the scene unfold with a malicious smile.

"Kara, girl. You have an hour. We'll leave for an hour. When we're gone, you're either going to figure out the code from her and tell us, or convince her to give it to us. Either way, you'll save her life. Because God forbid we don't have the code when we come back, the next one is going in her head."

Kara immediately refused. "No. You can't have the code. We're not giving it to you..." She tried to keep her voice steady, but as she looked at Alex writhing in pain, even _she_ could hear her own voice falter.

Lillian just laughed. "Then you can watch your sister bleed out in front of you. And you just don't have the heart."

With that, she turned and left the room, almost as quickly as she had come in.

Kara's eyes were back on her sister as soon as Lillian left. "The game has changed now, Lex. They were never supposed to hurt you. This wasn't... This wasn't supposed to happen."

Alex looked at her with as much reassurance as she could muster. "It's not your fault, Kar. It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry. She shot me in the arm, it's just a flesh wound. I'll live."

Kara was torn. She had been the one to convince Alex not to say anything, but that was only when her own life was on the line. Now that it was Alex's instead of hers, it changed the game completely for her.

"Alex, you heard her. If we don't give her the code, then you won't be alive for long. She's going to kill you."

Her big sister locked eyes with her. "Then it'll be a good death. Just yesterday, you were willing to die to keep her from finding out. Why can't I do the same? I refused to keep it in at the beginning because it was _you._ Your life on the line. But you were right then, and are still right now. We can't give her the code. And plus, realistically, she can't kill me. She knows only I have the code. If she really wants it that bad, she'll at least have to keep me alive."

Kara shook her head. "It doesn't matter. She'll make you suffer, and that might just be worse. I don't... I can't lose you." Kara's eyes pooled with unshed tears.

Alex let a single loose tear roll down her cheek. "You won't, I promise."

Hunter interjected as peacefully as he could. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to wrap that wound. She's losing a lot of blood, and we need her if we want to escape."

Kara nodded and he unlocked Alex's cell. When he started wrapping the wound, she asked the question on everyone's mind. "Are we doing it today?"

He nodded gravely. "Kind of looks like we're out of time. It's now or never, as they say."

Alex blanched. "Do you mean like _now_ now? Because that is _way_ too sudden. We don't even have a plan. What kind of escape from Cadmus is _unplanned_? How are we even going to transport Kara? She can't even walk. We need time to plan this. Now is _not_ an option, Hunter. I'm serious. We need at least another thirty minutes, or maybe even an hour. How do you even plan to-"

She was cut off by abruptly by Lillian walking back into the room. "Almost forgot my tablet..." Her eyes landed on a very guilty looking agent, frozen in fear while wrapping the arm of her enemy. "Agent Pearson, care to tell me what the hell you're doing?"

Alex reached over with her good arm and grabbed the remote. "You know, Hunter? On second thought, there's no time like the present. Guess we're going with _now_ now, after all."

With that, she pushed the button, and the five minute countdown began.


	61. Chapter 61

Hunter quickly tossed Alex a gun. Though she was injured, she could still shoot. Especially if Kara's life was on the line. "Cover me, Danvers. I need to help Mini Danvers, and by the looks of it, I'm going to have to carry her."

Alex nodded resolutely, cocking the gun. She pointed it directly at Lillian, but she was already running. Alex got a shot off but was just barely too late. It missed her head by a centimeter.

At most.

Meanwhile, Kara was attempting to stand, but failing miserably. She fell right into Hunter's arms and he picked her up immediately. "We don't have time for playing hero today, Kara. We gotta go. Let me take you, okay?"

She heavily nodded. All the movement was jostling her ribs and she was in agonizing pain. Alex stared lasers into him. "You better be careful with her." He flashed her a charming smile. "Always am."

Kara leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Remember our deal. The promise you made me. You protect Alex first. No matter what."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. The poor girl had been through hell, it was the least he could do.

They hurried out of the room as a trio, Alex's arm still bleeding from the gunshot wound. They could hear one of the explosive charges going off in the distance. Alex cursed. "Shit, we only have four minutes left to get all the way through this building and towards the exit. What's the fastest way out of here?"

Hunter replied. "I know a way that can get us out in three." With that, he stepped in front, Kara in his arms, and started running down a hallway.

Kara yelped at the sudden change of pace. Her whole body was in pain. She squeezed her eyes to try and block out the agony she was feeling.

Alex looked to her concerned as they ran. "You hang on for me, okay Kara? Hang on. I don't know what I'll do without you. Please."

Kara opened her eyes for one moment and locked into her big sister's. She nodded as reassuringly as she could. But then her eyes grew wide with fear as she saw agents approaching from the back. "Alex, watch out!"

Alex whirled around, whipping her gun into the air, and shot the three guards who had tried to sneak up on them. "Shit, that was too close. We need to get out of here, now."

Hunter grunted from the front. "Working on it. Did it ever kill you to have some patience?"

Alex smirked. "Just go faster."

Hunter shot her a playful glare before returning his attention to the situation at hand. He was at a split path, and didn't know which way he needed to go. As soon as he decided to turn left, another charge went off the tunnel blew up in front of their very eyes.

With Kara in his arms, he dove away, narrowly avoiding the explosion and resulting debris. However Alex wasn't so lucky. A chunk of the wall smashed into her leg and she fell, crying out in pain.

Kara looked on, helpless. "Alex! Are you okay?"

Alex grunted. "I just had a damn piece of the wall attack me. What do you think?"

Kara just stared at her. "Kara... I'm fine. I promise. I can walk, and we gotta keep going." She looked at the countdown and saw there were only two minutes and fifty seconds left. "Hunter, I hope that left path wasn't important, because it's not an option anymore."

He got to his feet and turned towards the right. "We can still make it. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sprint on that injured leg."

Alex tried to put some weight on her foot and cussed. Shaking her head, she stood strong. "It's fine... I can run on it for three minutes. Get us out of here."

Hunter took off, Alex following considerably slower, but they were making good progress. Alex looked down at the countdown and it had two minutes on the clock.

Hunter looked up and yelled out as he saw their exit door. Bright light was shining through from the window, he could practically feel the sweet scent of escape. He turned to Alex, who had just caught up, and told her. "This is it. We made it a lot quicker than I had hoped."

She nodded, panting from exhaustion and pain. Alex collapsed against the wall, finally taking the weight off her injured leg, and waited for Hunter to get the door open. He lowered Kara gently from his arms, and she used the wall to steady herself.

As Kara did her best to stand tall, she was the first one to spot Lillian rounding the corner.

With a gun to Jeremiah's head.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Agent Pearson and our favorite duo. So great to see you all collaborating." Kara could feel the sarcasm just _dripping_ from her voice.

Alex raised her gun in alarm from seeing her father in danger, but that only made Lillian tighten her grip on him. "Agent Pearson, if you even so much as blink one more time at that door, I'm going to put a bullet in his head."

Hunter immediately stopped and turned around with his hands up. "Lillian, please let him go. This has nothing to do with him, and he's been nothing but loyal to you."

Lillian snorted. "This has everything to do with him. You see, I was under the same impression as you. I thought he was loyal to me too. Little did I know, he's been sabotaging the weapon. Ruining our plan. FOR MONTHS. Pretending to hate his daughter to gain my trust. A shame I only just found out now. He could have been in the cell with his daughters. Quality family bonding time, and all."

Alex felt relief wash over her. Jeremiah was still _him._ He was still in there. He had only acted the way he had to help them. Her father looked into her eyes. "Alex, I would never betray you, or Kara. I need you to know."

She nodded. "I do know, Dad." She then looked down and saw the countdown at ten seconds. "Shit! This place is going to blow. Lillian, please. Let him go."

Lillian laughed. "Oh please. I disabled the rest of the charges. Nothing is going to happen here except the death of your father." She presses the gun to his head and smiled. "Say goodbye."

Jeremiah desperately pleaded with his daughters. "Please just go. Leave while you can. I love you both so much, and don't want to lose you."

Lillian cocked the gun, and Kara reflexively started in their direction. Without thinking, Lillian pointed the gun at Kara and pulled the trigger.

Except the bullet never hit her.

Puzzled, she looked to her right. Horrified to find Hunter bleeding out on the floor.

And realized what he had just done.

Hunter had taken the bullet that was meant for her.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N:** **Just a warning, this will be sad.**

Jeremiah watched as Agent Pearson jumped in front of the bullet meant for Kara and hit the floor. He couldn't take this anymore. Reaching into his belt, he grabbed a grenade and discreetly pulled the pin. Then right at the last possible moment, he aimed it at the wall directly to the left of him.

The charges from earlier had already weakened the infrastructure of the building and its structural integrity was quickly deteriorating. The grenade's explosion rocked the entire building because of its weakened framework, and chunks of the walls and ceiling came down. Ultimately, it achieved his one goal though.

Rocks and debris had piled high in front of him. This meant there was no way Lillian could access either of his girls. As long as they made it out on time, they would be home free. On the other side, his girls and Hunter were left alone with the escape door.

Jeremiah realized that it meant he was left alone with Lillian, who currently had a gun to his head. But it was worth it. He slowly turned around and saw Lillian's face redden with anger. She pointed the gun directly at him.

The girls watched in panic as their father was closed off from their line of sight by a huge rock wall. Their panic only increased when they heard a gunshot from the other side. Alex screamed, hoping her father was okay.

Kara couldn't take her eyes off of the fallen agent next to her. She sat next to him and took his hand. "Hunter, why in the hell did you do that?"

His pained blue eyes met watery blue ones. "Would have... killed... you."

Kara couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. "But now it's killing you. You should have just let me die. Then you could have had your freedom. The freedom that you deserve. That you've wanted forever. The freedom we promised you."

He shook his head. "This was... millions times... more worth..."

Kara was full blown crying. It felt like forever since she'd experienced the loss of a loved one, and she forgot just how much it hurt. "Hunter, please. You should have kept your promise. You made a promise to me!"

He gave a sad smile. "I knew I could never... keep it anyways. I- Imagine me leaving you behind... Funny..."

Kara returned a sad smile, guilt weighing down her shoulders. "Thank you for everything you've done. I can't put into words how much your friendship has meant to me. And the gratitude I have for what you've done for Alex. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. This... I-" She was hiccuping through her tears. "I won't ever- forget you."

He adamantly shook his head, strength waning. " _Not_ your fault. I'll be watching... over you and Alex... Won't ever forget... you either..." He smiled, and then the light slowly faded from his eyes. Hunter's hand grew limp and cold, and just like that, he was gone.

He was gone.

Kara was devastated. She was hysterically crying, this was a sensation she hadn't felt in so long. A fresh wave of grief washed over her.

Alex crouched down next to her, tears in her eyes, and put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kar, it's not... it's not your fault. Please, don't think it's your fault." Kara couldn't even process anything. She was numb.

Alex sat silently, allowing Kara to grieve, while trying herself to process her own grief. Hunter had been like a brother to both of them, and had been the only light in the darkness that was Cadmus. He was the reason they were at an exit door right now. They had promised him a life of goodness and freedom when he finally left Cadmus, but they couldn't even keep that promise to him. In addition to Hunter's death, she didn't know what came of Jeremiah.

Alex was abruptly jolted out of her grief when a huge chunk of ceiling fell inches to her right. "Shit, shit, shit! The grenade must have taken out whatever was left of the infrastructure. Kara, we have to move, _now._ "

Her little sister didn't even budge. She was still holding Hunter's cold hand, hoping somehow that she could bring him back to life. Alex knew she was in pain, knew because she herself was feeling the same exact pain, but they had to get out of here if they wanted to make it out alive.

If they wanted to make Hunter's sacrifice worth it.

She violently shook Kara's shoulder and finally jolted her out of her daze. She looked around, quickly realizing what was happening and stood. She looked at Alex with tears in her eyes.

Her big sister pulled her in for a quick and comforting hug, before another chunk of ceiling fell right next to them. "Listen to me, Kar. I know this sucks, and I know it hurts like hell right now. I know you're hurt mentally _and_ physically. But if we want to make his sacrifice worthwhile, we have to make it out of here alive. So you need to help me, okay?"

Kara nodded, determined not to let Hunter's life go to waste. Even with the searing pain coursing through her body, she could still limp. Alex's leg was still injured from that other piece of debris from earlier, and was leaning heavily on the wall for support.

Kara saw this and pulled Alex up against her, taking on almost all of her weight. She then started trudging towards the keypad by the door, painstakingly slow. Rocks and debris were falling everywhere around them, and if they didn't work fast, one of them would get trapped.

Alex felt her sister struggling painfully, supporting both of their weights even with all of the injuries she had sustained recently. She turned to Kara and motioned for her to let go. Once she was free from Kara's grip, she hopped on one leg the rest of the way to the keypad.

Kara collapsed to the floor, heaving in air. Every time she inhaled, a spike of pain ran through her body. One of her ribs must have re-broken from all of the sudden movement and pressure, and punctured her lungs. Alex tapped furiously on the keypad, trying to get the door open.

Her little sister was crawling towards her, frantic to make it out of the door before the whole building collapsed on them, but unable to stand from the severity of her injuries. She was still sporting stab wounds, in addition to her entire set of damaged ribs and punctured lung.

Finally, Alex got the door to swing open, and daylight came streaming in. She turned around to help her little sister out the rest of the way, as Kara had done for her just minutes ago, but right as she whipped her head around, she was forced to watch as a large chunk of the ceiling slammed right into Kara's back.

Her panic increased as her sister's struggling abruptly stopped. Alex couldn't tell if she was even breathing. Looking longingly at the daylight outside, she ran back into the danger to pull her sister out.

It took precious seconds to dislodge her sister from the gigantic chunk of debris that had fallen on her, especially with her injured leg, but she finally freed her. The entire building was falling around her, and she dragged Kara across the floor as fast as she could. Ignoring the searing pain in her foot, she ran and ran until finally, she reached the door.

Alex dove out of the building, yanking Kara as hard as she could. She fell onto soft grass, body slowly failing in exhaustion. As her eyes slowly closed, she witnessed the rest of the building collapse. She felt someone grab her arms with a firm grip, but wasn't alert enough to see who it was.

Her eyes finally shut, and she blacked out from the pain, hand still grasping Kara's.


	63. Chapter 63

Alex woke up hours later, and immediately jolted upright to check her surroundings. She was at some sort of campsite in a forest, with a fire going near her. She looked furiously for Kara, and thankfully found her on the floor to her left.

She grew worried when she saw that Kara was still unconscious, her breathing was labored and uneven.

Movement to her right caught her eye and she immediately whirled around to face the potential danger.

That's when she saw her father.

"Dad? You- You made it out alive?" She rushed over and jumped into his arms. Jeremiah hugged his daughter back with the same fierce intensity that Alex was giving off. "I did, perhaps a story for another time... Let's just enjoy the moment we have right now."

It had been years since they had shared a hug, and it felt so refreshing for both of them. Jeremiah pulled away slightly, and Alex got a full view of Kara again. "Dad, what are we going to do? She's barely alive and we're in the middle of nowhere."

He grew serious immediately. "I contacted the DEO while you girls and Hunter were making your escape. I barely got the beacon off before Lillian found me. The DEO is on their way, I'm sure of it." Alex relaxed slightly. "Any idea how long it'll take for them to get here?"

Her father shrugged. "Probably ten to eleven hours. We're pretty far out from civilization. Cadmus did their best to find an area that was as isolated as possible."

Alex blanched. "Damn it! Kara won't be able to make it that long. I don't even know if she can make it four hours, let alone ten." Her voice hitched. "What am I- What am I going to do if I lose her?"

Jeremiah squeezed his daughter's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, don't think like that. From what I remember, Kara is a fighter. She has never let us down before, and she won't now. You have to believe."

Alex looked into her father's eyes. "So all that stuff you said about aliens and Kara... It was all a lie? You didn't mean any of it?"

Jeremiah met Alex's pleading brown eyes. "Of course, I would never say anything like that unless there was a good reason. I was just trying to gain Lillian's trust so I could sabotage the doomsday weapon."

His daughter stared back at him. "And did you? Successfully sabotage the weapon?"'

He shook his head sadly. "I was able to do a little bit of damage, but none that was irreparable. As I was about to finish the job, I felt the explosions going off. I knew I had to contact the DEO first, so I left before I could completely destroy it."

Alex felt helpless. "But the weapon... It was in the building right? The whole building just came down, so I doubt it'll be a problem..."

Jeremiah looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes. "That's not entirely the truth. The weapon is... bigger... than the building you guys were in. It was concealed with cloaking technology. The building coming down had absolutely no effect on it, because it wasn't... it wasn't even in the building at all."

His daughter just stared back in confusion. "So... What are you trying to say? That their weapon is bigger than the size of the building we were just in? And that it also is still fully functional, in addition to it being completely undamaged by our explosions?"

Her father nodded his head. "Kara's energy is still ready to power it. If anyone gets to it, the weapon could rid the entire planet of all aliens."

Alex looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "What is it? What can it do?"

Disgust came over her father's eyes. "Lillian was launching a campaign called Project Exodus. She was going to capture every alien in National City, and beyond, and put them all onto this 'weapon.' It's essentially a huge ship with the capacity to carry millions of bodies and launch into outer space. The energy required for that kind of launch could only be found in Kara's heat vision.

She knew she'd need a distraction, and realized that the code for Captivus 0-11 would be perfect for what she wanted. She wanted to release all of the alien prisoners of the DEO and cause as much destruction as possible. Then she'd 'collect' them last of all as they tried to exit, and they'd be placed onto the ship as well. She wanted to create a mass exodus of every single alien living on this earth right now." He watched the development of Alex's shocked stare. "Including Kara."

Shock turned to rage when she realized exactly what Lillian had just tried to accomplish. "We need to go back and destroy that ship. There's no way we are letting them go through with this. We are not going to allow her to deport millions of aliens, leaving them on their own in the middle of space. Leaving Kara alone with all those aliens who hate her. In the middle of space."

Jeremiah shook his head. "We can't go back. There's too much rubble, and no way to go around. She located it in a spot where if anything like this happened, no one would be able to access the doomsday device except for her."

Alex deflated at the news. "She's dead though, isn't she? The building just collapsed on her..."

"I don't know, Alex. I had blindly grabbed her gun and shot it at her. I think it hit her in the leg. But as soon as my shot went off, I booked it and ran. I needed to get to the exit before the building caved on me. If my shot wasn't a kill shot, that almost _guarantees_ she is alive right now. And preparing to activate the weapon."

Alex cursed under her breath. "Why can't she just die? Holy shit."

Jeremiah smiled slightly at his daughter. He was proud of the woman that she had become. "Alex, I'm so proud of you. Because you didn't give her the prison code, an instrumental part of her plan is going to fail. We can warn the DEO when they get here, and we can fight this off before it gets to the point of no return. You not giving her that code has just saved millions of alien lives, including your sister's. I hope you realize that."

Alex smiled back at him. "Yeah, well it wasn't all me. Kara made me promise that I wouldn't give it up. If she hadn't done that, I for sure would have given it to Lillian. She was-" Alex looked to the broken body of her sister laying on the floor. "She was torturing her so bad... I couldn't... I almost gave it up."

Jeremiah watched as the memories flooded back to his daughter. "But you didn't, Alex. You did a good job."

Alex was about to respond when they saw Kara begin to stir. She was by her sister's side in an instant. "Kar, it's me, Lex. Kara, open your eyes for me. Please."

She slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing Jeremiah, immediately jolted up. That caused immense pain to tear through her abdomen as she aggravated every broken rib in her body. The sudden movement caused her to collapse and she writhed in pain on the floor. "Lex... Hurts..."

Alex grabbed Kara's hand and squeezed it. "I know it hurts. I know. But you gotta hold on until the DEO gets here. It'll just be a little while longer, okay?"

Kara nodded, tears of pain threatening to leave her eyes. "Are you... okay?"

Her big sister glared at her. "You don't get to worry about me until you worry about yourself first. You can ask me that question again when you're not dying in my arms, got it?"

Kara gave her a slow smirk. "So much... attitude..." Alex smiled down at her. Kara looked around for one more moment, and her eyes did not land on what she wanted them to. She had expected to find Hunter, until...

All the memories came flashing back to her. Hunter taking a bullet for her, dying in her arms...

She looked up at Alex, tears freely flowing down her face now. "Hunter... he's dead, and it's all my- my fault. I got him killed... It was my fault."

Alex immediately interjected. "No, Kara. It was not-"

She was abruptly cut off by Kara's hand going limp. She must have passed out from exhaustion and pain.

From trauma.

Alex turned to her father, helpless. "If she makes it out of this alive, Hunter's death will for sure destroy her. What are we going to do?"

Jeremiah shook his head sadly.

"I don't know."

 **I asked if you guys watched video edits and such on social media platforms, and many of you answered that you do actually watch Instagram edits and such. I started an Instagram video edit account, predominantly Supergirl but is multi-fandom, and I would love it if you guys went to check it out! Please please please DM me, telling me you're a reader. I'm a lot more active on Instagram, and we can probably get to know each other better over there, so head on over and check out some of the videos I've made :)**

 **The account name is l0ve_editz. Can't wait to see you all there. Be sure to shoot me a DM saying that Dark Days Ahead sent you, so I know who you are! I'm excited to see what you guys think :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Go be sure to check out my Instagram account, l0ve_editz, and feel free to DM me if you want to talk. It's a much faster and easier way. I've already gotten multiple messages from you guys and it puts the biggest smile on my face. If you haven't already, be sure to message me!**

Alex jolted awake at the sound of helicopter blades. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it turns out that the rest was much needed. She hadn't properly slept in days. Alex immediately glanced toward Kara to make sure she was alive, and then turned her attention to the whirring blades of the helicopter above her.

As soon as it touched down, J'onn stepped out. Alex ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug. She breathed out, "Thank you for coming for us."

He nodded and firmly squeezed back. "Always."

Then his eyes landed on Jeremiah. Upon seeing the potential threat, he immediately stepped in front of Alex and shape shifted into his Martian form.

Jeremiah held out his hands, showing that he meant no harm. "I can explain later, J'onn, but for now, just know that I'm free from Cadmus. We need to focus our efforts on Kara. Alex can tell you, I haven't done anything incriminating since we made it out."

J'onn briefly glanced at Alex, and when she nodded her head in confirmation, he visibly relaxed. Then he walked over to Jeremiah and pulled him in for a hug as well. "Good to have you back, old friend."

Jeremiah smiled. "Likewise." After a pause, he stepped back. "Thank you for looking after my girls, for treating them as if they were your daughters. It means so much that you kept your promise."

J'onn nodded. "Of course. They have become like daughters to me anyways. You have done well with them."

Alex watched as her father's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was so glad to have Jeremiah back. Then she was reminded that something was amiss. That her family was not out of the woods quite yet.

Kara.

She quickly snapped right into agent mode and started barking orders at her fellow agents to get Kara on a stretcher and into the helicopter. One of the field medics made her way over to Alex and carefully inquired. "Do you need any help with that leg, ma'am? Looks injured, and possibly broken."

Alex shook her head. "Supergirl first. You can attend to my injuries when we get back to the DEO."

The agent nodded and walked away to go help Supergirl.

All at once, the harsh reality of the situation came crashing down on her. Her sister was barely clinging to life, and could quite possibly die before they made it to the DEO. And Hunter was dead. Lillian was most likely still alive, and at large, in addition to the fact that the doomsday weapon was still fully functional.

She stood in a daze, thinking about the difficulties and challenges the coming days would present. Jeremiah and J'onn both walked up to her and brought her out of her stupor. Her father examined her. "Alex, we should get on that chopper. They need to load up and get Kara back to the DEO."

Alex nodded resolutely, and started walking towards the helicopter. J'onn walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to take care of her. She's going to be fine." Alex didn't look too reassured, but nodded anyways. Perhaps in hope that the action alone would bring Kara back to her.

J'onn had been so stressed about finding the sisters, and had missed his second in command dearly while she was gone. "Alex, I'm so glad you're alright. We can all help you and your sister get through this."

She looked back at him and nodded, walking side by side with him the rest of the way to the helicopter. "We need to debrief when we get back. There's so much you need to be filled in on."

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? We'll hold a debrief once we know for sure Kara's okay. When she wakes up, you should be at her side. Her care comes first, we can debrief later."

Alex nodded gratefully. "Also maybe just post an extra guard by the prison cells, and tighten security up a bit. We're going to need to watch the prison holding areas."

J'onn was definitely curious, but didn't question. He simply nodded his understanding, and the helicopter took off.

-00-

When they finally landed back at the DEO, Winn was the first to greet them. Upon seeing Kara's condition, he visibly paled. Turning to Alex, he asked with a shaking voice. "Is she okay? Will she live? What happened? You guys were just leaving my apartment, and next thing you know, I don't hear from either of you for days and-"

Alex cut in. "Winn, we don't know anything yet. We have high hopes for Kara, but Lillian really did a number on her. They attacked us when we left your apartment, and it has been Cadmus captivity since. I'm glad you got Jeremiah's signal though."

He nodded shortly, still worried about Kara's current condition. Alex sighed. "Listen, Winn. Some stuff happened back there, and it's going to be really hard for her to accept and process. I want to help, but it's so fresh that nothing I say to her can get through to her. I'm going to need you to help her get over this. You need to be strong for yourself, but if not, then do it for her."

Winn's curiosity piqued at this, but he didn't want to say anything until Alex elaborated further on what she meant. Winn knew that Alex would fill him in when the time was right. He parted ways with her, heading into the waiting room, while she followed Kara into surgery.

Alex was holding Kara's hand firmly as she was wheeled into the OR. "Kar, I don't know if you can even hear me, or understand what I'm saying, but stay strong. Okay? I need you to make it. We have so many things to do together, and you can't leave me now. We have so much to talk about when you come to. Just don't leave me yet, please."

Kara made no movement.

Alex sorrowfully let go as the nurses stepped in front of her to tell her that she couldn't be in the OR. She dejectedly sat in the hall, waiting for news.

Jeremiah found her sitting alone and sat next to her. "She's going to make it, Alex. She's a fighter, just like you. I have faith that she will get through this, and if there's _any_ hope in her recovery, you need to have faith in her too."

His daughter just nodded. Then a realization hit her. "Shit. Dad? Has anyone called Mom? God, there's so much to tell her. She must be worried sick, with me and Kara missing for days, and now you're back, and Kara's hurt and in surgery, and she-"

J'onn swooped in from around the corner. "I just called her, you don't have to worry. She's on her way."

Alex looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you for everything you've done, J'onn. Seriously. Where would we be without you?"

He just smiled, and held out his hand towards Alex. She took it and stood. "Now, Agent Danvers. You said you would get that leg looked at when we were back at the DEO, and here we are. It's time for you to get fixed up."

A look of hesitance came over her. "But I need to make sure Kara is okay first. I need to be there for her when she wakes up."

J'onn smirked, expecting this exact answer. "I just cleared it with her surgeon. She's due to be in there for at least another six to eight hours. Examining and patching you up should take three, _at most._ Good try."

She gave a slight smile at that. "As long as I'm back before she wakes up."

He nodded, and then they left Jeremiah alone in the hallway.

No one knew, no one was aware. Not even Jeremiah himself.

But Lillian, always prepared for the worst, had installed something into Jeremiah's arm. And it was glowing red, faintly beeping.

The DEO was being recorded.

And Lillian could hear all of it.


	65. Chapter 65

Alex had been in the waiting room for hours with no news, and she looked around to find Winn, J'onn, and Jeremiah fast asleep in their chairs. She had been trying to get some rest but the stress and worry wouldn't let her rest peacefully.

She alternated pacing the room hourly, and was anxious for any news at all. She heard the door to the waiting room open, and her head shot up. Though it was not Dr. Hamilton with news about Kara, Alex could have cried.

It was her mother.

Eliza had arrived.

Immediately, Alex began to tear up. Eliza ran to her daughter and engulfed her in a hug. Alex cried into her shoulder, heaving and sobbing violently. "I'm sorry, Mom. I couldn't protect her. I failed her, and I failed you. I- I'm so sorry..."

Eliza rubbed circles into her daughter's back. "Shhhh, Alex. It's not your fault. I'm so proud of you." Over Alex's shoulder, she spotted someone she never thought she'd ever see again. Eliza breathed out, "Jeremiah, is that you?"

He had been sitting back and watching this reunion, but he took this time to run up and join the family hug. Alex pulled away and allowed her two parents some privacy.

She watched as they shared a passionate hug, and she felt an inkling of a smile come to her face. At least something was going right. J'onn walked over to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes, and he wrapped her into a hug.

Winn woke up to all the commotion, finding his best friend's Mom in the waiting room with the rest of them. He couldn't help it, and his curious instincts got the better of him. "Mrs. Danvers? Is that you?"

Eliza stared at him, and a flash of recognition came over her eyes. "It is, and you... Oh my goodness! Winn?" He nodded and smiled at her, relishing the fact that she actually remembered who he was. Alex stared at her mom in confusion. "You know him?"

Her mother laughed. "Of course, how could I forget?! Kara's best friend from middle school!" She walked over to Winn and gave him a hug. Jeremiah walked over and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "Good to see you're still around, kiddo." Alex just watched this, confusion in her eyes. "How am I seriously the only one here who doesn't remember him?"

Eliza and Jeremiah just snorted at their daughter while Winn grinned cheekily at her. She stuck out her tongue at him. J'onn watched this with mock disapproval in his eyes. "I cannot believe two of my top tier agents are sticking their tongues out at each other. What went wrong in the training process?"

Alex and Winn laughed at him. The mood had considerably lifted since Eliza's arrival, but everyone was brought back to reality when the door swung open and Dr. Hamilton walked in. Alex's head immediately snapped up, and she stared at Hamilton with pleading eyes, desperate for good news.

Jeremiah and Eliza froze in their tracks. Winn voiced the question that everyone was thinking, but too afraid to ask. "How is she?"

She sighed. "Kara suffered major head trauma, and her ribs were severely damaged. The injuries seemed to be relatively recent. We also found some older injuries that looked as if they did not heal over properly. I don't know much about that, but we have re-set her breaks properly. Other than that, her recovery should be on track. Of course, her physical state will likely be much better than her mental one."

Alex was fuming. "Her old injuries couldn't heal properly because whenever one of her bones would break, Lillian would turn on the sun lamps and the bone would fuse together improperly. I never had the opportunity to set any of her breaks or fractures because she kept us in separate cells and Hunter..." Her voice faltered at the mention of his name. "Hunter only knew basic first-aid, and needed my instruction. He couldn't set the breaks, and now all of her injuries haven't properly healed over."

Jeremiah placed a hand on Alex's arm. "The most important thing here is that Kara is going to be okay. We can concern ourselves with Lillian when everything has settled." Alex pulled her arm away. "But is she going to be okay? Because it doesn't really feel like it. She was tortured endlessly all those years back, and she had just recovered, only to be taken away again. She has suffered severe injuries, and she is bearing all the guilt over Hunter's death. So no, I really _am not_ sure she is going to be okay."

She stormed out of the room and started heading towards Kara's recovery room.

Eliza and Jeremiah looked to each other helplessly, unable to decide what the best course of action was. Who to send to make sure Alex was okay. In the wake of the tension that had filled the room, J'onn turned to Hamilton and carefully inquired,"Thank you for the update. Is there anything else we should know?"

Dr. Hamilton shook her head. "Nothing medical. A little time under the lamps and emotional support is going to bring her back the rest of the way. Just make sure to be there for her. That's all you can do at this point. And keep an eye on Alex, too."

They all nodded and she left the room. Whilst Eliza and Jeremiah debated whether or not they should go after Alex, Winn left to go find her. He knew how she was feeling, his best friend was dying. Kara wasn't just Alex's sister, she was her best friend as well. Winn could relate to Alex on a level no one else could, and figured he'd have the best chances of getting through to her.

 _Inside the Cadmus Facility_

Lillian listened with pleasure as the DEO was experiencing turmoil over Kara's condition. Her plan was working to the tee.

She stared at the monitor in front of her, remotely overseeing the preparations of the Exodus ship. When Jeremiah had tampered with the ship, some of the tech had been messed up, but it was not irreversible. She was going to get it functional soon, and the world as she knew it would end.

And frankly, Lillian couldn't be more excited.


	66. Chapter 66

Winn found Alex pacing one of the private conference rooms of the DEO. He gently rapped on the door frame to let her know he was there, and slowly stepped inside. She immediately whipped around and bit out. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Winn."

He held his tongue and tried his best not to respond with a snarky remark. Alex was stressed and blaming herself, and she lashed out when that happened. It was understandable, and Winn was just here to try and make it better.

"Listen, Alex. I know you don't want to talk, but please just hear me out. I know how it feels to be so... helpless. I can't pretend to understand what you guys went through together back there, but I _do_ understand how you're feeling right now. In that room fighting for her life, is my best friend. I know she's not only yours too, but also your sister. I know what it feels like to just have to wait for someone else to give us the news, instead of going in there and helping her. I know what it's like to have to rely on _her_ to fight, and not be able to guide her.

But she has proven time and time again that she is a fighter. Kara is going to make it, because she knows she has to. The world is in danger, and there's no way she'd leave this earth knowing that one single soul was in danger. She has a kind heart, and she is exceedingly brave, sometimes too much for her own good. But she's going to come out of this alive. And whatever happens next, we can help her through it. I know a close friend of yours died back there, and she's blaming herself. She'll probably be traumatized when she wakes up. But we can help her with that. The other stuff is out of our control. So just count on her to fight."

Alex just looked over to Winn, tears in her eyes. She ran over to him and pulled him in for a hug. She whispered into his shoulder. "Thank you..."

-00-

Alex watched as Kara slowly awoke from the surgery. Her sister tried to open her mouth to speak, but her throat was too dry and it came out more like a rasp. Alex rushed over to the cup of water by her bedside and slowly let her drink.

After finishing the whole cup, Kara finally felt better. She looked up at her big sister and asked. "Are you okay?"

Alex could have smacked her right then. "Excuse me? Are _you_ okay?"

Kara smirked. "Gets you everytime..." She looked around to gain her bearings and found them to be inside the DEO. "Did J'onn come? How did we get out? The last thing I remember was... getting crushed under that piece of ceiling. I couldn't move. I wanted to tell you to leave without me, it was too dangerous. What happened?"

Her older sister reached for her hand and squeezed it. "If you thought for a second I would have left without you, you're _sadly_ mistaken. I went back in and dragged you out until we made it to the exit. Then Jeremiah came and dragged us to safety after I passed out. I woke up in a campsite with him, and we waited until the DEO arrived to get us out."

Shock overcame Kara's face. "Jeremiah's alive? I thought he was shot. And are you sure he's good now? He did try to kill us... Well, me..."

Alex met her sister's pleading eyes. "He's good, Kara. He explained everything to me, and J'onn read his mind to check for sure earlier. He's good, I promise. And he was never going to kill you, Kar. You have to believe me. It was all an act to gain Lillian's trust. He needed it to get inside so that he could try to sabotage the doomsday weapon without arousing suspicion."

"And did he succeed?"

Alex slowly shook her head. She then proceeded to get her little sister caught up with everything else that had happened, when her parents burst through the door.

Eliza immediately ran over and engulfed her two daughters in a hug. To the point where Kara thought she was suffocating. "Eliza... Can't breathe..."

Her adoptive mother laughed and let go. "I'm sorry, Kara. I'm just so happy to see you... I'm so glad you made it alive, Kara. You had me so worried."

Kara grabbed her foster mother's hand, and squeezed it. "I'm right here. You don't have to worry anymore." As Eliza moved aside, Jeremiah came into Kara's view.

"Jeremiah? Is it really you?" He came closer to the bed and stood nearby, enough to support her, but not close enough to make her feel uncomfortable. He knew there were things he did and said that must have scared her, and he didn't want to give her a panic attack. "It's me, Kara. The real me."

She motioned gently for him to come closer. She grabbed his hand, squeezed it, then suddenly slammed her hand into his arm, remembering the fateful day when he helped Lillian and Hank escape. She recoiled in pain when the arm turned into steel, and her knuckles turned bright red. She looked up at her adoptive father that she hadn't seen in so long, sacrificed everything for, with fear in her eyes. "What is... Why is that there? When did that happen? You used a Cadmus-made weapon, and you attacked Alex with it."

A look of pain came across his eyes when he remembered that day. Having to hit his own daughter with a weaponized steel arm, only to use it more to hurt his other daughter as well. So many things he did under Cadmus, so many things that he regretted. "I'm sorry, Kara. I never meant to hurt either of you. But Lillian was going to shoot her if I didn't step in. I offered to take care of her with the only way I knew wouldn't end fatally. It was wrong, I know. But at the time, it felt like the right choice."

Kara stared at her foster father, anger burning behind her eyes. "I would have protected her. You should know that. I'd do anything for her, I'd give my _life_ for her. You should never have laid a hand on her. Everybody else can choose to forget what you did, but I never will. I gave everything for this family, and I'd do it all again. But you paid me back by attacking my sister. You broke her. She was so sad and broken about _your betrayal,_ and I've never seen her so vulnerable. You caused her to start drinking again. She _hated_ me when she got drunk. Blamed me for everything wrong that you had done.

That fight is ultimately what led us to that car accident outside of Winn's apartment. That's how we got stuck at Cadmus. You broke your own daughter, and got her captured. Then when we were there, the whole time, you played along with Lillian's torture. I can't believe you expect us to just forgive you. I don't even know if I can look at you. You messed with Alex's heart and you almost killed her. Multiple times. I would lay down my own life for her, and after doing that, you expect me to be happy to see you? Jeremiah, you may have done all the wrong things for the right reasons, but that does _not_ justify everything you've done. Please just leave."

A hurt look came across his eyes, but he knew this would happen. He deserved this. Kara was completely right about everything she had said. He couldn't even fault her for being angry. He dejectedly turned and walked away, leaving the tense room silently. J'onn had been watching the whole thing unfold from the corner and approached Kara slowly. He simply squeezed her hand, showing that he supported whatever decision she made.

Alex turned to Kara with tears in her eyes.

"Kara..."

And somewhere far off into the distance, Lillian was smiling.


	67. Chapter 67

Eliza left the room to go check on her husband after the emotional onslaught Kara had just delivered. She wanted so badly to be there for her daughter in her time of need, but she had Alex and J'onn, while her husband didn't have anyone.

J'onn silently squeezed Kara's hand, and patted Alex's shoulder, before gracefully excusing himself from the tension-filled room. He needed to leave the sisters to figure this out on their own.

Alex just sat staring at her little sister, dumbfounded. She had never had an outburst like this before, and for the first person to be their father... Alex didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to do. How to react.

Kara just looked back at Alex. "Alex, I don't want you to be angry with me like last time. We all know how horribly that ended. But I just can't stand by him right now. I don't know how you can still trust him. He has Cadmus tech literally _embedded_ into him, and we're just letting him roam free around the DEO. I can't just trust him like I used to, especially after what he did to you."

Her older sister looked torn. Kara made valid points, and Alex could acknowledge the truth in all of them. But it was her father they were talking about. Her own father. When Kara distrusted him at the start of all this, Alex ended up being right in the long run. Jeremiah hadn't been doing or saying anything he did intentionally to hurt them, he had done it to help.

"Kara, however messed up his means of execution were, his intentions were pure. He didn't mean to hurt us, he didn't mean anything he said. And since we've been back, Jeremiah has let us do whatever we needed to ensure his loyalty. J'onn even scanned through his brain. If he couldn't find anything reading his mind, that means Dad isn't hiding anything from us. I know it may be hard to accept it, but I think you should take it easy on him."

Kara shook her head. "You don't _understand_ , Alex. You don't know what it's like to see your big sister, your _best friend,_ lying on the floor on the brink of death, because of something her own father did to her. Someone who was supposed to be a father to both of us. He almost _killed_ you. Why can't you understand that? No matter how good his intentions were, if he had killed you, they wouldn't have mattered, would they? If you had died, no one would have cared whether he meant to kill you or not. And you seem to be so blinded by your familial loyalty that you can't seem to see how dangerous he was, and frankly, how dangerous he still _is_."

Alex was angered. "You. Have. No. Right. To tell me that I don't understand. That I don't understand what it feels like to watch my best friend and sister dying on the floor in front of me. If anything, _you_ don't understand. Do you know how many times I have walked into a room and seen you on the edge of death? How many times I've had to wait in this very room for you to just wake up, praying and praying that you'll keep breathing? How many times I've thought of what it would be like if you died? Because it seems to me that you are the one who really doesn't understand.

My so called _familial loyalty_ which you treat as such a bad thing is the reason you are alive, Kara. I _always_ come after you when you're in danger, when you're in trouble. I always am the one to help you back from the brink of death, only for you to do some stupid heroic thing and throw your life away again. You told Dad that you'd lay down your life for me and that you'd gladly die for me. Have you ever considered what that would do to me? To know you died in place of me? That would _ruin_ me. You don't get to walk around saying that kind of thing, and then get mad at _me_ for having familial loyalty, Kara."

That made her little sister stop in her tracks. "Alex... I'm sorry. I guess I'm still wound up from everything that has happened. I was mad at Jeremiah, but you know, I think it was justifiable anger. I was mad, and rightfully so. I'm not just going to forgive him because you tell me to. You haven't seen what I have, you don't know. I refuse to blindly put my faith in him, when he hasn't done anything to prove his allegiances. He has been with Cadmus for who knows how long? He comes back with a perfect cover story, in a brave flash of heroism, and swoops in to save the day. It just feels too coincidental to me."

Alex wasn't done. She was angry that her sister wasn't showing Jeremiah the same loyalty that she had for herself and Eliza. It wasn't fair that one member of the family was being alienated, simply because he did the wrong things for the right reasons.

"You are so full of it right now, Kara. Listen to yourself! You won't trust Dad because he was with Cadmus? Because he hasn't done anything to prove himself? That is so hypocritical coming from you, that I almost can't even believe it. How about Hunter? He was with Cadmus his _whole. Life._ And the first opportunity you had, you jumped at. You put all your faith in him, put our lives in his hands. What makes him different from your own father? The man who took you in? The man who offered to go in place of you all those years back with Cadmus, to protect you? Why would you trust Hunter and you can't trust Dad?

I told you that having you die in place of me is not something I would have wanted. I told you I wouldn't know how to feel, what to do with myself. But who am I to tell that to you? After all, little mister Golden Boy Hunter died for _you._ Maybe you _were_ right to trust him. I wonder... If Dad had been the one to take that bullet, would you have faith in him then? If he had died so you wouldn't have to? Just like _Hunter?_ "

A flash of hurt came across her little sister's eyes. Alex saw it and realized what she had said. What she had done. That she had just used Hunter's death and thrown it back in her sister's face. That she had taken Hunter's sacrifice for Kara and used it against her, when she was already hurting because of it.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but it was too late. Kara looked away, unable to even look at her sister. Alex could see the tears streaming down her little sister's face, and she immediately regretted everything she had said. Alex reached over to comfort her sister, to apologize, but Kara jerked away.

"Get out."

"Kara, I-"

"Get. Out."

This time, a flash of pain went across Alex's eyes. She nodded and silently stood up, tears rolling down her own face. Alex walked towards the door dejectedly, wondering how she could have screwed that up so horribly. She turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Then she went the rest of the way and left the room. Once she left she slid her back down against a wall and sobbed on the floor, amazed that she could mess it up so badly _for a second time._

And she wasn't even drunk this time.

She wondered if Kara could ever forgive her.

She wondered if she could ever forgive herself for what she had just done.


	68. Chapter 68

_Favorite fan - I was also thinking about this, and the suggestion was much appreciated, but I already established that Jeremiah is good, so I think it would be a breach in continuity here if I have him betray them all_ again. _When Lillian makes her move, things are going to really pick up. However, once the dust settles down, the sisters are going to_ really _talk about their issues and figure it all out._ _Thanks for your suggestions! Although I can't incorporate the Jeremiah thing, I am glad at least some of it was already in the cards for this story. I appreciate your comment and hope you find the coming part of the story satisfactory._

Winn poked his head into Kara's room, expecting to find a happy and jovial Kryptonian girl.

Boy, was he wrong.

As soon as he stepped into the room, the whole vibe just felt off to him. He glanced over to his best friend and found her sobbing on her bed. He immediately ran over and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey, Kara. What's wrong? Talk to me."

She just shook her head and continued to cry, and that left him to wonder where everyone else had gone. She was in here suffering alone, and none of her adoptive family or J'onn was in here to comfort her. They had all gotten a talk about being there for her when she wakes up and being emotionally supportive, so where was all that emotional support now that she needed it?

He looked around for any signs of help, and came up empty. Eliza, Alex, Jeremiah, J'onn... No one was here to help her.

It was all up to him now.

-00-

Jeremiah stumbled upon Alex crying in the hall and immediately rushed to her side. "Alex, is there a problem? What's wrong?"

When she just shook her head and continued to sob, Jeremiah's concern grew and he wondered what had happened. Then a realization dawned on him. "Oh no... Did Kara...? Did she... Is she okay?"

Alex looked up. "Kara's fine, Dad. She's physically fine. But emotionally, I just screwed up big time. Damn it, why do I always mess this up with her?!"

Jeremiah gently placed his hand onto his daughter's shoulder, but upon feeling the metal in his cybernetic arm, she recoiled away. A flashbulb memory hit her hard, and she could feel that same hand slamming into her ribs, leaving her breathless and winded on the cell room's floor. She could see Kara crawling towards her, worried for her big sister's safety, when she was clearly in far more danger. She could feel her little sister crawling on top of her to cover her from harm. Could see how willing she was to die for her.

She was jolted back to reality, and all she could see was her father's hurt face. He didn't seem to understand why she recoiled away from his touch. Alex stared at her Dad, and didn't seem to see the same man he used to be. "I think... It might be best if I didn't see you right now, Dad. It's nothing you did... It's just... not the time."

She could see a pang of hurt flash across his eyes, but he gave her a reassuring smile and stood up. "Of course, I'll give you all the space you need. If you ever need anything though, you can always come to me." His daughter nodded. "Look after Kara for me." And then he left.

Alex couldn't really pay attention to anything her father had just said. Because when that flash of hurt crossed his eyes, all she could see was the very same pang of pain going across Kara's when she so ungracefully threw Hunter's death back in her face. Everything was so messed up right now.

So messed up.

She walked over to Kara's room and peered through the window, just to see how she was doing. Alex found her sister opening up to Winn, whilst allowing him to comfort her.

And that made Alex's heart ache.

Because that should be her in there. That should be here in there, making her sister feel better. Allowing her to just rant and open up. It should be her giving Kara the comforting hugs. Whispering words of reassurance when all her baby sister felt was insecurity and doubt. Sadness.

Instead, _she_ was the _reason_ her sister was like this at all. How did she mess this up so badly? How did she continuously mess up? Why couldn't she see the same faults in Jeremiah that Kara so easily could? Why did she keep lashing out?

She sank to her knees, and cried once more.

Praying to every God out there listening that some day, Kara would be able to forgive her.

-00-

Eliza had long since finished talking to Jeremiah, telling him that Kara just needed time. That she'd come around eventually. And that Alex was probably in there right now fighting for his sake. Fighting for Kara to see that Jeremiah wasn't so bad after all.

When he left, feeling slightly reassured, she immediately was off to see Kara. Her foster daughter had been through such a horrible ordeal and Eliza wasn't there to help her. She felt horrible for abandoning her daughter like that, but felt at the very least comforted that Alex would be in there with her.

Only, when she went into the room and opened the door, it was _not_ Alex that was comforting her.

It was Winn.

She glanced around the room, and her other daughter was nowhere to be found.

This _immediately_ raised red flags.

"Winn!" He sharply turned around, unaware that the door had opened. "Yes ma'am- I mean... Mrs. Danvers... uh- Eliza?"

"Eliza's fine, Winn. Have you seen Alex?"

Immediately something came over his eyes, and Eliza couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. The only thing she _did_ know was that it couldn't possibly be good.

He just shrugged carelessly, and turned back to Kara. Eliza then desperately pleaded with her eyes for Kara to give her something. She too refused to give her foster mother any information.

She thought to herself. _I never should have left. I_ knew _I shouldn't have left. What even happened in here while I was gone?_

Eliza gestured for Winn to leave the room. He first looked to Kara to question if she'd be okay, and when she gave him a nod, he left the room. Eliza could have sworn that he gave her a warning glare on the way out.

Upon Winn's leave, she immediately approached her foster daughter's bedside. "Kara..." Her voice was soft and gentle, motherly. Whatever had happened... She wouldn't let it get in the way of being a mother to Kara. "I don't know what happened here, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Eliza, I'm fine. I'm not hurting anywhere, and I think my powers are coming back. Things are starting to heal over, and within days I should be good to go."

Eliza just stared at her. "You know that is not what I meant. If there's _anything_ at all, I'm here if you want to talk about it. I'll always be here for you, Kara. Please. Please just tell me what's bothering you."

Kara sighed. She turned to her adoptive mother to speak, but all that came out were tears. "I- I don't want... to talk about it."

Eliza didn't realize that whatever this was ran this deep. Kara had seemed okay when she came in, but now she was a mess. Eliza didn't quite understand what was going on here, but vowed to get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, she felt like Kara needed her to just be a mother, and not an investigator.

She embraced her daughter and rubbed gentle circles around her back. "Shhh, it's okay, Kara. I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to, okay? I'm ready to listen, but I just really want you to be okay."

Kara nodded and cried into her foster mother's shoulder.

Alex watched this all unfold, and her heart shattered.

-00-

Off in the distance, Lillian smiled with pleasure at the completion of the exodus ship, well more like the re-completion. Everything was in place and ready.

She turned around to the rest of the room full of scientists and Cadmus agents, and she smiled.

"Get ready. When light breaks tomorrow, we are going to make our move."


	69. Chapter 69

Agent Emma Rose tentatively headed towards the room she had been assigned. She had been told to look after the patient inside. She wondered why she had even been chosen. She was a field agent after all, not a doctor.

And especially for such a high profile job. Looking after Supergirl.

Though she had been two years into medical school before she had been recruited to the DEO, she was not nearly proficient enough in the medicinal field to sufficiently take care of a patient without supervision. However, Dr. Hamilton had been sent away on an undercover mission, and apparently there were no other agents around who were experienced with medicine.

Well, as experienced as her anyways...

Director Henshaw had told her to be _extremely_ delicate with the patient. And so, on her very first day of being a DEO doctor, she was taking care of Supergirl.

Just wonderful.

She had been originally recruited to become a doctor, but immediately showed proficiency in tactical battle strategies and was far more suited to be a field agent. So she left her medical knowledge behind and became an elite field agent. She was the best agent at her former DEO location, and now she was moving up.

Emma just transferred in to this DEO location as per the Director's request, and was ridiculously nervous.

She came to a halt as she arrived at the door, and tentatively pulled it open.

Kara sat on her bed, having just woken up, to find herself in a room with someone she had never seen before. Winn and Eliza had each respectively gone home for food and showers, and J'onn was working on a strategy to fight Cadmus.

Alex had yet to be seen since their argument.

Kara took the time to study the new doctor who had stepped in. She looked like she was young, estimating the new girl to be the same age or one year younger than herself.

The doctor was pretty, in a subtle way. She was not the first person you lay eyes on when you walk into a room, but she was stunning in her own right. With her wavy brown hair and radiant smile, Kara felt immediately drawn to her.

The young doctor opened her mouth to introduce herself. She had every intention to be confident, but she got so nervous that her planned greeting came out as more of a stutter. "H-Hi, Supergirl. It- It's an honor to meet you. I'm Agent Emma Rose, and in the absence of D- Dr. Hamilton, I'll be taking care of you..."

Even though everything else in the world seemed to be against Kara, something about the girl just made her smile. "Hey, Emma. You don't have to be nervous. And you can just call me Kara." She extended her hand, and Emma eagerly took it.

"Oh! I didn't realize... I didn't know that I was allowed to know... I uh-"

Kara laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're new here, so I suppose you don't know, but most of the DEO agents here know my name." She beamed at the flustered girl. "Just don't tell anyone outside and you should be fine."

Emma felt slightly more relaxed than when she had initially came in. "Well, Kara. I'm just going to take your vitals really quick. Shouldn't take more than a minute."

Kara smiled. While Emma got to work, Kara decided she would try to find out more about this new agent. "So, Doctor Rose... Why did you end up transferring to this DEO facility?"

"Please, just Emma is fine. If I can call you Kara, then there is definitely no need for the Doctor business. In fact, I'm not even a doctor at all."

Kara looked up at her, and teased. "Well that's reassuring."

Emma laughed. "Apparently there has been a serious shortage of agents. Resources have been spread thin because of the intensification of the search for Cadmus. There are no readily available doctors right now, and Dr. Hamilton is away on a mission. I guess I was chosen because I studied medicine before I was recruited. I never actually became a doctor, though. Tending to Supergirl as my first patient is really not helping the nerves."

Kara beamed at her. "Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. I got my powers back, so I should be able to heal the rest on my own. It's probably just going to be routine check ups from here. Like I said before, absolutely no need to be nervous. I'll do my best to be a good first patient."

Emma smiled back. "Why thank you, Kara." She retracted her stethoscope, and wrote some numbers down in a chart. She then walked over to the monitoring station and examined the tablet with Kara's vitals. "Everything looks like it is in order. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Some pizza would be nice, not going to lie. No one here has been willing to order me a pizza, and I've been dying to eat some actual food."

Emma laughed at her, and teased her in a mock doctor voice. "Now, now, Kara. I may not be a doctor, but I can safely assume that pizza is not exactly conducive to the diet of a recovering patient."

Kara smirked and exaggerated a wink. "No one needs to know. My powers are coming back, which means my metabolism is back to normal. I need to eat real food."

The agent stood and considered for a moment, before eventually nodding. "Just one box." Kara smiled, and with that, Emma left to go get her newfound patient a box of pizza. Something she never thought she'd be doing on her first day as a doctor.

With Emma gone for the time being, Kara was left to herself. She had almost forgotten about everything else that was happening while Emma had been in here. Something about her easygoing personality and warm brown eyes just made Kara want to be friends with her.

Her eyes... they reminded Kara a lot of her big sister's eyes. Alex.

Oh, Alex.

She vowed to herself that _as soon as_ she was feeling better and was released from the infirmary, the first thing she would do was go see Alex. They really needed to talk. About a lot. She hoped that in the meantime, she wasn't being too hard on herself.

Kara began to replay their last argument in her head, and she began to feel as miserable as she had before Emma stepped into her room. Before she knew it, her thoughts had returned to Hunter, and what he had done for her. Her eyes welled up as she was sent reeling back into her memories.

Hearing the gunshot. Expecting it to hit her. Watching Hunter jump in front and take it instead. Seeing him fall to the floor in pain. Feeling his life leave him as his hand grew limp in hers. And she was forced to relive all of the heartache that came with Hunter's death.

She felt someone holding her hand and calling her name, and she was jolted out of her painstaking memory. Kara focused her cloudy blue eyes and found herself staring right into Emma's worried eyes. The pizza box had been ditched by the door.

"Kara, are you okay? I saw you crying, and I ran in here as fast as I could. I didn't know what was going on. Are you in any pain? Do you need any sort of medication?"

Kara just shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight to try and stop the tears from flowing. "It's nothing, just... Forget about it."

Emma would not let that go. "Kara, please. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need me to get someone? I still have the pizza, in case you want to eat. I don't know if that'll help, but if you're hungry I think you should eat at least _something_."

She watched as Kara just shook her head in refusal. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Emma was completely out of her element here. She had no idea what she was doing, or what she _should_ be doing. "I... If you want me to get someone, or if you need me to leave-"

She looked into the lost eyes of the pained girl on the bed. Kara immediately shook her head. She did not want to be alone right now. "No, please. Stay."

Emma just nodded and went to retrieve the pizza. "I know you said you weren't hungry, but I'll leave this near you in case you want to eat later." Kara nodded gratefully and laid back down in her bed.

Emma pulled up a chair, and looked on concerned. "Do... Do you need any medication? You never told me if you were in any pain. If you are, then I need to know so I can give you something for it. I _am_ your doctor, first and foremost."

Kara stared blankly at her hands. "I'm not in any pain... Physically, at least." She mumbled that last part, but Emma managed to catch it.

She did not really know how to help. She didn't know Kara at all, didn't know what was troubling her. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

Kara just shook her head. "I uh... Not yet. Why don't we talk about something else? Do... Do you have any siblings? Favorite food?"

Emma was just glad they had moved to something she could help with; taking Kara's mind off of whatever was hurting her.

"Yeah, actually! I have a younger brother. His name is Gavin..."

They continued talking until Kara eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.


	70. Chapter 70

Kara woke to find Eliza by her bedside. She smiled up at her adoptive mother, and Eliza squeezed her hand gently in return. Kara looked up as she heard the door open.

Emma was looking down at her tablet, fully focused on what was on it, as she walked in. "Hey Kara! I was just-" She stopped when she looked up and saw Eliza sitting there. "Oh! Hello. You must be Dr. Danvers. It really is a pleasure to meet you." Kara had told her about her family and the basics of her childhood here on earth when they had talked last.

Eliza stood and shook the young girl's hand. "It is nice to meet you too. You must be the Doctor Rose Kara was talking about. Thank you for looking after my daughter." Emma beamed. "Anytime. And just Emma is okay, I'm not really a fan of the whole 'Doctor' thing." She curiously looked towards Eliza and asked. "If you don't mind me asking, Kara told me you were also a doctor, so why are you not working on her case?"

She smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm not that kind of doctor. I have experience with Kryptonian physiology, and in regards to her cells and other biochemical aspects, I can help, but the medicinal stuff goes right over my head."

Emma nodded and then turned her attention to Kara. "I hope you got some rest since we last saw each other." Kara caught the underlying message in there. The last time they had seen each other, Kara was a mess. She looked up to her newfound friend and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better."

Her doctor nodded and examined the heart monitors. "Okay, so everything looks good, and your vitals are perfect. I'd like to keep you in here for five to seven more days for monitoring, and to make sure everything remains stable, then we can discharge you."

Kara smiled a big toothy grin and turned to Eliza. "I can _finally_ get out of here in five days, thank Rao." Eliza just laughed at her.

Both of their heads turned as J'onn came into the room. His eyes immediately landed on Emma. "Doctor Rose. How is everything going in here?"

She smiled back in response. "I just told everybody's favorite patient that she can be discharged in a week, at the latest." J'onn nodded in approval. When he didn't say anything else, Emma took that as her cue to leave.

J'onn then walked up to Kara and Eliza, and immediately, concern spread over his face. "We have reason to believe Cadmus is on the move. There was a gigantic energy spike coming from the woods where we found you, and it's unlike anything we've ever seen. The only possible source we could come up with was the Exodus ship that Alex and Jeremiah described. That means she's going to make her move sooner rather than later."

Kara sighed. "This is it then, huh? Everything is about to change. She's in the end game now, isn't she?"

J'onn grimly nodded. "If she succeeds, life as we know it will come to an end. And you, Kara, will not be safe."

Kara shook her head. "This isn't about my safety, J'onn. It's about the millions of other aliens that will die if this goes through. I have to help."

J'onn's eyes hardened. "Absolutely not. You are in no condition to be out there, fighting all of Lillian's forces, especially when she has Kryptonite. Plus, if her plan is to release every alien we have imprisoned here at the DEO, and somehow she succeeds, you will not make it out alive, Kara. I cannot let you fight in this war full well knowing that you could be killed."

Eliza turned to her daughter and agreed with J'onn. "Listen, Kara. It won't be an army of humans out there that you'll be fighting. There are going to be hundreds of aliens, in addition to all of Cadmus and their kryptonite technology. If you go out there, you'll be killed before you can even do anything."

Kara was about to protest, before she was immediately shushed by J'onn. "Look. If your powers are fully back and you feel 100% by the time you're discharged, then maybe we will _discuss_ it then. No guarantees you go out there, but we'll talk about it, okay? I know how much you want to help, it's just dangerous."

Eliza glared at him.

Kara nodded at the compromise. She could argue her case later if that's what it came to. J'onn looked at her one last time before leaving to get back on the hunt for Cadmus. Eliza stood up and asked Kara if she'd be okay alone. When Kara nodded, Eliza left to go look for her other daughter.

Winn managed to slip in the door while Eliza left. He walked up to Kara's bed. "Hey, Kara. You okay?"

His best friend nodded back at him. She looked up at him. "How's Alex? I bet she's blaming herself. I shouldn't have made her feel guilty about it... It's just that Hunter was..." She trailed off.

Winn answered. "Alex is blaming herself, but she should be. She had no right to throw Hunter's sacrifice in your face. _You_ had every right to respond the way you did." He had a lot of... opinions... about what Alex had done, but didn't continue when he saw his friend's pained eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe tomorrow or something."

Winn just stared at her. "Kara, listen. You can't keep bottling up your feelings like this. It's so unhealthy, and though you're not showing it to everyone else, I can see that the guilt is eating away at you. Please, just talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me, but you _do_ need to talk to _someone_."

He could see his friend nod, before turning around and walking towards the door. "J'onn has me working double time to track the Exodus ship's energy signature and fortifying the prison, so I need to go."

Kara smiled at him and thanked him for visiting. Right as he was about to leave, he turned one last time and told her. "Remember what I said."

He then opened the door, and then he was gone.

And Kara felt so alone.


	71. Chapter 71

Emma walked into Kara's room to find her deep in thought. It was the morning after they had last spoken, so Kara was one day closer to getting out of here. "Hey, Kara! Counting down the days till you get out?""

Kara laughed. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I like you very much, Doctor. But seriously I want to move. And being confined to the bed is not exactly conducive to that desire." Emma just laughed at her.

Kara sighed. "Only four more days for me in here, huh? Gonna miss your first patient?"

Emma smiled. "Well, you _were_ a pretty good patient. But seriously if we're being honest, you're going to miss me _way_ more."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Emma approached her bed and brandished a pizza box. "I always bring you pizza."

Kara's smile lit up the room. "Emma, you're seriously the best." The doctor just laughed at her. "Case and point, _Supergirl_."

To be honest, Kara was extremely excited to finally be leaving the confines of the infirmary, but she was going to miss Emma. It was nice to have a fresh and friendly face. She turned to her newfound friend. "I mean, you can always bring me pizza, right? Because if you'll only bring me pizza when I'm sick and dying, then I think there's a serious problem with this relationship."

Emma laughed at her. "Sure, anytime you want. Agent Rose Pizza Delivery Services are open 24/7, but only for Supergirl." She teased Kara. "You know, all that time and effort I put into becoming a doctor and going to medical school, only to become Supergirl's personal pizza slave. I mean, I'm not even getting paid here."

Kara smiled. "All part of the doctor job."

"You know, I don't really think that's true."

Kara had really grown to appreciate Emma's company and lighthearted banter. She was a friend Kara didn't think she would find, and definitely the friend she didn't know she needed. Emma also had grown particularly fond of the superhero. Everyone knew her to be this badass hero who saves lives and fights crime, but Emma had also gotten to know the fun and goofy side to her. The real side.

She felt lucky to really _know_ Kara. Just in their few days of friendship, Emma had learned so much about her that a lot of the agents had no idea about, and she felt almost privileged that she got to see both sides of Kara.

Emma sighed. "I will miss your company though. It'll be lonely in here without you, if I'm being honest. I was doing a routine checkup on Agent Burrows the other day, and he is the literal definition of boring. I couldn't stand it. Everyone's always so serious. Guess that's what you get for joining a clandestine black-ops government organization though."

Kara took this as an opportunity to tease her. "Wow, you have to stay in the infirmary and _help_ people. What a drag." Emma laughed. "But you said you were only going to be a doctor here until Hamilton got back, and I heard she'll be back in about a week. So we'll probably be seeing each other in the field."

Emma smiled. "I totally forgot about that! You have some pull with the Director, you should get us onto the same unit. That'd be so much fun."

Kara shrugged. "Well, I don't know about _pull._ He's banned me from field duty for the time being."

"Why?"

"Cadmus is coming, Emma. And Lillian wants nothing more than to experiment on me. In the event she can't, then she'll kill me. He thinks it's too dangerous for me to go out there and fight like the rest of you."

Emma frowned. "But isn't it? She has kryptonite, doesn't she? That could very well kill or incapacitate you. And though I'm _clearly_ an extremely qualified doctor, I think everyone would prefer it if you weren't constantly in the infirmary."

Kara sighed. "It's hard to explain. But to me, it's worth the risk. I was sent here to protect my cousin, and I couldn't even do that. I help people, it's just what I do. Any risk is a risk I'm willing to take. I just wish J'onn would see that. He can't seriously expect me to sit off to the side while everyone else in here risks their life to protect me. Last time someone risked their life for me..."

The young hero's voice trailed off. Emma watched her friend watched her friend suddenly and completely just closed off, almost retracting into herself. Saw so much guilt in her eyes. She could practically see the fate of the world weighing on her shoulders. "Kara, I'm always here if you need to talk about it with someone."

Kara shook her head. "I'm not comfortable... I mean, I don't really open up that easily. And I love your company, and you've been such a great friend in my time here, but I've only known you for a couple days. I don't know if you're ready to hear all of my baggage, and frankly, I don't know if I'm ready to lay it on you."

Emma placed a comforting hand on the troubled hero's arm. "Kara, I know we've only known each other for a solid half week now, but I'll always be here for you. I'm not just your doctor, I'm your friend too. I was so nervous coming here, and I was intimidated by the thought of having to transfer to a new facility, and to have to take care of National City's hero. But you welcomed me with open arms, and you've been my only friend. I'll always be here for you, regardless of what you need."

Kara did everything she could in her power to avoid eye contact. "I don't want to burden you. It's all I ever seem to do. I burdened my adoptive family with all the baggage that I brought, and I constantly put them in danger. My sister had to give up her entire life just to be there for me."

She looked up at her friend's warm brown eyes, and she felt so helpless. Emma squeezed Kara's shoulder. "You wouldn't burden me, Kara. You know that. All I've ever wanted to do is help you, whether that's medical or something else. You need to talk about something that is burdening _you._ But once you let go of that, it's not like it'll be transferred to me. It's just something you need to get off your chest, and I'm just here to listen and talk to you about it. And also, I'm _sure_ your adoptive family doesn't see you as a burden, regardless of how much you blame yourself, or how much you think they do."

Kara sighed heavily. "It's not easy to be so confident about that, especially when I cost someone his life. If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive. He would be _here,_ right now."

Emma really didn't know who they were talking about, but _knew_ this is what had been weighing Kara down for God only knows how long. "Kara, I'm positive that whoever it is you're talking about wouldn't blame you. And I _know_ he wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"Emma, he died for _me._ He sacrificed his life for _me._ I was supposed to be the one to protect us. I told him to promise me he wouldn't do anything stupid, and he agreed. I'm pretty sure taking a bullet for me is stupid. He promised me that he would get my sister out safe."

"Well he did, didn't he?"

Kara's eyes welled up. "I didn't mean at the expense of his own life. I didn't want him to die in the process. I should have done something. I _could_ have done anything. If I had just done something, he'd be here right now. Alex and I promised him a better life, a life where he could live without the threat of Cadmus, where he could be safe, and see what the world had to offer. How can I even say that, knowing I'm the reason his life was taken?"

Emma looked to her friend, and saw a young girl who had lost far too many people in one lifetime than anyone should ever have to. Her blue eyes were drowning in guilt and misery, and she looked so lost. So alone. "Kara, it's not your fault. He gave his life to protect you and Alex, and make sure you both made it safe. You can't live the rest of your life being weighed down by that. He wouldn't want you to. He did _not_ give his life just so you could feel guilty for something he did. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's watching over and looking after you, Kara. And he wouldn't want this. He would want you to go make the most out of the life he gave you."

Kara held her head up a little higher and wiped her eyes. "You're right. It's just going to be hard to forget."

Emma shook her head. "No, you never forget him. Never. You need time to grieve his loss, but you won't forget him. And I know you don't want to. Don't tell yourself that he's gone forever, because he's not. He lives on in you. He'll always be there in your heart. That's something you should never forget."

Kara's watery blue eyes looked up and met Emma's warm and reassuring ones. They were still heavy and dark, but somewhere in there, there was a light waiting to come out. There was just a _little_ less guilt than there had been before, and if Emma even did a tiny bit to help with that, she felt a great sense of pride. Knowing she had made Kara's life just a little easier.

Kara suddenly drew Emma into a tight hug, and whispered into her shoulder. "Thank you."

Emma hadn't been expecting it, but it was nice, and she could tell a hug was something Kara desperately needed. She immediately returned the embrace. "I'll always be here for you. Anytime you need me. Okay?"

Kara nodded, and they sat there for the rest of the night, talking and eating pizza.


	72. Chapter 72

Kara was eating a box of pizza that she had recently acquired from Emma, and was counting down the days until she could leave the infirmary. It was so boring and dry, and the only times she enjoyed being in here was when Emma would come to check up on her.

She was so excited to get out, and when she finally did, she'd be able to talk to J'onn about getting back into the field. Kara was also worried about her big sister, and wanted so badly to go talk to her. She knew Alex was probably sitting somewhere stewing in her own guilt, and Kara knew how that felt. Only with the recent help of Emma was she able to release some of the blame from her own conscience.

Kara was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of J'onn opening the door. He immediately laughed at the sight of her just munching on pizza in her hospital bed. "Is that really the best idea? Eating pizza while you're supposed to be recovering?"

She smiled. "When was there ever a bad time to eat pizza?" J'onn smiled and shrugged. "Got me there."

He quickly turned serious and got down to business. "I'm here because we have reason to believe Lillian is very close. The exodus ship has been steadily progressing to this location. I'm not entirely sure how she knows where the DEO is, but she's approaching. I give it hours tops until she arrives. We need to transport you to a bunker, or a safe room. We can't allow her access to you."

Kara shook her head. "J'onn please. I feel perfectly fine. I want to join the fight, I have to. I can't let the agents here risk their lives to help me when I'm not out there doing the same for them. Please, you have to understand. How would you feel if you were being locked away? Forced to let other people fight your battles when you know you can help?"

J'onn took a moment to consider this. As he was about to respond, Emma burst into the door. "There you are, Director! The agents in the control room need you. It looks like Cadmus is trying to hack in. This might be how they're planning to release the prisoners." J'onn swiftly turned towards Kara. "You stay put until I come for you." With that, he promptly left the room and hurried over to the control room.

Kara turned to Emma. "Is everyone okay out there?" Her friend nodded. "Cadmus has us all on edge. Rumor has it they're attacking today, and we're all preparing to stop them."

Kara looked confused. "You're going to be in the field?" Emma nodded solemnly. "J'onn needed as many skilled agents as he could get. I was top of my division at my old location and leader of my unit, he wants me out there fighting."

Emma turned from her tablet to Kara. "You have to promise me that you stay put, okay? I can't have you getting hurt again. Please, Kara. I know we haven't known each other for long, but you mean so much to me. I can't watch you get hurt."

Kara shook her head. "There's no way in hell I'm going to stay in here. Especially if you're out there too. If you go, I go. You can't seriously expect me to sit back and let you go out there with nobody watching your back. It's too dangerous for that. I may mean a lot to you, but that goes both ways. I'm _not_ losing you, or any other agents here, not without a fight."

Emma sighed, knowing she could not dissuade Kara. She always knew it would be like this. "Kara, please. Just promise me that when they come, you'll be careful. Don't do anything stupid, okay? I know I can't convince you to stay, but _please_. Just be as safe as you can."

Kara smiled. "How will anything happen to me when I have 'elite, top of her division, unit leader' Agent Rose looking after me?"

Emma playfully smacked her in the arm. "Oh shut up."

Emma got back to business and turned her attention back to Kara's charts, when alarms began blaring intensely throughout the facility.

They both looked up to each other and simultaneously warned, "Cadmus."

-00-

Alex knew the invasion was coming later tonight. She had insisted to J'onn that Winn and Eliza be set up in a safe room. She was still in there with them, stationing guards and assigning agents to protect them, when the alarms began screaming through the entire building.

She looked up, and her eyes hardened. Her instincts immediately kicked into Agent Danvers mode. She began barking out orders to every agent that was nearby. Assigning them to Eliza and Winn, telling some to keep guard, telling others to go with her.

Alex knew who Cadmus was after. And refused to let them win.

She had screwed up with Kara momentously, but she was still going to protect her at all costs. Alex hugged her mother goodbye, before briskly heading out to go find her sister. She turned around, locking and barricading the door to the safe room, and finally set out with her entourage of other field agents.

She was well on her way to finding Kara when she ran into J'onn. He was running quickly towards the prisoner units. "Danvers! Luthor hacked into the system. Prisoners are loose! Bring your agents and come with me. _Now._ "

Alex turned and sent one last longing glance towards the infirmary, before turning on her heel and following J'onn. If she stopped the prisoners, Kara would be safe. It was the only thing she could do now.

She, J'onn, and the rest of the agents ran into a hallway swarming with prisoners. Every agent cocked their guns and prepared to fire. J'onn shifted into his Martian form, and looked to Alex.

She firmly locked eyes with him and nodded.

This was it.


	73. Chapter 73

Emma looked out the glass window and already found ten Cadmus agents converging on Kara's location. She realized Kara was a priority target, but did not expect to get attacked so soon. The alarms had only just gone off.

Kara struggled to unhook all of the medical equipment from her body. Emma saw this, and didn't know what to do. She had to fend off the oncoming agents, but Kara looked like she was stuck. Eventually, she decided on a course of action.

"Kara, work on unhooking yourself. I'll get rid of the agents." She quickly took off her doctor's coat to reveal a tactical suit inside.

Right as she finished un-holstering her gun, the Cadmus agents burst through the door. She immediately shot down four of them, but the other six converged too quickly on her. She couldn't shoot all of them, they were too close.

She could hear Kara shout her name, but did her best to tune her out. Emma focused solely on her opponents, and her extensive training took charge. She turned her gun around, and smashed the butt of the weapon into one of the other agent's heads. He was down.

 _Five to go._

She swiftly kneed one of her other attackers in the stomach, and then elbowed him in the mouth, effectively knocking him out. Agent Rose then turned to another attacker and performed a complex Judo throw, successfully incapacitating him and breaking his arm in the process.

 _Three left._

She ducked under a punch from one of three remaining agents, and kicked his legs out from under. He flailed and knocked over the agent next to him. While they were both dazed, she turned to find her last attacker and came up empty. She couldn't find him.

That could only mean one thing.

Emma whirled around in fear for Kara, only to find the last agent's gun right in her face. As his finger moved to squeeze the trigger, a blur shot across the room and slammed him into a wall. He immediately crumpled and fell to the ground unconscious.

Emma took one second to look at Kara in gratitude, before turning around and finishing off the two dazed agents she had left behind.

Kara ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay. You really weren't lying when you said you were a badass."

Emma laughed. "Thanks for saving me back there." Kara smiled. "Hey, I'm not the one who took down nine agents by myself."

They basked in their nice little moment before they saw three different aliens approaching. Kara flashed Emma a wide grin. "Looks like we're up."

Emma nodded, eyes hardening once again, ready. "Right behind you."

As soon as the aliens got close, Kara and Emma split off. Emma ran to the extra gun stash they had in the corner of the room, and Kara flew into the fight head on. Seeing Kara fearlessly throw herself into the fight emboldened Emma and she ran harder until she slid down next to the hidden armory.

Kara slammed her fist into the head of a White Martian, dizzying it slightly, while she turned and kicked the K'hund behind her. The third alien, one she had never seen before, snuck up on her while she was occupied with the other two, and smashed her into a wall.

She crumpled to the floor, surprised at the power of this third alien, and reeling from the pain. She stood, dusting herself off, and sped back into the fight. Other DEO agents were arriving with reinforcements, but there was not much they could do against the aliens.

Emma could see Kara struggling to fight all three off at once, and grabbed the closest gun she could see. She immediately aimed and shot, desperate to do anything to help her friend. The blast sent the unidentified alien flying across the room, and it fell unconscious.

Kara tackled down the K'hund, but the White Martian snuck up on the duo and smashed into the Kryptonian. She was sent skidding across the floor, and laid there dazed.

That's when she looked up and saw a flash of green.

J'onn.

He rammed into the White Martian, simultaneously yelling at the other agents to help Alex in the prison hold. Kara thought about Alex and how she was right in the thick of the fight, and left J'onn to handle the Martian. With only the K'hund to fight and no other distractions, she easily smashed into it and sent it through the wall.

Kara motioned for Emma to follow her, so she took as many guns as she could and they both left. Kara led them in the direction of the prison hold, until she abruptly stopped. She fell to her knees, green coursing through her veins.

Emma immediately ran to her side, concerned for her friend. They both looked up to see Lillian holding some kind of device, accompanied by roughly twenty agents. They all had Kryptonite guns trained on Kara.

Lillian laughed maniacally, ready to end this once and for all. "So we meet again, Supergirl. Glad to see you're doing well."

Kara spat in her direction. "You won't get away with this, Lillian." She looked towards the evil blonde, and all she got in return was a smirk. "It's too late, girl. I already have. I've already won, Kara. The exodus ship is just miles out, already loaded with as many aliens as we could find. Once we get you and the prisoners secured, it's over."

Lillian laughed as she watched some of the hope deflate from Kara's eyes. "It's finally time, girl. Your time on this planet is up." She pushed a button on her kryptonite device, and Kara let out an ear-splitting scream, immediately falling to the floor and writhing in pain.

Emma couldn't watch this.

She did the only thing she could think of and trained her gun on Lillian. "Lillian, stop this. Put that down, now. Or I'll shoot."

Lillian just laughed. "I'm not entirely sure who you are, or who you think you are. But if you care to look around, all of my agents are armed to the teeth and ready to shoot on my command. You're highly outnumbered. If you so much as even move, you're dead."

Emma bit her lip, realizing her predicament, but she couldn't stand to see Kara screaming in pain on the floor. Tears came to her eyes, and ultimately decided she needed to stop Lillian at all costs. She looked up, aimed her gun, and shot.

Lillian screamed as she was unexpectedly hit with a bullet in the leg. Upon getting injured, she turned tail and immediately headed for the exit. Emma fully expected to get shot, but she felt no bullets. She looked up tentatively, only to find Jeremiah, Alex, and other DEO agents fighting off and distracting the remaining Cadmus agents.

With chaos happening all around, she stayed low to avoid bullets. She crawled on the floor until she finally reached Kara, panting and sweating on the floor. Her veins were still alight with green, but she seemed to be in less pain than before.

Emma turned her on her back and grabbed her friend's hand. "Kara, listen to me. Lillian's gone, the kryptonite will wear off soon. Just stay with me, okay?" Kara gave a weak nod.

She looked up at her friend's warm brown eyes and gently smacked her arm. "That was so stupid."

Emma gave her a teary grin and stayed with her, until she looked around to see no remaining Cadmus agents left. Alex looked around to survey the room, and her eyes immediately landed on her pained sister, struggling on the floor. She also saw another agent on the floor beside Kara, but decided to ignore her for the time being.

Upon seeing her injured sister, she immediately began running towards the two girls. She almost made it when an opposing agent snuck up behind her and shot her in the left thigh.

She immediately fell to the floor, searing agony spreading throughout her body and couldn't move. Jeremiah screamed out his daughter's name, before turning to the agent and slamming his metal fist into his stomach.

Kara heard her sister moaning in pain, and immediately turned to see what had happened. She had been too distracted by her own pain to notice anything, but as it subsided, she grew more concerned for her sister.

She got up to her hands and knees and began making her way over to her fallen sister, who was profusely bleeding arterial blood onto the floor. The bullet must have landed and hit her femoral artery.

Kara finally made the grueling and painful journey over to Alex, before noticing something was missing.

Someone was missing.

Emma.

She turned around, fearful of what she would find.

And there stood Lillian, balancing almost all her weight on her good leg, holding a gun to Emma's head.


	74. Chapter 74

Kara froze where she was, unable to tear her eyes away from the nightmare she was living. Her sister had been shot and was bleeding out on the floor, and her friend had a gun to her head.

Lillian laughed as she watched the sheer panic and fear overcome Kara's entire body. "You see, I _knew_ you and this girl were close the second she shot that gun at me. She knew it would get her killed, but she shot me anyways, just to stop _your_ suffering. She was willing to die for you, a pathetic excuse of alien scum. That's when I knew."

Kara shook her head, refusing to believe this was actually happening. Emma's warm brown eyes locked onto hers and she nodded in reassurance. Emma refused to show fear, just for the sake of Kara's sanity. Lillian continued speaking. "If you come with me, I'll let her go. No harm will come to her or any of your other DEO friends."

That's when Emma let the fear overtake her. Not for her own safety, but for Kara's. Because even though Kara had promised not to do anything stupid, Emma _knew_ Kara was undoubtedly going to go with Lillian if it meant saving her. She turned her desperate eyes on Kara, and shook her head firmly, but Kara already made her decision.

"I'll come, Lillian. Just let her go."

Emma felt anguish wash over her, unwilling to think about was going to happen to Kara if Lillian stuck her on that ship. With all the prisoners who hated her, stuck in space with nowhere to go.

Kara was going to die.

And she couldn't let that happen. Emma decided that if Kara was going to do something stupid, then so would she. Resolve spread through her body, and just as Lillian lowered the gun, she whirled around and slammed her fist into Lillian's face. She took the gun out of Lillian's hands and aimed it at her.

As soon as Lillian shook off the daze that came over her, she found herself staring right into the barrel of her own gun. Emma was holding it, threatening to use it. "Surrender now, Lillian. Release the aliens from the exodus ship. Retract your forces. If you do that right now, I won't kill you."

She laughed and subtly began moving her hand towards her belt. "I would never. I didn't work this hard to get this far in my plan, just to give it up. Even if I die, the cause lives on. I will succeed, even if I'm cheering in my own grave."

Emma snorted. "Oh please, you value your own pathetic life too much to die now. Call off your forces, Luthor."

Lillian snuck her hand into her belt and found what she was looking for. She grasped it with one hand, and simultaneously locked eyes with the young agent. "Never."

She whipped out the grenade, and before Emma could shoot, she threw it in her direction.

Emma acted completely on reflex and dove out of the way, but everyone could see there's no way she'd be safe from the blast. Alex had just regained consciousness when she saw the glowing green grenade flying.

And she was forced to watch helplessly, as her sister took off immediately. Was forced to watch as she went against every rational principle of self-preservation ever and covered up Emma as best she could. From the _kryptonite_ grenade.

Was forced to watch until the grenade blew.

Completely unable to help.

-00-

Winn and Eliza had been wondering what was going on outside of their little safe room. They heard so much commotion out there, and wanted to help, but knew they couldn't do anything.

But then they felt the explosion. It rocked the entire room, and one of the agents left on their protective detail even fell to the floor with the force of it.

Winn immediately logged onto his tablet to see what had just happened, and found nothing good.

Eliza looked on the tablet with him, and did not like what she was seeing. "Winn, the kryptonite signatures!"

Winn felt like throwing up when he saw just how high they were. "Well, that's not good."

-00-

Emma opened her eyes slowly, dizziness making the world spin. Her ears were ringing, and she couldn't seem to orient herself. She looked down to find a large gash on her thigh, but other than that, she was relatively unscathed. She wondered how that was possible until she remembered what happened a split second before the explosion.

She could remember the feeling of someone draping over her, covering her from the explosion.

Could remember that it was Kara.

 _Shit._

She immediately shook off the cobwebs and intensely looked for the hero. She found Kara bleeding out in multiple places, meters away from her. There was blood staining her clothes, and coming out of multiple gashes. Kara looked to be completely unconscious.

Emma immediately began crawling towards the fallen hero, desperate to make sure she was alive.

Alex watched as everything around descended into chaos. Jeremiah was stuck under debris, and she couldn't even stand up to walk. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded from the loss of blood, and pressed her own hand against her wound to staunch the bleeding. She couldn't see J'onn anywhere, and Kara looked about dead. Alex was living in a nightmare.

She watched intently as the new girl crawled towards her unconscious sister, hoping against hope that Kara was still alive.

Emma finally got close enough to Kara to see that her chest was rising, albeit concerningly uneven and labored. She was just about to reach Kara's side when a stream of Cadmus agents burst through the door. And Emma knew exactly who they were here for.

As they approached Kara, Emma did her best to fight back, but her injured leg prevented her from doing much damage. She was able to stop three agents before one kicked her in the ribs, sending her reeling back. They all swarmed Kara and as soon as they cuffed her, they took her and left. Lillian's voice could be heard on one of their walkie-talkies saying,"Bring her back to the warehouse. We need to regroup, and then we will finally commence the plan once and for all."

Emma watched in sorrow as they dragged Kara out of the DEO and into one of their transport vehicles. Upon hearing no noise outside; Winn, Eliza, and their protective detail all ran out of the safe room, only to find themselves in the aftermath of a war zone. Winn and Eliza immediately spotted Alex bleeding on the floor, and rushed over to her. The protective detail ran to Jeremiah to help him get free from the debris he was trapped under.

Eliza called for someone to get a gurney, and immediately Alex was placed on it and being transported to the med bay. She ran next to it, ready to perform surgery, until she remembered there was a more qualified doctor at the DEO. Agent Rose.

And that's when she remembered that Emma had been with Kara when this all happened. She immediately whirled around, eyes scanning the room for Emma, and spotted the young agent picking herself up from off the floor. Eliza quickly ran over to Emma, helping her stand, and her piercing eyes cut right into Emma's.

"Emma, where is Kara?"

Eliza felt her heart break as she watched the young girl disintegrate right in front of her. Tears immediately sprang to Emma's eyes, and it was all she could do to shake her head. "Eliza, I- I'm so sorry."

She collapsed into Eliza's arms, sobbing. Eliza wrapped her arms around the young girl and whispered,"Shh, it's not your fault. We'll find her, I know it."

They stood there until Emma finally calmed down. Eliza focused her eyes on the agent. "Alex has a bullet in her leg, and it nicked her femoral artery. She was bleeding out the last time I saw her. I'm sure someone is in there working on her, but I'd appreciate it if you were there for her surgery."

Emma looked into Eliza's eyes and firmly nodded her head. "I got it. Thank you, Eliza. Thank you."

Eliza watched as Emma ran into Alex's room, and couldn't stop the worry from rising in her stomach.


	75. Chapter 75

J'onn finally made his appearance in the waiting room, walking slowly towards Eliza. Nearing the end of the battle, he had been preoccupied with getting some of the aliens back in containment and cleaning out the remaining Cadmus agents. That's why he wasn't there to witness Alex get shot, or Kara get taken.

He cautiously approached the worn out mother, and sat by her side. "Eliza, Alex is a fighter. You and I both know she won't give up that easy, especially if Kara is in trouble. She'll come out of this alright."

Eliza just looked to him and nodded tiredly. "Thank you, J'onn."

A couple hours later, Emma opened the door, a serious expression on her face. "Alex is going to make a full recovery. We gave her a transfusion for the loss of blood, and removed the bullet. She is going to be fine."

Eliza ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you so much, Emma. It means the world that you helped."

Emma just gave the older woman a tired smile. "It's the least I could do after..." She cleared her throat. "Uh... you can visit Alex if you want. She should be coming off the medication soon."

Eliza gave the young girl a knowing look and squeezed her shoulder. "This is _not_ your fault, Emma. And I know for sure Kara wouldn't want you thinking like that either. She'd want you focused on getting her out, not blaming yourself." With that, Eliza headed into Alex's room.

J'onn walked up to Agent Rose and told her to meet the rest of the agents in the briefing room.

-00-

Ten minutes after Eliza walked in, Alex opened her eyes groggily. She immediately registered her Mom's worried presence, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then, all the memories came flooding back, and she immediately sat upright. "Mom, is Kara...?"

Eliza shook her head sadly. "They got her. But J'onn, Winn, and the others are working on a plan to get her back, and liberate the rest of the aliens."

Alex immediately swung her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the throbbing in her thigh, and did her best to stand. Eliza stopped her in her tracks. "Alexandra, what do you think you're doing?! You were just shot, and that leg is freshly stitched. If you're not careful, you're going to pull your stitches out."

Alex leveled her eyes at her Mom. "You can't stop me from going, so either help me, or move out of my way."

Eliza sighed, knowing that she couldn't do anything when Alex got like this. She relented and moved towards the crutches sitting by the doorway. She brought them back to her daughter, and as soon as Alex got her hands on them, she was off.

Her exhausted mother followed close behind to make sure Alex was alright. She watched as her daughter burst through the meeting room door and interrupted the debriefing.

Everyone stared at her disheveled appearance, injured leg, and determined glare all at once, and decided it would be best not to say anything.

She immediately took her seat and asked J'onn, "What do we know?"

J'onn sighed and made knowing eye contact with Eliza as she quietly stepped in to the meeting room. They shared a meaningful glance about Alex, and then he turned to address the whole room. "After Alex and Kara got back with Jeremiah from captivity, I had Dr. Hamilton install a tracker in her system. Winn is working on pinpointing the signature now. When we get a location, we're going to coordinate a strike.

A team of us will work to find Kara, since she will not be on the ship. Some of the others will work on disabling the ship, and the rest will be in charge of the aliens on board. You will sort through and find which ones were our former prisoners, and return them to containment. The rest can be released. Any questions?"

Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "How can you be so confident that Kara won't be on the ship? If she is, then we'd be wasting a team looking for her."

Emma spoke up from the corner of the room. "I overheard Lillian telling the other agents over the walkie. She told them to keep her at the warehouse until the ship was ready for takeoff. Since there have been no energy spikes, it means the ship hasn't been activated yet, meaning she's still in Lillian's containment."

Alex eyed the new girl, and immediately recognized her as the reason Kara was taken. She was the one who was held hostage, she was the one who prompted Lillian to activate the grenade, and she was the one who couldn't save Kara.

In a dangerously hostile tone, she leveled off with the girl. "I'm sorry, but who even are you?"

The room immediately fell into a tense silence. Emma tried to keep it cool, she didn't want to start a fight when Kara's life was on the line. It didn't appear that Alex had the same concerns. "I'm new here, doubling as a doctor and a field agent. I was Kara's doctor before she was taken."

Alex stared daggers into the girl. "That can't be right, because _I'm_ Kara's doctor. And her sister. Who are you to her?"

Emma was getting fired up. Kara had told her about Alex and how sometimes her temper could get the better of her. That's why they had been in an argument when Emma first started as Kara's doctor. "Doesn't seem like you were doing much of a good job as a doctor _or_ a sister, seeing as though I was called in to help. If you were such a great doctor, they wouldn't have needed me. And I'll have you know that not only am I Kara's friend and physician, but I'm also the one who saved your life. I was the one who performed surgery on your leg."

Alex felt herself heating up. "You know what else you are? You are the reason Kara was taken."

Eliza chose to step in at this point. "Alexandra! Out. _Now_."

Alex had no problems up and leaving the room. Everyone watched the exchange with bated breath, unsure of how to handle the situation. Emma stormed out of the other exit, unable to keep calm while everyone was staring at her.

J'onn just shook his head at the events that had just transpired. Right when they needed a unified front and a strong plan, his best field agent and his second-in-command had just exploded at each other. The two most important people to Kara at the moment, and quite possibly the two most instrumental in her rescue, were in an argument.

Outside of the room, Eliza was laying into Alex for what she had just done. "I understand you care about Kara, but after you threw Hunter's death back in your sister's face, _Emma_ was the person who was there for her. _She_ was the one to tell her it wasn't her fault, and to make her feel less guilty. She took care of Kara when you turned your back on her. And you treat her like this? She saved your life, for God's sake."

Alex deflated slightly, but was too proud to submit. "Mom, she's the reason Kara was taken. She was so careless that Lillian was able to grab her and hold her hostage, and her lack of action allowed Lillian to throw that very grenade that hurt Kara so badly. For all we know, Kara could be dead right now, and it'd be all Emma's fault."

Eliza just stared at her daughter, unable to process how she was behaving. "She's just like you, you know. She feels obligated to protect Kara, and all she wants to do is help. Emma has been feeling so guilty that Kara was taken, even though it's not even remotely her fault. She was a friend to _your_ sister while you were too busy neglecting her. I let your complete neglect of Kara go, only because she had a friend in Emma. I can't even believe you are saying some of these things right now, but I suggest you start respecting her. You put a hole in your sister's heart, and she was the person to fill it. Think about that the next time you want to throw Kara's capture in Emma's face."

With that, Eliza stormed off, determined to find Emma and see how she was doing. If there was any hope in finding Kara, the entire DEO would need to be on the same page. She rounded a corner, and found Emma curled into herself, head in her hands. Drowning in misery and sorrow.

She bent down next to the young agent, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Emma, I'm so sorry about what Alex said. She just gets very protective of Kara, and her temper gets the better of her. Please don't take it personal. Everyone's emotions are a little shaken because of Kara being taken. I'm not trying to excuse what she said, but please realize that's not the Alex everyone else knows."

Emma just shook her head. "I'm not mad, I probably would have reacted the exact same way as her if I was in that position. I'm protective of Kara too. I'm just sad because everything she said was true. I am a complete _nobody_. Who even am I to Kara? It's my fault she is gone right now, and if something happens to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Eliza squeezed the young girl's hand comfortingly. "Emma, it's _not_ your fault. I don't know how many times I have to say it for you to understand, but no one blames you. It might seem like Alex does, but deep down, she blames herself. She's disappointed in her inability to help, and projected her frustrations onto you. No one thinks it's your fault, except you. I know you helped Kara over her rut with blaming herself over Hunter. Whatever you told her then, you need to tell yourself now. This is not your fault, and you deserve none of the blame.

Also, I know for a _fact_ that Kara loves you to death. You may not have known her for long, but you two instantly bonded and made a connection. Kara is so emotionally guarded, and you did the impossible. You got her to open up. It's not just anyone who can do that, you're special. You mean a lot to her, and she wouldn't want you stewing in your own guilt about this. Emma, you've been nothing but good to and for Kara since you came. You took good care of her as a doctor, but you were an even better friend. So stop thinking you're no one. Because you're someone to Kara, and you're someone to me. You saved the lives of both of my daughters in the short time you've been here. Emma, you're something special.

You saved Kara from her own guilt, and you saved Alex's life. That's something I'll never be able to pay back."

Eliza watched as the girl took in her words. Emma turned her eyes to Eliza's and nodded her head. "Thank you for saying that, Eliza. You didn't have to come here and check on me." Eliza immediately squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Thank _you_ for saving my daughters."

Emma stood up, and readied herself to go back into the conference room. The only way to make this right was to find Kara, and she would. She turned to the older woman and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you for everything, Eliza. I'll be fine now. You should go find Alex, or get some rest. We'll get Kara, we have to."

Eliza just nodded at the young agent, and watched as she walked off towards the conference room. She sighed, in anticipation for what was coming next. When her youngest was rescued from Cadmus, she'd still find herself in the middle of a war zone. The war between her best friend and her sister.


	76. Chapter 76

J'onn walked into Alex's room to find her sitting on her bed, completely lost in thought. He gently cleared his throat to grab her attention.

Alex's head snapped up at the sudden noise, and she smiled slightly upon seeing her father figure. J'onn returned the smile before getting down to business. "Winn was able to pinpoint her location. We're sending our teams out in about three hours. Once everyone is prepared and geared up, we're moving out."

Alex just kept her gaze steadily on the floor. "You're not going to let me go out there, are you?"

J'onn sighed, already resigned. "Actually, I was. You are _not_ going out into the field with a very fresh gunshot wound to your leg, but I wanted to bring you in the van. You could run point from there, and if Kara is in need of medical attention, you should be there to help her. I know how important she is to you, and I know there's nothing I could do to stop you anyways."

Alex's eyes lit up in surprise. "Thank you for letting me come. But why do you need me for medical help? Isn't that _girl_ going to be there? Kara's apparent new _doctor?"_

J'onn stared down at her with disapproving eyes. "Alex."

She shrugged and gave him an indifferent look. "I'm just saying..."

He just shook his head. Alex had never acted this way before. "Alex, I know how terrible you feel for messing up and using Hunter's death to hurt your sister. But she knows you didn't do it on purpose. We all know how you can get when your temper flares up, I'm sure she understands. And I'm sure she forgives you. That being said, you messing up in your guys' relationship gives you no justification to completely invalidate and harass our perfectly capable new agent. Just because you feel like Kara might replace you, or you feel threatened, that doesn't mean Emma is a horrible person."

Alex just stared at the floor. "I'm just scared, J'onn. The last time she got so emotionally attached to someone so quick, they died on her. I'm so worried about what that'll do to her. I only want what's best for her. So if everyone says Emma is such a great girl, I'll take it into consideration. But I'll have to see it first before I start believing it myself."

"I understand how you feel, Alex. But Kara is going to be scared. While she's there, and when she gets back. If she comes back to see her best friend and her sister warring with each other, can you imagine what that's going to do to her? Just do your best to play nice."

He watched as the younger agent reluctantly nodded. "I'm doing it for Kara, though. Not for Emma."

J'onn sighed, cursing Alex's stubbornness. "Guess it's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

Alex gave a little laugh and smiled. "Not until she proves herself. But you know... when did this whole best friend thing happen? I thought Kara and Winn were best friends."

J'onn laughed. "I'm sure they're still best friends, Alex. You know, you _can_ have more than one best friend. It isn't illegal or anything. And I'm sure Winn is happy to see her growing close to someone else too. But bear in mind that Kara refused to open up to Winn. _Emma_ was the one who helped her get over her guilt for Hunter, and she was the one Kara chose to confide in. There must be a reason for that, too. Guess we'll just have to ask our girl when we get her back."

He watched as his daughter figure struggled to stand, and wobbled on the crutches. She looked up to him with hardened and determined eyes. "I'll be ready in three hours." With that, she up and left the room. J'onn just shook his head behind her, marveling at the girl's complete and utter stubbornness.

-00-

Emma holstered her gun into place, and tightened the strap of her tactical belt. She was more than ready to have her best friend back, and was willing to do whatever it took. She climbed into the waiting transport vehicle, to find Alex sitting inside with her crutches. Emma did not want to start a fight, especially now, so she just averted eye contact. The tension in the air was palpable, with all the agents watching how things would play out. Especially after their particularly friendly first meeting.

Alex decided it wasn't worth it right now to get into a fight either, so the entire car rode in tense silence until they finally reached the Cadmus warehouse. Emma, being one of the most skilled field agents at the DEO, had been assigned her own unit, and upon arrival, immediately took charge.

"J'onn put us in charge of finding and freeing Kara. This may just be the most dangerous unit to be in, we cannot anticipate how many guards will be with her. We may also encounter Lillian while we're there. This is going to be hard, and it's going to be high risk. If any of you are unwilling to do absolutely everything in your power to free Kara, then you can get out of my unit. I'm either coming back with Kara, or not coming back at all. All of you know how important she is to me, and I'm sure she has made a great impact on your lives too. If you do not share this same attitude, then please take your leave now."

Agent Rose stared out at her team of agents, and none of them even moved an inch. She nodded approvingly. "Then let's go get our girl."

All of her agents nodded back, and they exited the back of the truck, guns blazing. Alex outwardly rolled her eyes at the whole speech, but inwardly, the girl had gained some respect with her sheer determination to save her sister. _Maybe she's not so bad after all. She really_ does _care about Kar._

Alex opened up her tablet, and began monitoring the scene from the agents' body cams. She was determined to help in any way possible.

-00-

Emma peeked out from her cover to shoot at some of the opposing Cadmus agents who had opened fire. They looked confused and surprised that the DEO was able to pinpoint their location. The agents were not at all prepared for a firefight, and the DEO agents easily overtook them.

Agent Rose took charge and led her team into the side entrance of the warehouse, heading directly to the location of Kara's tracker. She peeked around the corner of a wall to find a large room with glowing green coursing through the walls, and guards swarming the entrance. She turned back to her team and nodded at them, whispering.

"This is the place."

Their eyes all visibly hardened, and their knuckles whitened. They clutched their guns, ready to end Cadmus once and for all. Agent Rose made a motion for the team to wait on her count of three. She peered around the corner, watching for any sudden movements or surprises. Satisfied that all was good, she held up her hand and began counting down.

Upon her signal, all of the agents came whirling around the corner, guns blazing. They unrelentingly shot down every guard they saw, and immediately stormed into the room. She abruptly stopped when she found nothing in the room. Standing in confusion, she did not know what to do next.

Agent Hanson, one of the fellow agents in her unit, walked up next to Emma. "Agent Danvers is telling me that there are large kryptonite signatures coming from that corner of the room." He pointed to where Alex was describing over the comms.

Agent Rose nodded and headed over. She found nothing but blank wall, but began feeling the grooves of the surface, hoping for some sort of button or secret entryway. Her hand felt slight movement on one of the panels of the wall, and when she applied more pressure, a screen with a hand print became visible.

She turned back to her team. "Looks like we need Lillian's hand print to open the door. We need to find her and bring her here."

They then heard the monotonous clicking of heels against the floor, and slowly turned to find an army of Cadmus agents swarming the entryway, Lillian at the forefront. "Oh, Emma. Don't you just love when we make your job easy for you? As they always said, ask and you shall receive. Looking for me? Well, here I am."

Emma felt the rage boil over, and immediately charged at the woman. She was pissed beyond belief at what she was doing to Kara. "You bitch!" The sound of a hundred gun safeties clicking off stopped her in her tracks. Every Cadmus agent had their weapon loaded and trained on her. Lillian just laughed.

"I don't want to kill anyone, girl. Take your agents and leave. If you surrender peacefully, I won't have to hurt you, your team, or your little alien friend."

Emma snorted. "Cut the crap, Lillian. I can smell your bullshit all the way from across this room. You don't care who dies, or who gets hurt, as long as it furthers your twisted agenda. Well, I got news for you. Your operation ends today."

Lillian smirked at her. "Oh, _Agent Rose_. I find it absolutely adorable and almost endearing how you think you and your ragtag group of twenty agents can stop my army. Surrender now, and we'll let you leave without anyone having to die."

Emma laughed smugly. "You have all of your agents here... Guess that means you didn't realize that there are two DEO teams right now, working to disable your ship." She watched as Lillian's confident and smug expression instantly faded.

She tapped furiously on her tablet and pulled up the security feed, to indeed find her ship was being converged upon by DEO agents. She yelled to her agents in the room, "What the hell are you guys waiting for? Go! Stop them!"

More than two-thirds of the agents in the room sprinted out, ready for a fight with the other agents, leaving Lillian with about thirty agents. Emma smirked at her. "Guess our 'ragtag group of twenty agents' isn't looking all that bad now, is it?"

She signaled to her team, and immediately they engaged in a firefight with the opposing Cadmus agents. Bodies dropped on both sides, but the DEO agents eventually won until all that was left was Lillian herself. Agent Rose watched as Lillian turned to book it for the exit.

She wouldn't let Lillian get away this time. Emma sprinted across the room as fast as her legs could carry her, and launched into a take down. She tackled Lillian, _hard,_ and they rolled to the floor. Emma whipped out her handcuffs, and immediately secured Lillian.

"A shame I can't kill you. Yet..."

Lillian just smiled smugly at her. "You'll never win. My agents will overpower your pathetic little DEO agents. This plan will go off, with or without little Kara."

Agent Hanson spoke up, relaying the message that Alex was telling him. "Looks like we cleared out the Cadmus agents. DEO agents are currently unloading the ship right now, and the power has been completely drained and cut off. Agent Rose... We won."

Emma turned to Lillian, and watched in glee as Lillian's plans crumbled before her. "See? What was that you said about how I'd never win? Nothing left now except to free Kara. I'll let you do the honors. If you don't want to go willingly, I'd happily cut off your hand myself and use your severed limb on the scanner." Everyone in the room knew Emma would gladly make good on that threat.

Lillian blanched and immediately put her palm to the machine. A secret doorway opened, and Emma looked in to find Kara in a cell. She whirled around to her team, and started barking out commands. "Eight of you, please escort Mrs. Bitch to the transport vehicle. The rest of you, get a med evac and get back as soon as possible."

Some of the agents snickered at the very unruly, yet extremely fitting, name she had come up with for Lillian. Then they were all off to do their assigned tasks. Emma whirled back around to the room, and rushed in.

She unlocked the cell Kara was in with the set of keys left on a table in there. Kara looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes, and melted into Emma's tight embrace. Emma heard the scared alien whisper to her, "Thank you for coming, Emma. I knew you would come."

Emma pulled back, warm brown eyes locking onto Kara's teary yet striking blue ones. She wiped the tears rolling down Kara's face, and gently whispered in return.

"Always."


	77. Chapter 77

Alex watched on her tablet through Emma's body cam as Kara was wheeled back towards the transport vehicle on the gurney they had prepared. When Emma burst through the back doors, she immediately stood on wobbly legs to greet her little sister. Emma was yelling at different agents to get her various sedatives for Kara's pain, and set to work stitching her up as soon as the doors closed behind her.

Alex froze where she stood at the sight of Kara's bloodied and cut body. She had passed out from the pain before she was able to see the kind of damage the grenade had done to her, and the sight of her sister in this much pain shook her to her core. She decided that the reunion could wait, and didn't want to get in the way.

Emma was deftly stitching up Kara's wounds as she called out to the agents to rush the sedatives. "There was kryptonite in there, so her powers are still gone. But soon, they're going to come back and she'll burn right through the painkillers, and I won't be able to get this needle into her skin. We need to sew her up so she stops losing this much blood. Work fast, people."

They all nodded and did exactly what she told them to do. Alex watched all of this in awe, seeing how truly skilled she was with her needle. Once Kara was all stitched up, Emma immediately handed all of her supplies to one of the other agents and grabbed Kara's hand with both of hers. With the adrenaline fading away, Emma was finally able to process all of the blood that Kara had lost. Because she had sacrificed herself to save Emma from that grenade.

Her eyes began to tear up, and her emotions rose to the surface. All of the agents averted their eyes, and so did Alex. They felt like they were intruding upon a private moment. Emma's skillful and quick stitching job had stopped Kara from losing blood, and probably saved her life. The cuts began healing over on their own, signaling to her that Kara's powers were coming back.

She sighed a breath of relief. If she had even been one minute later with the sutures, Kara would have died. But now, she'd make a full recovery. Kara slowly blinked her eyes open to see Emma's worried face hovering over her. She smiled as she felt vitality and energy begin to gradually come back into her body.

The first thing Emma did was smack her in the arm. Kara looked at her friend and recoiled. "Ow! What was that for?"

Emma practically yelled at her. "Are you crazy?! Why would you do that?! You could have died! I literally made you promise me to not do anything stupid, so what do you do? Something stupid! If you don't die from this, I'll kill you myself."

Kara just smiled at her. "Awww, was wittle Emma worried about me?" Emma snorted in response and smacked her again. Behind the playful smile and gentle slaps, Kara could detect serious fear and concern in Emma's eyes. "Seriously, Em. I'm fine. All thanks to you."

Emma smiled tearily at her best friend. "Don't you ever do anything like that again. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Kara snorted. "Probably would have cut off Lillian's hand and used it to kill her." Emma laughed. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't hear that."

Kara smiled, sitting upright and pulled Emma into a tight hug. "We did it. Cadmus is gone. You saved me. Everything is going to be fine from now." Emma just squeezed her in return, not wanting to let go. Kara then looked around the car, scanning the faces of the agents. "Emma, where's Alex? Is she...? Did she...?"

Alex cleared her throat, and stood up with the help of her crutches. "Right here, Kar."

Kara whirled around to find her sister behind her, barely holding herself upright. She super sped over to steady her, and then engulfed her in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were..."

Alex gave her sister a gentle squeeze. "I'm not. I'm right here, Kar. I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever."

Kara smiled at her and sat in the seat next to her. Alex just gazed at her sister, amazed to see her grinning. It felt surreal that Cadmus was finally gone. Alex then remembered that she hadn't that award-winning smile in forever.

Remembered _why_ she hadn't.

She locked eyes with her sister and squeezed her hand. "We have a lot to talk about when we get back, don't we?"

Kara nodded, then squeezed her sister's hand back. "Yeah, but until then, let's just enjoy the ride." She leaned her head gently down on Alex's shoulder, and Alex subsequently rested her head on her sister's.

Emma watched this... watched them... together. And for the first time in a while, she felt genuinely happy.


	78. Chapter 78

Kara woke up in the DEO infirmary to find Eliza sitting at her bedside. She blinked groggily and tried to sit up.

Eliza hugged her as soon as she was steady. "I'm so glad you're alright, Kara. I was so worried." Kara returned the embrace. "Well, I'm here now, and I'm here to stay."

Eliza and her adoptive daughter stayed in the room for a while talking, until the door burst open and Winn came in. Eliza excused herself and allowed the two some privacy. Winn ran over and engulfed her in a bear hug. "Kara! You came back! I didn't know what was going on because Eliza and I were in the safe room and I heard an explosion and we saw the kryptonite signatures go up and-"

Kara laughed as she gently interrupted. "Winn, breathe buddy. I'm here, there's nothing to worry about any more." He smiled back at her and they talked for a while until Winn remembered something.

"Well, now that Cadmus is gone, I assume you will be taking on your Supergirl duties full time." Kara nodded at him, waiting for him to continue. "In that case... I made you something. I'm going to go get it, I'll be right back."

Kara laughed as he tripped on his way out, running in excitement. He came back not even two minutes later, parcel in hand. He tentatively handed it to Kara, nervous for her reaction. She opened it, carefully pulling out the folded contents inside.

It was a super suit.

It was bright red and blue, with beautiful gold accents, and there was a large S stitched into the chest. On the back was a stunning red cape. She looked up at Winn, tears in her eyes, and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Winn. I don't even know what to say... It's beautiful."

He smiled back at her, and explained all of its functions and capabilities. Then, he motioned to the package. "Look inside, there's something else."

Kara looked down at the box in surprise, before pulling out another suit. This time, it was different.

It was black, with pants instead of a skirt. There was a deep black cape flowing from the back, and blue and red accents ran down the sides. Striking yellow seams ran down the length of the torso, and a grey S was stitched in the center. Winn smiled as Kara reveled in the creation.

"I made you two. Since you're still with the DEO, I figured you'd need a darker, blacker, and more depressing suit. It's more of a tactical suit for DEO missions and such, while the other one is for your Supergirl freelancing activities."

Kara beamed, staring at her two new possessions. "Winn, I can't even... These are amazing! And this suit may be darker and blacker, but it is the exact opposite of depressing. I love them!" Winn and his friend shared a hug before he pulled away. "I better get back to work. J'onn has me working on a full proof cell to hold Lillian in, and it's a full time job. He might already be mad for me taking this long of a break. I'm glad you like the suits though!"

Kara gave him one last hug. "I love them. Good luck on the cell!"

He gave her an award-winning grin before sauntering out of the room.

-00-

Kara had been given time alone to rest, but eventually Emma walked in to check on her. She immediately burst in, doctor's coat flowing behind her, and she approached Kara. Emma examined every inch of Kara's body for injury, hooked her up to various machines, and checked her vitals.

Kara laughed at her. "Oh, _Doctor Rose_ , I'm fine. I got my powers back, and there's no pain or sign of injury. You can calm down."

Emma stared down at her patient. "I'm sorry. Excuse me for being worried about someone who got exploded on by a _kryptonite_ grenade."

"Emma, I already told you. I'm fine. There's absolutely nothing to worry about." Emma snorted. "Yeah, nothing to worry about except your sanity. Just to be clear, I'm still mad that you were so stupid."

Kara sighed at her worried friend. "I know I scared you, Em. But Cadmus is gone now, and Lillian is in prison. There's nothing else you need to worry about."

"Kara, now that Cadmus is gone, you're going to be going full time Supergirl. That means you'll be endangering your life everyday. The worry isn't gone, it never will be. It's just about to get a whole lot worse."

"But I'll be safe, Emma. You'll be by my side every step of the way. Sure I'm going to be fighting aliens and all, but you'll be watching my back while I do it. And you won't let anything happen to me."

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the floor. "How can you be so sure? I wasn't able to keep you safe from Lillian, and you almost _died_ because of me. What would have happened if you had died, and it was my fault?"

Kara lifted Emma's chin so that her sad eyes were forced to meet hers. "Emma, no. You listen to me. What happened was not your fault. I was the one who decided to protect you, it was not your decision. Plus, not only were you able to save me from Lillian, you also saved me from myself. You were the one who taught me that I can't take responsibility for every bad thing that's happened. You stitched me back together... literally. You're the reason I'm here _right now,_ not the reason I almost died."

Emma finally mustered up the strength to look up at Kara's pleading eyes, and pulled Kara in for a fierce hug. "Just promise me you won't do anything like that ever again." Kara shook her head, and answered honestly. "Can't make that promise, I'd do it all again if it meant saving you."

Emma pulled away and searched Kara's sincere and frighteningly earnest eyes. "I know, Kara. And that's what scares me."

Kara pulled her back into their hug and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be okay, Em. No matter what happens, we'll be okay."

She could feel Emma nod into her shoulder. Then Kara gave a small laugh. "You know, you and Alex are very similar. I think you'd make good friends. Everything you just told me, she's also said to me a million times before. You both are way too protective. Have you gotten to meet her yet? I mean, aside from being in the same transport vehicle?"

Emma looked away. "Yeah, I... She didn't appear to take too kindly to me." When she saw confusion spread across Kara's features, she quickly added. "But it's really no big deal, honestly. It's fine. She's great."

Kara could sense that Emma was telling lies. She just stared at Emma until she cracked. "Okay, fine. She kind of exploded at me in front of the entire DEO about how I was the reason you were taken. But seriously, it's no big deal. You shouldn't have this extra thing to stress over, okay? Alex and I will work it out by ourselves. I can speak for myself, and I'm sure Alex would agree, that the last thing we want is for you is to get caught in the middle."

Kara sighed. "I was planning on talking to her soon, anyways." She looked at Emma's doubtful expression, and comforted her. "Listen, I'm sure Alex was just worried. When she gets overprotective and nervous, she lashes out. Whatever she said to you, I'm sure she didn't mean. Don't take anything she said too personally."

Emma gave a small smile. "Funny... That's exactly what Eliza told me." Kara laughed. "Guess that's what happens when you live with Alex your whole life."

"Just try not to worry about us, Kara. We'll work it out. If not for us, then for you."

Kara pulled her in for one last hug, and then quickly changed the subject. "By the way, when can I get out of here? I'm really craving natural sunlight and pizza."

Emma laughed. "Of course you are. It's always about pizza with you." She looked down at her tablet, and reassessed Kara's condition. "Your powers are back, and you seem energized. Your vitals are stable and your cuts have faded. I don't see any reason why we should keep you here. I'll discharge you as long as you promise me that you'll get rest in your apartment... Which you also need to show me, by the way."

Kara jumped up in excitement and immediately ran for the door. "This is great news! I'm going to go get some pizza. Oh, and you can come to my apartment tonight if you want. I'm throwing a 'hooray we finally beat Cadmus and Lillian' party. Everyone will be there. I'll text you the address." She gave Emma a bright grin. "See you tonight!"

And with that, the Girl of Steel was gone.

Emma stood there, shaking her head and laughing.


	79. Chapter 79

Kara had just arrived in her and Alex's apartment and gotten settled in, when she used her super hearing to find footsteps right outside her door.

Alex raised her keys to unlock the door, but before she could, it opened right in front of her. She found her little sister smiling back, albeit slightly confused. "Hey Lex! What are you doing here? How'd you even know I was back?"

Alex laughed at her. "You do know I live here, right? I pay the rent for this place, Kar. Can't a girl just be in her apartment?" Kara smiled in return. "Fair point." She moved out of the doorway and ushered Alex in, noticing the boxes of pizza she was holding for the first time.

"I see you came bearing gifts. I'm always up for a good round of food." Alex nodded. "Yeah well, J'onn mentioned that you were discharged and particularly hungry for pizza, so I thought I'd bring some for you. It's kind of my way of saying 'I'm very dumb and sorry, please forgive me for being an idiot and an ass.'"

Kara grabbed the pizza boxes off her and wrapped her up in a hug. "I know you didn't mean it, Alex. You were heated, I understand."

Alex pulled away and sat on the couch while Kara got plates for the pizza. "Yeah, but that doesn't stop the fact that it _did_ happen, and that I said those things to you. I should never have used Hunter's death to hurt you, that was so horrible and unfair. And not only did I completely run you over with an emotional truck, I also left you alone while you were hurting and recovering."

Kara sat down next to her sister on the couch, with a heavy sigh. "I guess it did kind of hurt when you mentioned Hunter, but with a little help, I've learned to accept it wasn't my fault. Plus, I was never alone, so please don't feel bad about that. I should also have had more faith in Jeremiah, he was my adoptive father. He took me in, and you were right. He was completely willing to sacrifice himself to go with the DEO that night instead of me. He proved his loyalties when Cadmus invaded, and he did everything he could to help. I never should have doubted him."

Alex gripped Kara's hand. "You had every right. I shouldn't have exploded at you for harboring mixed emotions, especially after what he did to you and to me. I shouldn't have blindly trusted him either. He was with Cadmus for God only knows how long, and you had every reason to be suspicious. He and I are a little tense now anyways."

Kara looked at her big sister questioningly. "You are?" Alex gave a slight nod. "I was talking to him when he touched me with his metal hand, and I got sort of like a flashbulb memory of him attacking us in the prison room. I kind of pushed him away..."

Her little sister sighed. "Guess we both have our issues, huh?" Alex nodded with a small laugh. "But we'll always work them out."

Kara wrapped her sister in a tight hug. Alex perked up slightly. "You know, Kar? After I snapped at you, I felt really horrible." Kara was about to cut in, when Alex stopped her. "No, hear me out. I was mad at myself for doing that to you, and I felt so guilty. I thought alcohol would numb my pain." She saw Kara's face of understanding as she carried on. "But Kara... I didn't drink. After last time, I made a vow to myself to not drink, and I didn't... I didn't."

Kara looked up at her sister with pride in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Lex. You've come so far. Alcohol doesn't solve your problems, but communication does. I'm glad that you understand you don't need to resort to alcohol anymore to be happy. And just so you know, you can always talk to me. You should never feel alone. I had people to help me get through our fight, but you didn't talk to anyone."

Alex smiled dryly. "Yeah... Emma..." Kara looked at her sister's face to find a hint of jealousy. "Alex, Emma told me about what happened. I don't... I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing you. Because I'm not. No one could ever replace you. She's just a really great friend of mine, and she's here to stay. I really need you two to get along so I don't lose my mind."

Her big sister gave a slight nod, a look of contemplation overcoming her features. "She's good to you?" Kara nodded emphatically. "I can see she cares about you, Kar. And that's what matters most. I blamed her for your capture, but deep down, I only did it because I was blaming myself. I should have given her a chance. I saw how she was with you at Cadmus in that cell, and I witnessed what happened after she saved your life in the transport van. I know how much she means to you, and you her. If she's that important to you, I'll do my best to put our past aside."

Kara beamed. "That's all I can ask for. She may be my best friend, but _you_ are my sister. No one could ever replace you. I just want you to be happy, not only for your sake, but for mine too. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were miserable, and it was my fault."

Alex scooted so her side was up against Kara's and leaned her head down on her sister's broad shoulder. "Well, that's never going to happen. I'm happy now, and will be for a while, _because_ I have you. And that may just be all I need."

Kara smiled into her sister's hair and grasped her hand. She whispered gently, "Lex... Are we going to be okay?"

Alex gave her a resolute nod in response. "Yeah... We will."

And they stayed snuggled up with each other for a few hours, talking while watching movies.

-00-

The two sisters were jolted out of their little bubble when a knock on the door sounded. Kara immediately panicked, and super sped around the apartment, cleaning it up and making it look presentable. She then used her x-ray vision to see who was at the door.

Her brow crinkled in confusion when she found Emma on the other side. She rushed to open it, and immediately wrapped Emma up in a tight hug. "Not that I'm sad to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Emma smirked. "I don't know if you were too high on your need for pizza and forgot, but you _literally_ told me to come by so I could see your apartment. You also mentioned something about a party?" She looked around the apartment to find it almost empty. "But there doesn't seem to be many people here."

Kara laughed. "The party doesn't start for another three hours. Didn't I tell you?" Kara opened the door wide, allowing Emma to step inside.

"No, Kara. You did not. Again, maybe if you hadn't been so focused on getting your _beloved_ pizza, you may have thought to include that in your hurried getaway." Emma then turned to see three empty boxes of pizza on the table. "I see that your pizza addiction has been fed, though. That's good."

Kara smiled. "Yeah, Alex brought it for me." Emma grew serious, piercing eyes boring into Kara. "How did it go? Did you guys work things out? Did she snap at you again? I swear if she-"

Alex appeared from around the corner. "You can retract your Mama Bear claws, Agent Rose. Kara and I worked things out just fine." Kara could already sense the tension in the air, and gave Alex a meaningful glare.

Her older sister rolled her eyes, and looked at Emma. "I'm sorry, that probably came off as hostile... I just wanted to apologize for how I acted before. I was just so worried about Kara, my emotions got the better of me. I can see how good for Kara you are, and how much you care about her. I know how much she means to you, and how important you are to her, so I wanted to make amends. I should have given you a chance from the start, and I definitely shouldn't have accused you of being the reason Kara was taken. It was completely immature and wrong of me to do."

Emma glanced at Kara, and upon receiving an encouraging nod from her friend, she responded in kind. "Eliza came and found me after, and she explained to me why you acted out. I never took it personally. I know you were just worried, I was worried too. No hard feelings. But there was some truth to what you said... If I hadn't been caught in the first place, none of that would have happened."

Kara was about to argue, but Alex beat her to it. "You don't understand the amount of times that same thought has ran through my head. That anything that happens to Kara is my fault. But you start to see that you're not the one to blame. It wasn't your fault Kara decided to use herself as a human shield from a kryptonite grenade, it's hers. She does stupid things like that all the time. You just have to learn that you're not the one at fault. I know you're protective of her, so am I. I know exactly why you were thinking these things. It was wrong of me to reinforce that idea in your mind, when I knew what that would do to your guilt."

Emma gave a small smile. "Yeah... Kara _is_ pretty dumb. Thank you for apologizing, I'm sorry too for snapping at you in the conference room. I didn't mean for the argument to escalate so far and get so out of hand. It was immature of me to fan the flames and make the argument worse, I should have tried to be calmer."

Alex gave her a nod. "It's all in the past now. Let's just try to be better." Emma nodded in agreement, and she and Alex simultaneously looked to Kara upon hearing a snort from her direction. "You know, as touching as the two of you making up is and all, are we just going to pretend you both didn't just call me stupid?"

Emma laughed. "Can't fault us for speaking the truth." Kara gasped in mock hurt. "I'm _sorry_ , but I was under the impression that you were my _friend_." Alex laughed at her sister. "Well, if we can agree on one thing, it's that you can be dumb sometimes. And if _we_ can agree on that, it _must_ be true."

Kara gasped even louder, intentionally over dramatic. "And you too! You're supposed to be my sister. I will not stand for these insults. Unbelievable."

Alex smirked and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh shut up, you big dummy. You'll get over it." Kara pulled back and pretended to consider something for a second. "Yeah, you know what'll help me get over it though?"

Alex did not like where this was going. Kara super sped over to the couch, grabbed a pillow, and sped back, smacking Alex in the face with it. Alex over dramatically recoiled backwards. "You dare pull a pillow on me?"

Kara laughed. "Well, I do feel better now! Oh, also pizza. That'll _definitely_ help me get over it." Alex rolled her eyes, taking the pillow that had just smacked her in the face and throwing it at Kara, hitting her dead on. "No pizza for you. My apartment, my money, my rules." Kara snickered. "You sound like Mom."

Emma watched this entire exchange, completely fascinated with the difference between Agent Danvers at the DEO and Alex Danvers alone with Kara. If only she videotaped this and broadcast it inside the DEO. She laughed, watching as they playfully traded insults while pillow fighting. "This is quite possibly the most mature thing I have ever witnessed. Wait till the DEO gets a load of this." She started pulling out her phone and recording.

Upon seeing that, Alex immediately looked to Kara. "There's no way the DEO is catching wind of this." The sisters nodded at each other before turning on Emma. Alex armed herself with a pillow, leaving Kara with the one they had been fighting over previously. Then they attacked Emma.

This went on into the night, until they finally decided to stop. Kara sighed, looking at the mess of an apartment they had created. "The rest of them are going to be here in ten minutes, and we have to clean all of this up." Alex looked to her pointedly. "You _do_ have super speed, you are like an alien vacuum cleaner. You could get this cleaned up in ten seconds, and you know it."

Kara mock pouted. "But that's so much work for me. I'm cleaning up the whole apartment while you both get to sit back? I don't think so."

Emma laughed as she plopped down onto the couch, catching her breath from the intense fight they had been having. "You really don't have a choice. If you don't use your powers to clean this all up, we won't be ready in time when the rest of them are here."

Kara looked between her sister and her best friend, feigning hurt. "This whole you guys ganging up on me thing is getting real old, real fast."

Emma laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll get you pizza." Kara immediately perked up and set to work on cleaning the apartment. She was done not even one minute later, and she stood right in front of Emma. "I believe you made me a promise."

Emma smacked Kara in the arm. "I hate you, you know that? You're ridiculous. You would literally jump off a cliff if I told you there'd be pizza at the bottom." She then pulled out her phone and started ordering the pizza. Kara smirked. "Which one of us is the loser now?" Emma smiled. "Oh, who are we kidding? It's always been me. I've been your personal pizza peasant since my first day as your doctor."

Kara laughed at her friend. "Oh, you know you liked it."

Alex sat back, sipping her water, as the two continued to banter. She found herself thinking for the second time in as many days.

 _Maybe she isn't so bad after all._


	80. Chapter 80

J'onn, Eliza, and Jeremiah were the first to arrive to the gathering. Alex gave her father an awkward smile, and Kara immediately walked over to make amends with him. Eliza walked over to Emma and gave her a hug, then pointedly stared at Alex.

Alex nodded. "We're good now, Mom. No need to worry about that anymore." Eliza smiled and pulled her eldest into a hug. "I'm glad you two worked it out." Kara walked over and joined the group hug. Eliza gave her a questioning glance. "Everything okay with you two?"

Kara nodded, smiling. "We're fine. I'm just glad to have him back." She then looked up to her big sister and motioned to Jeremiah. "I think maybe you should talk to him too." Alex sighed. "Yeah, I'll be back soon." Then she was off.

Kara was startled to feel a firm grip on her shoulder and turned around to find J'onn. She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. He returned her grin and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm so proud of the woman you've grown into, Kara. I never thought I'd see the day when the threat of Cadmus was gone, but you never gave up. Despite everything that happened to you, somehow you persevered. I admire you so much, and am proud to consider you to be like a daughter to me."

She felt her eyes well up with tears and sincerely returned his gaze. "I just want to say that I'm so grateful you helped Alex come get me all that time back. You guys saved me from what Cadmus was doing, and it was astounding to me because you didn't even know who I was, yet still wanted to help. I also want to thank you for being there for Alex when I couldn't, it means so much to me knowing that she had someone like you looking after her."

J'onn gave her a friendly smile and pulled her in for another hug. Their moment was interrupted by knocking on the door. Kara apologized, excusing herself, and headed for the door to find Winn grinning at her from the other side, holding pizza and alcohol.

He gave her a megawatt grin. "I brought the good stuff." Kara laughed, motioning him to step inside. "It's why I love you. But you really shouldn't have, Emma ordered pizza a while ago." Winn nodded. "I saw the pizza guy on the way up, and knew this was for you. I took it and tipped him, we're all covered there."

Kara smirked. "And what if that pizza hadn't been for me?" Winn smiled. "It was a calculated risk, with a _very_ high probability."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug, before making her way back to Alex, allowing everyone else to mingle amongst themselves. She tentatively questioned. "How did it go?"

Alex gave her a small smile. "We talked. I apologized for getting all weird, and he promised he was going to do whatever it took to make it up to us. I tried to make him feel less guilty about it, but it didn't take. Guess I know where the whole guilt complex thing comes from."

Kara laughed. "Well at least you guys are okay. We can be a family again. A whole one." Alex grinned and pulled her sister in for a hug. "Thanks for always being there, Kar. You mean everything to me." Kara gave her sister a squeeze.

"Always."

She then began pouring the wine that Winn had brought into cups. She turned to glance at Alex, and her older sister smiled in return. "Water is good for me."

And that made Kara beam with pride.

Emma walked over to steal a glass, and brushed up against Kara. "I see the pizza has been delivered, I'm surprised you're not gorging yourself already." Kara laughed at her. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Emma. I'll have you know that I am saving some for the guests."

Emma snorted. "Wow that's a first. Can't remember the last time you decided to show me that same courtesy." Kara gave her an innocent smile. "Don't take it personal, it's because I love you." Emma laughed at that twisted logic. "Well for the record, I love you too... Even if you give everyone else the luxury of pizza except the person actually buying it for you."

Kara nudged her playfully before tugging her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad we grew close. I don't know where I'd be without you, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you weren't there at Cadmus."

Emma smiled. "Well, you're here now and you're okay. So let's not dwell on that. I'm glad we became friends too. You were the first person here to accept me, and you've become so important to me."

Kara gave her a comforting squeeze. "In the short time you've known me, you've already saved me countless times. I think it'd be fair to say that you mean the world to me too."

Alex took this moment to cut in. "I'd also like to pitch in here by thanking you for saving my life. I was so caught up in the moment before, that I never got to properly thank you for fixing my leg." Emma looked down shyly. "It's no big deal, really."

Alex smiled. "It is to me. And thanks for doing everything to protect Kara. God only knows she needs it." Kara feigned mock insult. "You know, ever since you two grew all chummy, I have just been victim to incessant bullying."

Emma grinned at her. "It's what you get for making me your pizza slave." She turned to Alex. "So... Are we good?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah... Yeah, we're good."

At that moment, everyone decided to gather around the table for the rest of their wine glasses. They ended up forming a circle of some sort, and Kara took the opportunity to make a toast.

"I'd like to start by thanking everyone here. Every single person in this room was instrumental to the downfall of Cadmus, and for that I am forever grateful and indebted to you all. Everyone here stood by me, supported me, and never gave up on me, even when I was taken. I love each and every single one of you for what you have done for not only me, but also for the people I care about."

She looked out across all the people in the apartment, completely content with the happy ending they had all gotten. "We may not all share blood, but we are all connected by our love. Each of you has made me feel welcome here on this planet in different ways, and I cannot express the level of gratitude I have for that. I was afraid that when I survived Krypton, I'd be alone forever. But when I came to earth, I was instantly welcomed and loved, and that gave me the bravery to go with Cadmus.

No matter what anyone says, you are all family to me. You have all helped fill the hole in my heart that was left by Krypton's explosion, and you have all helped me heal from everything that has happened. It is ultimately love that brings us together. It is love that makes and maintains a family. And it is love that bonds us all."

Somewhere deep in the containment module of the DEO, Lillian was listening in on this speech, smirking. She had snuck her remote device into the cell with her, and she was listening through the chip in Jeremiah's bionic arm.

An evil grin overcame her face. "You can't keep me in here forever..."

Back in the apartment, Jeremiah's chip was glowing red. But no one noticed it under his shirt. Kara raised her glass in a toast.

"To family... Love bonds us all."

And though they may not have been aware of the dangers ahead of them, they decided to bask in the light they had been given. Because on this day, they could celebrate love, family, and happiness.

Because maybe, just _maybe_... If they tried hard enough... the light gathered on this day would protect them from the dark days ahead.

They all raised their glasses in response to Kara, and simultaneously spoke.

"To family. Love bonds us all."

 **The end.**

 **A/N: So, I did leave it the ending a bit open with Lillian. Whatever comes of this now is entirely up to your guys' imagination. I did steal a little part of Kara's toast from Season 1, episode 20. I'm sure you all recognized the infamous line 'love bonds us all.' I also made reference to the ending of chapter 1 of Dark Days Ahead.**

 **That is where this story ends, and unfortunately this wild journey as well.**

 **I'd like to take a moment to thank every single person who has made it to this point, and who has stuck by me throughout the course of this story. Your support motivated me so much, and you all are truly inspirational. This was my second ever fic, and my first long story, and to receive this amount of support was beyond anything I could have imagined.**

 **The success of this story was entirely due to you all as readers, and I couldn't thank you enough. In the very first chapter of this story, I said that I wanted for this to be an adventure, and it was. The best. You all made this possible, and each and every single one of you has my endless love and appreciation.**

 **I will be spending the next two weeks revising and fixing any grammatical or punctuation errors in this story. I am aiming to have the first chapter of my next story up around the 14th. That is what we're shooting for, but I might be a couple days late. We'll see.**

 **The next story's prompt will be:** _Kara gets kidnapped by Cadmus and Alex doesn't realize until a week later because she was too busy with Maggie._

 **Thank you all for supporting me as a writer and making this story possible. I'm excited to explore a new prompt, with new characters, from a new angle. It'll be very different from this story, but still mainly focused on the Danvers Sisters. In the meantime, you could go check out a little one shot I wrote called "A Hero's Sacrifice."**

 **I'll see you all in two weeks. Until then, I hope you all have a great time :)**


End file.
